Traicionera obsesión
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: La aparición de una persona y la actitud de Raven desconciertan a Robin.¿Ocultará algo? La traición marca su camino ¿Mordera el FRUTO PROHIBIDO? CAPITULO 20! Muerte. Una muerte inesperada cambia la vida de todos los personajes!
1. Capitulo I: Misteriosa aparición

**Capitulo I: Misteriosa aparición**

01 de Octubre del 2010

**"Quien espera a contar la verdad cuando no hay otra salida, está rozando la mentira..."**

**

* * *

Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Me levante con ánimos de patrullar desde temprano pero mis ganas bajaron notablemente al ver que el cielo estaba nublado anunciando una inminente lluvia. Me arme de voluntad y fui a la cocina. Tome un café para despejarme. Era sábado y temprano. Más precisamente eran las siete de la mañana.

Fui al garage y me subí a la motocicleta. Comenzó a llover pero seguí con el patrullaje. Estaba todo muy tranquilo pero era mejor prevenir. Fui por los lugares más peligrosos de Jump pero todo estaba normal. Iba a volver a la Torre pero algo me llamo la atención. Había una niña sentada debajo de la lluvia en el parque. Estaba sola. No veía por ningún lado a sus padres. Era muy extraño. Estaba con su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas. Se abrazaba. No la veía muy bien. Pare la motocicleta y me acerque a ella para preguntarle si estaba todo bien.

-Niña. ¿Estás bien?-Le pregunte tocando uno de sus hombros con cautelosidad.

-Mamá. Quiero a mi papá. Quiero volver con mi papá y mi mamá. No se como volver con ellos. Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto pero creo que los necesito.-Me dijo entrecortadamente. Aún no veía su rostro. Estaba o al parecer había estado llorando. Estaba helada. Me quite mi capa y la cubrí. La abrace contra mi.

-¿No sabes dónde vives?-Le pregunte cuidadosamente. Ambos estábamos bajo la lluvia.

-No lo entenderías.-Me dijo abrazándose ella misma aún más.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Creo que podría ayudarte.-Le dije con suavidad. Levanto su rostro por primera vez para verme. Era una niña de unos diez o tal vez once años. Se veía sorprendida al verme. Era como si no podía creer que yo estuviera frente a ella. Realmente podía ver pasar en sus ojos un sin número de emociones. Por mi parte sentí una opresión en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido al ver a alguien.

Toque una de sus mejillas y saque los cabellos que no me dejaban verla completamente. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era oscuro. Muy oscuro. Hacía un contraste perfecto con su piel pálida. Sus ojos eran una ventana al mismísimo cielo. Eran cautivantes. Exóticos. No podía dejar de preguntarme como serían los ojos de sus padres para hacer semejante mezcla perfecta.

-Cassandra. Mi nombre es Cassandra. ¿Robin?-Me preguntó pestañando unas cuantas veces.

-Veo que sabes más de mi que yo de ti. ¿Quieres ir a la Torre de los Titanes y contarme que hace una niña como tú sola en un parque debajo de la lluvia?-Asintió y me levante con una sonrisa. Le tendí una mano y ella la sujeto. La lleve a la motocicleta.

-No tengas miedo. Solo debes sujetarte fuerte y no te pasará nada. No iremos rápido. Lo prometo.-Le dije para hacerla entrar en confianza. Ella sonrió. Ya no había vestigios de tristeza.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada gracias a mi papá, Robin.-Me dijo y se aferro con fuerza a mi. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharla diciendo esa frase. Era todo muy extraño. La encontre sola en un parque y estaba mal llevar a una niña perdida a la Torre pero algo dentro mio decía que era lo correcto. Además los chicos sabrían que hacer con ella. Yo no era bueno para estas cosas y sencillamente no la podía dejar con la policía esperando que alguien la buscará. No. Esa no era una opción. Era cuestión de aguardar y ver que decía y llevarla personalmente con sus padres. Si. Eso era. Tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Repentinamente mi comunicador comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede, Cyborg?-Le pregunte al verlo en la pantalla de mi motocicleta parecía alterado.

-¿Dónde estás Rob?-

-En la ciudad. Patrullando.-

-Hay un robo en la joyería del "Main Square". ¿Estás cerca?-

-Si a unas cuadras. Dejamelo a mi. No creo que sea algo que no pueda manejar.-

-¿Estás seguro?-Me preguntó.

-Si. No hay problema. Nos vemos después Cy.-Le dije y apague la pantalla antes que me dijera algo más. Estacione mi motocicleta en un callejón. No podía llevar a Cassandra conmigo. Podía ser peligroso y aparte me iba a asegurar de terminar rápido. Un simple robo. No era nada que no podía manejar.

-¿Me harías un favor?-Le pregunte tomándola de una mano.

-¿Me pedirás que me quede aquí y que no me meta en problemas?-Fruncí el seño ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué?-

-Créeme. Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me digan ese tipo de cosas.-Me dijo y asentí. Haciendo uso de una de las herramientas de mi cinturón escale el muro para entrar por el techo de la joyería. Era la más grande de la ciudad. Dentro de ese centro estaban las mejores marcas por ende había dinero. En cuantiosas cantidades. No era sorpresa que fueran a robar.

Baje cautelosamente al nivel donde estaba la joyería. Habían dos guardias de seguridad en el suelo.

-Llegas tarde, Robin. Ya estaba de salida.-

-Pensé que nunca más te vería envuelto en esto. Ya paso tiempo.-

-Esto es divertido. Hoy me levante de humor para pedir prestado esta pequeña y brillante cosita. Mírala. Tan pequeña y cuesta al menos una suma de siete dígitos. A esto es a lo que llamo una buena mañana.-

-No. Aquí termina tú mañana. Pasarás un largo tiempo en la cárcel está vez, Red X. No te escaparás con eso.- Le advertí.

-Intenta detenerme, Chico Maravilla.-Me dijo y lanzó algo que exploto frente a mi. Todo se lleno de humo. Lo utilizo para escapar pero sabía por donde se había ido. Por arriba. Por el techo. Por donde entre. Inmediatamente fui tras él y lo vi. Tire uno de mis birdangs directo a sus muñecas para que soltará el diamante. Lo hizo y grito en la frustración. Sonreí. Casi se me escapaba.

-¡Hey...!-Grito. Podía ver un poco de su piel. Había un tajo bastante grande en su uniforme.

-No me trates como un principiante. ¡Pelea, X...!-Le dije poniéndome en posición de pelea.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.-Corrió hacia mi e intento darme knockearme de un golpe directo a la cara pero lo esquive y de un codazo con fuerza le di un golpe en la nuca. Pensé que iba a caer pero me sorprendió cuando me ataco justo en las rodillas y me estampo en el piso. Me había engañando y yo caí en su juego.

-No puede ser...-Murmuré frustrado.

-Estuve fuera del negocio un tiempo pero no perdí el tiempo. Al igual que tu soy de los que de vez en cuando les gusta aprender algunos trucos nuevos.-Sacó una vara para golpearme de frente pero la detuve con mis pies y de un brinco para atrás lo golpeé en la mandíbula.

-Yo nunca dejo de entrenar.-Le grite. Detestaba escuchar esa voz tan irritante. Detestaba que una persona como él o inclusive Slade me menospreciaran de esa manera aunque sabía que era solo para irritarme...sencillamente me era insoportable. En pocas palabras, me llenaban de rabia y tenía que poner demasiada voluntad para controlarme ante personajes como esos.

Me tiro una de sus X y me estampo contra una pared. Sentí que cada hueso de mi cuerpo de destrozo con el golpe. Para rematar su ataque, se acerco a mi y me golpeo en el estomago con una fuerza increíble. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Hoy no es mi día.

-Más suerte para la próxima pajarito.-Se burlo haciendo alarde de su arrogancia y desapareció con MI cinturón. No lo podía ver a la cara por la máscara pero definitivamente era mejor así. Si veía esa risa que probablemente tenía...mis nervios iban a explotar y mi orgullo iba a estar pisoteado aún más. Perdí contra él demasiado fácil para ser cierto. Se escapo con un diamante. Un diamante.

-¡Maldita sea!-Gruñí golpeando el suelo.

-P..¡Robin!-Grito la niña que al verme en semejante estado corrió, no se de donde, hacia mi. Me veía mal seguramente. Sentía sangre en la boca y mi espalda estaba echa pedazos. Probablemente fracturas internas pero nada de que preocuparse, claro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que podía ser peligroso..Auu...-No pude evitar quejarme. Me quería levantar pero no podía.

-Espera no te muevas. Yo puedo hacer esto. Confía en mi.- Poso sus dos pequeñas manos en mi pecho. No entendía que hacía hasta que empece a sentir ondas de energía emanando de ellas. Sentía que una chispa de energía cuya procedencia me era desconocida recorría todo mi cuerpo. Era una chispa que antes había sentido pero que en este momento no recordaba precisamente cuando. En lo único que podía pensar era en esos ojos. No entendía como podían ser tan puros, azules. Eran como aquel diamante.

-No me mires así. No me agrada cuando haces eso.-Me hablaba con mucha familiaridad. Me hablaba como si me conociera de toda una vida. Ya no estaba triste, ni preocupada como antes. Sabía que esa magia que había usado en mi sin dudas había funcionado. _Magia..._

_-Lo siento._ Es que hay algo en tus ojos que...-Pare lo que decía cuando note que estaba bastante pálida y sentía como si sus ojos se estuvieran entrecerrando. Iba a...

-Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Siento que..-Cayó al suelo sin antes poder terminar lo que decía. La sujete antes de que se golpeara. Ella era fuerte. No había dudas de ello. Tenía poderes. ¿Pero cómo? Ahora con más razones quería saber quienes eran sus padres y que hacía sola...bajo la lluvia en la mitad de un parque. Rápidamente fui a la Torre. Cassandra necesitaba ayuda médica. Necesitaba saber lo que le sucedía. Tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera bien y una vez que fuera seguro para ella le iba a hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Subí inmediatamente a la enfermería. La recoste en la cama y coloque todos los aparatos necesarios para medir su presión. No tenía temperatura. Solo estaba muy fría y eso era lo que me preocupaba. La tape con una manta y subí la calefacción. No sabía si era lo adecuado llamar a los demás pero por otro lado se iban a enterar tarde o temprano de su presencia. Digo..¿Cuánto se puede ocultar a una niña de unos once años en una Torre con el Chico Bestia dando vueltas?

No mucho. Un perro salió de la nada y abrió la puerta. Rápidamente la respuesta estaba frente a mis ojos. Un segundo. Si, un segundo se tardo en descubrir mi presencia en la Torre. Me revolví el cabello casi naturalmente. Cyborg apareció segundo después en la puerta. Agitado debo decir. Me pregunte cuanto más podían tardar las chicas en venir.

-No nos llamaste, Rob. Pudimos haberte ayudado.-Me dijo el Chico Bestia. Al parecer detectaron la señal en mi comunicador. Supieron que había llegado y anduvieron haciendo carreras. Otra vez, para variar. La falta de aire Cyborg confirmaba mi sospecha.

-Hey Rob. La señal venía de la enfermería pensamos que estabas herido o algo así. ¿Quién era el del robo? Terminaste muy rápido ¿Simples ladrones, no?-Me pregunto. Al parecer aún no la notaron. Estaba tras una cortina.

-Bueno, no fue tan fácil. Era Red X. Si, apareció y no pude con él. De echo creo que me pudo haber ido mal esta vez. Entreno y se hizo más hábil. Tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga. Pero...¿Dónde están las demás?-Pregunte porque tenía algo de curiosidad.

-¿Red X? Pero ¿Porqué no pediste ayuda, Robin? Pudimos haber ido a darte una mano. ¿Estamos hablando de Red X? ¿Qué buscaba? Ya paso tiempo...bastante.-Recordo Cyborg mientras se pasaba una mano por la barbilla.

-No era necesario. Tuve algo de ayuda...-

-¿Ayuda? ¿De quién habl..?-Chico Bestia tenía la puerta entreabierta. Miraba el pasillo al parecer.

-Shhh. Ahi viene Star. Creo que ya termino con esa comida suya. _Ashh ¿Dónde voy?- _Miro para todos lados y se convirtió en una paloma y se fue volando a una mesa. Era tan...tan él. Aunque debía decir que si viera a Star sabiendo que podía darme esa comida y tuviera esos poderes...haría tal vez lo mismo. Eso era VENENO. Aunque nunca lo iba a admitir.

-¿Robin? ¡Robin! Estaba preparando algo y Cyborg me dijo que tu estabas en una misión y fue cuando supieron que tu estabas aquí y quise venir pero estaba preparando algo delicioso para todos y lo...-Suspiro-...lo arruine, Robin.-Me dijo casi todo de una vez sin pausas ni nada excepto por el suspiro. Estaba triste por su voz. Al parecer quería hacerme una sorpresa. Le gustaba intentar "cocinar" aún. Era una manía de ella...no se daba por vencida y eso me gustaba. Esa era la Star que conocía y que quería. No quería que cambie. **No como...**

**-**Star, no te pongas mal. Siempre podemos pedir una pizza o algo. -Dijo sonriendo el Chico Bestia volviendo a la normalidad. Al parecer una vez más se había salvado. Así como todos.

-Haré un mejor esfuerzo la próxima vez. Robin, ¿No has visto a Raven?-Me pregunto Star tomándome de una mano. No entendía a que venía su pregunta.

-No. No la veo desde ayer a la mañana. Desde la pelea con Jonnhy Rancid no la veo ahora que lo pienso. ¿Porqué me preguntas Star?-

-Quizás este en su habitación,Star. Tu sabes que últimamente ha estado extraña.-Añadió el Chico Bestia.

-Si, debe estar allí. Me parece extraño que no haya salido a comer nada ¿Qué piensan que le pasa?-

-No Cy. Ayer vi salir a Raven por la noche cuando me iba a dormir. Se fue por la terraza y está mañana quise ver si estaba bien y no estaba en su habitación. Se que no debía haber ido pero estaba preocupada. ¿Creen que se enoje?-

-¿Estás segura qué no está en su habitación, Star?-

-Si. Pense que estaría contigo porque tu tampoco estabas. Creo que ahora si estoy preocupada por ella. ¿No se habrá metido en problemas?-

-¿Piensan qué puede estar ocultando algo?-Preguntó el Chico Bestia entrando en la conversación sin darse cuenta que ella justo se teletransporto detrás de él. Saltó cuando ella maliciosamente puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Y según tu quién tiene algo que ocultar aquí?-

-No estaba hablando de ti Raven. Estaba hablando de...-Decidí ayudarlo antes que se echara más la soga al cuello.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te veo demasiado dormida para haber recién salido de tu habitación.-Le dije mientras veía cada centímetro de su rostro. No quería que me mienta así que intimidarla un poco iba a ayudar. Incluso si no lo hacía algo nerviosa iba a estar y así como pensé sus facciones se endurecieron más. Demostrándome su incomodidad ante mi pregunta.

-Tomando algo de aire.-

-Pero Raven yo ayer te vi saliendo por...-Starfire añadió pero Raven la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Me vigilas? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Robin, Star.-Ya a este punto no sabía si tomar a mal su comentario. Estaba de mal humor...eso era claro. Y lo que más me gustaría saber es...¿Porqué?

-No, Raven. Es solo que te vi y..-Cyborg comprendió que Starfire se estaba preocupando más de lo debido por lo que le dijo. Ella era más sensible que muchos de nosotros y más que nada con comentarios de una amiga. No entendía esa brusquedad gratuita de Raven. Starfire no le había echo nada para que reaccionara tan cortante. Le dí una mirada pero ella rodó los ojos fastidiada por la situación. Otra vez, no entendía que le sucedía.

-Tranquila, Raven. Star no quiso...-

-¿Sabes? Lo sé. Lo siento, Star. No quise que sonará como sonó. ¿Podrías olvidar que esto paso?-Le pregunto con más calma.

-Por supuesto, Raven.-Le dijo Star tomándola del brazo. Realmente no tenía malas intenciones. Lo dijo naturalmente porque eso era lo que había visto. Exactamente, lo vio. Entonces aún la pregunta era...¿Dónde estuvo toda la noche? Ella asintió.

-Bueno me iré a mi habitación si no tienen nada más que decir.-Dijo mientras dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. La detuve.

-Espera. Necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿Con qué?-

-Con ella...-Le dije abriendo la cortina ante la conmoción de todos. Starfire junto sus manos y fue rápidamente a un lado de ella.

-Pero que linda. ¿Cómo se llama, Robin?-

-¿Cómo se llama? Yo preguntaría...¿De dónde la has traído?-Añadió Cy viendo su estado rápidamente.

-Si. ¿Qué paso, Rob?-Dijo el Chico Bestia mientras se acerco más a ella.-¿Está bien, Cy?-

-Esperen. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un jardín de niños? ¿Me podrías decir quien es ella?-Preguntó Raven de brazos cruzados sin acercarse ni moverse del lugar de donde estaba.

-Tuve una pelea con Red X. Salí mal. Tiene nuevas armas y técnicas así que deberé entrenar más. A ella, Cassandra, la encontre sola debajo de la lluvia en el parque. Cy llamó fui a la joyería y le dije que se quedará lejos para no ponerla en riesgo y apareció de la nada. Al verme herido me curó. Tiene poderes. Luego se desmayó.-

-Está perdida. Debiste llevarla a una estación de policía. Quizás sus padres la están buscando..-

-Pero se ve tan mal, Raven. ¿No deberíamos tenerla aquí hasta que este mejor? ¿Cy?-Preguntó Star a Cyborg que controlaba sus pulsaciones checkeando de que todo estuviera bien. Lo mire casi preguntando lo mismo con la mirada.

-No se preocupen. Presión baja. Cansancio, supongo. Sus pulsaciones son altas...y hay signos de magia dentro de ella pero ese no es mi campo. ¿Qué piensas, Raven?-

-Está débil. Si uso su magia sobre ti quizás se haya sobre exigido y al ser tan pequeña no controle sus poderes. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Estará bien.-No podía creer su distancia con la situación. Era desconfiada. Yo también lo era. Eramos Titanes, la desconfianza y la precaución eran vitales. Pero ¿Una niña? Ya comenzaba a creer que Raven llevaba las cosas demasiado lejos.

-_Alex,no. Él es mi papá...hermano.-_Murmuró entre sueños. Vi el monitor que controlaba su pulso y note que su ritmo aumentaba bastante. Mire a Cyborg.

-¿Qué le sucede, Cy?-Le pregunte preocupado.

-Está recordando algo al parecer. Algo no muy feliz...está acelerando su pulso a un nivel muy...hay que levantarla...-Note que su rostro comenzaba a tomar color y su piel se calentaba.

-¡**Necronum nenderes nether!-**Grito Raven y Cassandra se levanto de improvisto. Se sento y tomo una bocanada de aire. Fue como si le faltará. Puso una mano en su pecho y miro hacia abajo. Estaba agitada.

-Cass. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¡Cass!-Le dije sacudiéndola un poco porque no me veía a la cara. Su respiración se comenzó a normalizar.

-Estoy bien. Sólo un mal sueño.-

-Así parece. Tu tienes poderes. ¿Porqué?-Le pregunto Raven con brusquedad. Sentía que estaba enojada con ella y no entendía porque. Cassandra la vio y creo que solo yo note que sus ojos comenzaron a tener un brillo especial. Pero fue por un segundo. Luego de casi un pestañeo volvieron a la normalidad.

-Los herede.-Le dijo con simpleza. No la veía a los ojos. Hasta podía decir que evitaba el contacto con los ojos de Raven. _¿Quién no lo haría? _No pude evitar pensar internamente.

-Lo sé. A uno no le llega la magia a nadie como regalo de cumpleaños.-Hizo una pausa y continuó.-¿De quién los heredaste?-

-De mi madre.-

-¿Qué está...?-

-Para mi...muerta. Si le preguntas a mi hermano quizás te diga lo contrario.-Raven pestaño unas cuantas veces no creyendo lo que dijo. Creo que ella no fue la única impactada. Todos estábamos igual que ella y hasta seguramente más conmocionados.

-Cassandra.¿Qué...?-

-Creo que se siente mal aún, Robin. ¿No podríamos dejar de hacerle preguntas hasta más tarde?-Pidió y casi suplico, Star. No la culpaba. Había un clima tenso entre ellas dos. Se sentía extraño todo. Comencé a preguntarme si serían sus poderes.

-Bien. Entonces ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí supongo. La veré luego cuando pueda hablar más...tranquila.-Iba a dar media vuelta pero la detuve del brazo antes de que se vaya.

-¿Porqué me tratas así?-Le pregunto Cassandra sacándome la pregunta de la boca.

-¿Quieres saber porqué? ¿Podrías contestarme una pregunta?-Le dijo Raven mientras se quito mi mano de encima. Quería saber a donde quería llegar así que no le dije nada esperando la respuesta de Cass.

-Hazla.-Sentí una voz de desafió. Lejos estaba de destilar cobardía frente a ella. Estaba firme.

-Bien.¿Tu fuiste la que abrió un portal interdimensional ayer por la noche?-

-Estás mirando a la persona equivocada.-Le dijo con una osadía y una falta de temor ante lo que tenía enfrente impresionante. Tenía once años y se enfrentaba a ella como no muchos inclusive adultos hacían.

-Creo que no sabes que...-Cassandra la interrumpió.

-¿Qué a ti nunca se te miente?-Le dijo. Raven quedo con la boca entreabierta por un milisegundo. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella en privado después de esto. Si fuera mujer...no sé. En momentos como este me hubiera ya gustado darle un palmazo o algo. Se estaba comportando tan mal con una...¿Una niña? Me pregunte nuevamente. Veía su cuerpo y su rostro que no tenían nada que ver a como hablaba. Cassandra, algo ocultaba, no era normal, no del todo.

Raven bufó algo y desapareció frente a nosotros.

-¿Podría alguien explicarme que rayos fue todo eso?-Preguntó Cy examinando a la niña que había dejado sin palabras a Raven. Casi todos hacíamos lo mismo. Bueno, yo realmente trataba de no hacerlo.

-¿Tu conoces a Raven de antes?-Le pregunto el Chico Bestia. No parecía pero era una pregunta muy acertada.

-No, a **Raven **no la conocía ¿Es siempre así tan..-

-No. Algo le pasa. Hablaré con ella. No es contigo Cass su problema. ¿Tú estás bien?-Le pregunte. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Con un poco de hambre.-Dijo algo a su pesar al parecer.

-Entonces creo que yo podría ayudar.-Dijo Cy riendo.

-Yo también Cy. ¿Podría ayudarte?-

-Claro, Star. Quizás pueda enseñarte algunos trucos. Vamos.-Dijo y se dieron vuelta para ir a la cocina. Aliviados como yo de que la confrontación con Raven había terminado. Me preguntaba internamente a cual de las dos debería hacerle más preguntas. Si a una niña que apareció de la nada o a una compañera de equipo que estaba muy extraña, muy histérica hasta podría decir. Ponía mis dos opciones en una balanza y me era difícil saber.

-¡Hey, no me dejen!-Grito el Chico Bestia siguiéndolos. Nos dejaron solos.

-¿Te molesta si te pregunto quién es Alex?-Le pregunte con cuidado.

-Mi hermano. Mi hermano mayor...-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Enserio. En este momento, no lo sé.-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-No lo sé. ¿Me creerías si te digo que perdí la memoria?-

-Si me lo planteas así...NO.-

-Ese es un problema...-Dijo sonriendo. Esa sonrisa me hacía sonreír a mi también. Estaba bastante idiotizado. Realmente quería hacerle preguntas coherentes pero...no podía. Ya entendía a Raven. En algo la entendía finalmente.

-¿A qué se refería Raven?-

-No tengo la menor idea.-Me dijo fingiendo inocencia. Finalmente había algo que no le salía. Me comencé a preguntar ahora si...

...si Raven tendría razón en ser tan cautelosa con esta niña...había algo extraño en ella. Algo ocultaba. Eso estaba claro.

* * *

**Espero que este SmaLL project les guste. Bueno, es raro pero se me vino a la cabeza muy repentinamente. Por cierto...no deberían hacer a Raven tan tímida si leen el último comic de los Teen Titans #87. Salió el miercoles y ... Raven es tan virgen como Paris Hilton en el último año de secundaria. (escuela o como le llamen). ¿Entendido el sarcasmo,no?- XD. Estoy sorprendida. Quedé así =O. jaja. Enserio, bueno, no es tan grave pero si al mismo tiempo. UFFF está escritora de ahora...por suerte se va y el para el prox mes..o este ya mejor dicho, hay otra ..IUPII!**

**Diganme si les gusto, ¿Si? Como verán es larga esta "INTRO" pero deje varias cosas picando para hacer una larga...y escuchen bien..una LARGA story.! JOJOJ.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Saludos...and I hope you enjoyed it! =D**

**pd: ¿Se dieron cuenta? Robin empezo está vez a relatar la historia. XD me voy a enfocar en él. Aunque en Raven también. jaja**


	2. Capitulo II: Recuerdos enterrados

**Capitulo II: Recuerdos enterrados**

_09 de Octubre del 2010_

_"Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos"_

_Jorge Luis Borges._

_

* * *

_

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

-Robin no me mires así. No soy peligrosa...no desconfíes de mi como lo hace ella.-

-Es todo muy extraño. Pero... confió en ti Cassandra aunque debes entender que Raven tiene sus razones..-

-Lo se. Pero tengo mis razones para no contarte ciertas cosas...¿Podrías entenderme, por favor?-

-Trataré por ahora. ¿Por qué te debilitaste tanto? ¿Fue por usar tus energías en mi?-

-No. No fue eso. Ya había utilizado antes mis energías para recuperarme yo misma y mis poderes dejaron de funcionar correctamente antes de que pudiera cerrar todas las heridas de mi brazo. -

-¿Qué heridas?- Miro hacia otro lado. Comprendió que dijo algo que no tenía que decir.

-Nada. Olvídalo.-Me dijo abrazando su brazo izquierdo. Hacía calor ahora que lo pensaba a pesar de la lluvia para estar con una campera. Algo ocultaba...

-No. Déjame ver eso..-Tome su brazo a la fuerza y lo descubrí. Tenía una cicatriz muy grande...o por lo menos vestigios de una. Se estaba cerrando pero como dijo ella...sus poderes dejaron de funcionar antes de que lo hiciera. Ahora la pregunta que se me cruzaba para hacerle era solo una...

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-¿Importa? Estoy bien. No es nada muy serio...-

-Por supuesto que lo es. Pudiste haber muerto de sangrado con semejante herida. ¿Quién te hizo esto y por qué?-

-Mi mamá me castigo, Robin.-No podía creer como su madre pudo hacerle algo como esto. No podía entender que pudo haber echo una niña como Cassandra para que le hicieran algo como esto.

-¿Qué pudiste hacer tu para que te hagan esto, Cass?-Le dije mientras la abrace contra mi pecho. Los dos estábamos sentados en la cama.

-Intente detener a mi hermano, Alex, antes de que pudiera entrar a ese vórtice pero no lo logre. Intente detenerlo pero no pude. Mi hermana, Helena no pudo ayudarme y mi hermano entro en el vórtice que lo llevo a donde está mi papá. Para...para matarlo antes de que entre en la vida de mi madre y que su padre sea quien termine con mi mamá.

Mi mamá siempre lo ha protegido muchisimo...pero al intentar detenerme me ataco de una manera tan salvaje que...aún ahora no entiendo como pudo hacerlo. A pesar de todo segui a mi hermano hasta aquí...hasta ese parque pero el ya no estaba. Robin, tengo miedo de que aquí encuentre a mi papá y le haga daño.

-Si a mi papá le sucede algo, Robin...no se lo que sería de mi. Mi mamá no me quiere y mi hermana no está conmigo ahora. Estoy sola...-

-Tu no estás sola mientras estés conmigo. Pero..¿Dónde está tu papá ahora?-

-No lo sé, Robin. Pero me temo que Alex lo encuentre y..haga lo que tanto se propone hacer. Aquí y ahora tiene más oportunidades. Aparte él fue entrenado por su padre desde muy pequeño y tiene poderes. Es más fuerte que yo. Es tan solo poco más de un año más grande pero no es lo que parece, Robin. Su aura es oscura y se que si se lo propone podría hacerle daño a mi papá.-

-No te preocupes. Yo me asegurare de que no lo haga...-

-Tengo miedo de que estando aquí se encuentre con su papá. Eso complicaría las cosas...-

-¿Tienes idea de donde pueda estar?-

-No. Lo busque pero no hay rastro de él.-

-Bueno. Antes de ir a comer creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Raven. Ella podría ayudarte con esa cicat...- Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No, Robin. No quiero estar cerca de ella. Raven me odia...lo siento.-

-No te odia. Solo está de mal humor. Ya la escuchaste. Estuvo la noche en vela buscando a quien abrió un vórtice. ¿No deberías contarle que fue tu hermano quien lo hizo?-

-¡NO! Ella no puede saber nada de esto, Robin. Prométeme que esto solo quedará entre tu y yo..No quiero que ella lo sepa...-

-No puedo no dec...-

-Por favor, Robin. Te pido que confíes en mi. Raven es la hija de un demonio, Robin. ¿Por qué confían en ella?-

-¿Qué?-Casi grite sorprendido. No entendía como lo sabía.

-Se que lo es. En su alma hay maldad. Su aura es oscura como todo ser de las sombras. ¿Por qué confías en ella?-

-Ella no es una mala persona, Cassandra. Es una amiga y nunca haría nada que nos haga daño...-

-Pareces muy seguro.-

-Confió en ella y la conozco hace mucho tiempo. Nunca nos haría daño..-

-Confías mucho en una demonesa. Puedes estar en un error.-

-Tu no la conoces tanto como yo, Cass. Te aseguro que ella no te odia. Es solo un mal día...-Asintió forzadamente.

-Bueno...Robin ¿Me prometes que no le dirás nada?-

-Esta bien. Lo haré por ahora. Vamos que te daré algo para que te cambies de ropa..¿Si?- Y así fuimos por el pasillo. Ella me seguía en silencio. Muchos misterios, pocas respuestas. Me preguntaba si hacía bien en no contarle a Raven todo esto. Me preguntaba si...Cassandra tenía algo en contra de ella y si así pasaba a la inversa.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Salí a dar una vuelta porque sentía que necesitaba respirar aire puro. Esa niña era muy molesta. Una total impertinente. Estaba utilizando sus poderes en mi. Estaba intentando entrar en mi mente. Lo sentía...aunque no lo podría asegurar. _Maldita niña..._

Robin encima después de lo que paso con Terra...dejar que una niña con poderes salida de la nada entre a la torre así de fácil...

Era una total estupidez de su parte. En un punto llegue a pensar que ella lo estaba manipulando con sus poderes pero para mi sorpresa no lo hacía. Robin se comportaba extraño por voluntad propia. No me extrañaba que los demás se hayan creído su cuento..¿Pero Robin? Parecía idiotizado con esa niña. No entendía porque...

Necesitaba hacerle mil preguntas pero una de ellas...y tal vez la más importante. Quería saber quienes eran sus padres.

Sentía algo extrañamente familiar en su aura.

No era humana. No del todo. Una parte de su alma estaba corrompida como la mia.

Tenía mil preguntas y una solución que creí que iba funcionar pero no fue así. Pense en leer sus pensamientos pero no pude. Ella tenía puesta una barrera mental que no me permitía entrar en su mente. ¿Qué ocultaba?

Muchas cosas. Pero ¿Cómo saberlo mientras Robin la proteje tan...sobreprotectoramente? Y los demás...sencillamente no eran de mucha ayuda. Como todo niño..a ellos les daba ternura pero para mi era como cualquiera. Una posible amenaza. Un misterio.

El comunicador comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Raven es Red X otra vez. Está en los laboratorios STAR. Allí hay Xenothium ya estamos yendo para allá. Nos encontraremos en...-Cerré el comunicador. Estaba muy molesta y fastidiada. Estuve toda la noche buscando a quien abrió el maldito vórtice interdimensional, esa niña y ahora Red X. Era un día para el olvido definitivamente. Quería encargarme de él lo más rápido posible.

Decidí adelantarme a los demás teletransportandome a los laboratorios.

El cielo nublado dejaba gran parte del lugar a oscuras. Entre a un lugar que daba a un pasillo largo. Las luces destellaban debido a un cortocircuito. Era irritante pero seguí buscando rastro del ladrón.

Iba caminando cuando escuche un ruido detrás. Busque de donde provenía el sonido hasta que lo encontré a él intentando forzar la caja fuerte.

-¡Detente!-Grite para que parará.

-¿Otra vez los Titanes? ¿Robin no tuvo suficiente está mañana?-Dijo dándose vuelta. Miro para todos lados.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?-

-Para que te quedes más tranquilo, Robin está perfectamente bien y vienen en camino.-

-¿Así que piensas detenerme tu sola?-

-¿Por qué no? Me agarraste de mal humor, Red X...-Le tire unos tubos que estaban contra la pared. Él me tiro una de esas X y la detuve. Pero..fue solo distracción para que me pudiera golpear de lleno en el estomago mandándome volar unos cuantos metros.

-No puedes conmigo, Raven. Cambie y no tengo ganas de jugar con una niña...-Aún tenía mi cabeza agachas. Miraba el suelo. Ese golpe me había destrozado una costilla probablemente. Me concentre para llenar mis manos de energía y cuando se acerco para burlarse más de mi lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas estampandolo contra una pared.

-¿Una niña?-Le pregunte entredientes. Era un malnacido. Definitivamente había echo algo después de todo este tiempo para estar más fuerte y rápido...pero aún su gran debilidad era su exceso de confianza frente a "niñas" como yo.

-¿Qué pasa, Raven? ¿La niña está enojada?-Me pregunto aún con ese tono de burla que tanto lo caracterizaba. Quería hacerme desear matarlo. Apreté aún más su cuello para hacerlo retractarse de su burla.

-¡Detente!-Grito una voz de un hombre. Mis poderes se bloquearon y me comencé a sentir terriblemente débil.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Tanto yo como Red X por falta de aire y yo por debilidad estábamos en el suelo para cuando pude hablar. Estaba con una capucha haciéndome difícil poder ver su rostro. Era una voz de un joven...eso era lo único que podía decir. Uno que me había bloqueado mis poderes...totalmente. Era la primera vez que me sucedía algo como esto. Era magia negra...una que por momentos llegue a conocer y practicar muy bien.

-Es un secreto por ahora, Raven. Lamento tener que hacerlo pero no tengo otra opción. Dependo de esto...-Los pasos cada vez se sentían más y más cerca. Se paro frente a mi y yo no podía hacer nada. Estaba horriblemente débil y sumisa frente a él. Puso una de sus manos en mi frente y lanzó energía sobre mi.

Me vi sumida en la oscuridad. Me sentía sola. Mi visión era borrosa y lo último que llegue a ver claramente era a Red X volviendo en si y atacando al intruso desconocido.

La imagen de mis amigos iba a desapareciendo de mi mente y todo se transformaba en sombras. Robin, Starfire, el Chico Bestia..Cy...Todos ellos se alejaban de mi lado. Ellos...mi familia..mi contención. Estaban en la luz y yo en cambio era absorbida por la oscuridad.

Mire a mi alrededor y no había nada...nada. Ya no escuchaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba sola en medio de la nada.

Sola en la oscuridad de mi alma. Mi luz, mis amigos ya...

...no recordaba sus caras.

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

La bruja me hizo llevar un buen susto. Para ser sincero no me esperaba la intromisión de ningún titan después de haber dejado así a Robin. Bueno, quizás me esperaba que alguien viniera pero no tan rápido. Necesitaba Xenothium. Después de la última teletransportación en la pelea con él, el Xenothium que le quedaba al traje era muy poco para otra misión. Necesitaba más y era el momento perfecto considerando que el líder de los Titanes estaba en terapia intensiva, bueno así al menos lo pensaba.

Siempre con esas promesas vacías de detenerme intento atacarme. Ella sola no iba a poder, pensé. La subestime demasiado descubrí con ese ataque sorpresivo.

Estaba enfadada. Lo podía ver en esos ojos que destellaban amenazadoramente.

Con cada segundo que pasaba comenzaba a tener más temor por mi cuello y mi problema de falta de aire se volvía más crítico. No podía con mi genio. Me seguí burlando. Después de todo era Raven, una titan. No iba a matarme...

Apretó más fuerte.

-_Perra...-_Atine a decir entredientes pero mi voz fue opacada por un grito que pidió que se detuviera. Lo hizo...pero al parecer no por su voluntad. Me soltó y caí al suelo. Comencé a tomar bocanadas de aire con desesperación. Ese tipo se acerco a ella y le hizo algo que la dejo más pálida de lo que era. Sus ojos se comenzaron a entrecerrar y cayó al suelo.

Intente golpear sea a quien sea que se metió en MI pelea. Era un poco más bajo que yo...y era un hombre por su voz. Me detuvo antes de que llegará a él con una barrera que con mis ojos no veía. Sentí que se reía.

-Demasiado lento aún. Con el correr del tiempo supongo que mejoraras. Casi te mata con un viejo truco. Decepcionante...-Saco un arma y apunto a su cuello. Quede sorprendido por lo que hacía.

-¿Vas a dejar que acabe con ella?-Me pregunto seriamente. Iba a decir rotundamente si pero...uff..¿Porqué dejarla morir en manos de alguien que también se entromete en mi robo?

-Es una Titan. Mi enemiga. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ella?-Le pregunte desinteresadamente mientras saque de la caja fuerte el Xenothium y tranquilamente lo coloque en mi cinturón.

-No dejarías que se muera. Lo sé.-La tomo de su capa y la tiro sobre mi.

-Tiene siete minutos para que le apliques dosis de adrenalina para reactivar su sistema neuronal. Está en un estado de coma. Tu decides si dejarla vivir...o morir. Ya tienes tu Xenothium...Los Titanes ya están apunto de llegar y no sabrán como ayudarla. El tiempo corre...tu decides.-Se dio vuelta dándome la espalda.

-¿Quién eres tu y porqué me salvaste?-

-Después nos veremos Jason Todd. _Cuídala...-_Lo último lo dijo casi en un murmuro. Luego desapareció teletransportandose. Si lo veía otra vez...iba a ser yo quien le destrozara el cuello.

Por meterme en este tipo de problemas...

-Hijo de put...-Aún la tenía entre mis brazos. _¡Hey! Me iba a matar y ...¿Ahora yo iba a ser quien le salve la vida? Era gracioso el destino._

Toque el botón teletransportador de mi cinturón y la teletransporte junto conmigo con la nueva carga.

Rápidamente prepare una dosis. Tenía suerte...hoy a la mañana me había inyectado una dosis después de comprar unas cuantas en el mercado negro ayer por la tarde.

Estaba como muerta. Pálida. Como sin vida...y terriblemente helada.

-Pero..¿Qué te hizo ese tipo, bruja?-La recosté en mi cama y me quede sentado cerca de ella. Me saque el cinturón y arregle una de las armas que estaba andando mal últimamente. Levante la mirada y note que movió su mano casi imperceptiblemente.

-Genial...-Dije con sarcasmo. Ahora tenía que pensar en algo para decirle para que no se levante como una loca. No podía consentir que destruya mi departamento bajo ningún punto de vista.

Me costo demasiados robos como para que una Titan vaya a arruinarlo en un ataque de locura.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente. Me acerque.

Me miro y note que estaba asustada. Su actitud me extraño. No creí que "Raven" y "asustada" cupieran en una misma oración simultáneamente.

A mi pesar me había sacado mi máscara. Una estupidez de mi parte. Pensé que la dosis no iba a funcionar tan rápido.

-Oye, tranquila. No necesito que andes atacando sin sentido aquí. Perdiste el conocimiento. Aunque no me creas tienes que saber que no te traje hasta aquí para hacerte daño..-

-¿Quién eres tu?-Era lo único que me faltaba. Tome la máscara de la mesa y se la tire con cuidado en su regazo.

-Escucha, no recuerdo. No recuerdo nada.-Miro sus manos, luego la máscara.-No recuerdo como me llamo.-

-¿Esto es una broma?-No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tire mi cinturón al suelo. Mi cabeza no procesaba nada.

_¡Maldita sea! _Solo esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ella comenzó a llorar.

-No recuerdo nada. No tengo nada en mi mente. Ni recuerdo cual es mi nombre. ¿Quién eres tú?-

_Buena pregunta. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo para Raven de los Titanes? ¿Un ladrón? _Me golpeé la cabeza con una mano en la frustración. Sin querer me metí en un problema y todo por culpa de ese infeliz que por alguna razón le hizo esto.

* * *

**-**Cada vez eres más fuerte. Has podido con ella sin problemas. Tu propio maestro es en este momento más débil que su mismísimo alumno. Cassandra es un problema. Richard Grayson también lo es...-

-Terminare con él...y si es necesario con ella.-

-Genial..-

* * *

**Hiii!Perdonen por la demora pero la prox va a ser más rápido ..Lo prometo! Lo que pasa es que aparte de haber tenido un blockeo. Me convertí en una traductora de comics que se publican en la pag que está en mi profile, (Otro pasatiempo). XD así que..Soy traductora de Gotham Sirens (con Harley, Ivy y Catwoman) Batwoman proximamente a estrenar y unas cuantas más. XD. Me acostumbre a traducir ya.. =) Dense una vuelta si pueden ;D**

**Teressa: **Me encata saber que lees todas mis historias. Me dan muchisiimos animos de continuar. JAJA veo q preguntas si Cass es hija de Rob..jaja..Veo que con mis cambios repentinos y mi bipolaridad te confundo a veces. Pero como verás no todas las cosas son tan claras como parecen. Hasta que pasa lo que pasa...como en "Sin Limites" jojo. Besote!

**Bjlauri:** jaja Sos la segunda que pregunta si Cass es hija de Robin aunque parezca obvio todos los que me leyeron antes saben que siempre tengo una excusa bajo la manga para decir.."Ahhh noo..no lo era porque lo que paso fue.."jaja..Me encanta mantener el suspenso aunque sea en algunas cosas. Cass detesta a Raven. Pero creo que tiene sus razones. Yo también lo haría. ¿Vos no?

**MelRaven: **No voy a descuidar las otras stories..So dont worry! ya dije q paso..para que me tarde tanto otra vez =(. Gracias por tus alientos Mel. Sos junto con Bjlauri una "antigua" y fiel seguidora cuyos reviews amo y son como la adrenalina que se inyecta Jason todas las mañanas para estar tan WOW. XD

Aca como verás hice a los personajes muy distantes. Excepto a Robin claro...creo que Robin tiene mucho protagonismo hasta ahora.. XD. Eso va a terminar..jojojojojo...Nahh.. Cass está con él. Lo necesito.!

**Hazel K Minleil: **Gracias por tus palabras tan oportunas para un momento de blockeo mental fue exactamente lo que necesitaba leer. Aunque parezca mentira vos que ya sabes cuando escribis historias y queres seguir con el siguiente capitulo decis.." Y ahora como sigo? Y si hago esto..¿Qué digo después?" Bueno, eso me paso en "SIn limites" tuve que pensar en el cap. Ejemplo "20" lo que dije en el tercero para no terminar diciendo o escribir cualquier cosa. XD. Ojala este cap te haya gustado.. Besote!

**Linda :** Hay dios mio! Es un gusto que te guste este fic!=D enserio..me encantan tus críticas y que podría hacer una "escritora" sin criticas? Y bueno...claramente no avanzaría. Yo le debo mucho a Bjlauri por ejemplo...que con una frase demoledora me dijo lo suficiente como para que cambie la manera de escribir. =O

Nooo..en todas mis historias Red X no quiere tener ..eSo..con Raven. Bueno, mira..Tengo 3 historias en proceso y en Simplemente inesperado, Jason No quiere absolutamente nada de eso. (piensa en otras cosas) es MUCHO más frívolo aunque ella fue una amiga en el pasado. En Todo comenzo.. bueno ahí las cosas no son lo que parece y jaja..ya alguien va a llorar ahi. y Aca sii..tengo planes para Cass!

No creas que me gusta tanto los comics de los TT ...ultimamente la Raven del comic..Uff..me mata! La detesto. Sobretodo la del ultimo comic. Fue tan..tan rara!Eso es hacerlo con cualquiera. =P jaj

A esa chica la hicieron Bipolar sin justificaciones (al menos yo las intento dar). La Raven del comic es justamente de una manera..según al escritor nuevo se la proponga hacer. No siguen una personalidad. A veces la veo media forra, ruda, loca, débil, de todo..me desquicia verla así. XD Gracias Linda!

**R-and.R: **jaja..No se si precisamente sea "triangulo amoroso" y subrayo la de amoroso pero triangulo impuesto por terceros seguro. jaja. Todo muy raro. Tus deducciones me hicieron reir. Si los triangulos son lo mio. Marca registrada...jaja..99%? jaja conmigo no se sabe. y hay otra hermana! Helena!jojo...me gustaba ella en "sin limites" no la podía olvidar asi que quise hacer a los 3 hermanitos =O Besote..! Ti amooo! Ame el review! =D

**Lilith 091: **Creo que con las cosas que dijiste y relacionando este fic con Sin Limites creo..creo que vos sos la que más claramente puede entender lo que planeo hacer después. Siii..a mi me encanta Cassandra Cain! Es mi tipo de personaje favorito.. Villana/heroina así como Talia (que está mas loca XD) Besote!

**El pajaro de fuego: **Muchas gracias por ese review tan bueno! Esa canción..la de la MalParida..Uff esa novela no me la pierdo. Y si me la pierdo..la veo por el "eltrecetv" que suben todos los caps dia a dia y listo. jojo. Esa chica (la protagonista) es una...actua muy bien..aunque a veces me da la sensación q no actua tanto. XD. Me fui de muchos me mandaron PV y me dijeron en reviews que querían una continuacion pero no lo vi muy seductor el echo de hacer a la historia mas larga..y me gusto asi..dejarla con final abierto. Por eso inclui a los de esa historia aca..pero empezandola de "cero" si es que así se puede decir..=DMe encanta q te guste. Enserio..Besote! y Good Luck!

**112max: **Reviews como los tuyos exigen a mi cabeza que se le ocurra algo bueno para seguir. Gracias esos animos así..son los que siempre faltan. Espero que te haya gustado el cap ;)

S**aludos..and please! Reviews =D Por cierto..este cap lo hice tantas veces..Ufff..no sabia que hacer en un punto...jaja..Los que escriben me entienden.**


	3. Capitulo III: Corazón bajo cero

**Capitulo III: Corazón bajo cero**

_14 de octubre de 2010_

Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía.  
(Jean Jacques Rousseau)

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

-A ver. Repasemos esto. ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de nada?-

-¡Realmente crees que jugaría con algo como esto!-Me grito y entendí su enfado. Me senté en la silla y por primera vez en mi vida me masajee mis templos como un maniático. Esto era demasiado para mi. Encima ella...ella me miraba como si yo fuera el culpable de todo.

Yo...yo..

Yo simplemente fui a robar un poco de Xenothium. Nada más. Nunca pensé traerme a ella en el combo.

-¡Podrías dejar de jugar!-Gritó exasperada intentando pararse.

-¡Podrías dejar de gritar! Me tienes harto con tus gritos. Uno: está es mi casa y se hace lo que yo digo. Dos: Tranquilizaté de una vez o vas a hacer estallar mi departamento y créeme que eso es lo último que quieres y..Tres..-Iba a seguir gritándole pero la vi y me dio algo de pena la manera en la que me miraba. Me miraba con ¿Miedo? Reí para mis adentros. Era perfecto. Así tenía que ser pero igual me intente tranquilizar.

-Tres...Tu nombre es Raven.-

-¿Raven?-Aún se miraba las manos como si viera algo en ellas fuera de lo normal.

-Si. ¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunte porque me intrigaba.

-Nada. ¿Me podrías decir quién eres tu si no es demasiado impertinente de mi parte?-Me pregunto esta vez con un tono sarcástico suave aunque se veía sumisa.

-Soy...-El celular comenzó a sonar le pedí que esperara y conteste.

-Sebastian. Este no es momento para...-

-_X te dare dos grandes si logras robar las tres reliquias del Santo Beltran que serán expuestas a partir de este viernes en el museo de Jump.-_

_-_Solo acepto efectivo._-_

_-Como siempre lo tendrás. Ya nos conocemos...-_

-Esta noche nos veremos donde siempre para cerrar el trato.-

-_Así será. Hasta está noche, X.- _Colgué y ella se me quedo mirando inquisidoramente. Me quería preguntar algo. Se notaba a simple vista pero prefirió callar. La mire detenidamente sin decir nada.

**Raven. Raven de los Titanes. Tiene poderes de curación, teletransportación y posesión de cuerpos. Claro, sin contar la levitación y el echo de que puede mover objetos con su mente. Hija de un demonio llamado, Trigon. Fue capaz de subyugar a Slade con sus poderes según cuentan por ahí. Tal vez...**

**Tal vez si me pudiera ayudar podría servirme. Tal vez hasta ella puede convertirse en una buena...**

**-**Amiga.-Atine a decir en voz alta aún pensando.

-¿Qué?-

-Eres una amiga.- Dije con más firmeza está vez.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¿Por qué debería mentirte?-

-Siento que tu no eres el clase de amigo que yo tendría.-Casi me rió frente a ella recordando a sus verdaderos amigos.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar creo que diría lo mismo.-

-Infeliz...-Resopló.

-¿Disculpa?-Le pregunte reincorporandome y haciendole frente nuevamente. Era mucho más grande que ella y como todo jugador de Rugby muchas veces me dijeron que intimidaba y esta...

Esta...niña me sacaba de mis casillas. Bajo la cabeza levemente...parecía que iba a contestar pero no lo hizo.

-Nada.-Rodé los ojos. Era más débil de lo que era antes claramente. Me preguntaba porque...

-Es extraño que no hayas tirado abajo mi casa.-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Con magia?- La mire cuidadosamente para ver si estaba bromeando y lo terrible del caso es que al parecer hablaba enserio.

-Tu tienes poderes. ¿No los sientes?-

-Lo único que siento es una migraña en la cabeza insoportable. ¿Porqué tienes estos cortes en tu braz..?-Me iba a tocar una herida de mi brazo pero la detuve. Ella lo había echo con una de las cosas que mando a volar sobre mi hace una hora atrás. Lo había ignorado cuando me ataco pero ahora dolía. Tenía una cicatriz y estaba abierta.

-¡Grr..Maldita sea, estu...-Cerré la boca antes de seguir y me pare frente a ella.

-Tuviste un accidente y te traje aquí conmigo. No creí conveniente llevarte al hospital. Me iré a bañar y seguiremos hablando de esto cuando salga.-Le dije sacándome la parte superior del traje y tirándosela a un lado de su cama. Es decir, mi cama.

Acostumbraba a quitarme la ropa en cualquier lado de mi casa después de todo y el echo de que este ella ahora. Poco me importaba...

Escuche un tartamudeo. La vi y miro hacia otro lado aunque creí ver un risa extraña. Me saque el cinturón y también lo tire. Camine a la ducha y deje entreabierta la puerta para escuchar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer o en su defecto romper. No era de confiar. Después de todo era Raven.

Una Titan...

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Raven me corto la comunicación sin decirme nada. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que se nos había adelantado. Le pedí a Cassandra que se quede en la Torre y sin protestar lo hizo. Debo admitir que me sorprendió en un principio.

Todos nos separamos para buscar a Raven y por supuesto, para ver si había rastro de Red X. Después de buscar por cada rincón no encontré nada por el ala oeste de los laboratorios. Nos reunimos nuevamente.

-Chico Bestia, Cyborg ¿Dónde está Star.?-Hable demasiado rápido. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Starfire grito mi nombre y fui corriendo tras ella. Los demás me siguieron.

-¿Qué pasa Star?-Casi grite estando detrás de ella. Al parecer tenía algo en sus manos. Puse una mano en su hombro para que se volteé.

-Raven. Robin...-Me abrazo con fuerza. No entendía nada. Lo único que veía era un lugar destrozado. Había habido una pelea aquí. De eso no había dudas.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí?-Preguntó el Chico Bestia. Aleje a Star un poco. Necesitaba saber que vio para que estuviera así.

-Tomen amigos. Es el comunicador de Raven. Estaba tirado aquí.- Cyborg lo tomo y asintió.

-Esta echo pedazos pero sin dudas es el de ella. Robin ¿Crees que peleo con Red X?- Me acerque a algo que me llamo la atención.

-La caja fuerte está vacía. De eso no hay dudas. Él se la llevó. La secuestro...-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-Me asuste un poco porque esa voz apareció muy repentinamente detrás mio. Starfire se llevo las manos a su boca en la sorpresa.

-Pero...Cassandra ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Robin. Lo siento pero cuando ustedes se fueron sentí la presencia de mi hermano aquí pero cuando llegue ya no estaba.- La tome con un poco más de rudeza de la que hubiera querido.

-¿Él la tiene? ¿Podría hacerle daño a Raven?-

-No le haría daño a ella. Raven no es su objetivo de eso no deberías preocuparte pero...no entiendo para que vino aquí. No entiendo con que fin y no tengo la más mínima idea de donde pueda estar Raven. No siento su presencia...-

-Cassandra quieres decir que Raven podría estar..-El Chico Bestia pregunto no queriendo terminar la frase pero dándonos a entender perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-¿Muerta? No lo creo. Lo sabría. Créeme que lo haría. La presencia de ella es más fuerte y casi identificada por la magia que la rodea. Quizás este inconsciente simplemente.-Estaba pensando en otra cosa que no nos decía aunque su preocupación de lejos se notaba que no era por Raven precisamente.

-¿Simplemente? Si está inconsciente eso quiere decir que con más razón ella podría estar secuestrada y tenemos que..-

-Si está secuestrada seguramente su captor nos dirá que quiere a cambio ¿No lo creen?-Ella le pregunto a los demás evadiendo mi mirada. _Pero..¿Qué le pasa?_

-Tiene razón, Robin. Quizás sería mejor ir a la torre. Red X podría contactarse con nosotros.-

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si espera que nosotros lo encontremos?- Cassandra se puso entre Chico Bestia y Starfire. Ellos se veían de acuerdo conmigo. Lo sabía porque Chico Bestia asintió levemente cuando hable y Star también.

-¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Qué pasaría si él se contacta con nosotros y no estamos para recibir la llamada?- Les dijo despacio.

-Tiene razón la pequeña Cassandra, Robin.-

-No sé, Star.-

-Chico Bestia piensa en lo que diría Raven en está situación...-Otra vez lo hizo.

-¡Hey..niña..-Intervino Cyborg pero yo hable antes.

-Volvamos a la Torre de una vez y esperemos. Si no tenemos noticias la iremos a buscar.- Asintieron todos ante mi orden y se fueron al auto T. Yo me quede porque total iba solo en mi R-Cycle. Cassandra estaba mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué sabes que no me estás diciendo?-

-Me parece muy extraño que mi hermano haya estado aquí...¿Quién es Red X?-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Se que mi hermano no vino por Raven. No tendría porque..._creo. _No, realmente no tendría porque. Supongo que debe tener algún interés en ese tipo. ¿Quién es él?-

-Es un ladrón con el que tenemos problemas desde hace tiempo. No tengo idea porque se la llevo. Es decir, es un ladrón no un secuestrador.

-Su identidad...-

-No lo se. Eso ha sido un misterio. Lo único que se es que debe tener la misma edad o tal vez más que nosotros. Ha desaparecido por un tiempo y hoy me salvaste de él...no se lo que está sucediendo aquí.-Apretó los puños.

-Podrías dejar de ocultarme cosas.-

-No te estoy ocultando nada. Solo se que mi hermano está aquí y que si...debemos encontrarla. Yo podría ayudar, Robin...-Hablaba con una actitud de liderazgo increíble para su edad. Estaba segura.

-No. Nunca. Quiero que te mantengas lejos de esto. Podrías salir herida..-

-Quizás te preocupe pero se que esto es más que eso. Tu no confías en mi.-

-Nunca dije eso.-

-No lo haces pero...- Estaba seguro que algo había echo con Chico Bestia y Starfire. Los manipulo pero con algo más que con sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que buscas?-

-Solo busco a mi papá, Robin. Solo busco que no le hagan daño.-Me acerque un poco más.

-¿Sabes Cassandra? Si fuera tu padre estaría decepcionado de ti. Mientes en algo y ya no te creo nada.- Camine hacia afuera para buscar el R-Cycle.

-¡Robin! ¡Robin...por favor no..-Escuche sus gritos pero seguí caminando. Sabía que si quería podía volver sola a la Torre así como fue capaz de llegar aquí antes que nosotros. Mi prioridad era encontrar a Raven ahora pero quizás si...quizás ella tenía razón.

Ahora tenía que pensar más en frío y comenzar una búsqueda más razonable tratando de atar cabos y no buscar porque si en donde sea. Volvió a la ciudad, Red X robo Xenothium y está mañana una joya. Estaba nuevamente en actividad así que tarde o temprano iba a volver a aparecer. Lo sabía...y cuando lo hiciera está vez no me iba a parar.

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Salí de la ducha después de unos quince minutos. Me vende la herida para detener el sangrado un poco. Ya no lo hacía mucho pero era lo mejor para evitar una infección.

Escuche un ruido que venía de la cocina. Lo sabía. Sabía que Raven no se iba a quedar quieta en mi habitación. Salí corriendo tras ella solo en mis pantalones.

...y la vi. La vi en una remera y unos shorts que le quedaban muy largos. Esa ropa era mía. Se había puesto ropa mía.

Estaba de puntas de pie con su cuerpo apoyado en la mesada intentando alcanzar algo de los compartimientos de arriba donde guardaba los platos. Se había caído uno. Eso es lo que escuche.

Era la primera vez que la veía sin su capa pero...nunca y de verdad que nunca hubiera esperado verla en mi ropa. Era tan...

-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Te dije que te quedarás sin hacer nada! Te dije que me esperarás y que no destruyeras nada!-

-Quería comer algo y tardabas. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué entre mientras te estabas bañando para pedirte algo para comer?-

-Por supuesto que no pero...¡ Olvídalo! ¿Qué haces con mi ropa, podrías decirme?-Le pregunte mientras juntaba los pedazos del plato del suelo.

-La verdad que no sabía que hacía con ese uniforme extraño. Quería cambiarme y no encontre nada mejor que esto. ¿Me queda bien, no?-Me lo dijo con sarcasmo. Levante la mirada porque estaba juntando los pedazos del plato del suelo y tenía sus piernas a unos pocos centímetros míos.

-¡Ouch!-Me clave con una astilla bastante grande. La quite y me salió algo de sangre. La vi rodar los ojos.

-Eres propenso a lastimarte ¿No es cierto?-

-¡Qué grac...-Tomo mi mano y metió el dedo que me sangraba en su boca._ Esto está mal...esto no esta bien._ Lo lengueteo como si estuviera haciéndolo con un cono helado. No me veía directamente y creo que era mejor así.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le pregunte un poco inseguro. No podía hablar con la firmeza que hubiera querido porque digo...no paraba de hacerlo.

Me miro a los ojos y despacio saco mi dedo de su boca.

-Dicen que si lo haces la sangre para. ¿O me equivoco?- Una muy pequeña sonrisa había en sus labios pero era casi imperceptible. Era Raven y por lo que escuche no se reía mucho. Por eso no dije nada.

-Creo que comeré una manzana solamente.-Agarro una de la mesa y se fue hacia un sofá. Fui tras ella ya dejándome de importar el plato. Necesitaba preguntarle sobre sus poderes porque ciertamente los necesitaba. La necesitaba como distracción.

-¿Tus poderes han vuelto?-

-No se de que estás hablando.-

-Tu eres una hechicera, Raven. ¿Cómo puede ser que no sientas nada extraño en ti?-

-Me siento bien. Normal. Bueno, si soy tu amiga me podrías decir..¿Dónde vivo?-

-Ahhh...-Dudé.

-¿Si?-

-Vives aquí...-

-¿Y eso sería por qué...?-Me invito a que continuara. Era astuta hasta sin memoria.

-...porque somos amigos cercanos y no me importa que vivas aquí.-

-No me tratas precisamente como si fueramos cercanos. -

-Antes no te molestaba.-Le dije sin vacilar y algo molesto por tanta pregunta.

-¿Enserio?-

-Tu no tienes el mejor humor tampoco que digamos.-Rodó sus ojos como solía hacer.

-¿Qué tan cercanos somos?-Esa no me la esperaba.

-Nos conocemos hace tiempo y con tus poderes me ayudabas ciertas veces. Pero ahora ya no los tienes...-

-No me puedo imaginar con poderes ciertamente. ¿Quién es ella?-Tomo una fotografía mía con...

-Una conocida.-

-No parece solo una conocida, Jason.-Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y me era muy extraño.

-Pasamos algunas noches juntos de vez en cuando. ¿Contenta?-

-No te imaginas cuanto. ¿Sabes? Estoy intentando ser agradable y veo que contigo no funciona. Realmente...¿Cómo es que llegamos a ser amigos alguna vez?-

-Las cosas más extrañas pasan en este mundo.-Tome el control y encendí la televisión. Las noticias. Lo deje ahí mientras fingía mirar la televisión. Ella si lo hacia pero yo la observaba detenidamente sin que se diera cuenta. Había algo raro en ella. Sentía como si me ocultará algo.

_"Está mañana hemos informado a nuestros televidentes que la Joyería del Main Square fue asaltada por el ladrón que se hace llamar Red X quien fue interceptado por Robin, el líder de los Titanes. Nos acaban de enviar un video sin audio que se encontraba en la terraza esta mañana así que vamos a verlo."_

Pasaron el video de nuestra pelea y la verdad que viéndolo así no entendía como se recupero tan rápido como Raven había dicho. Prácticamente le rompí las costillas. Estaba casi seguro de que lo había echo. Poco después de que me teletransporte burlándome de él la imagen se corto de súbito.

_"No sabemos que paso luego con el líder de los Titanes porque la cámara estalló poco después de que el ladrón desapareciera y seguimos con las noticias"_

_-_Así que eres un ladrón.-

-Si. ¿Algún problema?-

-Eres uno muy malo...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que si eres un ladrón deberías cuidar mejor las cosas que robas.-Me dijo mostrándome el diamante. Lo tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón de mi traje y no me lo saque hasta que...

-¿Entraste a mi baño mientras me duchaba?-

-Si. ¿Algún problema?-Le saque el diamante antes de que se diera cuenta. Quedó boquiabierta en la sorpresa.

-Nunca más hagas eso.-Le advertí.

-No había mucho que ver después de todo...-Apreté los puños y ella se levanto tranquilamente y camino hacia mi habitación. Iba a decirle algo pero sonó el celular. Era un mensaje. Tenía quince minutos para encontrarme con Sebastian y arreglar nuestros negocios.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Podrías dejar de gritarme de una vez?-Me pregunto con un tono amable fingido por demás.

-No mientras este en mi casa.-Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me cambie a mi traje y salí. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados esperando.

-Me iré a resolver algunos asuntos. No atiendas el teléfono y trata de no tocar nada.-Y así sin decir nada más la deje sola. Subí a mi motocicleta mientras mil cosas se cruzaban por mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar en su comportamiento extraño y en como iba a hacer para que utilice sus poderes.

Pero más aún me desconcertaba las cosas que hacía. Acelere intentando pensar en negocios. En los que iban a venir y en lo que iba a ganar. Con suerte iba a desaparecer de Jump después por un tiempo. Si, por un largo tiempo. Ese fue el plan desde el principio.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Infeliz. Maldito infeliz. Aunque admito que no estuvo tan mal. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y atendí porque sea quien sea que llamaba era muy insistente.

-_Jason. Al fin me atendiste amor.-_

_-_No puede atenderte ahora.-

_-¿Quién demonios eres tu? y..¿Dónde está Jason?-_

-Está con otra amiga en su habitación ¿Quieres que lo llame?-Al parecer el tubo se le cayó y luego la comunicación se corto.

-Bueno, creo que al parecer no.-Corte yo también.

-Sal de ahí que no me gusta que me observen sin presentarse primero.-Dije mientras una niña se puso frente a mi finalmente.

-Creí que no tenías más tus poderes.-No le conteste.

-¿Qué quieres? Y...¿Quién eres?-

-Cassandra... ¿Qué hicieron contigo?-

-Soy una mente en blanco niña. No te recuerdo y no entiendo porque te ocultabas mientras...-

-¿Si sabías que estaba aquí antes porque no me delataste con él?- Me acerque a ella y la tome de un brazo. Nos teletransporte a la asotea.

-Porque me quería encargar yo misma de la maldita espía.-La empuje y la ataque tirándola contra una pared pero antes de que llegará a ella me detuvo con un escudo.

-¿ ¡PORQUÉ ME ATACAS! ?-

-Es simple. No me agradas y algo buscas porque me espiabas. ¿Qué quieres?-La quise atacar otra vez pero me detuvo aunque esta vez su escudo se veía más débil.

-Tu eres un ser de las sombras. Tu has sido educada por los monjes de Azarath para controlar tu oscuridad pero ahora has olvidado todas tus enseñanzas hija de Trigon.-

-No se de que estás hablando pero...¡Te haré pedazos!-Esta vez concentre todas mis energías para que ningún escudo me detuviera pero desapareció antes de que el ataque impactara en ella.

-Bueno, creo que ya nos volveremos a ver. Me pregunto que hará Jason sin esto en su cinturón.-Saque de mi bolsillo un tubo de Xenothium que le saque.

-Ojala no lo necesite.-Tire todo el Xenothium al suelo y mire algo que me llamaba la atención. La torre. La torre de los Titanes. Esa Torre donde estaban ellos. Los héroes de la ciudad. Donde estaba él. Robin, su líder. Ese que no duro ni diez minutos en una pelea con Jason. Me reí y me tire de la cornisa aterrizando en un callejón. Necesitaba conseguir algunas cosas.

De eso no había dudas y saber porque esa niña me seguía. Necesitaba saber que ocultaba y porque no pude entrar en su mente como así lo hice en la de Jason. No podía y era extraño.

Algo extraño pasaba con mis poderes. Estaban algo fuera de control. No sabía porque pero me sentía constantemente observada y en un punto pensaba que no era pura paranoia.

* * *

**En la cornisa de un edificio lindero...**

-Ya viste lo que hizo. Le quito el Xenothium...-

-Y...¿Cuál es el problema con eso?-

-Red X en este momento se va a reunir con la mafia de Jump. Va a necesitar la teletransportación para escapar si tiene problemas.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Hablas enserio? No puedo dejar que le pase algo por algo así. No puedo arriesgarme.-

-¿Piensas que lo hizo con la intención de matarlo?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-No sé. Quizás este solo jugando...-

-¿Estas bromeando?-

-En todo caso es a ti a quién se le paso la mano con el hechizo.-

-La magia negra no se controla. Se hace.-

-Siempre fuiste la mascota de ella. Veo que has aprendido cada cosa que te ha dicho.-

-No puedo dejar que lo maten. Ya estamos interviniendo demasiado aquí...-

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué pasaría si lo matan?-

-No estoy jugando. Deja tus bromas de una vez.-

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Tras él. Tengo Xenothium. Se que lo va a necesitar.-

-Demasiado sentimental. Tenerle piedad a esa basura. A veces no te entiendo.-

-Tengo mis prioridades. ¿Piensas que Cassandra le dirá a Grayson que está aquí con él?-

-No se lo dirá.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es una corazonada.-Sarcasmo.

-Veo que no cambiarás más.-Sonrió.

-Ella no se separara de él. Lo sé. Sabe lo que quieres tu y en este momento anda llorando de miedo. Porque otra vez...-

-...Otra vez ella la puso en su lugar.-

-Es una niña estúpida.-

Solo se escucharon dos risas en esa cornisa. Macabras, sombrías...

...casi...demoníacas.

* * *

Hi!Está vez me tarde menos. Creo. =P

**HazelKMileil:**jeje..tome tu sugerencia. Hice el cap un poco más largo en si...pero...jeje creo que "malacostumbre" a mis lectores con "Sin Limites" porque ahi llegaba a hacer capitulos con un promedio de 10.000 caracteres cada uno. XD. jaja. Siii..creo que finalmente me desbloquee pero bue ahora la cuestión es como plasmar idea sobre la hoja de Word XD.! Espero que te haya gustado y para serte sincera tu review me super animo a escribir este cap así que te lo agradezco muchisimo!

**112max:** jaja..Lo dije antes.. creo que en Sin Limites los capitulos eran MUY largos y si..comparando este es muy corto aunque creo que este es más largo que el anterior. Muchas gracias por tu review =D y cada vez los voy a hacer más largos..I promise you!

**UsagiKuo: **Gracias!Gracias a un comentario de Bjlauri que una vez me dio a entender como que era muy predecible me puse como meta tratar de poner algo innovador y algo inesperado en cada cap. jeje me encanta que te guste y espero que este cap no sea la excepción. =). Muchas gracias nuevamente!Ya mismo me pongo a leer tus fics...hace mucho q no veía nada de Sailor Moon y me acuerdo que me encantaba (que lindos tiempos =D ...Me acuerdo q me re gustaban como villanas Dark Lady y Lady 9 y como Sailor...Sailor Saturn..Ufff me vi todas las temporadas! jaja

**Bjlauri: **jaja. No te preocupes..espero que este cap haya aclarado un poco más las cosas en vez de oscurecerlas. XD. Espero que todo en tu vida vaya bien...Te deseo mucha suerte Bjlauri!

**Crazylove: **Esta vez como verás Jason es un zorro malhumorado pero lo hice porque trate de mantener su personalidad fría. Porque digo...tenía mantener distacia entre él y titan. Por otro lado se ve que es fogoso por el echo que tiene "novia" (JA) pero como verás tener relaciones con alguien poco le importa y Raven..uufff ¿Qué le andará pasando? =O. Las votaciones? Red/Rav. Rob /Rav y Star/Rob quedaron empatados XD Asi que no se que decir =X

**Mel-Raven: A ver..te dejo el link para que lo veas.. Ojala salga...(Juntalo todooo)**

**http: / hotfile. com /dl/ 73637564/ 1eb99bb/ Teen_Titans_087_**

No se si esto va a ser un triangulo **amoroso. **Es que mira si te fijas bien...yo nunca dejo muy en claro si hay amor en las relaciones que tienen. La unica relacion de amor que hubo en mis fics hasta ahora es la de Rob/Rav en Sin Limites. Las demás..."te lo dejo a tu criterio" Bueno...realmente las cosas pueden cambiar, no?jeje. Espero que te cautive tanto como el otro este Jason tan..tan extraño. jaja. Pobre...pero el que va a sufrir..creo que no va a ser él precisamente. Ufff...Cassandra, muy extraña,no?Raven también,no? =O jaja..Ojala haya dejado suspenso!

**Besoo a todos y please dejen reviews que aparte de dar animos me dicen para que rumbo debo girar esto..Prox cap ...se viene..se viene más largo..!**


	4. Capitulo IV: De niña a mujer

**Capitulo IV: De niña a mujer**

17 de Octubre del 2010

"Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo..."

Napoleón I (1769-1821) Napoleón Bonaparte. Emperador francés.

**

* * *

Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

En pocos minutos llegue al sombrío galpón en donde nos solíamos encontrar con mis clientes. Si es que así se podía llamarlos.

Habían varios automóviles estacionados afuera. _Guardaespaldas. Como los detesto...Bueno, con el cinturón y el Xenothium no habrá problemas. _Aún me dolía la cabeza después de haber pasado por tantos problemas. En un sentido prefería estar aquí con el riesgo de recibir una bala en la cabeza antes que estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes con Raven. Tantas preguntas...a tan pocas respuestas que se me ocurrían...no quería arruinar todo. La necesitaba.

-X. El diamante...-Quería que se lo de. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y se lo mostré.

-Como lo pediste. Quiero los quinientos mil por el diamante primero y luego hablaremos del otro negocio.-Sentencie con seriedad. Estaba frente al menos veinticinco guardias de seguridad armados hasta los dientes pero no me importaba. Quería primero el dinero.

-Dénselo.-Dijo fastidiado a uno de ellos que me trajo un maletín. Lo abrí. Al parecer estaba todo bien.

-Bien, gordo. Creo que ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma. ¿De qué otro negocio querías charlar?-Se vio verdaderamente afectado por el comentario. Reí debajo de la máscara.

-Las reliquias del Santo Beltran.-Dijo entredientes.

-Tres grandes o no hay trato.-

-¿Qué? ¡Arreglamos dos, X!-

-Bueno. Si, cambie de parecer considerando que ahora se cuanto valen en el mercado negro. Si no me das tres las robare y yo mismo las venderé.-

-No juegues conmigo. Eres solo una pieza en mi organización. Un ladrón. Aún no sabes lo que es dirigir una fuerza como la mía.-

-Deja de decir estupideces. Cuando tenga tu edad estoy seguro que para ese entonces tendré mi propio negocio, si es que tengo ganas y estará mucho mejor conformado en comparación a esa bola de mediocres que tienes detrás.-Quería jugar con él. Jugar con personas como él me hacían sentir poderoso y me gustaba ese sentimiento.

-Estás cruzando el límite, X. Dos grandes. Es mi última oferta.-

-¡Púdrete!-Sonrió.

-Me temía que dijeras eso, X. Creo que deberé prescindir de mi juguete favorito. ¡DISPAREN!-Gritó. Esquive las balas hasta estar detrás de un automóvil. Aún tenía el maletín. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Toque mi cinturón para teletransportarme y escapar de una vez.

Nada.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa con esto? Grrr...-Seguían disparando y los cristales del auto se hicieron pedazos. Una bala paso muy cerca mio. Casi sentí el calor de ella. _Eso estuvo cerca._

Corrí tras un par de ellos que fueron los más ozados para intentar acercarse a mi y derribe al menos a seis de unos cuantos puñetazos y golpes. Lancé una X sobre uno que se encontraba en un segundo piso listo para disparar. Eran demasiados. Era casi una emboscada bien preparada. Eso estaba planeado no había dudas.

-¡Maldito seas, Sebastian! ¡Te haré pedazos!-Grite mientras derribaba a otros ían de todas partes y el pinguino de traje estaba simplemente parado juntos a dos de su seguridad riéndose de mi situación. Sentí que todos se alejaron hacia todos lados. Desde el segundo piso habían al menos cinco francotiradores apuntando a mi cabeza-

-Me gustaría verlo, Señor X- Se burlo. Le hizo un gesto a uno de los que tenía al lado y me dio un golpe de lleno en el estómago. Uno así como le dí al pajarito está mañana. Solo reafirmo mi teoría. No entendía como podía caminar después de algo así.

Me caí de rodillas frente a Sebastian. El desgraciado se reía como nunca pude imaginar. Aún los lasers estaban sobre mi.

-Quiero ver el rostro del perro infeliz que se atrevió a insultarme. Tu, ¡Quitale la máscara.!-Dio la orden. Hablando como podía..

-No lo haría si fuera tu, imbécil.- Le advertí. Él miro a su jefe.

-Hazlo o te saldrás de aquí flotando junto con él.-Y así lo hizo. Me la quitó de un saque dejando mi rostro descubierto. Tenía tos. Escupía sangre. Me había destrozado el estomago ese mastodonte.

-¿ ¡Qué! ? ¿Fui insultado por un adolescente?-Gritó fuerte. Reí a pesar de que tenía poco aire. Aproveche para burlarme.

-Para que te sientas mejor...soy mayor de edad, Gordo.-Me golpeo en la cara aunque la sonrisa no se me salía. Era lo que realmente quería hacer y si morir en esto iba a ser mi destino. Bueno, perfecto pero...no iba a rendirme tan fácil.

-¡Matenlo!-Ordenó.

-¡Suficiente!-Gritó ese tipo extraño, el que le hizo eso a Raven. Lo dijo muy firmemente con un arma en el cuello de Sebastian.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿De dónde saliste?-Murmuró él aterrado por el arma que se sepultaba en su cuello. Él preparo el arma para disparar.

-¡Las armas al suelo o le vuelo los sesos!-Grito más fuerte. De dos golpes derribe a los dos que estaban al lado mio en la distracción.

-Demasiado dramático todo esto para mi gusto.- Otra figura apareció por la puerta de atrás con tranquilidad. Caminaba gracilmente con su rostro cubierto. Su voz estaba modificada por una especie de aparato así que no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer.

El tipo que había echo eso con Raven que era el que apuntaba a Sebastian se lo tiro al otro para elevar sus brazos y lanzar una especie de hechizo que dejo a todos en el suelo excepto a Sebastian.

-¿ ¡Qué rayos son ustedes! ?-Grito él en la desesperación. Yo quería decir lo mismo pero no sabía si mis cuerdas vocales daban para gritar así.

-Una pesadilla.-Murmuró el otro que ahora lo tenía. Lo tiro de cabeza al suelo y le disparo en la espalda dos veces.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo?-Le pregunto el otro.

-¡Pudrete! Esto no es más mi asunto. Me voy de aquí.-Y así se fue. Ignorándome. Trate de hablar lo más intimidantemente que podía.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu y qué le hiciste a esa titan?-Le dije tomándolo de su traje. Lo sacudí.

-Creo que es una pena haberlo matado. Pudimos a ver vaciado sus cuentas antes...-Dijo para si. No me hablaba a mi. Se hablaba a si mismo.

-¡No me ignores idiota!-Le grite. Me empujo y me tiro algo en las manos. Toco algo en su máscara. Parecía un switch.

-Xenothium. Lo vas a necesitar para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.-Por primera vez escuche su voz tal cual realmente era. Cuando ataco a Raven escuche esa voz modificada que no me decía nada.

-¡ERES UN NIÑO!-Grite con ignorando el dolor que me causaba hacerlo.

-Perdona por ensuciar el piso. Pero...la regla siempre fue eliminar la basura primero. Luego limpiar.-Suspiró.-Ahora no tengo tiempo para lo segundo así que espero que el Xenothium lo compense.-

-¿Porqué me ayudas?-

-Suerte con la titan, Todd.-Otra vez hizo ese gesto militarizado de saludo y desapareció. Ahora eran dos encapuchados. Doble misterio.

-¡Genial! Un niño hizo lo que yo no pude hacer...-Gruñí. Era un mocoso frívolo el que estaba frente a mi. Pero...¿Quién era? Tarde o temprano sabía que iba a saber lo que se proponía-

De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Estaba en mi habitación desde que llegue a la Torre con la computadora averiguando en el mercado negro si había a la venta un diamante con la descripción detallada. Había un aviso que intente rastrear de donde lo habían subido pero hacer ese tipo de cosas llevaba tiempo. El comunicador sonó. Al principio dude en atender pero después caí en que podía ser noticias de Raven.

-¿Alguna comunicación?-Pregunte directamente al abrirlo.

-No, Robin. Es Cassandra...-Vacilo Star.

-No tengo tiempo que perd...-Me corto lo que decía.

-Esta herida, Robin.-Sentenció. Tire el comunicador y fui lo más rápido que pude a la sala. Sabía que si habían mandado a Star para decirme algo era porque no era bueno.

Mientras estaba llegando cada vez eran más audibles gritos.

-¡Dejenme en paz!-Gritaba ella. Estaba rodeada por los demás. Starfire tenía una venda cubierta de sangre. Su frente estaba cortada producto de un golpe. Estuvo en una pelea. Estaba seguro.

-¿Qué paso Cass? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-Me empujo y se paro.

-Por favor..¡VETE AL DIABLO! Realmente ya quisiera que tu y esa perra se vayan al DI-A-BLO!- Se fue corriendo fuera de la sala.

-Apareció de la nada,Robin. Como siempre. No nos dijo nada.- Cy pensaba en lo que pude haber echo para que me gritara.

-Deberías hablar con ella, Rob.-Chico Bestia dijo inseguro. No sabía lo que pasaba.

-Robin. Estaba llorando. Se que lo hacía. Lo vi en sus ojos...-Star tenía una mano en mi hombro. Me lo dijo calidamente. No me echaba la culpa de nada solo me decía un echo.

Asentí y fui tras ella.

La busque por todos lados. Solo me quedaba un lugar.

-El techo.-Fui corriendo al saber que con seguridad estaría ahí. La vi. Me acerque lentamente.

-Si, perfecto. Soy una maldita mentirosa. Ahora ¡Aléjate de mi! Me enferma ver a alguien que tiene tu edad gritandome de esa manera. No tienes autoridad. Estoy harta de que siempre hagan lo mismo...-

-Lo siento. Realmente, lo siento. No tenía que haberte gritado y no tenía que haber mencionado a tu padre en esto. Se lo mucho que lo quie...-Comenzó a llorar esta vez mirándome a los ojos. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Siempre se mostraba fuerte aunque sabía que por dentro estaba destrozada. La lastime más de lo que pensé con lo que le dije.

-¿Quién fue?-

-Eso no importa. Me sanare porque mis poderes poco a poco se van recuperando. Así como no quieres que los ayude a buscar a Raven...yo no quiero que te metas en mi problemas.-Su voz era sombría aunque sabía que realmente no me quería hablar así.

-Tu sabes que no es lo mismo. Yo realmente quiero ayudarte. Pero tu no me dejas...-

-Gritame, ignorame...Haz lo que quieras pero no te diré nada. Puedo ponerme en riesgo a mi pero NO a mi hermana.-

-No puedo entender de lo que estás hablando. Dejas muchos huecos en lo que dices, Cassandra.-

-No necesito que entiendas y creo que no deberías meterte en esto. Es mi problema, Robin y tu ya tienes los tuyos. Tienes que encontrar a Raven, ¿No? ¿Me harías un favor?-

-Si. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Podrías abrazarme, Robin? Tu te pareces mucho a mi papá...y la verdad es que necesito a uno ahora.-No me esperaba que me compara a mi con él...me sentí halagado de que confiara tanto en mi en tan poco tiempo. Abrí mis brazos para recibirla. Estábamos sentados mirando el horizonte. La luna. Era de noche y las nubes ya habían desaparecido dejando que nos ilumine, esa luna llena tan impresionante.

Me sentía muy relajado. Vi a Cassandra y estaba durmiendo. Se veía muy inocente así...tan vulnerable. Solo cuando dormía era una verdadera niña.

La lleve a mi habitación porque aún no había una preparada para ella. Total...no iba a dormir. Tenía planeado investigar sobre los últimos robos de Red X. Lo tenía que encontrar.

La recoste suavemente para que no se levantara. Fue un largo y pesado día para ella.

..lo extraño y lo peor ...era que me sentía culpable.

Me senté tratando de olvidar esa culpa que sentía y me puse a investigar nuevamente. Estuve así un largo rato hasta que comencé a sentir que Cassandra se movía y se quejaba de algo en sus sueños. Pero no se podía escuchar nada claro...

* * *

**A ella la agobian los recuerdos...**

-_Helena, ya hace una semana que papá no despierta y si nunca lo hiciera...y si..-Ella paro su paso. Helena ese día fue a buscarme a danzas sabiendo que mi mamá no iría por mi._

_-¡Basta! Papá se va a levantar, Cass. Eso lo prometo. Todo volverá a ser como antes y papá volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. El que siempre te quiso tanto...-Ella me consoló. Durante estos últimos días sentía que mi hermana era lo único que me quedaba._

_Subimos al departamento y ella saco sus llaves. Abrió. Entramos y tiramos nuestros bolsos en el suelo. No veía a mamá. Iba a preguntarle a Helena si sabía donde podía estar pero no lo hice cuando escuche risas._

_-Otra vez..-Bufó. No entendía que era "otra vez"._

_-¿De qué hablas?-Deje las llaves en la mesa y la seguí. Fue a la cocina._

_-¡Al menos si van a estar juntos vayan a un motel!-Grito mi hermana entrando a la cocina. Cuando vi con quien estaba mi mamá entendí su enfado. Era todo tan extraño desde que papá ya no estaba..._

_Lo bueno es que al menos..._

_Al menos estaba seguro. Con vida. En el lugar más seguro que podría estar y no era precisamente junto con ella._

_-¿Qué manera de hablar es esa, Helena?-Mamá preguntó. Él la abrazaba de la cintura. Tenía ganas de gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no podía..._

_-Me da asco ver que has sido capaz de traerlo aquí. Aún no esta muerto. Tu maldita basura te estás aprovechando de que esta ahí tirado...en coma. ¿Por qué al menos no esperas a que se muera?-Mi hermana dijo más controlada esta vez pero con frialdad a él. A ese maldito despiadado._

_-A mi también me da gusto verte, Helena. Siempre tan temperamental. Tu hermano quería darse una vuelta a ver a su madre. ¿No sería justo que yo no lo acompañara, no?- No lo veía por ninguna parte a Alex hasta que frente a nosotras se apareció. _

_La última vez que lo vi no sabía utilizar tan bien sus poderes._

_-Viniste...-Dije un poco vacilante. Odiaba verlo. Más aún ahora. Su aura desde hace un tiempo había dejado de tener esos tintes que lo hacían más humano. Cada vez era más..._

_..uno de ellos. Con Helena no era tan crudo. _

_Pero conmigo era otra la historia._

_-Si. Estaba arriba y dando un paseo por sus habitaciones y de repente escuche los gritos de mi querida hermanita. Helena, veo que tu papá no te ha enseñado a cuidar más esa boquita tan linda.-Le dijo mientras se acerco más a ella. Mi mamá y él estaban como en su mundo mientras tanto._

_-Alex deja a las niñas.-Le dijo su padre burlándose. _

_-Siempre es un placer ver a mis hermanitas. ¿Te agrada que haya venido Cass?-_

_-No tienes idea cuanto.-Sarcasmo. Era mi naturaleza._

_-Ni te gastes en responderle a esa basura.-_

_-Por lo menos no seré una **bastarda **una vez que se muera tu padre.-Iba a atacarlo. No me lo dijo a mi pero era como si lo hubiera echo._

_-¡BASTA! Esto se termina aquí. Princesa, Alex. No se traten de esa manera. Son hermanos les guste o no.-_

_-Él ya no es nada tuyo. No debería estar aquí.¡Esta casa es de mi papá! -Le dije señalando al invitado indeseado._

_-Al fin hablaste, Cassandra. Eres tan poquita cosa que me he olvidado de ti nuevamente. ¿No lo crees, Alex?-_

_-Siempre ha sido una poca cosa. Solo un imbécil como el padre la soporta.-_

_-Alex. No seas así con esa niña. Cassandra aún tiene poderes. Podría sernos de utilidad en el futuro...aunque no estaría nada mal que tenga los ánimos de Helena.-_

_-¡BASTA! ¡SE ACABO! ¿Qué es esto?¿Qué te pasa mamá? ¿Por qué me atacas de esa manera frente a él?-Lo mire al padre de Alex. Para mi era solo eso._

_-¡TU! ¿Quién te crees para tasarme un precio de acuerdo a si tengo poderes o no? Eres una maldita inmundicia. Tu eres él que debería estar ahí y no él...-_

_-Tu padre es débil. Como tu. Es una lástima que haya caído de ese edificio.-_

_-¡No quiero escucharte!-Estaba perdiendo los estribos. No quería escuchar nada más._

_-No, papá. La lástima es que no se haya muerto de una vez.-Le dijo Alex mientras mordía una manzana. Helena no quería escuchar más y se fue. No le gustaba que hablen de papá. Ella era mucho más fuerte que yo. Se controlaba más._

_-¿Tu lo tiraste? ¡PORQUÉ NO DICES NADA, MAMÁ! ¿Acaso todas las veces que le dijiste que lo amabas frente a nosotras fue una mentira? ¿Qué te sucede?-_

_-Lo amo pero es una lástima que no vuelva a despertar. ¿No lo hará, no?-Lo miro a él. Sus rostros eran separados por unos escasos centímetros. _

_-No lo hará.-_

_-Por supuesto que no. Ese error nunca debió cruzarse en la vida de mi mamá, Cassandra. El destino de mi madre es estar con mi papá.-_

_-¡Mamá! Por favor...dime que esto es una pesadilla. Dime que no estás haciendo esto. Esto es cada día peor desde que él ya no esta aquí. ¿Qué te sucede?-La tome de la mano._

_-¡NO ME TOQUES! Eres tan asquerosamente parecida a él. ¿Quieres verme triste acaso? ¿Porqué te empeñas en recordarmelo tanto? Esta vivo pero...¿Por cuánto?-Mi corazón con cada palabra se hacía más y más pedazos._

_-¡Mamá! ¿Qué hiciste? Ahora se pondrá a llorar y hará un drama.-Bufó Alex._

_-No deberían ser tan duros con ella.-Añadió su padre. Fingía sentir lástima por mi. Lancé una bola de energía hacia Alex que él la detuvo con facilidad. No podía ser posible. No lo ataque con intención de hacerle mucho daño pero...él no era muy bueno con la magia. Siempre fue más bueno en otras cosas. Como su padre._

_-No puede ser.-Añadí en el suelo. Él hizo aparecer en sus manos un libro._

_-Magia negra, princesita de papá. Más fácil de usar una vez que te acostumbras y mucho, mucho más poderosa.-_

_-Eso esta..Mamá ese es tu libro.¿Cómo pudiste darle un libro de magia negra?-La mire a ella._

_-Siempre es bueno aprender más. Creo que es hora de que ya crezcas, niña. Tu papá no está para defenderte y yo no siempre estaré cerca para salvar tu garganta.-El maldito infeliz me dio su mano para que me levantará. Obviamente la rechace._

_-¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE CORAZÓN! Y TU... DÉJAME EN PAZ. TU NUNCA SERÁS MI PAPÁ. ¡EL MIO ESTA VIVO...!-Le grite._

_-¿Por cuánto, princesita? ¿Por cuánto..?-Jugó conmigo._

_Siempre supuse que mientras estuviera en ese lugar mi papá estaría a salvo hasta que a Alex se le ocurrió la genial idea del portal. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado pero ahora..._

_...ahora estoy atrapada en el pasado. _

_Eso es atrapada. _

_¡ESTO ES UN SUEÑO! Grité y vi luz otra vez._

_

* * *

_

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

_- _¡Un sueño...!- Gritó Cassandra. Deje inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Se levanto agitada. Al parecer no sabía donde estaba.

-Cass. Estas en mi habitación. Todo esta bien. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Recuerdos. Malos recuerdos. Estoy bien, ahora si ya estoy bien.-Me dio una sonrisa forzosa. Cassandra mentía en muchas cosas pero si de algo no había dudas era en que no tuvo una vida sencilla a pesar de ser solo una niña.

Tenía que averiguar quien era su madre.

Y si era verdad lo que dijo Cassandra. Tenía que pagar por todo el daño que le había echo. Yo mismo me iba a asegurar de ello.

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Reaparecí en el medio de mi sala. Al lado de uno de mis sofás. Me tire sobre él. No podía respirar bien. Sabía que si no hubiera tenido el Xenothium para volver me hubiera sido muy difícil llegar aquí. _Un momento...¿Dónde está, Raven?_

_-_¡Raven!-Grite para que viniera pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sosteniéndome de las paredes prácticamente fui a mi habitación que no quedaba tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca. La verdad que a veces era una molestia tener un departamento tan espacioso.

-¡Raven!-Seguí gritando. Pero allí dentro no estaba.

No había nadie.

Sentía que me desplomaba. Escuche el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Me di media vuelta y la vi. Iba a gritarle pero me desplome. Ella me sostuvo como pudo antes de que llegará al suelo.

-Me acabo de comprar esto y creo que ya lo tengo que tirar...-Tenía cosas nuevas. _¿Cosas nuevas?_

_-_¿Dónde demon...demonios has..ido?-Le pregunte prácticamente gruñendo.

-Shh..Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Ahora ¿Qué te hiciste? Dime...¿Quieres morir?-Me pregunto. Estaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo y yo recostado en su regazo. Mi visión era nublosa. Tenía que ser.

Tenía que haberme roto alguna costilla. Si, eso. No podía dejar de sentir sangre en mi garganta.

-Mi...cama.-Le dije. Ella asintió entendiéndome.

-No soy un médico, Jason. Te ves muy...-

-Cierra la boca y pasame la caja dentro del...cajón.-Se apiadó no haciendo caso de como le hable y sin mucha consideración me dio la caja. La abrí y saque una inyección y la clave en mi brazo. Respire algo agitadamente. Estaba recostado mirando hacia arriba. Sudaba. Sentía que mi pulso se aceleraba. Raven se fue y trajo algo que no vi.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-

-Si. Creo...estás drogas harán efecto. En cualquier momento.-Me abrió la parte superior de mi traje que estaba casi echa pedazos y paso un trapo por mi pecho.

Me limpiaba la sangre.

-Algún día terminaras muerto.-No había mucha luz en el cuarto. Yo aún estaba algo desorientado.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?-Le pregunte curioso.

-No necesite.-

-No pudiste haberlo robado. No tienes poderes...-

-¿Solo podría hacer algo si tuviera poderes? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

-Sin ellos cruzando esa puerta te veo...muerta, Raven.-

-Mira quien habla...-

-Has recordado algo. ¿Algún signo de tus poderes.?-

-Absolutamente nada. Aún no recuerdo nada.-

-¿Alguna llamada?-

-Ninguna que yo recuerde...-

-¿Qué paso para que terminarás así?-

-No sé. El Xenothium ya no est...-Tosí.

-Pero estando así..¿Cómo volviste si no tenías eso?-

-Ayuda. Olvídalo.-Estaba mucho mejor. Si la droga funciono era porque no me habían roto algo. Si no que era algo más superficial pero...aún dolía. Me paré como pude.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si. Iré a tomar algo a la...-

-Perfecto, Jason. Cuando pases por la sala tráete una almohada que hoy duermes en el suelo. La habitación de junto es un desastre. ¿Enserio vivía aquí?-

-¿QUÉ?-Casi grite. Lo hice como pude olvidando el dolor de mi garganta.

-No te exaltes. Dormirás en el piso. Es obvio que no dormiré contigo.-

-¡Es mi cama! Aparte me duele cada musculo de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que dormiré en el piso?-Le pregunte indignado.

-¿No pensarás que dormiré en ese desastre de habitación de aquí de junto, no? ¿Dónde dormía, Jason? Claro, si es que vivía aquí...-

-Nos acabamos de mudar y dormías en el sofá.-Si pudiera...si tan solo pudiera llegar a su cuello. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le quería hacer. Lo que era seguro ...era que no era nada bueno.

-No me imagino durmiendo en el sofá mientras tu dormías aquí. Me estás mintiendo. Yo no vivía aquí a menos que...-

-¡Quédate con la cama!-Sonrió.

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar...Gracias, Jay.-Lo dijo con dulzura burlándose.

Tire una frazada en el suelo. Una almohada y agarre una sabana y me cubrí. Quería dormir. Esperaba que el dolor para mañana pasará.

...y esperaba que por el bien de Raven recupere sus poderes para poner fin a esto.

* * *

Me desperté con un dolor en la espalda insoportable pero no era tanto como el dolor en el ego que tenía._ ¡Esa mujer! Un momento..¿Mujer? ¿Desde cuándo dejo de ser una niña?_

Me levante cansado de estar en el piso. Y la vi a ella. Estaba dormida. Con unos shorts negros. Una camisa algo abierta.

Ya no la cubría demasiado la sábana.

Y ahí vi la respuesta.

-No. Ya no es una niña.-Gimió un poco y se dio vuelta dejándome a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Era linda sin esa capa.

Pero era fastidiosa y su mal humor hacía estallar mis nervios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Me pregunto abriendo de súbitos sus ojos. La distancia entre nosotros era peligrosamente pequeña.

-Me agradas más cuando duermes.-

-¡FUERA!-Gritó empujándome.

-Bruja...-Susurre.

-Infeliz..-Respondió por lo bajo. Era detestable. Me encerré en mi baño. Nunca había conocido antes a una mujer con tan mal humor como esa. Entendía que había perdido la memoria y estaba alterada. Aparte no era tan estúpida. Sabía que en mi mentira había dejado muchos huecos pero...Mi paciencia nunca fue mucha.

Salí al rato y la vi ía una camisa con unos Jeans. Entro después de que saliera. No le dije nada. Me fui a prepararme un café y tome un tranquilizante. Nunca creí que iba a tener que tomar un tranquilizante!.

Salió y se preparó un té.

-¿No piensas hablarme?.-Le pregunte cuando se sentó frente a mi.

-Quiero pedirte un favor...-Me dijo algo tímidamente.

-¿Ahora quieres un favor después de haberme dejado durmiendo en el suelo?-Aún estaba alterado.

-Olvídalo.-Me respondió cortante. Comí una galleta y tome un sorbo del café.

-Ya empezaste. Dilo.-

-NO.-

-Hazlo. Créeme que me debes muchas.-Rodó los ojos y tomo un sorbo del té.

-Quiero pelear. Quiero saber lo suficiente como para poder ganarle un mano a mano a ese chico. Ya sabes...no tengo mis poderes. Es extraño pero me siento. Débil..-

-¿Hablas de Robin?-

-Si. De ese chico con el que peleaste ayer. Él es muy bueno también pero..tu eres mejor. Aunque me duela pedirtelo me gustaría saber pelear al menos hasta que recupere mis poderes. ¿Sería mucho pedir?-Reí y ella me miro fastidiada.

-Ahorratelo. Te ayudaré. Por ahora no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Planearé un gran robo y para ese entonces espero que me puedas ayudar.-Sonó el timbre. No tenía idea quien podía ser a esta hora. Las nueve de la mañana. Muy extraño. Raven se levanto.

-Creo que no puedo esperar a que tu te levantes.-Me dijo fastidiada y fue a abrir ella. Yo ni me inmute. Esperaba que aunque sea pudiera ser capaz de abrir la puerta. Las brujas como ella siempre tenían las cosas muy fáciles. Poderes. Si yo los tuviera...

Seguramente hubiera echo muchas cosas con ellos.

-¡PERRA DESGRACIADA!-Gritó una voz conocida. Salí de mis pensamientos y vi a Raven en el suelo. Sobre ella estaba...¡Vanina! Bueno, creo que así se llamaba o...¿Vanina, era la hermana?

-¿QUÉ TE PASA LOCA?-Raven intentaba salirse pero ella la sujetaba del cabello. La sorprendió seguro. Y si...se le tiro encima apenas abrió la puerta y ahora no tenía sus poderes para ayudarla.

_Pobre niña..._Bostecé y tome un sorbo de mi café. Tome el diario para ver si había alguna foto en la portada de mi robo de la joyería. Aún escuchaba ese maldito griterío.

-¡SUELTAME GOLFA!-Al parecer está vez Raven se defendía. Gire una página.

-¡JASON PONLE LA CORREA A TU PERRA!-Luego escuche una bofetada.

-¡TU MALDITA FRÍGIDA TE ACOSTASTE CON MI JASON!-Otra bofetada. _Un momento...¿Qué soy de quién?_

_-_¡ESTÁ ES LA CLASE DE NOVIA QUE TIENES INFELIZ! ¡ESTÁ LOCA!-Ya era demasiado. Baje el periódico y me levante. Las dos se tenían del cabello. Las dos eran un desastre.

-¡VANINA TERMINA DE UNA VEZ!-Le grité.

-Vanina...Es mi hermana, Jason.-Soltó a Raven y me miro indignada.

-Quién seas. Yo no soy de nadie y ya déjala. -

-Pero Jason. ¡TU ME ENGAÑASTE CON ESTA ZORRA!-

-¿Quién es una zorra? ¡Yo jamás me devaluaría con ese tipo!-

-¡HEY!-Lo tome como una ofensa. No paraba de darme palos tras palos. _Pero ni que fuera estar conmigo tan malo..._

-Yo no te engañe nunca, Liz. Por Dios. Incluso me acuesto con tu hermana de vez en cuando.-

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó en el espanto. Era muy escandalosa esa mujer. Ya hasta estaba aburrido de ella. Raven se reía de ella en la cara.

-Parece ser que la zorra estaba en tu propia casa...¿No?-Dijo entre risas. Era la primera vez que la veía así.

-¿Cómo... pudiste Jason?-Me dijo ahora comenzando a llorar.

-¿Qué hiciste Jason! ? Agrrr...No pienso escucharla acá llorando.-Abrió la puerta y la empujo afuera.

-¡Estúpida!-Cerro la puerta de un portazo.

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR QUE SE ME TIRE ASÍ ENCIMA!...-Me empujo y enfadada se encerró en mi habitación.

Me golpee la cabeza contra una pared. Necesitaba un tranquilizante rápido.

Lancé una carcajada. Pensandolo bien. A pesar de todo...muy dentro mio...

Me era todo bastante divertido.

-La niña tiene carácter después de todo...-Unas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza que no pude evitar.

-No. Es cierto. No es más una niña. Es una mujer...-

* * *

**En un departamento muy cerca del de ellos...**

**-**Es muy claro. Lo quiso matar.-

-Casi lo hace. Pero..¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Ya sabes de quién estamos hablando ¿No es así?-

-Desde cuando hace ella este tipo de cosas.-Sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-Te pedí que consiguieras un lugar para quedarnos a cambio de mi ayuda con Todd. Pero..¿Esto? ¿Es realmente esto lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?-

-Si. Hay lugares peores. Cierra la boca de una vez. Estoy cansado de tus gritos. Aparte se que te gusta caminar en los suburbios como bu...-

-Me estás calumniando sin sentido. Ya no aguanto más esto. No puedo entender como es que hice algo tan absurdo como eso. No podemos estar tan cerca de ellos. NO PUEDES estar tan cerca de él y lo sabes. Mi caso es diferente pero tu...-

-Tenía que ayudarlo. Lo sabes. No es tan fuerte como será después. Aunque no creas yo aún me considero humano.-

-Hablas como la estúpida de Cassandra.-

-No me compares. ¿Sabes? Eche un vistazo a la Torre de los Titanes y no imaginas lo que vi.-

-¿Qué viste?-

-Cassandra y él estaban ahí. Ella estaba durmiendo. ¿Crees que estén recordando viejos tiempos?-

-¡Vete a la mierda, infeliz! ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que hagan?-

-Gracias.-Se fue a una habitación. Saque un cigarrillo. Me ponía nervioso. No entendía como soportaba a veces estar cerca de...

Suspiré. Todo era cuestión de tiempo...

Ya el insecto no tenía protección. Iba a ser todo como tenía que ser. Él único beneficiado iba a ser yo.

* * *

**Hiii! Bueno como verán de a poco..voy aumentando el número de Carácteres! =D**

******Deestiny**: jaja. Te da familiaridad porque cada vez y casi sin querer lo hago más como si fuera una especie de secuela de Sin limites. y creo que ya para este entonces podemos decir que LO ES. Si y solo si no le prestas mucho atención al echo de que Alex es ahora el más grande de los hermanos. XD. Muchas gracias por dejarme review que para serte sincera los extrañaba muchisimooo! =D Besote!

**BJLauri: **Esta cap esta como echo especialmente para vos. ¿Porqué? Porque es un cap que DA MuchaS respuestas sin decirlas directamente. De echo durante el recuerdo de Cass como verás hice que hubiera una conversación entre 5 personajes sin mencionar mucho sus nombres. jaja. Y como verás Raven se esta haciendo la tonta. ¿Por qué? Porque me da la sensación de que realmente lo quiso matar. jaja. XD.

Siii..Cassandra los manipulo porque lo creyó necesario. No quería que Robin la encontrará a Raven. jeje. Jason la dejo sola porque era un negocio. No le quedaba otra. NO podía llevarla con él...y romper algo vs. el maletín lleno de plata..es un riesgo que decidió tomar. :P y sii..mucha droga en su cabeza jajaj. Es un desgraciado en mi opinión. jaj. En mi opinión la más misteriosa es Raven jej. No sabemos si se enoja de verdad. Si esta celosa..ni nada. No lo sabemos ni aunque haga un POV de ella como el que hice en el cap anterior. Esta MUY tranquila. Es Alex. jeje. Está muy claro. Pero la otra persona? =O. JAJAJAJA. Soy malaa...jajaja.. (Que loca que soy ;D

Te quiero y gracias por ese analisis. Me re contra archi recontra inspiras! Te deseo lo mejor y espero que este cap te haya aclarado muchas cosas ;D

**Crazylove: **Después de leer tu comentario se me dio por molestar aun más a Jason jaja. XD. Me das ideas casi sin querer =) Gracias por darme siempre tu apoyo ;D

**HazelKMinleil:** Por todas las cosas maravillosas que dijiste como verás este es un cap bastante más largo y que creo que cada vez van a crecer más! Muchos misterios se van develando es cuestión de acordarse lo que dije un cap antes y eso y todo se podría saber..o tal vez no...tal vez falten más cosas jaja. Me encanta escribir fics con chicos y pos adolescentes jeje. Red X es un ladrón frívolo que piensa en las mujeres como cosas. La cuestión es...¿Cambiará? Ya veremos también que pasa con Robin y Cass por otro lado =)

**UsagiKuo: **Por lo que mencionaste justamente se me ocurrió contarte un poco más de lo que sufría Cass en su presente. Como verás la tratan MUY MAL. Pero lo importante es...prestar atención en que posición se pusieron cada uno de los que participaron en esa discusión en esa cocina. jeje. Gracias por tus reviews..Una vez más...Todo me sirve. Una palabra puede darme más ideas. =D

Reviews Please! Gracias por sus animos..Los adorooo! =D. Mas reviews inspiradores y en menos tiempo lo hago. (Dato: Creo que esto si quieren lo pueden considerar una sequel pero MUY alternativa y cambiando cosas XD


	5. Capitulo V: Beso robado

**Capitulo V: Beso robado**

**22 de Octubre del 2010**

"Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción..."

Joaquín Sabina (1949-?) Cantautor y poeta español.

**

* * *

Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

-¡Raven!-Golpeé la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba cerrada con llave. Podía tirarla abajo pero destruir mi propiedad era lo último que quería hacer en este momento.

-¡Imbécil! Eres un imbécil...-

-¿Qué querías que haga?- Le pregunte pegándome contra la puerta. Sentía que ella hacía lo mismo.

-Que te deshagas de ella. ¿Qué más podría haber querido?-Su tono de voz bajo más y más con cada palabra.

-Pensé que te podías valer por ti misma a pesar de que no tenías tus poderes. Al menos eso es lo que tu dijiste hace un...-Abrió la puerta. Su cabello era un desastre.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Le pregunte al ver un brillo que irradiaban sus ojos extraño. Había fuego en ellos. Estaba bastante enojada aunque no gritaba.

-¿Realmente sales con tantas?-

-Si. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? ¿Qué son las mujeres para ti?-

-¿Juguetes?-Lo dije como pregunta. Aunque para mi eran solo eso. Su mirada me hacía dudar de si responder con honestidad. Ese era el problema.

Me dio una bofetada certera que me dolió en el alma. Dios. ¡Ni mi madre me dio una a su debido tiempo y ella...

-No juegues con las mujeres. Se que esa era una perra pero seguía siendo una mujer. Algún día te enamoraras de una y te arrepentirás.-

-¿Y tu que sabes lo que es amar? Te recuerdo que no tienes memoria, princesa.-Otra bofetada más. Esa no la vi venir. Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias ya no estaría viva para contarlo pero era...Raven. _Un momento...¿Y qué es lo que exactamente me detiene?_

_-_Estás probando mi paciencia, Raven.-Tenia una mano en mi mejilla. Camino hacia la cocina dejandome parado con la palabra en la boca. Se veía herida por mi comentario y eso era lo llamativo.

-Ame a alguien, Jason. Es solo que no lo recuerdo...-Me dijo yéndose. _¿Amo a alguien? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Estará recordando alg...No. Un momento..¿Como que AMO A ALGUIEN? L_a seguí y la tome del brazo. Necesitaba preguntarle...por...

¿Curiosidad?

-¿A quién? ¿A quién amabas?- Intento salirse de mi apretón.

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Aquí, chica sin memoria! No lo sé...solo lo siento.-La vi. Parecía sincera.

-Pero ¿De quien rayos tu podrías haberte...-

-¡NO LO SÉ! Solo se que duele. Quizás esa persona ame a otra...¿Te das cuenta? Eso también te podría pasar a ti. Juega con lo que quieras pero no le hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.-

-¿Desde cuando entre a una clase de filosofía? Pensé que esta era mi casa.- Gruñó ante mi comentario.

-¡No te tomas nada enserio!-Gritó exasperada.

-Si que lo hago. Ayer alguien intento matarme. No entiendo como el Xenothium que robe desapareció de mi cinturón aún...-Salí por la puerta.

-¡Hey!¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunte recordando que si salía alguien la podía reconocer. Peor aún...los Titanes la podrían reconocer. Esos grandes ojos celestes con tintes violáceos no se ven en todos lados, ¿No? _¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?_

_-¡_Nunca me enteré de que estaba en una cárcel!-Me dijo fastidiada.

-¡Iré!-

-¡NO!-Gritó más molesta.

-¡Dije que iré contigo!-La tome del brazo y nos subimos al ascensor. Ella no dijo nada. Me evadía. Salió y camino delante mio. ¡Era IRRITANTE! Aún no entendía como los Titanes soportaban ese genio. Tan...evasivo y molesto a la vez. Obviamente su personalidad se magnifico con su perdida de memoria pero esto...Aggrr.

Después de caminar por cinco o seis cuadras así. Como si no nos conocieramos entro a un bar. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Suspiré.

Entre y estaba bastante lleno. No había mucha luz pero estaba bien. Se sentó sola en una esquina del lugar. La más oscura. Me senté en otra mesa vacía no tan lejos de ella. Era obvio que no me quería cerca. Pedí otro café. Lo necesitaba.

Al rato entraron un grupo de seis masomenos. Eran estudiantes universitarios por como se vestían y porque llevaban cosas que los delataba. Se reían entre ellos. Nada fuera de lo normal aunque para la tranquilidad que había en ese lugar era perturbadora su presencia. Se sentaron justo detras mio.

Seguí viendo otros periódicos. Estaba leyendo los detalles del robo de ayer pero una conversación llamo mi atención.

_-Mira esa chica de allá.-_

_-¿Alguna vez la viste por aquí?-_

_-No. ¿Crees que no recordaría esos ojos?-_

_-Es impresionante y parece ser que está sola.-_

_-¿Creen que salga con alguien?-_Preguntó un rubio que fue el primero en comentar.

_-Quizás. ¿Porqué no le preguntas? Podrías tener una chance. Tu estás solo y si ella lo está no creo que haya problemas.-_Le dio un codazo. Los veía por el reflejo de mi copa de agua. Eran tan asquerosamente correctos que me daban ganas de vomitar.

-_Si, quizás puedas pasar una noche con ella. Hoy justo iremos al cine todos...podrías quedarte en el departamento. Solo...-_Una risa nerviosa. Rompí la copa con la fuerza de mis propias manos porque no eran tan correctos como pensaba y eso...justamente eso era algo perturbador.

-_Yo no soy así, Alan. Sabes lo mal que lo pase después de terminar con Juliana.- _Muchos se rieron de él, como era debido. Aunque a mi me volvieron nuevamente las ganas de vomitar.

-¿_Por qué no vas de una vez y la invitas a algún lado?-_

_-¿Ustedes creen que no tenga n...-_Los amigos prácticamente lo empujaron.

-_Llega a tener novio y me las pagarás, Alan._-Le advirtió antes de ir.

-_No lo llega a tener y si logras algo... Te ganaras mi respeto..._-Le dijo riéndose. Me dí vuelta para ver todo el espectáculo. Como todos ellos hicieron más disimuladamente lo hice yo, claro. Raven estaba en las mesas del fondo de manera que no veía nada de lo que pasaba en las mesas de más adelante.

El chico se sentó en su mesa y se dijeron algo. La cuestión era que él se sentó y no se volvió a su mesa como yo esperaba.

Esperaba que ella lo ahuyente como hacía conmigo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Algooo! Pero nada...

Eso no me lo esperaba-

Disimuladamente me senté en la mesa vacía que justo estaba detrás de ella. Raven no se dio cuenta. Estaba seguro. Hablaba con él. ¿Por qué se iba a dar cuenta, no?

-Perdona si esto te molesta pero..¿Sales con alguien?-Ella se rió falsamente. Estaba siendo falsa. Lo sabía. Ella no reía así. Una risa verdadera era la que tenía hoy cuando termine con la hermana de Vanina. _No entiendo porque nunca me sale su nombre..._Sacudí mi cabeza despejando esos pensamientos.

-No. Definitivamente, no.-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-Claro. ¿Porqué te mentiría?-El asintió.

-¿Vives con alguien?-Ya estaba rasguñando prácticamente la mesa esperando que responda eso.

-Si. Con un amigo.-Dijo vacilante.

-¿Solo un amigo?-

-Si lo conocieras verías que en ESE sentido precisamente no vale nada. Nisiquiera se porque aún sigo viviendo con él. -Ambos rieron. Iba a matar a alguien si esto seguía así.

-¿Tanto?-

-Ni te imaginas cuanto...-

-En ese caso. ¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo o algo..?-Ella se rió pero esta vez de verdad. Hizo algo debajo de la mesa. Estaba seguro porque ese chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. _Mejor no sea lo que me imagino..._

_-_Hace poco me dijeron que todos los hombres solo esperan una cosa de una mujer. ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de formalidades y me acompañas al baño y terminamos con todo esto de una vez?-Le dijo en semi-Voz baja. Aunque yo lo escuche. Los amigos de él seguro que no.

No entendía que demonios se le cruzaba por la cabeza para decir algo como eso. Pero menos entendía que podía estar pasando entre ellos como para que ese chico se pusiera así de...nervioso. Ella se levanto y entro al baño que estaba al fondo de todo doblando un pasillo.

Él la siguió sin mirar a sus amigos que estaban perplejos. Una vez que desapareció una catarata de comentarios se escuchaban.

-¿Desde cuando es tan rápido con las mujeres?-

-¿Qué creen que le dijo el chico ruso para que terminaran...-

-Joder. Pero ese tío se va a fol...-Hablo uno con acento español que estaba riéndose pero lo paro otro.

-Increíble que no haya ido yo. Quizás..-Uno le dio un codazo. Se hacían burlas entre ellos. Yo los quería hacer pedazos ahi mismo. Enfrente de todos. Sus comentarios, los de Raven, el tal ruso. Todo apaleaba mis nervios.

Después de pensar unos segundos fui tras ellos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Abrí la puerta pero no se veía nada. Estaban en uno de los compartimientos. Sabía en cual. En el último. Se escuchaban ruidos.

-¿Esto es lo que todos los hombres quieren, no es verdad?-Le pregunto ella con un tono de voz divertida.

-Si, Raven.-Contesto él también con ese tono de voz. _¿Qué es lo que todo hombre quiere? _Me pregunte estupidamente en mi cabeza. No espere más. Entre quebrando el seguro de la puerta.

Lo que vi me dejo paralizado por unos segundos. Él tenía la camisa abierta y ella estaba casi arrodillada en el suelo con una mano en su cinturón.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?-Grité tomando al imbécil en cuestión del cuello.

-Estoy haciendo lo mismo que haces tu todas las noches.-

-Es diferente.-

-¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!-Gritó él. Le dí un golpe tan fuerte que lo deje inconsciente. Tome a ella de un brazo y la llevé frente a los espejos del baño. Que por cierto estaba vació.

-¿Por qué es diferente?-

-Porque si un hombre lo hace es más hombre pero si una mujer lo hace es una...¡Una puta! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-

-Para mi es exactamente lo mismo.-Me dijo aburrida y se fue. Otra vez. Salió por la puerta de atrás que daba a los callejones.

-¡No otra vez!-Le grite consternado.

-¿Por qué tanto enojo, Jason? ¿No te das cuenta? Estaba solo jugando.-Siguió riendo enserio en mi cara.

-¿Un juego?-

-Si y caíste. Claro que si no venías quizás...-

-¿Lo hubieras echo?-Le pregunte más irritado.

-¿Y qué más podía hacer?-Me dijo con una mueca que me demostraba algo de travesura. Algo.

-¡NO LO HAGAS NUNCA MÁS!-

-¿O..?-Me retruco.

-O la próxima vez el que se te acerque quedará algo más que inconsciente.-

-Has perdido completamente la razón.-

-No te acercarás a ninguno más.-Le advertí con más firmeza y la sujete antes de que se fuera nuevamente.

-Claro.- Si, claro era el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Hablo enserio.-

-Suéltame que quiero caminar.-Me dijo entredientes. Salí del callejón junto con ella.

-Caminarás a mi lado. Junto conmigo o no te dejaré caminar.-

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Te dejo caminar y defiendo tu integridad. Ahora...¿Un paseo por la plaza o volvemos al departamento?-Le pregunte a sabiendas que iba a elegir la plaza a pesar de que el clima no acompañará mucho. Rodó los ojos. _Perfecto..._

_

* * *

_**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Eran las diez de la mañana. Estaba en un almacén. Me pase toda la noche investigando. Él que ofrecía la joya que había robado Red X ayer en el Main Square se hacía llamar "Sebastián". Era muy influyente en los suburbios de Jump. Desde las cinco de la mañana que estaba por las calles y logre dar con este almacén en cuestión.

Según un empleado de él después de unas cuantas amenazas me confeso que iba a hacer negocios nocturnos aquí.

Cuando llegué pensé que me iba a encontrar con un grupo de mafiosos armados pero nada fue como imagine.

No habían muchos mafiosos o si los había pero estaban inconscientes y aparte de ellos lo que más me llamo la atención fue un hombre muerto en la mitad del almacén. Chequeé su pulso y confirme que no estaba más con vida. Estaba caliente aún. Había muerto hace poco.

Era Sebastián. Llame a la policía y ayude un poco con la investigación. Ellos se fueron con el cuerpo y detuvieron a los inconscientes. Yo me quede ahí. Quería ver si había más. Más cosas que me llevaran a otro indicio. Necesitaba saber si Red X estaba involucrado en esto.

-Siempre detrás de la presa pero nunca A LA PAR de ella.-Me dijo un encapuchado. Su voz estaba modificada y estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-Me prepare en pose para pelear.

-No estoy aquí para eso. Quiero simplemente tener una pequeña charla contigo.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Le pregunte finalmente. Era extraño.

-No busques a personas que realmente no quieren ser encontradas.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No se fue. Ella está en manos de quien ella quiere estar.-

-¿Hablas de Raven?-

-Ella es un demonio que se ha enjaulado por si misma. Ella ya no desea estarlo. Su destino no está con los Titanes. No intentes llevarla por un camino que ella realmente no quiere.-

-¿Qué sabes? ¿Dónde está?-

-Ya la verás, Robin. Aparecerá tarde o temprano.¿Quién soy yo? Un amigo de ella.-Se dio vuelta listo para marcharse.

-¡Espera!-Grité pero él se dio vuelta y con una onda de energía me tiro contra la pared más cercana. Perdía el conocimiento.

-Me tengo que ir, Grayson. No lo olvides. **Ella te desea suerte con Starfire...no lo olvides.**-Mis ojos se cerraron luego de escuchar esas últimas palabras. _Sabe quién soy...sabe quién soy realmente._

_

* * *

_**Cassandra POV**

Tenía que protegerlo por eso lo seguí a todos lados donde fue en silencio. En las sombras. No había dormido por buscarla a ella. No entendía porque tanta piedad a un ser tan...

Demoníaco...

Él se quedo en el almacén una vez que se fueron todos los policías. No entendía porque pero lo hizo. Luego sentí un portal abriéndose cerca mio.

Era Alex. Pensé en aparecer pero preferí ser cautelosa como siempre me enseño él y ver que hacía.

Se presentó ante Robin para mi sorpresa y luego de hablar con él un par de cosas lo ataco con su magia.

Lo dejo inconsciente. No deje que se fuera. Tire una de las lámparas del techo. Cayó justo frente a él.

-Ridícula.-Dijo quitándose la máscara una vez que estábamos los dos solos.

-¿Qué planeas apareciéndote frente a él?-

-Arruinarte.-Sentenció.

-¿Qué se siente no tener alma, Alex?-

-¿Qué se siente estar apunto de ser una completa bastarda, Cassandra?-

-No sigas..-Dije entre dientes. Así era como empezaba. Alex era una cobra con un veneno potente.

Las palabras.

Influía en las emociones de las personas con sus palabras que eran como inyecciones tóxicas.

-Estas sola en un lugar que no conoces. Estás atrapada sin tu hermana que era lo único que te quedaba. Sin tu papi porque al próximo lugar que lo vas a ir a visitar va a ser en el cementerio de Jump y sin mamá que...- Suspiró.

-¿Algunas vez te quiso ella? Por defenderme a mi casi te manda al infierno si no hubiera sido por Helena. ¿Sabes porque no te quiere?-

-Por favor, no digas más, Alex- Se acerco a mi oído.

-Porque eres débil. Te comportas como una humana cuando realmente no lo eres.-

-Mi mamá antes no era así conmigo. Mi mamá me quería. Es por eso que tu te fuiste con tu padre...es por eso que tu decidiste seguir sus pasos. Decidiste convertirte en un asesino.-

-Es verdad, aún así teniendo siete años me enfermaba ver como ambos te tenían como la princesa de la casa. Vivía bajo el mismo techo de una familia que no sabía que existía porque tenían para entretenerse a la pequeña muñequita. Mi papá. Mi verdadero padre tenía todo para ofrecerme y yo tenía poco que perder por eso decidí irme con él y dejar a mi madre hacer su vida.-

-Se que a mamá le dolió muchísimo que te hayas ido.-

-No a mi mamá le dolió no haberme echo más caso cuando tenía que hacerlo. A ella le dolió no haber seguido con mi padre una vez que el tuyo se ocupaba más de sus asuntos que de todas ustedes... Y por sobretodo a ella le dolió haberte elegido a ti cuando casi me morí.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Poco tiempo antes de que viniéramos aquí me dispararon y casi muero. Eso es lo que me contaron. Mi papá la necesito pero tu y ella se habían ido a ayudar a esos patéticos Titanes en Steel City. Necesitaba a alguien más allá de un simple médico y mi papá consiguió a esa persona capaz de salvarme la vida justo antes de que muriera...¿Te das cuenta? Tu siempre te la has llevado de mi lado. ¡Siempre lo has echo mientras has tenido la oportunidad!-Me sostenía del cuello. Me apretaba demasiado.

-Nunca supe...-

-¡POCAS VECES LA VI EN AÑOS! ¡SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE TU DE POR MEDIO!-Puse una de mis manos sobre su brazo. Nada podía hacer para que se detuviera. Era muy fuerte.

-¿Quién te lleno de tanto veneno contra mi?-

-Eres basura, Cassandra.-

-Alex. Somos hermanos..-Me tomo del cabello y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tanto tu y tu hermana son producto de un polvo de una noche entre mi mamá y tu padre. Nunca se amaron. Fuiste un error, perra inmunda.-No podía evitar llorar. No sabía si lo que decía era cierto pero mi mamá últimamente me trataba como si lo fuera y aparte él...hablaba con tanta seguridad que..

-Lo dices para lastimarme...-

-Mamá esta embarazada. Lo sabes...-

-Si.-Le dije con voz temblorosa. Antes de irnos de nuestro presente sentí otra alma dentro de ella. Era ínfima su presencia pero...existía.

-No es de tu padre. Es del MIO. La conexión entre ellos dos te guste o no nunca acabará. Su verdadero ser lo eligió primero a él y escúchame bien. No hay ningún producto de un polvo pasajero que acabe con lo que hay entre ellos.-

-Mi mamá lo ama a mi papá. Aún lo siento. Siento que detrás de esas tinieblas que ensombrecen su alma hay amor hacia mi padre. Del más puro...del más humano.-Se rió.

-Cuando cogía con tu padre pensaba en el mio. Se pelearon y tu padre no fue más que algo para pasar el rato. Nunca se debió aparecer en su vida. Fue un error. Tu siempre fuiste un error.-

-Antes eras más humano, Alex. Antes nunca hubieras matado a alguien a pesar de todo.¿Qué te sucede? Mi papá siempre te trato como a nosotras a pesar de que no eras su hijo...-

-¡Cierra la boca!-Me dio un golpe en el estomago que me dejo en el suelo. Ese grito fue desgarrador. Alex se quebró.

Cuando levante la mirada ya no estaba. Me concentre en mi cuerpo y tome unos segundos para relajarme. Fui hacia Robin.

-Vamos, levántate. Dime que no te ha echo demasiado daño.-

-¿Cass?-Sonreí. Siempre sacaba ese efecto en mi. Su voz aunque sea en los momentos de enfado la encontraba cálida.

-¿Qué paso?-Me preguntó. Lo mire sorprendida.

-Te encontré aquí tirado. Tu deberías decirme.-

-No lo sé. Me duele la cabeza. Solo buscaba pistas para encontrar a Raven y luego nada...todo simplemente se oscureció.-

-Debes descansar. Aunque sea un rato. Haces demasiado por Raven en realidad. Cyborg también de seguro está investigando. Vayamos al parque...tomemos un helado. Como civil, Robin. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Pero Cassandra no p...-

-Por favor. Solo una hora. Si se pueden dos. Date un tiempo, Robin. Por favor...-Le pedí suplicante. Él asintió pero inseguro.

Le dí la mano para que se levantará. Estaba contenta. Contenta de aún tenerlo a mi lado a él. No, no estaba del todo sola.

Estaba con la mejor compañía.

Con Robin. Si, con **él**.

Y a pesar de todo tenía la esperanza de que todo se fuera a arreglar. Quería despejar mis pensamientos porque todo lo que dijo Alex...

Tenía que NO ser verdad. No podía ser verdad.

Realmente con todas mis fuerzas. No quería que sea verdad.

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

No me hablaba en general. Si le preguntaba algo era muy cortante. No entendía porque. Caminamos por el puente que cruzaba el pequeño lago que había en la mitad del parque. No había casi nadie.

-No actúes como una niña caprichosa. Estoy harto de esas actitudes tuyas. Pareciera como que te saque un dulce de la mano y ese no fue el cas...-Me paro sonriendo con una sonrisa algo pícara.

-Exacto. Me sacaste un dulce de la mano. Dime. ¿En que te jodía que lo hiciera con ese chico, maldito egolatra, presumido, detestable...-La pare con una mano en la boca.

-Te enseñare a pelear. Serás mi alumna. Yo doy las ordenes. Estás en mi casa, soy tu maestro y tu como una maldita aprendiz me obedeces Y SI TE DIGO NADA DE ESTAR CON NADIE MÁS QUE SEA YO. LO HACES Y PUNTO! ¿ENTENDIDO?-Cada vez fui aumentando el tono de voz para grabarselo en la cabeza y que entendiera de una buena vez.

-¿Me parece a mi o tu Todd estás celoso?-Me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que ese golpe que te diste altero tu cerebro.-Seguimos caminando. De frente venía alguien que me era conocido. Me llamo la atención. Estaba comprando unos helados con una niña que no me era conocida. Pero si él...

¿De dónde?

-Creo que estás demasiado acostumbrado a rodearte de esas perras sin correa que confundes las cosas conmigo. Una vez más. No tengo memoria pero se que jamás me hubiera dejado pisotear por ti.-La niña que iba con él se dio vuelta y miro sorprendida a Raven. A ese chico que pagaba los helados lo conocía.

-¡ESA NIÑ..!- No la deje seguir. Ese chico era Robin sin su uniforme. Estaba seguro que lo vi una vez que hackeé a los Titanes. Tire a Raven contra un árbol que estaba muy cerca nuestro y la besé. La tape con todo mi cuerpo.

Fue un beso a la fuerza. Tanto que Raven se resistió bastante pero yo era mucho más fuerte. Igual se movía tanto que no hacía más que obligarme a que la apretará más contra el árbol y mi cuerpo.

No se sentía tan mal besar a Raven como pensé que sería. La circunstancia me obligaba a hacerlo pero realmente no se sentía tan mal.

En realidad mis manos naturalmente sintieron curiosidad por tocar todo aquello que el resto de mi cuerpo sentía. Puse mis manos en sus caderas y la comencé a probar más que a besar. Quería tomar ese sabor de su boca milímetro a milímetro.

Mis manos se escabulleron bajo su blusa buscando ir más y más arriba.

Hasta que me mordió la muy perra hija de puta.

-¡CONMIGO NO INFELIZ!-Gritó y se fue a paso rápido dejandome solo con mi lengua sangrando y con ganas de matarla o no...mejor aún...

De hasta quizás violarla salvajemente.

-Las cosas que me hace pensar..-Me golpeé en la cabeza. No entendía porque pero todas las escenitas con ella terminaban de la misma manera. Mi lengua. Mi espalda después de haber dormido en el suelo siendo ESA MI CASA!. Todo era una broma del destino quien había elegido simplemente jugar conmigo.

Era una cruel desgracia. Lo era. ¿No?

* * *

**En un departamento no muy lejos...**

Se mecía como un psicótico. Sus emociones se habían quebrado. Lloraba como un niño indefenso como había echo antes. Era inestable.

-Grayson una vez me salvó la vida. Cuando era pequeño. Me caía en un abismo de tinieblas. Me ahogaba. No había nadie para ayudarme pero él si estaba...-

-Shhh. No sabes lo que dices, Alex. A pesar de todo aún eres un niño.-

-Papá esa noche en la que casi me muero me mando a un lugar que sabía que era de difícil acceso. Un lugar donde sabían que iban a entrar a robar. Eso fue una tramp...-

-No llores más niño. Sshh. Cassandra es una bruja manipuladora. Una de cuidado. No dejes que con esa carita de mosquita muerta te confunda. Tu padre, tu madre..te aman. Lo debes entender. Está misión y el arma que va acabar con él la vas a empuñar tu. Soló tu. Si es necesario hay que matar a esa pequeña bruja que lo protege.-

-Es verdad. Mi papá no sabía. Él jamás hubiera dejado que haga algo que me hiciera daño.-

-Tenlo por seguro, Alex. Toma.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Pruebalo. Se que te harán olvidar esas penas que te causan tanto daño.-Era un té. Uno de menta. Hace mucho que no probaba uno.

Hace mucho.

Lo tome despacio.

-¿Sabe como los viejos tiempos, no es así?-

-Si.-

-Eso me alegra. Por cierto...-Se iba afuera pero antes de cerrar la puerta se dio vuelta. Pensé que era para despedirse.

-Tiene ARSÉNICO.-Lo escupí de inmediato.

-Nunca. Nunca bajes la guardia. Creí que estabas más entrenado.-Su risa era de triunfo. Tire la taza contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-Juró que mi próximo objetivo después que él serás tu, infeliz.-

* * *

Hiii! Espero que haya sido un cap NO mediocre. xD.

Si, **Crazylove,** Jason se quiere matar por tener que andar cuidando de su "integridad" jaja. Pero enserio se quiere matar. En especial porque ella ahora no le deja tocarle un pelo ahora que el "algo" de ganas tiene. Dios..NO! Olvidemonos de esas enfermedades. jeje. Pobre Jay! Más no! Hagamos que se cuida. No es tan idiota! Aparte es un asaltacunas. Engatuza a las "chicas bien" y después las tire. No es que se acuesta con cualquier pu... piiiii. jeje. Gracias por tus animos siempre son bien recibidos! =)

**Teressa! **No se si serás la misma que me dejaba reviews antes pero te extrañe! Gracias por el apoyo y en cuanto a la madre de Cass. Como verás hay muchos cabos sueltos y cosas entremedio que pasaron antes y después de ese bombardeo contra Cassandra ese día en esa cocina. jeje. Es cuestión de seguir leyendo para ver como todo termino así. jeje =) Gracias!

eaeaeaeae. jaja. **Bjlauri **sabia que algún dia ibas a terminar diciendo que extrañarías mi forma sadica de escribir. jaja. Considerando que mas aun fui muy tierna ultimamente jaja. Todas esas discusiones que planteo en cada cap las escuche alguna vez y esa frase de si un hombre lo hace con cualquiera es un hombre y si la mujer lo hace con cualquiera es una p... Eso lo decía mi EX. EX. EX recalco EX porque era un machista. Lo odiaba cuando decía eso pero creo ahora que lo hacia en broma y para que me enoje jajaa.** Creo que en **este cap digo demasiado en la conversacion de Cass y Alex jajaja. Pero igual. Me gusto muchisimo la discusion del principio. Lo de Cass es lo sombrio del fic me parece. Pero pronto la oscuridad ira a otro ambito. ((¿Qué habré querido decir?)) jeje Besoo amiga! Gracias!

Por ahora **Mel, **Raven no está muy interesada en ESO. ¿O si? jajaja. Esa será su manera de conquistar? O tendra otras intenciones? Lo que pasa es que cuando se enoja con él o cuando se indigna verdaderamente lo hace. Es como una nena en un sentido que si le gritas en su cabecita te anda diciendo ¡Bruja! y seguramente desea no verte más. Un estado primitivo esta pasando por su cabeza o..¿Será algo más? jaja. Y aparte creo yo que cualquier mujer se sentiria ofendida con los comentarios de Jason. Tiene razón en buscar enojarlo...Jason es muy hipocrita para decirle esas cosas a la cara. Es alguien que lo pone en su lugar.

Se equilibran...entre los dos. jaja. No se si será ladrona. Ella quiere pelear y ayudarlo en algun gran robo solo para luchar contra Robin y probar que no es tan débil sin poderes. (que los tiene y que los usara en secreto a su debido tiempo) El echo de no decirle a Red que los tiene es desconfianza de su palabreria esa de que eran "amigos" jaja. Es astuta. Si lo hubiera echo el la hubiera usado ya. El otro tipo..ES MUY IMPORTANTE. No es cualquier personaje ehh! ;D. Beso Mel!

**Gracias a todos/as.! Espero que les guste el cap =)**


	6. Capitulo VI: ¿Sueños o pesadillas?

**Capitulo VI: ¿Sueños o pesadillas?**

25 de octubre del 2010

"Todo hombre tiene sus penas secretas que el mundo no conoce. Por eso a veces acusamos de frío a un hombre que en realidad, sólo es un hombre triste."

Henry Longfellow Wadsworth

* * *

**_-Él se merece a alguien mejor para su vida. Él realmente es mucho para ella y quizás lo mejor sea que..._**

* * *

-**Voy a terminar con la existencia de ellas. Las cosas serán como siempre debieron ser. Tendré una familia por primera vez...**

* * *

-Realmente comienzo a creer que no tienen ni idea quien realmente es quien tira de las cuerdas aquí. Siempre fueron tan ilusos...La ley de la naturaleza siempre lo dijo. Solo sobrevive el más fuerte y los débiles son quienes siempre terminan perdiendo...

Perdiendo el cuello...

¿Amor fraternal? ¿Amor paternal? ¿Amor?

Lo único que existe es la lealtad, el respeto... Por lo que a mi me concierne el resto es pura basura y se los demostrare en vivo y en directo.

Son sencillamente unos ingenuos. Si, es como decía Todd. "Mantén cerca a tus amigos pero más aún a tus enemigos". ¿Me pregunto a cuántos habrá matado usando esa táctica?

Infeliz...astuto infeliz. ¿Será así como la ha logrado conquistar a ella?

Un ladrón y una heroína. Un momento...¿Una heroína? Claro, si...

En este momento es así como la llaman. "Una heroína", "Una Titan".

Dios...pero que equivocados están. Lo único que hará será colmar este mundo de seres como ella...

Seres de la oscuridad. Demonios sin alma. Sin límites. Asesinos natos sedientos de sangre...

Celosos de sus mismísimos hermanos, de sus pares. Que con suerte...

...se terminarán matando entre ellos.

Bien hecho, Todd. Contigo es como todo empieza. Aunque nunca creí que ibas a necesitar tanta ayuda.

Una pena...una verdadera pena. Estaba de acuerdo contigo pero...

¿Estás aquí y ahora para controlarme? Creo que no. Eso te pone en mis manos también a ti. Lastima. Es una verdadera lástima que no estes aquí para verme ganar este juego.

Jacke Mate. Si...

Era verdad. Errar es humano. Definitivamente...ya aprendí finalmente como se juega, Señor Todd.

Ya aprendí y pronto se lo demostraré.

Es un juramento. Y a mi...nunca me gusto jurar en vano.

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Intente hablar con Raven toda la tarde después de ese beso pero me ignoro. Se hacía la dormida. Mientras tuvimos nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento. Estaba enfocada pero muy seria. No respondía mis indirectas. Estaba enfadada y...

...algo me preocupaba.

No se si era porque me divertía su forma de ser después de todo o...

No. Realmente no me entendía a mi mismo.

La detestaba naturalmente por ser tan histérica y por ser una...¿Titan? Exacto. La necesitaba usar y después desechar. De ninguna manera me pudo gustar ese beso.

No. No me pudo gustar el beso de una niña. ¿De cuánto? ¿17? ¿18 años?

Soy un idiota, definitivamente. Pude haber echo tantas cosas y tuve que elegir..¿Besarla? Lo que logre es solo que las cosas se tornen más complicadas. No me servía de nada que me ignore de está manera y mucho menos me servía mirarla como una mujer.

Porque ella es...solo una enemiga.

Pasaron las horas y comimos en silencio. Era un silencio tan repugnante que prendí la tele solo para cortar ese clima tan pesado. Tiro los platos en el lavadero y se fue a mi habitación.

¡TIRO LOS PLATOS ESPERANDO QUE YO LOS LAVARA! ¿Qué hay de bueno en tener UNA MUJER en una casa si NO LAVA LOS PLATOS! ?

Mi mamá solía hacerlo. Ella era una buena madre aunque no la recuerdo demasiado. A quien recuerdo mucho más es a mi nana. Si. Ella decía que algún día iba a encontrar a una mujer ideal de la cual me enamoraría y me "consentiría" para toda la vida. Una que cuide la casa, una que se ría de mis chistes aunque no tengan gracia, una que cuide a los niños y siempre me espere con una sonrisa cuando llegará a mi casa.

Si.

Mi nana era una ILUSA. Pero..La descripción de una mujer perfecta no estaba nada mal. No existía. Pero si solo se les pusiera una correa tal vez...

Mire al frente. Los platos. Uno más. Si, era solo uno más pero NO era mio. Lo tome y con toda la voluntad del mundo comencé a lavarlo.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es? ¿Cómo rayos estoy soportando todo esto?- Quería golpearme la cabeza contra el plato.

Iba a guardarlo pero tenía rabia. Una rabia por toda la impotencia que tenía cargada en tan solo un día de pasar con ella.

FUE SOLO UN DÍA Y LA QUERÍA ENTERRAR CUATRO METROS BAJO TIERRA!

Necesitaba diseñar un buen robo. ¡PRONTO! Ya no podía soportar vivir así. No era mi estilo. No era normal en mi estar lavando UN MALDITO PLATO!

Partí el plato contra la mesa y me fui a mi habitación para dormir y calmarme.

Cuando entre ella estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

Para variar y para recordarme que dormía en el suelo me tiro una almohada y una frazada en el piso.

-¡PERO...POR DIOS! ¿NO HABRÁ SIDO DEMASIADO GENEROSA?-Quería ahorcarla mientras dormía. Quería tomar la almohada y estamparsela en el rostro pero no podía.

La vi durante unos segundos. Había una sonrisa impregnada en sus labios.

-¿Porqué demonios sonríes en tus sueños?-Dije entredientes. No hubo respuesta. Esta vez verdaderamente dormía. Tire la almohada al suelo y prepare mi "cama".

Quedé solo en mis boxers. El calor no ayudaba demasiado a mis nervios. Después de adaptarme y tranquilizarme decidí que era hora de dormir.

Cerré lentamente los ojos.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. **Mi nueva...**

* * *

-Jay...¿Así es como te llaman?-Me dijo ella al oído. _Un momento..¿Al oído?. _Abrí mis ojos de súbito. Tan solo podía verla gracias a la luz de la luna. Ella estaba acostada junto a mi en el suelo.

Lo peor era que...estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Estoy comenzado a recordar, Jason Todd.-Abrí mis ojos de par a par. _No puede ser. Si recuerda a sus amigos..estoy perdido._

-¿Enserio?-

-Si. Se que soy una demonesa. ¿Porqué no me lo has dicho? ¿Porqué me lo ocultaste? ¿Porqué?- Su mirada era extraña. No se veía enojada y eso era lo extraño.

-No lo sabía..-

-Si eres mi amigo... Es extraño que no lo sepas. ¿No te parece?-Me tenía acorralado. Aunque si aún me llamaba amigo era porque..aún no recordaba todo. Era algo a mi favor. Algo...

-Es que...-

-Sshh...No sabes mucho de mi. ¿No es cierto?-Me pregunto suavizando su mirada. Aún no entendía que hacía recostada junto a mi. Era todo demasiado extraño.

-Nunca me cuentas mucho. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?-Le pregunte cuidadosamente.

-Si. Creo que te debería contar un secreto, Jason. Estoy cambiando...- Sentía que se acercaba más a mi.

-¿Cambiando?-

-Si. Creo que ya estoy lista.-Tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que me hagas una mujer. Soy una demonesa. Estoy madurando, Jason. Nosotras tenemos momentos en los cuales tenemos una necesidad irrefrenable de...procrear.-Sus labios tocaron mi pómulo. Su lengua comenzó a saborear mi piel.

-Pro..¿QUÉ?-

-Quiero que me hagas tuya como a todas ellas, Jay.-Me dijo sin vacilar ni un solo momento. No podía responderle.

-No sabes lo que dices...-

-Se perfectamente lo que digo. ¿Te gusto ese beso, no es así?-

-No. No...me gus..-Tartamudeaba como un niño. No la quería tan cerca.

-A mi me gusto. Se honesto. Quisieras montarme toda la noche. Lo sé. Hazlo...está vez te dejo.- No sabía desde cuando había comenzado a hablar de esa manera pero...si su objetivo era ponerme aún más nervioso...lo logro. Definitivamente, lo logro.

-Estás completamente loca, Raven.-Lentamente sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello. Lengueteaba mi nuez como si fuera un helado. Saboreaba mi piel. Le gustaba tener el control de la situación. Lo sentía.

-Estás nervioso. No me puedes mentir..._te gusto, lo sé._-Me senté para ver si volvía en si. Parecía un felino...una de sus manos estaba en mis rodillas y agradecía que estuviera ahí y no en otro lado. Me estaba provocando demasiado.

-Te necesito, Jason...-Se tiro sobre mi y me beso como yo lo hice está tarde. Quería alejarla mientras aún tuviera control de mis acciones. Quería...

La tome de los hombros para detenerla.

-¡NO! Esto no puede ser cierto..-

* * *

-¡NO PUEDE SER..!-Me tiraron una almohada en la cara. Me la saque de encima.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de madurar de una vez?-Me grito. No podía verla. Estaba en la oscuridad y aún en mi cama. Yo aún estaba en el suelo.

-Todo fue un sueño..-Sentí que me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Vi que iba a prender la luz de al lado de la cama.

-¡NO LO HAGAS..!-Demasiado tarde. Lo hizo. Cerré mis ojos y...

-¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO!-Lo vio. Ese sueño me hizo pensar demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas...

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR!-

-Bien. Explícame porque tengo que soportar que hables mientras duermes. Porque tengo que soportar que estés soñando en...-

-¿Desde cuándo debo darte explicaciones de lo que sueño?-

-Mientras estemos debajo del mismo techo me encantaría que dejarás de pensar en estupideces.-

-Te gustaría saber que estaba pensando en **ti **¿No es así?-Abrió la boca para decir algo pero me levante.

-¿A dónde vas?-Me pregunto al verme tomar la almohada. La empuje un poco y me acosté en mi cama.

-Esta es mi cama y estoy harto de dormir en suelo. Te guste o no está noche duermo aquí.-

-Pero...-La tome del mentón y la besé dando una lengueteada dentro de su boca. Quería dormir con su sabor y hacerla callar de paso. Fue rápido pero suficiente para mi. Me miro enfadada pero me di vuelta listo para esta vez dormir y conformarme con solo eso.

**Por ahora...**

**Si, ella es mi nueva aliada...o debería decir..¿Presa?**

Está vez yo fui quien termine durmiendo y sonriendo. Sabía que en la mañana iba a comenzar otro round y esperaba dormir lo suficientemente bien como para soportarlo y tal vez...ganarlo.

* * *

**Alex POV**

Aún recuerdo cuanto mi mamá me demostraba su cariño. Aún tengo en mi mente esos días en los que no me ignoraba...en los que me quería y no era simplemente uno más.

Yo era diferente a ellas. Claro. Ellas tenían a su padre y el mio...

...no estaba conmigo. Solo tenía a mi mamá y realmente me conformaba pero cuando ella comenzó a olvidarme...

Las cosas cambiaron.

* * *

_Fuimos a la playa. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Los recuerdos más amargos y los más alegres son los que el subconsciente generalmente le gusta retener. Lastimosamente..._

_-Alex. Ve a jugar con tus hermanas. Ya están listas...-Cassandra estaba contenta porque mi mamá le había cepillado su cabello como tanto le gustaba. Helena estaba molesta. Supuse que era porque no le gustaba la playa. A mi tampoco pero tener que jugar con esas dos niñas fastidiosas hacían las cosas aún más insoportables._

_Yo recién había cumplido siete y ellas dos iban a cumplir pronto seis..._

_Ya podía ver a todos esos fastidiosos Titanes en casa. La idea simplemente me hacía querer vomitar. Verlos a todos reunidos una vez al año para el cumpleaños de ellas era más que suficiente._

_Mucho más que suficiente diría._

_-¿Por qué tan enfadado, Alex?-Era Helena que estaba en su traje de baño de una sola pieza color negro. Jugaba con su cabello. Realmente se veía aburrida._

_-¿Tener que ser la niñera de dos niñas molestas no es suficiente para estarlo?-Cassandra se comenzó a reír. Fruncí el seño. Era la que más demostraba sus emociones de los tres. Era la más diferente de nosotros. La que más resaltaba también._

_-Dí la verdad. Estás así porque tu papi no vino para tu cumpleaños. Realmente...¿Pensabas que iba a venir?-Olvide decir que era a la que más odiaba de las dos también._

_-Cierra la boca..-Le dije entredientes. Helena miro a otro lado y comenzó a abanicarse._

_-Hace calor aquí. Esto es un maldito infierno. Gran idea la de Grayson...-Dijo con un sarcasmo evidente. _

_-Helena. No deberías llamarlo así. Es nuestro papá. Al menos tenemos uno. No como otros...-Me miro a mi con una sonrisa la perra desgraciada que adoraba a su padre. Cada tanto se dignaba a echármelo en cara. Lo hacía para molestarme...era insoportable._

_-¡Púdrete infeliz...!-Le grite con sinceridad. Ella cada tanto era así cuando ellos estaban lejos y nos dejaban solos._

_-A mi no me dices que debo hacer, hermanita.-Le respondió Helena que dio un pequeño bostezo de aburrimiento._

_-Lo que sea. No importa, Alex. Nosotras te prestamos a nuestro papá...sabemos que el tuyo tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Cierra la boca, Cassandra. Mamá nos matará si se entera que anduvimos en su habitación mientras hablaba con Grayson.-_

_-Pero...Nuestro hermano tiene derecho de saber que su padre es un vulgar asesino. Un delincuente del más bajo nivel de está ciudad. Dime Alex..¿No lo sabías?-Quedé tartamudeando._

_-¿Qué..dices?-_

_-Eres una estúpida, Cassandra. Me has metido en problemas ahora. Siempre hablas de más...-_

_-¿Problemas? No seas tan correcta. No intentes siempre querer quedar bien con todos, Helena. Soy sincera y Alex tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano de que su padre no lo quiere y que prefiere seguir con sus negocios antes de tener que ocuparse de él como papá hace con nosotras.-_

_-Eso es mentira. Papá no es así...-Eso fue lo único que podía decir como un niño de siete años que descubría que...su papá no lo quería y que vivía en una mentira._

_-Vamos, Alex. Siempre has sido inteligente. ¿Por qué crees que se lleva tan mal con mamá? ¿Por qué crees que mi mamá vive con mi padre, un héroe de esta ciudad y no con una vulgar basura como lo es tu padre?-Estaba divertida. Le gustaba verme así de shockeado. Lo sentía._

_-¿Por qué me dices esto de está manera?-No quería llorar. No frente a ella._

_-Porque a veces creo que debería ampliar mi habitación. Porque creo que deberías estar en un orfanato porque eres casi un bastardo. ¿No es así, Helena?-_

_-¿Podrías acabar simplemente con todo este drama?-Le respondió ella que veía al horizonte._

_-¿Eres de piedra o qué?-Le pregunto Cassandra a su hermana que no cambio su mirada en ningún momento. Era bastante inexpresiva. Siempre lo fue. Pocas veces la vi reír realmente y siempre eran en...ocasiones extrañas._

_-¿Los límites de tu malcriadez no existen, no es así?-Tenía razón aunque con Helena nunca se podía saber de que lado estaba. En mi opinión ella siempre se enfadaba cuando se metían con ella. Nunca daba la vida por nadie. No era de elegir lados precisamente._

_-Ni haciéndote la intelectual lograrás que papá te quiera más a ti.-Su vida giraba en torno a eso. A agradar. A agradarle a todo el mundo._

_-Eres una estúpida, Cassandra. Una vergüenza para esta familia. Eres una malcriada gracias a ese imbécil.- Le dije._

_-Di lo que quieras, Cass. Te regalo a papá con un moño bien grande y rojo como a ti te gustan. -Se abanicaba aún más fuerte._

_-Tu cabello rubio, tus ojos verdes...¿Acaso cuándo te miras a un espejo realmente te sientes de está familia, Alex? Tus compañeros, ¿Nunca te preguntaron porque eres tan diferente a nosotras?-_

_-Basta...-Le pedí por lo bajo. Mis puños estaban apretados._

_-Por cierto...entre a la mente de mamá. Creo que lo que te tiene es..¡LAS-TI-MA!-Se comenzó a reír enérgicamente. Me canse. La tire utilizando mis poderes lo más lejos que pude dentro del mar._

_Fui por ella._

_-¡PERRA MALDITA!-Comencé a gritarle mientras la tomaba del cuello. Ella se intentaba zafar. _

_-¡Tengo más poderes que tú, bastardo!-Me lanzó energía en el estomago. No fue algo muy fuerte pero ellas eran más buenas con la magia que yo._

_La intente meter dentro del agua pero ella hizo lo mismo._

_-¡Infel..liz!-Cada tanto ambos lograbamos sacar la cabeza para respirar. Iba a golpearla pero cuando iba a hacerlo alguien me detuvo y a ella también._

_-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?-Era su padre que grito enfadado. Él fue quién me detuvo. Mamá la tenía a ella. Cassandra se golpeo con una roca en la cabeza y sangraba. No mucho..pero sangraba._

_-¡MAMÁ!¡PAPÁ! ¡ALEX se volvió loco e intento ahogarme!-Comenzó a llorar como casi siempre hacía y abrazo a mamá. Me daban ganas de sumergirla al agua por al menos diez minutos más. Mamá al principio parecía no creerle pero luego su mirada cambio._

_Seguramente leyó mis pensamientos._

_-Por favor, Cuida a Cassandra que yo me encargaré de Alex.-Me tomo de la mano y nos teletransporto a nuestro departamento._

_-¿ ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ! ?-Me gritó tomándome de los hombros. Su mirada era la más severa que había visto en toda mi vida. Me daba miedo._

_-¡Ella empezó! Ella...-Me dio una bofetada. Una muy fuerte. Mi mejilla ardía. Ahora si no podía evitar que una lágrima cayera. No había para mi cosa más terrible en el mundo que esto. Que mi mamá me hiciera esto..._

_-¡NUNCA MÁS HAGAS ALGO ASÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE CASS OTRA VEZ! ¿ME ENTENDISTE, Alex! ?-Su apretón era fuerte._

_-¿Me quieres mamá?-Era la única pregunta que se me cruzó por la cabeza hacerle._

_-NO.-Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Tener solo siete años y enterarte de todo eso en tan solo unos momentos...era demasiado._

_Lloré por un rato en mi cama. Por un largo rato hasta que alguien puso su mano en mi hombro. Levante mi mirada por primera vez en horas de la almohada para ver quien era._

_Quería ver a quien le importaba..._

_Era él._

_-¿Papá?-No sabía que más decir. Me reincorporé e hizo algo que no esperé. Me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho._

_-Alex. Lamento no haber estado contigo. Pero quiero que entiendas que ella no quiso decirlo realmente.-_

_-¿Eres un criminal, papá?-_

_-Si. Pero aún así siempre serás lo más importante para mi.-_

_-¿Sigues amando a mamá?-_

_-Si y por eso vine...- Me aleje de él un poco para verlo._

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-¿Quieres que volvamos a estar otra vez juntos?-_

_-No hay algo que quiera más, papá.-_

_-¿Cuento con tu ayuda? ¿Vendrás conmigo, Alex? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?-_

_-Ya no encajo más aquí. Ya no más. Iré a donde sea fuera de este lugar...-_

_-No llores. Que yo para todo tengo un plan...-_

* * *

_-_Si. Definitivamente para todo lo tenía. Así fue como empezó todo. Recuerdo cada momento tan claramente que me asusta. Ese golpe...-

-¿No te sacarás más eso de la cabeza,no?-

-¿Arsénico? ¿Qué pretendes?-

-Era un simple juego. No te lo tomes tan personal.-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-En la ciudad. Ten cuidado. Helena podría aparecer en cualquier momento para ayudar a su hermanita.-

-Créeme. Puedo con las dos.-

-Últimamente no puedes con ti mismo. ¿Porqué debería tenerte fe?-

-Porqué anduve dando una vuelta por la torre de los Titanes y me encontré esto. Creí que no iba a tener tanta suerte pero parece que estaba equivocado.-

-¿Más libros de magia negra? ¿Desde cuando tan aplicado, Alex?-

-Antes yo intentaba adaptarme a estás cosas. No era nada bueno. Hasta que me dí cuenta que la magia negra era lo mio.-

-Si, ella solía exagerar con las restricciones en cuanto a la magia. No veo lo malo de la magia negra. Cada uno debería desarrollar las habilidades que se le plazca y punto.-

-Cuando se práctica la magia negra. Él que lo hace le vende parte de su alma al diablo.-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Olvidas la sangre que corre por tus venas?-

-Como olvidarlo...-

* * *

-_Papá. ¿Podría ir a ver a una amiga? Vive al lado y...- Cassandra era muy insistente. Al principio no le hacían caso pero siempre al final terminaban cediendo. Quizás por cansancio._

_-Bueno, ve. En un rato te iré a buscar. ¿De acuerdo?-Ella asintió deje mi vaso de té en la mesa y me fui a mi a la mi cuarto. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me llamo la atención que la habitación de ellas estaba abierta._

_-Al fin se fue.-Era Helena. Estaba en su cama sentada y leyendo un libro._

_-¿Qué?-Entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta._

_-Estaba abierto para escuchar si de una vez se iba.-_

_-Ah.-_

_-Realmente uno no se puede concentrar con esa niña corriendo por todos lados.-_

_-¿Qué lees?-_

_-Algo que no te interesa.-_

_-Bien. Te dejaré sola...-_

_-Magia. Magia negra, Alex.-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Curiosidad. Intente hacer algunos hechizos pero he echo tantos hechizos de luz que me es difícil hacer esto. Los hechizos son interesantes pero quizás no sea la adecuada para hacerlos.-_

_-¿Por qué te interesa ser tan buena en esto?-_

_-Cassandra y yo somos una brujas o hechiceras. Como quieras llamarlo. ¿Cómo sería una si no práctico esto?-_

_-Yo también tengo poderes.-_

_-¿Poderes? No me hagas reír. Eres patético. Realmente no sirves para esto. Deberías...-_

_-Lo sé. He intentado durante mucho tiempo con hechizos y eso pero no es lo mio.-_

_-Tal vez. Lo sea...-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunte no entendiendo la indirecta._

_-Tal vez la magia blanca no sea para ti. ¿Por qué no intentas con esto?-Me tiro el libro._

_-¿No tienes problemas con dejarmelo?-Me extrañaba su generosidad._

_-Por supuesto que no. En el cajón donde lo encontré habían muchos más para leer.-_

_-¿Por qué tanta generosidad?-_

_-No es generosidad, Alex. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. No esperes nada más de mi.-_

_-¿Por qué eres tan distante?-_

_-Porque se cual es mi lugar en esta casa. Se lo que quiero. No necesito meterme en problemas para resaltar y clamar por atención. Eso es estúpido. Eso es infantil.-_

_-¡Eres una niña! A veces pareces muerta. A veces pareciera que nada te interesa...-_

_-Quizás. A Cassandra le encanta llamar la atención. A ti te da celos ver que mamá últimamente se ocupa bastante de ella. Grayson aún piensa que mi mamá sigue pensando en tu padre. Es inseguro y patético. Yo...simplemente no quisiera entrar en ninguna de estás clasificaciones.-_

_-¿Y qué hay de mamá?-_

_-No sé. Sencillamente no sabría que decir de ella. En mamá hay dos polos opuestos. Es un caso interesante...-_

_-Hablas de nosotros como si todos fueramos cosas...-Sonrió. Esa sonrisa extraña otra vez. Vi que la manga de su blusa estaba tiñéndose de rojo._

_-¿Qué es esto?-Destape su blusa para ver su brazo. Ella se resistió pero la sujete con firmeza._

_Su brazo. Estaba lleno de cortes por todos lados. Todos eran muy recientes._

_-Helena..-Se comenzó a reír aún más. Tenía una sonrisa que daba algo de miedo. _

_-Si. Es lo que piensas. Ahora..¡VETE!-Me empujo y con sus poderes me tiro hacia afuera. Cuando me reincorporé la puerta ya estaba cerrada._

_Tenía el libro aún en mis manos. Su forma de ser era extraña. Algo raro le pasaba. Realmente ¿Podría ser que una persona como Helena se quiso suicidar?_

_Camine a mi habitación._

_-Helena es demasiado astuta para eso. No se pudo haber querido quitar la vida...-Me tire en mi cama y comencé a leer. La curiosidad por lo prohibido me atraía._

_Era un mal de familia definitivamente._

* * *

-Creo que debo agradecerle a ella entonces todo esto.- Tome un arma.

-Pero mi amor por estas bellezas sigue siendo el mismo. Con la magia nada tiene mucha gracia.-Me recosté y guarde mi arma debajo de mi almohada. Nunca se sabía cuando se podría necesitarla.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me desperté sintiendo unos brazos envueltos en mi. Sentía el latido de un corazón. Piel caliente..._¿Qué?_

-¡JASON!-Grite asustada. Él se levanto de súbito. El colmo de todo era que me apretó aún más fuerte contra él.

-¿Qué..QUÉ?-Grite demasiado, tal vez...

-Ah, eres tu. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?-Me dijo aún medio dormido. Sus labios rozaban mi frente.

-¡SUÉLTAME IDIOTA!-Le golpeé el pecho. Estaba sin su remera él muy desgraciado. Se estaba aprovechando de que era relativamente indefensa ante sus ojos...

Tenía que usar mis poderes pero...No. Aún no puede saberlo.

-No quiero. Cierra la boca y déjame dormir un poco más.-Estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Me DAS ASCO! ERES UN ARROGANTE, REPULSIVO..-Gruñó y me apreso contra la cama. Se sentó sobre mis caderas.

-¡ ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? !-

-Me pregunto como eres en la cama...-Me ronroneó en el oído. Mi piel se calentó instantáneamente. Estaba algo dormido pero eso no le quitaba lo...grande.

-¡ESTÁS ENFERMO!-

-Tal vez. Pero te quiero co...-Le pegue donde más le dolía y lo tire de la cama.

-¡Mantenlo dentro de tus pantalones o te mataré, Jason!-Abrió sus ojos esta vez. Ahora si se había levantado por completo.

-¡PERRA!-Me gritó y sonreí una vez que entre a su baño._ Estás en mis manos, bebé. Magia. ¿Qué podría hacer uno sin ella?..._

* * *

**Cassandra POV**

Demasiadas intervenciones pueden afectar nuestro futuro. Mi existencia.

-Hermano metete con quien quieras pero nunca con mi papá. Si le haces daño...-

-Te amo hermano. Pero si le haces daño te haré pedazos. Juro por AMON que te hare pedazos.-Me corte la palma de mi mano para sellar el pacto con él. En este momento...sin mi hermana.

Mi papá era lo único que me importaba.

Mi papá era mi vida.

Y jamás...

Jamás me iba a pasar lo que le paso a él. No lo iba a tolerar...jamás.

* * *

**-Pero al final resultaste ser una niña mala, Cassandra.**

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Ayer había detectado movimiento en el techo. Sabía que con una de las cámaras había visto una sombra pero cuando llegue no había nada.

Está vez fui más precavido y puse sensores de movimiento. Conecte la alarma a mi comunicador. Me levante de súbito. Las 4:00 a.m..Corrí al techo lo más rápido que pude y decidí comenzar con la emboscada.

Cautelosamente abrí una de las ventanas del ante último piso y subí al techo para aparecer detrás de él.

Con hábilidad logre clavar mi vara BO en la parte de atrás de su cuello casi sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Las manos donde las pueda ver!-Le advertí.

-No puede ser...-Esa voz me era familiar. Se bajo la capucha.

-¿Pa..pá?-Tartamudeo. _¿Qué?_

-¿Cass? ¿Eres tú?-

* * *

**Hii! Bueno, fue una semana bastante agitada. Casi me muero de un infarto con todos los partidos del findesemana! ¿Porqué? Bueno, porque soy una fanática del futbol que esta en el juego "Gran DT" donde cada findesemana se gana bastante plata cada ganador y dentro del mismo torneo hay otro donde te ganas pasajes a Europa. Como preclasifique dentro de los 500 mil mejores hace 3 meses atras masomenos cada findesemana compito con contrincantes más fuertes. Está fecha (finde) fue MUY DURA!...y PASE OTRA VEZ! jajajja. HUMILLE A LOS PIBES. Yo era la única Signorina! Igual JUSTO! jaja. Se tiene que hacer un equipo "ideal tuyo" donde cada jugador debe ser de diferentes equipos. Cada uno de ellos suma puntos por lo que haga cada findesemana. Se pueden hacer 4 cambios por semana (cada uno es pago, así que hay que pensar bastante) y PASE jajaja. Estoy re happy! jojo. Veremos la Prox semana! Y...AGUANTE EL FORTÍN! JAJAJ. Otra copa mundial de clubes no nos vendría mal EHH..jeje. ea ea ea ea.**

**Por cierto...mmm..respondiendo reviews =)**

**Teressa: **Creo que Cass le tiene bronca a Raven por todo lo que ya sabes que paso en esa cocina en el capitulo anterior. Y creo que le tiene un poco de recelo por eso así que un lado de ella realmente no quiere que Raven este nunca con Richard. Aunque la pregunta es..¿Arriesgaría su existencia?. Si, a simple vista Raven fue fácil pero...dudo que realmente lo hubiera echo. Acordate que fue con Jason. ¿Crees que él con lo machista y territorial que es hubiera dejado que ella lo haga con ese chico frente a sus narices?jeje =D Eaeaea cada vez se ponen las cosas más hot entre los dos. Aunque Raven es más terca acá...¿Qué tramará? Beso!

**Bjlauri: **mmm..Creo que vos sabes que tramo y...Estoy intentando ser más enigmatica Bjlari!jajaja. xD. Siento q sabes q sigue y bue..jeje...ACA DI DEMASIADO ADELANTO que pense en dar más tarde pero como hay mucho decidí terminar con algunos misterios por ahora. Con algunos, claro. Como verás también..un besito en el cap anterior...cada vez más no? No me cuesta mucho escribir esas cosas Creo...jeje. COn respecto a la memoria. Bueno, Cass aparecio en el departamento una vez que ella se levanto y dijo que perdio la memoria y Jay se fue. así que ...Vio a Cass al día siguiente en el parque..No es tan raro que la haya reconocido...jeje. Un besote grandEEEE!

**Hazel K. Minleil: **jeje. A mi tambien me pasa lo mismo con la tarea, los fics, las traducciones de comics (si traduzco comics apenas salen de USA los consigo y los traduzco junto a más personas, la pag esta en mi profile), el futbol (que para mi resalto, es una VERDADERA pasión) y demás cuentas en otras pags me quedo corta de tiempo a veces. xD. Sin contar que me atraso en pianOOO!. En fin..Gracias por el review y bue gracias a tu comentario destapo más de la vida oscura de Cassandra verdad, ¡NADIE ES TAN BUENO! jeje. ;) ¿Quién es más malo? jojo. Ya ni yo se. XD. Besote grande!

**Mel Raven: **Mira Mel. Con hombres como Red X lidió TODOS los findesemanas! Imaginate una chica FANATICA del futbol de primera xD. Te dicen "JA, BASTANTE BIEN PARA SER MUJER",y yo siempre respondo lo mismo. "TU VIEJA HIJO D..."jaja. Cada vez me vuelvo más agresiva en ese ámbito pero si gano el premio...No tenes idea como estoy con el futbol. Estoy toda la semana analizando variantes para hacer cambios en mi equipo. xD. Veo TODOS los partidos habidos y por haber. Soy de las que se compran el suplemento deportivo aunque tenga internet y en una pizarra todas los viernes a las 2 pm debato con mi hermano sobre los cambios en nuestro equip. IMAGINATE!. El Gran DT de Clarin ES UNA LOCURA! jaja. Nos volvió a millones en el país fanaticos. A unos más que otros. Es de hdp lo que hace Jason pero lo siento algo sexy a la vez xD. Igual cada vez q escucho algo así me da ganas de darle una patada en los huev...a quien diga algo como eso. =D Aca no hay escena al final...pero hay más me parece a la . Por ejemplo..al principio!JAJA. Como verás...está vez no presento precisamente la CRUDA realidad de Cass si no de otro miembro más...¿No?..Besote Mel!

**gris96:** EAEAEA. Nueva reviewer! Gracias para empezar! jeje. Aca quise despejarte todas las dudas (o la mayoria) de las que tenias con respecto a la paternidad de los chicos pero a su vez creo que no te va a cerrar algo cuando leas el principio de este cap. =O Sorpresa! encanta dar sorpresas para no hacer el fic tan predicible!jeje. Con respecto a Helena...Ella es GEMELA de Cass así que son iguales. Una imagen de Helena está en mi profile...ahi la vas a ver ;) Con respecto a Alex..como verás Cass lo describió algo de forma despectiva aunque su descripción va a ser más detallada cuando se encuentre con cierta persona en especial =)jeje. Rae tiene 17-18- =) y Red X 19 pero como es un "macho latino" xD jajajjajajaa bueno, así se cree...se toma la libertad de llamarla "nena" y siii...en comparación con cuanta zorra estubo..es una nenaaa! xD Por ahora...creo =O jeje.

**Como dije. EN mis tiempos libres traduzco algunos comics...la pág esta en mi profile. No soy solo yo. Son unas cuantas personas más. Son comics actuales que salen en USA de todo tipo pasados a Español en un record de 1 dia de diferencia con USA. Imaginense que trabajo! jejeje.**

**Besote! Dejen reviews si pueden, si? =D**


	7. Capitulo VII: Halloween fest!

**Capitulo VII: Halloween Fest!**

27 de octubre del 2010

**"¿La envidia, el odio, la lujuria…, todas esas pasiones han sido arrojadas del alma para que ésta no sea sino una pieza de hielo?"**

Henry Moore (1898-1986) Escultor británico.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Después del primer vistazo que le di podía haber asegurado de que era Cassandra. Digo...¡Era igual!

Pero luego de meditarlo por una milésima de segundo más me di cuenta de que no era ella.

¿Cómo? Certeramente no podría asegurar como pero esos ojos azules...Eran como si me transmitieran otra cosa diferente. Por eso sabía...que no era ella.

Abrieron la puerta de la terraza y esta vez si era Cass. Pero entonces...

Mire de nuevo a la otra niña que me había llamado.._¿Cómo?...¿Papá? ¿Qué dem.._

_-_¿Helena? Pero..¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Cass que se acerco a mi y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. En cualquier otra ocasión que una niña hubiera echo eso me hubiera dejado algo incomodo pero teniendo a Cass parecía casi...

..casi natural...

_Demasiado extraño._

_-_Cass. Perdóname por no haber conseguido llegar antes. Cuando tu y Alex llegaron aquí el vórtice se cerro y me llevo un tiempo abrir otro. Pero él es...-Cassandra muy nerviosa corto lo que iba a decir ante su mirada de asombro que aún tenía clavada en mi.

-Si, Helena. Es Robin. Emmm...Robin ella es mi hermana gemela, Helena.-

-Un gusto Helena pero si no es mucho preguntar. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Creo que un gusto también, Robin. Se algunos trucos. No tantos como Cassandra pero me las arregle para llegar hasta aquí.-Bien. Era honesta por la manera que tenía de hablar pero aún no sabía como preguntarle porque me había llamado "papá". Me perturbaba la curiosidad.

-¿Algunos trucos? ¿Desde cuando tan modesta, hermana?-

-Siempre lo he sido. Somos opuestos Cass. En fin, no vine para pelear. Quiero ver a...-Cassandra le tapo la boca con su mano rápidamente.

-Helena. Creo que deberíamos hablar de los problemas en la mañana. Son las cinco de la madrugada y realmente no es momento.-Helena frunció el seño como yo también lo hice. Cassandra se comportaba de una manera muy extraña y fuera de eso...con las pocas palabras que se cruzaron confirme mi teoría.

Eran gemelas pero eran totalmente polos opuestos.

-Bueno. Esta bien. Lo que tu digas, Cassandra.- Se cruzo de brazos. Esa manera de ser tan rígida, monótona. Por demás...fría. Me hacía recordar a Raven. _Raven..solo cuando estoy con Cassandra es cuando logro de dejar de pensar en ella. En dejar de pensar de que en este momento podría estar en manos de un psicópata_. Lo único que me animaba un poco era saber el echo de que Red X no era un asesino. Solo un simple ladrón...

Pero aún no entendía porque. Porque se la había llevado.

Cassandra camino hacia la puerta para irse. La puerta se cerro detrás de ella pero antes de que su hermana abriera...

-Espera.- La detuve.

-**Aggr. ¿Qué sucede, Gray..Robin?-**Creí escuchar un gruñido de irritación al principio pero su voz se suavizo drásticamente cuando me vio a la cara.

-¿Por qué antes..¿Porqué antes me llamaste "papá"?-Miro al suelo. Parecía que buscaba en él una respuesta para leer. Era obvio que no esperaba que le preguntara eso.

-Porque cuando tu verdadero padre no esta tu cabeza te hace imaginar que cualquiera con algo parecido a él podría ser realmente él. Una estupidez, Robin. Olvídalo, ¿Si?- Estaba algo nerviosa y por primera vez desde que la vi su semblante impasible había cambiado. Mi pregunta seriamente la había desequilibrado.

-¿A qué te refieres con que tu padre no está?-

-Robin. ¿Parezco yo una delincuente a la cual le puedes venir con toda esa saraza de preguntas? Acabo de usar cada gota de energía para abrir un portal...¿Podrías dejar tu curiosidad para después?-

-Tu hermana tampoco habla mucho y el echo de tenerte ahora aquí a ti me llena de más preguntas.-

-Bueno a diferencia de mi hermana creo que yo te puedo dar más respuestas pero ahora iré con ella o si no la veremos acá dando vueltas otra vez.- Esa niña hablaba como una adulta y era escalofriantemente parecida a Raven. Era una de las pocas personas que realmente me dejaba asombrado con su manera de expresarse...pero..¡A esa edad! Realmente ella era diferente...

Aún tenía mis dudas de si debía confiar en las hermanas. No decían mucho pero a diferencia de Cass a Helena sentía que tenía que echarle más de un ojo encima. Su astucia era peligrosa.

Era definitivamente de cuidado.

Necesitaba saber de su hermano. Cassandra misma lo dijo. Él estuvo cuando secuestraron a Raven. ¿Por qué? No entendía la conexión de todo.

_¿Será que ese tal Alex tiene alguna conexión con Red X? _Era lo que se me ocurría. Sentía que había una relación entre ellos aunque todavía no entendía que tenía que ver Raven en todo esto.

Sea como sea le iba a sacar la verdad al eslabón más débil de las dos.

Cass.

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Sentí que otra vez estaba soñando. Sentí que otra vez me estaba imaginando cosas con ella. Digo...estaba durmiendo en la misma cama con Raven ¿Por qué no podría ser otro sueño?

Estaba bastante mal. Ya ni sabía diferenciar un sueño de la realidad. Ella definitivamente era nociva para mi salud...

Quería terminar con mi sueño de una vez. Después de todo era un sueño, ¿No?

Lastimosamente por la peor manera me di cuenta de que no lo era.

Después de unos minutos salió del baño ya cambiada. Hacía el suficiente frío como para vestirse con algo abrigado. Pero nunca pensé que algo de abrigo se podría ver tan bien en una mujer. _Otra vez. ¿Por qué la llamo mujer? _

Tenía una boina negra de estilo francés. Una falda negra por arriba de las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color. Lo mejor era lo que tenía arriba.

Una camisa entre abierta de color blanco. Arriba una chaqueta color negro que combinaba con la falda. Era tan pequeña que era imposible que con su delgadez no se acentuaran aún más sus curvas con esa ropa.

_La pregunta es. ¿Lo hace al propósito? Digo..que necesidad de usar algo así después de todo lo que paso..._

_-_¡Nunca MÁS HAGAS ALGO COMO ESO! Créeme que no te gustaría dañarlo...-

-Perdona por lastimar al **PEQUEÑO.**-Lo último lo dijo burlándose y con una sonrisa. _¿De qué maldito pequeño está hablando?_

_-_¡HEY ZORRA! ¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LE LLAM...- Él teléfono comenzó a sonar. Jugaba con su cabello esperando a que atienda. Gruñí porque por primera vez tenía la necesidad desesperada de golpear a una mujer. Atendí y la voz detrás del teléfono me calmo un poco.

-¡Hey Jay! ¿Estás bien?- Me noto exasperado al parecer. Me conocía bien.

-Scott. No es buen momento. Disculpa. Pero..¿Qué haces llamando a está hora?-Era mi amigo de toda la vida. Me conocía y yo lo conocía a él más que a nadie. Era casi mi hermano.

-No quería llamarte a está hora pero ayer por la noche no estabas y creí que era importante como para llamarte.-

-Ve al grano por favor que tengo unos asuntos aquí.-

-¿Estás con alguien? Madura Jason que hoy verás a Valeria.-

-¿QUÉ?-No podía creer lo que me decía. Valeria. Mi novia. Ella fue por un intercambio estudiantil a Alemania y..

-¿Cuándo llego Scott?-

-Ayer y hoy la verás porque supongo que vendrás a la fiesta de hoy ¿No?-

-¿De qué fiesta hablas?-

-¿Tan interesante es la que tienes al lado como para haberte olvidado de que hoy es 31 de Octubre?-

-¿Y qué es lo importante de que sea 31?-

-Hoy está la fiesta de Halloween en la casa de Enrique. ¿Te olvidaste?- La verdad era que si. En lo último que pensaba en este momento era en Valeria, la fiesta.._Y ¿Cómo pensar en todo eso cuando tengo a está maniática cerca mio?_

_-_Me olvide completamente. ¿Es de disfraces?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Era suspicaz.

-Llevare a una amiga.-

-Realmente te ama. Es la mejor con la que anduviste en mucho tiempo...-A veces era demasiado sentimental y no estaba para eso ahora. Tenía rabia con toda la comunidad femenina en este momento y ni alguien como Valeria podía calmarla.

-Lo sé, Scott. Pero es una amiga. No tengo nada que ocultar.-Raven ya se había ido a algún lado. Necesitaba no dejarla sola...

-Pero..-

-Hableremos está noche, Scott. Te aseguro que no hay nada entre Raven y yo. Ciertamente está loca.-

-Si está loca. ¿Qué hace en tu casa?-

-¡No me acosté con ella!-

-¿Quisieras, no?-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Adiós, SCOTT!-Le corte.

-¡RAVEN!-Comencé a gritarle a esa bruja que no estaba a la vista.

-UN metro de distancia. UN METRO. Me lave la boca al menos CUATRO veces. ¿Sabes todo lo que cuesta sacarme esa presencia constante tuya de mi?- Era una máquina de tirarme palos verbales.

-¿Sabes? Realmente no estuvo tan mal...-

-¿Qué pasa Todd? ¿Te estoy comenzando a gustar? Pensé que era solo una niña...-

-Trato de ser amable UNA VEZ y TU DECIDES RESPONDER COMO UNA ZORRA. Bien. OLVIDALO. Para serte sincero JAMÁS ME ACOSTARÍA CONTIGO PORQUE ERES MOLESTA, FASTIDIOSA..-

-BLA, BLA, BLA. Deja de una vez de decir tantas estupideces. Ayer por la noche creí ver a tu pequeño bastante contento como para que ahora me vengas a decir que no te gusto.-Se abrió un botón más de su camisa. Ahora si tenía una buena vista de..Pase mi lengua por mis labios instintivamente.

-Hey Jason. Pensé que hacía frío pero anda haciendo calor por aquí ¿No te parece?-

-¡SE ACABO! ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS ATAQUES. Ya que estás vestida toma dinero y ve a comprarte algo porque hoy vienes a una fiesta.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?-

-IRÁS PORQUE OTRA VEZ NO PIENSO DEJARTE SOLA e IRAS PORQUE TE LO ORDENO.-

-¿Me lo ordenas? ¿Estás loco?-

-Bien. Te llevare a la puerta de una casa de disfraces, te compras algo y cierras la boca hasta que vayamos.-

-Quizás. Quizás sea divertido...-Tomo el dinero y se fue.

La seguí por un rato y vi que entro a una casa de disfraces. No había nada extraño en sus movimientos. Salio al rato. Por el tamaño y elegancia de la bolsa comencé a sospechar de que había gastado todo el dinero que le había dado a mi pesar.

Llego al departamento después de tres horas porque luego fue al bar y está vez a pesar de no estar muy cerca me asegure de que nadie se le acercara.

Llegue antes que ella para que no sospechara.

-¿Qué compraste?- Le pregunte al verla entrar.

-No te importa.-

-Quiero saber que usaras. No confió en tu buen gusto...-

-¿Por qué? Creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz para poder elegir un maldito disfraz por mi propia cuenta.-

-Dices que no te agrado y te la pasas diciendo estupideces sobre mi. ¿Cómo crees que puedo confiar en tu buen gusto cuando no reconoces lo bueno cuando lo tienes enfrente?-Frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Me miro fijamente.- ¡POR DIOS! Estoy frente a alguien que se ama demasiado. ¡Mirate a un espejo! ¡Mira a tu alrededor y te darás cuenta de lo pequeño que eres. En todos los sentidos..- Añadió antes de terminar.

-Algún día te demostrare lo equivocada que estás. Por otro lado te advierto. ¡CUIDA ESA BOCA TUYA ESTÁ NOCHE!-Le advertí.

-¿Miedo?-Reí ante su comentario.

-No es precisamente eso bruja. Pero tiendes a hablar de más y estarán mis amigos. Hay cosas que tu sabes de mi que ellos no.-

-Supongo que con esto me estás diciendo que ellos no saben que eres un vulgar ladrón. ¿O me equivoco?-

-Te lo advierto perra has algo y...-

-Lo que tu digas.-Bostezo y llevo su mano a su boca. Se veía aburrida.

- Iré a dormir. Camine demasiado y estoy cansada. No pude dormir bien aparte gracias a tus estupideces pero mejor termino aquí porque si sigo recordando creo que terminare vomitando.-Como una niña realmente puso dos dedos en su boca fingiendo ganas de vomitar.

-Eres una niña.-

-Y tu un pervertido. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Diecinueve.-

-Bien. Creo que a esa edad deberías saber controlarlo aún más. Y si no puedes...tomate un baño de agua fría y listo. Nunca seré tuya así que desiste de la idea.-

-Ya veremos quien termina arriba de quien.-Me quería golpear contra la pared porque me contradecía a mi mismo. Lastimosamente mi boca era más rápida que mi cerebro a veces.

-Sabía que mentías. Después de tanta droga se te quemo el cerebro, Jason. ¿Crees que no veo las jeringas?-

-Es adrenalina, imbécil. La necesito para mantener mi ritmo. ¿Cómo crees que podría luchar contra un Alien, Un metarmorfo, una máquina y un loco adicto a los anabolicos? -

-Por lo que me a mi me concierne eres un drogadicto y depravado. Por cierto tu beso me dio asco y mejor me voy. Así que mantén un metro de distancia y no me molestes.- Se fue a mi habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Creo que debo darle algún día mis felicitaciones al chico maravilla. Hacer que esta niña siga las ordenes de alguien parece ser imposible. Es insoportablemente histérica y todo le molesta.

Pero...está buena. _Tranquilízate, Jason. Hoy ves a Val. Ella te distraerá. Aparte tu novia es Val, ¿No? Si, eso es. Una chica inteligente, sumisa. Me ama incondicionalmente. Realmente ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Raven no me arruinara está noche. No. No me la arruinara. No lo hará ¿No?_

* * *

**Cassandra POV**

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí Helena?-Le pregunte seriamente una vez que estábamos ambas en la habitación que me dieron para dormir en la Torre.

-Fue difícil pero lo importante es que estoy aquí. Sentí tu aura pero nunca pensé que vendrías a él. No encuentro a mamá. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Podría ser peligroso...-

-Él me encontró casi de casualidad y como tu cometí una imprudencia. Se lo que habrás sentido. Digo, verlo tan joven...Es extraño.-

-Admito que lo es. ¿Robin? Pensé que siendo Nightwing era un gran intento de él en aparentar ser igual de independiente que Bruce pero...ya veo porque usa ese traje ahora. Digo, ¿Puede ser algo más ridículo que ese traje de Robin?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Porqué lo llamaste papá? Tu nunca lo llamaste así antes..-

-Quede impactada. Estaba desorientada al verlo. Cass. Yo amo a papá. Jamás pienses lo contrario. Por eso vine. Para ayudarte a detener a Alex. Es un maniático y podría hacerle daño.-

-Sus poderes han incrementado. Entiendo que se fue con esa basura de padre que tiene pero...¿Cómo rayos se explica que sus poderes sean tan fuertes? Pensé que solo iba a ser entrenado físicamente pero esto...No lo entiendo, Helena.-

-Yo tampoco. No entiendo como se pudo poner tan fuerte como para poder abrir un portal por si solo. Nos podría matar Cass...-

-¿Sólo te importa eso? ¿Y papá?-Le pregunte.

-Bueno, por supuesto que también. ¿Tienes un plan? ¿Lo has visto? No me has respondido aún. ¿Dónde está mamá?-

-No tengo un plan por ahora. Ayer ataco a papá pero no le hizo daño. No quería hacerlo al parecer. Mamá está con él, Helena. Está pasando lo que ya sabemos que paso y tengo la sensación de que Alex está ayudando a que pase inevitablemente. Se está asegurando de...su existencia.- Me tomo con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Los viste juntos? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo? ¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-Los vi besándose delante mio en el parque. Perdió la memoria, Helena. Alex le hizo algo y la cuestión es que está ahora con él.-

-Entonces...Mamá no se fijo en él. ¿Él se aprovecho de ella?-Me pregunto y continuo.

-¡Todo ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA, ESTÚPIDA!-Casi pierdo el equilibrio. Su rostro impasible fue perturbado por una irritación casi espontanea. Su grito me asusto y me tomo desprevenida.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-

-¿No recuerdas, estúpida? ¡Te advertí que tenías que callarte! Te advertí que no les dijeras esas cosas a Alex esa vez y lo hiciste.-

-¿Hablas de cuando me intento matar aquella vez en la playa?-

-Te intento matar como cualquier otra persona la cual le corre sangre por las venas hubiera echo.-

-¿De qué lado estas, hermanita?-

-De ningún lado. Solo digo que por tu causa se fue de nuestro lado y se fue junto con esa basura de padre que tiene. Toda esa locura que lo llevo a querer matar a Grayson es tu culpa.-

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres ver mi peor lado? Bien. Perfecto. ¡ÉL NO ES COMO NOSOTRAS! Él es un MALDITO BASTARDO Y YO NO QUIERO TERMINAR COMO ÉL. Defenderé a mi padre SOLA si es necesario.-

-Se cuanto amas a Grayson pero se también CUANTO TE AMAS A TI, PRINCESA.-

-¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ! ¡NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERAS ALEX!-

-Te advertí que eso iba a traer problemas. ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ, IMBÉCIL!-

-¿Defiendes al bastardo?-

-Aahh! ¿Ahora es un bastardo? Creí escucharte bien que cuando estabas frente a Grayson y mamá lo llamabas "hermano".-Quede con la boquiabierta. _Helena...ggrr. Maldita sea. ¿Tú en mi contra?_

_-_Son mis asuntos. ¡No te metas!-

-SI ÉL SE MUERE. YO ME MUERO. ¿No entiendes? Por una estupidez mi vida está en riesgo. Lo peor del caso es que se perfectamente porque lo hiciste y eso es lo que me da más rabia.-

-Según tu..¿Por qué lo hice, mi querida hermana perfecta?- Y a mi me daba rabia lo perfecta que pretendía ser. Pretendía ser una persona que no cometía errores y lo detestaba.

-¡ESTABAS CELOSA! SE QUE DENTRO TUYO QUERÍAS QUE ESTO PASARA. QUERÍAS QUE SE FUERA POR SI SOLO. QUERÍAS TENER TU LUGAR Y EL DE ÉL EN LA CASA. ¡QUERÍAS QUE TE CONSINTIERAN AÚN MÁS!-Me grito tan fuerte que pensé que todo el mundo ya la había escuchado. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y ella gritaba así...

-Eso es mentira y todo lo que le dije es verdad. Es un bastardo hijo de ese lastre de Jason Todd.-

-Sabes quien fue y es la persona más importante en la vida de mamá. Te guste o no sabes que todo lo que dijiste era una maldita mentira. Y antes de decir estupideces te hubieras callado.-

-Ya hablamos de esto antes...-Quería terminar con el tema y buscar a Alex ahora que ella estaba conmigo.

-Hablamos. Es cierto pero..¡AHORA TENEMOS FRENTE A NOSOTRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESO!-

-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PREOCUPA A TI TODO ESTO? ¡MAMÁ A TI TE SIGUE TRATANDO COMO SIEMPRE! ¡Es a mi a quien de un día para el otro empezo a odiar...empezo a insultar...-

-Te trata de poca cosa. Yo no usaría esa palabra. Diría que eres una ESTÚPIDA. MALCRIADA e HIPÓCRITA!-

-Y TU ERES UNA PERFECCIONISTA, ZORRA, FALSA E INSOPORTABLE, HELENA!-Me dio una cachetada. Yo le tire una oleada de mis poderes que la tiraron contra la pared.

-¿Quieres jugar hermana? Bien. Ataca. Me encanta el entrenamiento matutino.-Me reto y le hice caso. No iba a soportar que me tratara como a una niña como siempre lo hizo. Ya no. Ya no quería ser la pequeña inofensiva Cass. Tenía la necesidad de ser respetada.

Tire toda la energía que pude contra ella pero se teletransporto. Estaba tan furiosa que no previne ese movimiento. Destruí parte de la pared y ventana.

Aparecio detras mio y me golpeo en la espina dorsal. Mi espalda...perdí la estabilidad y me caí. El dolor era terrible.

-¿Un golpe? ¿Desde cuando tu te has vuelto buena en los combates mano a mano?-Estaba mirando hacia el techo. Caí para atrás en seco pero mi cuerpo no estaba en condiciones como para poder estar parada. Ella estaba tranquila. Sonrió.

-No necesito publicar mis habilidades en público para saber lo que puedo hacer. La discreción es un arma también hermana.-

-¡QUÉ ME HICISTE! ¡MI COLUM...-¡La puerta! Unos rayos pulverizaron la puerta. Rayos verdes...Starfire.

-¡ ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-Entraron todos los Titanes.

-Perfecto, Cassandra. Tu y tus trivialidades.- Sus rasgos se suavizaron otra vez.

-Lo siento. Lo siento a todos. Estábamos discutiendo y se nos paso la mano. La pared...yo lo puedo reparar...-Dijo lamentándose. ¿HELENA LAMENTÁNDOSE? _Ya lo vi todo ahora..._

_-_¿Qué le paso a Cass? ¿Quién eres tu?-Preguntó Starfire. _UFFFF...Encima esto. No puedo pararme. ¿Qué rayos me hizo?_

_-_Niña,¿ ¡Estás bien! ?-Cyborg vino hacia y me cargo. _Las cosas que tengo que aguantar..._

-Estoy bien. No se preocupen. Fue solo un juego.-

-TU ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?-Robin tomo del brazo a Helena y le pidió explicaciones. Iba a excusarla pero ello suspiro exageradamente.

-Buenos días. Lamento que me presente en estás circunstancias. Soy Helena y soy la hermana de Cass. Fue solo un juego, Robin. No es para que te lo tomes tan enserio.-

-¿Cómo rayos piensas que no me lo puedo tomar enserio cuando Cass no puede levantarse y la pared está echa pedazos?-

-Lo siento, Robin.-Le respondió.

-Lo sentimos. Yo empece todo.-Añadí yo. Después de todo era verdad.

-¿Estás bien, Cass?-Me pregunto Robin poniendo una mano en mi frente. Estaba tomando calor...el dolor era bastante pero fingí no sentir nada.

-Robin. Por favor no te preocupes. Yo le dí un golpe y creo que se me fue la mano. Se recuperará.-

-La inmovilizaste. ¿Qué clases de técnicas sabes?-Estaba más tranquilo.

-Ya te dije. Se algunos trucos pero...No te preocupes. Tengo magia también. Se como ayudarla.-

-Yo empece Robin. Yo fui la que destruyo la pared. ¿Me perdonas?-Helena asintió mirándome suspicazmente confirmando lo que dije.

-Esta bien. No hay problema por la pared. No mientras tu estés bien. Chicos me quedare con ellas. Vuelvan a dormir...- Los demás asintieron.

-¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda, Robin?-Le pregunto Starfire. Ahora que me daba cuenta el Chico Bestia no se había levantado.

-Starfire, estoy bien.-Le dije. _Vete. Vete de aquí._

-Pero..-

-Starfire, tengo poderes y mi hermana estará bien. Con Robin y conmigo es más que suficiente.-Insistió Helena también. Robin asintió confirmando lo que decíamos. Ella se fue y yo sonreí.

-Me tienen muchas cosas que explicar.-Robin me llevo a la cama y Helena comenzo a utilizar sus poderes.

-AAUU. DUELE!-

-Lo hubieras previsto antes, Cass.-

-¿Podrías hacer algo para que no le duela tanto, Helena?-

-mmm...NO. No seas tan sensible Cass. Tuviste peores golpes.-_No era necesario mencionar eso...y mucho menos hacermelo recordar._

_Mi hermana esta rara. Está más expresiva que antes. No mucho pero esta diferente. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de golpearme de esa manera? ¿Por qué defendía al bastardo?_

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Entre a la habitación cuando vi que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Durmió supuestamente todo el día. Me asegure de que estuviera dormida y por eso salí un rato. Le iba a decir que se despierte pero cuando entre ya no estaba. Se escuchaba ruidos en el baño así que saque mi traje que tenía preparado para hoy. Era uno que ya había usado una sola vez antes.

Ese traje era más que suficiente. Me cambie.

Era un disfraz del Zorro. Simple. Sin la capa con la Z. De echo lo único que me gustaba era el antifaz y el sombrero. Me vi al espejo. La faja negra en mi cintura...todo en si...

-¿Cómo puede ser que me vea tan bien?-Me pregunte a mi mismo.

-Ve a un psiquiatra. Tienes un complejo narcisista que te está afectando el cerebro.-Era ella. Le iba a responder pero me quede helado cuando la vi en su traje.

¿Una coneja?

Tenías unos shorts ajustados color negro. Una top negra y unas orejas del mismo color. Era una conejita mala. Con esa cara de enojada se veía tan..

-¿Qué es lo que llevas?-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-Es lo único decente que encontré en ese local. -

-¿QUE RAYOS TIENE DE DECENTE ESE DISFRAZ?-Le grite alterado. No podía llevarla así frente a mis amigos. Encima tenía unas botas negras que gracias a dios no eran muy altas tampoco. _Al menos eso es algo...pero.._

_-_¡ES UN SHORT! ¡ERA ESTO O IR VESTIDA COMO LA MALDITA BARBIE PLAYERA! Hoy es Halloween idiota. Los disfraces se alquilan y créeme que cuando fui no había nada más decente que esto.-

-Pero...Iremos en mi motocicleta. ¡NO TE SACARE ASÍ!-

-¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?-

-ESE CHICO DEL BAR DE AYER ES LO MÁS CORDIAL QUE VERÁS EN ESA FIESTA.-

-¡SE CUIDARME SOLA! Aparte quizás encuentre a alguien con quien entretenerme. Se que tu estarás ocupado. ¿Sabes? En realidad esta quizás sea una buena idea...-La tome de un hombro, baje mi cabeza y luego la levante de nuevo y la mire a los ojos. Ella me miraba extrañada. Reí.

-SOBRE MI CADAVER TU TE ACERCAS A ALGUIEN. TENGO TODO PLANEADO. TE QUEDARAS EN ESA FIESTA AL CUIDADO DE UN AMIGO.-

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué harás? ¿Cojeras con otra zorra en un armario mientras yo estoy con una niñera que me designaste? ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré lo que me pides?-Fui a mi armario y saque una chaqueta larga negra. Medias de red...No se veía ordinaria. De echo se veía muy bien. Realmente su short no era TAN exageradamente corto como otros que había visto pero aún así no quería que saliera así AUNQUE SABÍA QUE DEBÍA IR CONMIGO...

Suspiré. Scott la iba a cuidar. Y si no quería lo IBA A HACER. Por los diez mil demonios que lo iba a hacer. No la iba a dejar en la casa de Enrique así. La cubrí con mi chaqueta.

-Gracias.-

-No lo hago por ti.-_Creo que más bien lo hago por mi._ Fuimos a el estacionamiento y en unos pocos minutos llegamos. Una cuadra antes se escuchaba claramente la música. Era una quinta enorme y los autos eran bastantes. Era una superfiesta como me la imagine.

Ella bajo y se quito la chaqueta. Tenía inclusive un moño rojo en el cuello. Ya no sabía si volver o que hacer.

-¡JASON! ¡JASON, MI AMOR!-Grito Valeria. Estaba junto con Scott esperando en la puerta. No los había visto antes.

-¡Hey bonita! ¿Cómo estás Val? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Ayer, mi Mon amour. Me dijo Scotty que no estabas en tu casa por eso tuve que aguantar hasta verte hoy.-Me dio un beso en los labios pequeño. Extrañaba verla. Algo. Bastante... Era tan tierna y comprensiva. Era mi más valiosa posesión claramente. Valeria era de origen alemán. Pelo castaño, ojos verdes y estatura media. No era una Femme fatal pero al menos hacía lo que yo quería cuando quería. Y eso estaba bueno.

-Te extrañe, Val.-Escuche ruidos. Era Raven algo molesta.

-¿Quién es ella mi Mon amour?-Me pregunto tranquilamente añadiendo ese apodo suyo que me había dado. Hablaba francés también.

-Es una amiga. Raven. Raven, te presento a Val y a Scott.-

-Un gusto conocer a una amiga de Jason. Tu traje se ve muy bien.-Ella le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla como siempre hacía. Scott la miraba bastante pero no preste tanta atención. Era Scott después de todo.

-Es un gusto, "Val".-Raven lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa. _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué trama ahora está bruja? _Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero la de Val era lejos, mucho más honesta. De echo ella no estaba celosa como esa otra chica. Esa chica que vino ayer a casa, la hermana de Vanina, ahora que lo pienso realmente estaba loca.

Scott se me acerco a mi.

-Si tengo que ser niñera de ella. Créeme que realmente no tengo ningún problema.-Me dijo con un tono de voz raro que no me gusto nada.

-Bueno. Me quedaré con Val un rato. No la pierdas de vista. Te aseguro que tiene sus mañas.-

-La puedo controlar. No parece tan terrible como la pintaste. Mañana igualmente me tendrás que explicar de donde la sacaste.-

-Lo que sea. Ahora vete con ella.- Él se iba a ir pero..

-Espera. Scott no te pases de listo.-

-¿No confías en mi?-Me pregunto. _Por supuesto que...NO._

_-_Nunca antes la había visto...-Me dijo Val sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Es una amiga del colegio. Está viviendo conmigo pero no pienses nada raro. Es como una hermana...-Le mentí pero sabía que si aún no le mentía no se iba a enojar. Confiaba mucho en mi.

-Ya veo...-Me beso una vez que ellos ya estaban lejos. Raven estaba se veía enojada e indignada porque realmente le fastidiaba la idea de la niñera y no lo ocultaba mucho.

Él beso era suave como los que ella acostumbraba a dar. Estaba algo más bronceada de lo que recordaba. Su vestido de princesa le quedaba bien. Tenía una varita en su mano. Todo lo referido a ella era rosa. Realmente no me sorprendió verla así.

-Vamos a bailar un rato Val y cuentame que anduviste haciendo todo este mes. Espero que no me hayas reemplazado con ningún alemán ¿No?- Ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo tengo ojos para ti. Por cierto mis padres quieren conocerte pero hablemos de eso en otro momento y vayamos a bailar.-Asentí y fuimos adentro. Tome algo para tomar y bailamos por un muy buen rato.

Estaba todo muy oscuro dentro y habían varios amigos a los que no pude saludar porque estaban ocupándose de otros "asuntos". Muchos bebieron pero yo no tome más que un energizante. Una "Speed".

Tome a Val de la cintura y la bese por un buen rato. Hasta que escuche a alguien que comenzó a toser al propósito.

-Val, Jason. Disculpen pero no podía esperar a que terminaran.-

-¡ENRIQUE! No te veo hace meses. ¿En qué andabas?-Le pregunte. Otro buen amigo de la infancia.

-Me fui a Canada a estudiar pero volví hace un tiempo. Nunca andas en casa Jason, ¿No?-

-Trabajo. Ya sabes...-Rodó los ojos. Él sabía cual era mi trabajo. Era uno de los pocos que sabía.

-Claro. Dime ¿Qué hace Scott con esa chica? ¿Quién es? Nunca la había vis...-

-Es Raven. Una chica que iba con nosotros a la escuela. ¿Cómo es que no la recuerdas, Enrique?-Casi lo mate. Val escuchaba la conversación.

-Ah. Si. Es que no la vi bien. Solo la vi dada vuelta. Ella esta arriba de él y bueno pensé en saludarlo así como hice con ustedes pero lo de ellos estaba en otro nivel..Ya sabes.-

-¿Ellos dos se conocían de antes?-Pregunto Val con inocencia.

-No. Val, ¿Podrías quedarte aquí con él mientras voy a echar un vistazo?-

-No hay problema, Mon amour.- Enrique parecía no entender y no lo culpaba pero no dijo nada por suerte.

-¿Dónde están?- Le pregunte antes de ir a buscarla.

En el sofá pero creo que los vi subiendo a mi habitación. Ya sabes.. mi casa también es la casa de ustedes..-Me fui antes de que siguiera. _Si, amigo. JA-JA-JA- En estos días ya uno no puede confiar ni en un maldito mejor amigo._

Abrí dos habitaciones sin importar quien estaba adentro. Si había alguien ni siquiera me tome la molestia en pedir disculpas. Nada. Cuando abrí la tercera mentalmente pude gritar. BINGO! Pero lo que vi no tenía nada de gracia así que por eso no lo hice.

Lo peor era que cuando abrí la puerta no pararon. Los deje solo tres horas. Conocía lo rápido que era Scott. Sabía que era más rápido que yo pero...

Bien. Fui un idiota.

Él la tenía acorralada en la cama. Una de las orejas de coneja estaba doblada y no paraban a pesar de que estaba frente a ellos.

-¡ SUÉLTALA!-Grite. Él lo hizo y lo note asustado por mi grito. Realmente no se habían dado cuenta ninguno de los dos de mi presencia.

-Hey Jason. Fue buena idea al final. Creo que la estoy pasando bien..-Casi ronroneo. Estaba aún acostada y agitada pero me veía.

-No te lo tomes tan enserio, Jason. Estábamos conociéndonos.-

-Si, claro. Bueno, nos vamos.-

-¿NOS vamos? Vete tu. Yo la estoy pasando bien.-Raven añadió.Masajeé mis templos.

-¡NO ME PROVOQUES, CONEJITA!. ¡VIENES CONMIGO Y PUNTO!-La tome y la puse en mis hombros. Si no quería venir...no me importaba.

Porque...¡IBA A VENIR QUIERA O NO! Aunque la tuviera que arrastrar. Ella comenzó a gritarme cosas. Se me complico un poco al bajar las escaleras. Todos los que estaban a mi paso me veían sorprendidos. Por que la llevaba de esa manera y porque ella gritaba como una desquiciada. Encontré mi motocicleta y la tire para que se sentará.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUT..!-Le puse el casco para no escucharla.

-ESTO LO ARREGLAMOS HOY EN CASA, CONEJITA.-Le dije con algo de rabia. Vi que abrio los ojos en la sorpresa de mi advertencia. _Muy bien._

Tenía miedo.

Técnicamente debía tenerlo.

* * *

**-Esto es muy gracioso. Nunca pensé que algún día iba a ver a mamá vestida de esa manera.-**Me reía demasiado. Me agarro un ataque de risa. Estaba arriba de un árbol viendo la escenita. Estaba cerca de donde estaba estacionada la motocicleta.

**-Pero esto se ve muy bien...muy bien...-**Encendí un cigarrillo una vez que me calme lo suficiente para usar el encendedor. _Esto es realmente excelente._

* * *

**Hii!** Hoy es día de censo en mi país. Por lo tanto no hay nada abierto y me quede en casa. Por eso hice un cap mucho más largo. Por cierto pense que iba a ser un día normal y me quedo congelada viendo que murió nuestro ex presidente. Marido de nuestra presidenta. Se vive un clima de incertidumbre. Penosamente nuestra historia jamas tuvo buenas anecdotas en estos casos. 2 veces paso anteriormente algo como esto y no terminamos bien...

Hay un clima de incertidumbre. Por eso...Sin importar si somos opositores o personas a favor del gobierno actual tenemos que apoyar a la presidenta olvidando ciertos recelos. Espero sencillamente que esto termine de la mejor manera. Aún faltan 6 meses para elecciones...

El país realmente esta paralizado.

**Hey! Realmente espero que les haya gustado el cap y comenten ¿Si? jeje. Me gusto este cap especialmente porque se viene HALLOWEEN!JOJOJOJO-**

**Teressa: **Lo de Cass es un incognita con respecto de si se sacrificaría o no. Pero me parece que tu review lo intente responder en el fic mismo jeje. Como verás tu review me prendió la lamparita como para que Helena le pregunte todas las dudas de los reviewers =D

**Hazel L. Minleil: **Quisiera ver AHORA que pensas acerca de quien es más infantil ahora después de todo lo que leíste en este cap. jeje. Lo hice más largooo! YEII! Realmente agradezco tener una reviewer dando un comentario tan alentador. Este capitulo realmente va para vos y espero que cumpla con tus expectivas. Si? Contame despues que pensas. Besote! =D

**Crazylove: **Fisica..mmm.. esa materia es necesaria e interesante en un punto PERO...ES UNA MIERDA estudiarla! encanto esa palabra. La de "empapado"jaja. Me dio mucho A pesar de todo sigo diciendo. Cass es buena. Es buena..nada más que es muy infantil en un punto. Es celosa como todo chico pero...todo es agrabado por su sangre demoníaca y por el echo de haber sido siempre tan consentida y como verás Robin aún no sabiendo que es...ya sabes...la sigue consintiendo! jajaj. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en mandar el review. Siempre me sirven de muchO! Besote!

**Deeestiny: **La vida de Cass es complicada..pero aún no la veas como una peque diablilla. Fijate lo que le dije a Crazy love ;D. Siii es complicada lo hago porque después con esos mareos que les doy con mis fics a los lectores cambio algunas cosas para darles sorpresas después. =D jeje. Me siento orgullosa conmigo mismo cuando leo algun review tuyo. Aparte vos sos una de las primeras reviewers q conozco con Sin limites. Me da gusto saber q esta vez te cautive con esta historia ;D. Besote!

**RXR4ever!: **WOWWW! Un review largooo! Son como droga (jaja nunca probe pero supongo que se debe sentir así) Te extrañe desde tus comentarios en sin limites. Sin leer tu nombre podría reconocerte con tu tremendo uso de . Me encanta leer tus comentarios así. Aunque te confieso que si intentara escribir uno así yo me perdería. No se como haces! jeje SIIII. Era Helena como verás. Pense que lo deje muy obvio en el cap anterior pero sos la unica que lo dijo. Es más hasta me preguntaron quien podía ser...pero vos fuiste la única que lo descubrio. BIEN AHI! =D. Tiene una tendencia Mary pero Cass tiene algo más oscuro y hay cosas que dijo en este cap que una persona como Mary no las hubiera dicho, no?..Siiii Jay es machista y aca puse más de sus "tiernas" frases jeje. Espero que te guste el cap. Cruzo los dedos para que así sea. Respondi muchas de tus dudas en este fic con la charla de Helena y Cass, no? jeje. Lo hice para que estuviera mas bueno y bue..me ayudaste bastante! Jason es rubio ojos verdes. Raven tiene cabello negro y ojos celestes-azules. Todo esto es como en el comic. Jay en el comic dijo ya que lo tiene teñido de negro. xD !

**BJlauri: **Espero que este cap te haya resultado innovador con la pequeña fiesta de Halloween. A mi encanto hacerla y vestir a Jay del zorro jajaja. Eso tuvo doble sentido EHH jeje. Me encanta que siempre dejes tu huella Bjlauri. Besooote! =D. Siempre mi más querida reviewer...y la que me inspiro a que siguiera mi carrera de escritora de fics ;D.

**Besos a todos y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ;D ¿Qué se vendrá, no? JAJAJAJAJA.**


	8. Capitulo VIII: El señor de la noche

**Capítulo VIII: El señor de la noche**

31 de octubre del 2010

**"Los amores más duraderos son aquellos en que uno de los dos amantes es extraordinariamente celoso..."**

Mariano José de Larra (1809-1837) Escritor español.

* * *

**Helena POV**

Sabía que Cassandra dormía. Se me paso la mano a la hora de relajarla un poco y bue...Casi sin querer la deje dormida después de terminar con la curación de su columna.

Fui al techo a relajarme un poco. Me salí de control al lastimarla. No debía hacerlo. No tan directamente. No en las narices de los demás. Yo no era la impulsiva de la familia. Esa era ella.

-Detesto que me espíen, Robin.-

-Quiero respuestas. Me prometiste dármelas. Aquí estoy.- Era verdad. Se lo prometí e iba a darle lo que quería. No podía mentirle tan fácilmente y aparte sabía como eludir perfectamente las preguntas que me pudieran comprometer demasiado.

-Te las daré. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.-Se sentó junto a mi. Su aura me demostraba que se sentía complacido con mi respuesta.

-No me mientas. Sabré si lo haces...-Reí y lleve mi cabello sobre uno de mis hombros.

-Se que no le puedo mentir a un tan experimentado detective, Robin.-

-¿Porqué no te agrado?-

-No seas tan sensible. Me es deprimente. No te debería importar lo que una niña piense. Mucho menos si hace tan solo unas horas la conoces.-

-Bien. Veo que las cosas contigo no serán muy fáciles. Necesito que me cuentes más sobre tu hermano, Alex.-Comencé a jugar con mi cabello mostrándome muy relajada después de escuchar su pregunta a pesar de que algo me perturbaba. Solo algo.

-Mi madre tuvo dos personas muy importantes en su vida. El primero fue el padre de Alex y el segundo el mio. Mi hermano no soporta la idea de que mi madre este con mi padre. -

-Es por eso que está aquí ¿No?-

-Ya sabes algo de lo que está pasando, Robin. Mis hermanos y yo hemos venido del futuro. Todos somos hechiceros y Alex, sorprendemente abrió un portal hacia el pasado para matar a mi padre antes de que se "establezca" en la vida de mi madre.-

-¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-La identidad de mi padre y de mi madre es lo único que jamás te diré. Pregúntame lo que quieras pero de ninguna manera podría responderte eso. Es peligroso. Mi existencia puede correr peligro.-

-Entiendo. Bueno. Cassandra me menciono de que tu madre la ataco antes de venir aquí. ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-Mi madre volvió con el padre de Alex y últimamente ha cambiado un poco.-

-Me ocultas cosas importantes...-

-Mi madre quiere dejar atrás todo lo relacionado a mi padre. Él está en coma. Volvió con el padre de Alex y Cassandra es un espejo de...mi papá.-No sabía como explicarselo. Me daba asco andar diciendo tanto "papá" y me irritaba el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿COMO PUDO HABER ECHO ALGO COMO ESO? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA ES QUE LE HACE ESO A SU HIJA SOLO PORQUE LE HACE RECORDAR A ALGUIEN A QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE AMO Y QUE AHORA ESTÁ EN COMA?-Estaba alterado. Bostecé mirando el horizonte. Eran las siete y el sol se estaba ocultando. Era una vista maravillosa. _¿En qué estaba? Es una vista maravillosa. Ah, si. Grayson gritaba._Sentía su respiración agitada después del griterío.

-¿Podrías calmarte?-

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¡TU HERMANA ES ATACADA POR TU MADRE Y TU ESTÁS TAN TRANQUILA...! Son muy diferentes...-Se intento tranquilizar.

-Por supuesto que lo somos. Y le agradezco a **Leviatan **que no haya permitido que salga igual a ella. Es suficiente que sea mi reflejo. Es más de lo que puedo soportar diría.-

-¡TU HERMANA TE NECESITA! ¡TU MADRE NO PUEDE SEGUIR MALTRATANDOLA...La podría matar.-Suspiré ante su exceso de preocupación. Realmente me comenzaba a preguntar si él en el fondo sabía que ella era su adorada hija.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarla porque a pesar de todo es mi hermana, Robin. Deja de gritar de una vez. Había llegado a mi equilibrio después de todo lo que tuve que escuchar y créeme que me ha resultado muy difícil. Lo único que haces es volver a desestabilizarme.-

-**¿Porqué tu madre ha echo algo como eso? Acaso...¿No amaba a tu padre? ¿Es tan cruel que una vez que cayó en coma fue a parar a los brazos de otro hombre? ¿LO AMO ALGUNA VEZ?-**Esa era una pregunta difícil. Sabía la respuesta y no a la vez. Me mordí el labio inferior y sonreí ante su desesperación. Le exasperaba verme tranquila.

Siempre supe que mi tranquilidad era un arma también. En el campo de batalla lo que más le duele a un enemigo es la **indiferencia. **_Definitivamente, aprendí mucho de **él**._

_-_La respuesta a esa pregunta es complicada. Mi mamá es una persona complicada...-

* * *

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Esa misma pregunta me la hice yo antes. Nunca antes me había atrevido a preguntarle porque dentro de mi, a ella, a mi mamá, siempre le tuve demasiado respeto.

Nunca entendí porque alguien como mi mamá termino en los brazos de Grayson teniéndolo antes a Jason. Claro, esto lo pensaba muy objetivamente.

Cuando cumplí once años mi mamá y Grayson nos prometieron a las dos darnos el regalo que quisieramos. Cualquiera.

Cassandra pidió...Una estupidez si mal no lo recuerdo.

Yo decidí pedirles el regalo más tarde. No quería desperdiciarlo otra vez como siempre lo hacía.

Ese día a la mañana tuve una pelea con Cassandra matutina. A penas nos levantamos.

-¡HELENA! ¿QUÉ HAS ECHO?- Me levante molesta al escuchar los gritos de ella.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa para que andes gritándome a las nueve de la mañana un MALDITO DOMINGO?-Le grite de la misma manera sentándome en la cama.

-¡TU FUISTE LA QUE DESTRUYO MI CAJITA MUSICAL QUE ME REGALO MI PAPÁ!-_Dios mio. Ya lo encontró..._

_-_No lo quise hacer. Mis poderes se salieron de control y esa cosa es realmente muy frágil.- Era la verdad. Desde ayer cuando festejaron nuestro cumpleaños tenía tantas ganas de destruir algo que perdí el control de mis poderes por una décima de segundo. Y la maldita cajita musical en cuestión estaba cerca mio. _Realmente era muy frágil..._

-¡LO HAS ECHO AL PROPÓSITO, MALDITA! Fue un regalo de mi papá...AGGRRR...¡NI TU DIOS LEVIATAN TE SALVARA, ZORRA!-Se tiro encima mio e intento golpearme en la cara. Me dio un arañazo muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Sentí la sangre en mi boca. Le di un golpe y me la saque de encima.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! Te daré otra MALDITA MIERDA DE ESAS PERO DÉJAME EN PAZ!-Le grite. Otra vez sentía que perdía el control. Mi respiración era anormal. Mi papá abrió la puerta. Seguramente había escuchado los gritos.

-¿Qué pasa niñas?-Pregunto al ver a Cass en el suelo y mi arañazo. Mis ojos brillaron y cerré la herida para que dejará de sangrar. _Dios mio. Es una maldita gata._

-¡PAPÁ!-Abrazó a Grayson con su cajita de mierda en su mano.

-¿Qué paso Helena?-Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-La loca esa que está ahí me levanto a los gritos y se tiro encima mio. Sin querer hacerlo rompí ayer su cajita musical. Esa la que tu le regalaste.-

-Papi. Era tu regalo...-Ella lo miro con esa miradita. Esa maldita miradita. _Tranquila. Tus poderes...Helena piensa en tus poderes. Tranquila. Peor que festejar tu cumpleaños nada puede ser._

_-_Princesa, ya escuchaste a Helena. Ella no lo quiso hacer. No te preocupes que te comprare otra.-

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunto. Él asintió.

-Ahora mismo le dire a tu mamá que vamos a la ciudad. Tu y yo solos. Compraremos otra y si ves otra cosa que te guste me lo pides. Te lo debo por no haber ido a la fiesta de tu escuela la semana pasada.-

-Gracias papá..-Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y él me miro.

-Helena, ¿Pensaste tu regalo?-

-Aún no. Bueno. Quiero cambiarme. ¿PODRÍAS IRTE?-Le pregunte entredientes. Ambos me daban asco. Aunque tenía ganas de decirle que el mejor regalo que me podían dar era que desaparecieran YA DE LA CASA POR MUCHAS...MUCHAS HORAS.

-Bueno. Ire a cambiarme Cass. Te espero abajo en diez minutos. Tengo otras cosas que hacer también.-Ella asintió y él se fue.

-Mi papá es genial y precioso. Mi mamá tuvo mucha suerte, fue prácticamente bendecida...- Dijo una vez que se fue.

-Nuestro padre es un IDIOTA.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-NADA.-Con mis poderes abrí el placard y le tire ropa encima.-¡ Cámbiate y vete de una vez.!-Le dije.

-¡HEY! ¡ESTO ES PERFECTO!-Tomo la ropa y en cuestión de minutos después de haber ido al cambiador estaba lista.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Helena. No hare esperar a papá.-Salió corriendo y lo último que escuche de ella fue un portazo de la puerta principal.

-Al fin. -Mientras ella se vestía yo también lo hice. Necesitaba un TÉ URGENTE. Bueno, realmente necesitaba otra cosa que había pedido pero aún faltaba para que llegará.

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo la puerta de mi mamá estaba abierta. Creí escuchar que lloraba.

-¿Estás bien?-Recobró la compostura inmediatamente.

-Si.-Entre está vez después de escuchar su respuesta.

-No me subestimes tanto, mamá. Es humillante.-Le dije algo molesta.

-Lo siento, princesa. ¿Ya se fueron?-

-Si, por suerte.-Ella sonrió.

-A veces creo que Nightwing es demasiado perfecto.-Me dijo sorprendentemente. No me lo dijo como adulandolo. Lo dijo como si la perfección fuera mala.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-

-Ha vuelto. He visto a tu hermano después de que se fue con Jason varias veces. Pero...a él hace años que no lo veía.-

-Si todo forma parte del pasado. No entiendo cual es el problema.-Estaba tranquila pero sentía nerviosismo dentro de ella. No mucho pero sabía que sus poderes me querían ocultar la verdad.

-¿Amas a Grayson, mamá?-

-Si. Sabes que no miento. Pero...-

-Jason Todd, siempre ha sido la persona más importante de tu vida ¿No es así?-

-Si. Richard siempre fue un amigo después fue algo más. Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido en ese entonces que...-

-Nunca me dijiste como fue que te enamoraste tanto de Jason Todd. Tu eras una heroina y él un ladrón. No lo entiendo.-

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es complicada.-

-Bueno, entonces...¿Cómo es que se terminaron separando? ¿Cómo es que tan poco tiempo después de que naciera Alex terminaste con Grayson?-

-No me gusta que lo llames así.-Me advirtió.

-Y a mi me importa muy poco si te gusta o no.-Ella sonrió. Estaba frente al espejo cepillandose el cabello.

-Ayer, me beso. No quería que lo haga pero el siempre fue muy...impulsivo.-

-Tu también. No me vengas con que no lo pudiste parar. ¿Qué rayos paso para que se separaran así? ¿Porqué? No lo entiendo. Quiero que ese sea mi regalo. Quiero que me des una respuesta por más complicada de entender que sea.- Ella suspiro y se sentó frente al espejo. Me veía por el reflejo.

-No se como me pude fijar en alguien tan arrogante. Bueno, supongo que eran circunstancias **especiales. **Él era detestable. Realmente lo era. En condiciones normales nunca me hubiera acercado ni a tres metros de él pero las circunstancias de ese momento nos acercaron el uno con el otro bastante.

Pasaron cosas y creo que casi sin darme cuenta me termine enamorandome de él. Bueno, enamorandome tanto como una demonesa puede hacerlo.-Me reí porque ella tenía una sonrisa también. Siempre nos entendíamos perfectamente y yo siempre fui de leer mucho sobre mi herencia. Sabía a que se refería.

-Fue la primera persona con la que tuviste relaciones. Se creo una conexión entre ustedes dos.-

-Si. A pesar de eso me siguió pareciendo un bastardo arrogante aunque ya lo veía con otros ojos. Hasta ahí todo era medianamente perfecto pero..Luego vino Alex y las cosas se complicaron.-

-¿Complicaron?-

-Escucha Helena. Como tu madre, como tu amiga, como una mujer pido a mi dios Asmodeo que ponga en tu camino al amor de tu vida. Ojala esa persona sea como Jason pero también espero que no sea tan duro como él.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hay cosas que yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer. Ni por él. Ahi fue cuando mi mente se esclareció y me tope con tu papá.-

-No entiendo.-Le dije porque habían muchos huecos en lo que me decía.

-No tienes que entender.-Rodé los ojos. No tuve la respuesta a mi pregunta como la quería.

-Ya que no me dijiste precisamente lo que quería. Podrías decirme si alguna vez...¿Se te ocurriría volver con él?-

-Jamás. Nunca lo haría.-

-¿Tan terrible fue lo que paso entre ustedes.?-

-**No lo entiendes. El veneno de sus besos fue mi fracaso. Camine moribunda herida. En un callejon sin salida. Sin rumbo perdida deseando perder la vida.-**

-¿Qué paso mamá entre ustedes dos?- No entendía nada y me volvía loca no entenderla. Ella era la persona más fuerte que conocía. Era la única a la que respetaba. No podía entender como esas palabras eran pronunciadas en su boca.

**-El me hizo subir al cielo y también bajar y besar el mismo infierno. Es mi dolor eterno y una vez quise deshacerme de él pero...-**

-¿Deshacerte? ¿QUÉ PASO MAMÁ? ¿QUÉ PASO ENTRE USTEDES? ¿Lo intentaste matar?-Me volvía loca la curiosidad. Era algo que no sabía y era importante.

-¡BASTA! ¡VETE!...-Grito.-Princesa, mis poderes se saldrán de control si pierdo la calma. Necesito meditar.-Suavizo su voz.

-Esta bien, mamá.-

La deje y antes de irme vi la hora. Camine al techo del departamento pensando en todo lo que dijo.

-Hermanita. Hoy pensé que solo te vería a ti está mañana y cuando llego me encuentro a mamá diciendo eso. Es bueno saber que ustedes siempre fueron fruto de la casualidad. Algún día Helena, terminaran siendo simples bastardas. Me asegurare de ello.-Era Alex. Tenía en sus manos lo que había pedido.

-Si me llamas bastarda otra vez te romperé el cráneo, Alex-Le advertí. Estaba comenzando a temblar. No era muy notorio pero para mi lo era. Esperaba que él no lo notara.

-Veo que dependes de esto, preciosa. ¿Cuánto tienes para mi está vez? ¿Crees que es fácil encontrar un antipsicótico tan extraño como es la Clozapina? No se consigue precisamente en una farmacia...-

-¡ Quédate con el cambio pero dámelo de una vez!-Le di todo lo que conseguí. Dos mil dolares. Era todo lo que pude sacarle al idiota.

-Esta vez traje una tableta de más, Helena. Por tu cumpleaños.-

-¡YA CALLATE! ¡Por mi maldito cumpleaños y POR ESTÁ MALDITA SUERTE QUE TENGO CADA VEZ ME ES MÁS IMPOSIBLE CONTROLAR MIS NERVIOS!¡DAMELO YA, ALEX! Algo me esta pasando...-Me dolía la cabeza y hasta el zumbido de una mosca me era perturbador. Levantarme así está mañana tampoco ayudo mucho a mis nervios. La presencia de mi mamá me tranquilizó pero Alex ahora me estaba alterando...necesitaba una pastilla.

-Toma, preciosa.-

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!-Le grite y me trague una desesperadamente. Él me arrojo una botella de agua. Seguramente me veía patética y lo detestaba.

-Creí que la perfecta Helena tenía más control que eso. Creí que con tu meditación era suficiente.-Se burlo.

-¡COMO CUERNOS PIENSAS QUE PUEDE SER SUFICIENTE CONOCIENDO MI NATURALEZA TENÍA QUE HABER MATADO A CADA MIEMBRO DE MI FAMILIA HACE MUCHO! CADA MOMENTO QUE PASA SIENTO QUE PIERDO MÁS EL CONTROL...MÁS AÚN SI DICEN ESTUPIDECES!-Le grite tomándolo de la camisa. Se reía más de mi al verme en ese estado.

-Resultaste ser más normal de lo que pensé. Cada vez eres más humana. Cada vez cometes más errores. Cada vez eres más impulsiva...-

-¡TE BAJARE TODOS LOS DIENTES Y NI TU QUERIDO DIOS LUCIFER PODRÁ SALVARTE DE MIS PUÑOS MALDITA SABANDIJA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!.-Una oleada lo arrojo al abismo. Levito. Tampoco pensé que iba a caer. Quería que se fuera de mi vista. Eran demasiadas burlas para que soportara.

-No..no. Eres una niña mala hermanita. No es manera de tratar a un hermano me parece. Especialmente cuando te traje un mensaje.-Con sus poderes hizo aparecer en sus manos una caja con un moño ridículo. Me lo dio. Había una tarjeta. La abrí.

_**Por tu cumpleaños, bonita. **_Era lo único que decía la tarjeta. Levante la mirada y lo mire.

-Es de parte de MI papá.-Abrí la caja y era...

UNA CAJITA MUSICAL. Quería gritarle a Alex y ahora si mandarlo al mismisimo infierno pero cuando levante la mirada ya no estaba.

-¡PUDRANSE AMBOS!-Tire la cajita contra una pared y baje a mi habitación. Era una pastilla por ataque pero NO sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar. No sabía si hablar con mamá de esto o arreglármelas a mi manera..

* * *

Recordé esa vez que le había echo esa pregunta a mamá. Era exactamente la misma pregunta que me hizo Robin. Lo tenía enfrente aún. Esperaba que le dijera algo. Al parecer me pregunto algo más y no lo escuche porque estaba muy adentrada en mis pensamientos.

-Suficiente, Robin. Lo que te puedo decir es que...Todo es muy complicado y yo no tengo una respuesta precisa para lo que preguntas. Mi mamá no es la culpable de todo lo que pasa...-

-Entonces..¿Cómo se explica que una madre haya atacado a su hija de esa manera?-

-Todo tiene una explicación coherente. Pero aún es muy temprano para dar tantas respuestas. Por lo pronto buscaremos a mi hermano y si Cass tiene tantas ganas de salvar a papá. Que lo elimine...-Me quería ir pero me detuvo.

-¿Dejarías que tu hermana mate a tu hermano?-Ignore su pregunta.

-Feliz Halloween, Robin. Daré una vuelta por la ciudad y por favor, si se levanta Cass dile que no me busque.-Desaparecí frente a él antes de que dijera otra palabra.

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

La había asustado bastante con mi advertencia. No lo demostraba mucho pero cuando arranque mi motocicleta por unos segundos la sentí temblar casi imperceptiblemente. La sentía porque se sujetaba de mi fuertemente. Con una mano se saco su casco y lo tiro a la calle.

-Fantástico. ¿Ahora tengo que escucharte decir más estupideces?-Le pregunte. Aumente un poco más la velocidad.

-Jason. No te enfades. ¡NO TE ENFADES PORQUE TODO CHICO QUE SE ACERCA A MI ES MEJOR QUE TU!-Me grito en el oído. Apretaba más su pecho contra mi espalda. No sabía que intentaba hacer pero...no estaba bien.

No estaba bien tener tantas ganas de matar a alguien y querer tirarla contra un árbol y demostrarle lo bueno que podía ser.

Probando así que su teoría estaba MUY ERRADA. _Scott y la reputa madre que te re mil par...Se le acerca otra vez y me tendré que buscar un amigo nuevo me parece. _

Scott era un fiestero. Lo era y lo sabía perfectamente pero también sabía que era muy selecto con las chicas con las que quería...

En fin. No entendía que había echo Raven para atraparlo de esa manera. Tan rápido. Raven se acerco a mi oído.

-Tu amigo era fácil. Le demostré que mi boca hacía cosas mejores que solo hablar. Es una lástima que tu nunca lo sabrás.-La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió rápidamente. No sabía si era porque las cosas que me decía tenían un doble sentido tan obvio que me excitaban de alguna manera o que simplemente pensar que hizo algo como eso con Scott me hacía querer parar y matarla por no hacerme caso y por ser una perra desgraciada.

-Creo que...te mataré, conejita.-Le dije entrecortadamente. Tenía los dientes apretados y aún faltaba camino para llegar al departamento.

-Es mentira, Jason. Estaba jugando nada más. No fui tan lejos...¿Cómo me crees capaz?-Su mano paso por mi pecho. Pero por debajo de mi camisa. Me acariciaba suavemente.

-¿Qué ha...ces?-No pude decir nada más. Un auto me impidió el paso. Otro apareció del lado derecho.

Era una emboscada. _No puede ser..._

Bajo un hombre del auto. Raven note que se aferro más a mi. Al igual que yo no entendía nada. Del otro auto salieron dos hombres de traje más. Tenían armas.

-¿QUIENES SON?- Grite. Red X tenía enemigos. Jason Todd los tenía también pero de seguro no tan armados.

-En el almacen habían camaras. Mi hermano, Sebastian, murió por tu causa. ¡TU Y TU PERRA LO PAGARAN!-Abrí los ojos en la sorpresa. No tenía mi traje de Red X. Iba solo a una fiesta y encima Raven no tenía sus poderes.

-_¿Qué esta pasando?-_Murmuro Raven en voz baja para que no escucharan.

-¡SOSTENTE FUERTE!-Lo hizo y di marcha atrás y a toda velocidad fui evitando los disparos. No podía ir al departamento. Tenía que perderlos. Fui hacia donde podía ir sin que interviniera la policía en esto.

Las montañas a las afueras de la ciudad eran la mejor opción.

-¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO JASON!-Raven gritó. Ambos autos nos venían siguiendo no muy lejos.

-¡Problemas con viejos clientes!-

-¡TE DETESTO!-Me grito. Subimos a la zona de ruta donde habían bastantes curvas. Estabamos en ascenso.

-¡NO TE PASARÁ NADA, RAVEN! Lo prometo...-Puse una mano sobre la suya que tenía en mi pecho para hacerle entender que lo decía enserio.

Los autos se acercaron más a nosotros. Uno casi llego a nuestra par. Abrieron la ventana. Lo veía por el espejo de la motocicleta. Iban a disparar con un arma bastante importante. Podía ser nuestro fin.

Pise el pedal lo más que pude pero el disparo dio en las ruedas de la motocicleta. Perdí el control de ella.

Frente a nosotros había un acantilado. Ibamos a caer. La motocicleta no respondía.

-¡SOSTENTE FUERTE!-Le grite con todas mis fuerzas. Caímos por el é la motocicleta para no caer con ella. Era peligroso. Raven aún sentía que estaba aferrada a mi pero de un momento a otro me soltó. A los segundos toque el suelo y rodé cuesta abajo un par de metros. Las piedras doloramente destrozaron mi cuerpo. Deje de caer una vez que llegué a una parte donde había tierra firme y era más llana.

Los automóviles de detuvieron allá arriba y vi luces. Me quede inmovil. Lo mejor en estos casos eran que pensaran que estaba muerto por la caída. Estaba lejos de ellos. No veían si mis ojos estaban abiertos o no. Lo importante era que no vean movimientos. Estuvieron al menos un minuto y luego se fueron. Vi que un camión venía detrás. Probablemente pensaban que el camionero podía pensar que hacían cosas fuera de lo normal y llamar a la policía. Probablemente no querían llamar la atención.

Por eso se fueron.

No sentía uno de mis brazos prácticamente. Mi brazo izquierdo fue el que más sufrió la caída. Fue el que la amortiguo. _Raven.._

_-¡RAVEN!-G_rite con todas mis fuerzas al ver que no estaba junto a mi. Sin importarme el dolor de mis brazos y mis piernas la busque. Ella estaba en un lugar donde había pasto. Levanto una mano para decirme que estaba ahí... consciente todavía. Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude.

Tenía un corte en la frente y su traje estaba deshecho.

-Raven..¿Estás bien?-Le dije con suavidad. Rompí mi camisa y limpie la sangre de su frente. La veía alarmantemente débil para lo que estaba acostumbrado ver de ella.

-No. Me siento muy mal. Mi visión es nublosa y...-Tosió. Sangre en su boca. Había un hilo de sangre que mancho sus labios.

Tenía lesiones internas.

La tome entre mis brazos poniendo mucho esfuerzo en lo que hacía considerando que apenas podía caminar.

-Sostente de mi cuello. No te duermas.-

-¿Qu..e ha..ces?-Me pregunto entrecortadamente.

-La motocicleta está destruida. El hospital más cercano está a dos kilómetros. Iremos allá..-Comencé a caminar.

-No estás bien. No es...tás bien para car...garme. Tengo que..-Intento bajarse y hacer algo...pero no la deje.

-¡BASTA! ES MI CULPA QUE ESTÉS ASÍ. CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO. SOSTENTE. ¡TE LLEVARE!.-Ella asintió. No se como pero camine hacia donde estaban las luces de la ciudad. Jamás sentí tanto dolor en mi vida. No pesaba mucho pero en las condiciones que estaba...

-Perdo..na por lo de hoy.-Enterró su rostro en mi sentí una lágrima contra mi piel. _¿Está llorando? ¿Llora?_

-Me sacas de control, Raven.-

-Lo...sé.-Sentí que se durmió. Debía apresurarme. Camine lo más rápido que pude. En algo más de una hora llegue. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron. Entre en la zona de guardia.

-¡AYUDA!-Le dije a una enfermera que miro horrorizada. Toco algo en su mostrador. La cuestión es que menos de un minuto había en la puerta frente a mi unos doctores con una camilla. Recosté a Raven. Ella se levanto.

Una vez en la camilla me tomo de la mano. Le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno.

-Gra...cias.-Se la llevaron. La enfermera apareció delante mio.

-¿Qué sucedió? Usted necesita ayuda médica urgente...-Dijo algo desesperada.

-Una lápicera. Necesito que llame a alguien y le diga que venga urgente.-

-¿Quién es esa persona?-Me pregunto. Me sente en una se las sillas del hospital. No daba más. Anote el número. Mire hacia abajo tratando de despejarme.

-Mi novia. Valeria. Dígale que traiga ropa para ella. Raven. Ella sabe quien es. Dígale que tuvimos un accidente y que estamos..bien...-Caí a un lado. Eso es lo último que sentí. Perdí el conocimiento...todo era negro.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Nunca creí que me iba a meter en ese tipo de problemas por él. Caímos ambos por ese acantilado. Creí que era el fin. Mis poderes no reaccionaban bien después de toda la adrenalina que corría por mis venas en el momento.

Pero lo hicieron en el momento justo.

Necesitaba usar mis manos para embocar un hechizo así que lo solté.

Logre amortiguar el impacto de ambos en el suelo. SI no lo hacía estábamos muertos. Rodé cuesta abajo es lo último que recordaba y me golpeé la cabeza contra un tronco. Eso fue lo que me desestabilizo bastante.

Al poco tiempo él me encontró. Lo vi muy mal. Su brazo sangraba pero lo impresionante era que se veía preocupado por mi. Vaya uno a saber como me veía ahí en suelo.

Supongo que muy mal.

Me cargo a pesar de que no podía con el mismo. Me daba pena ser una carga. Quería intentar usar mis poderes. Cosa que era lo último que quería hacer pero el no me dejo soltarme.

Su esfuerzo era terrible. Su latido del corazón era anormal.

Cuando llegamos al hospital y quede en la camilla toque su mano. Le saque las fuerzas que tenía. Tenía que lograr que descasará.

Temía que en un ataque de locura fuera a buscar a quién hizo esto.

Tenía aún los ojos cerrados pero luego escuche ruidos. Abrí mis ojos pensando que era él.

El hechizo no iba a dejarlo mucho tiempo inconsciente. Eso lo sabía.

A la persona que vi no me la esperaba.

-¿VALERIA?-Dije en la incredulidad. Ella estaba en una silla al lado de mi camilla. Me quite la mascarilla. Con mis poderes ahora estaba perfectamente bien.

-Raven. Después de ese accidente en la ruta. Me sorprende de que ambos estén bien.- Se veía preocupada.

-¿Dónde está Jason?-Pregunté. Me parecía increíble que ella estuviera conmigo y no con él si es que todavía estaba inconsciente.

-Es un prepotente. Se levanto está mañana. Ahora son las 12 del mediodía, Raven. Fue a buscar algo en el departamento. Apenas se despertó pregunto por ti y vino aquí. Al ver que no te levantabas dijo que debía buscar algo. Supongo que dinero para los gastos...ya sabes.-

-¿En verdad?-Le pregunte. Tenía una oportunidad de hacer algo que venía planeando desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Si. Se preocupa mucho por ti.-

-Gracias, Val. Enserio. Gracias por estar aquí.-

-Te traje ropa que se que necesitarás.-Me mostró un bolso. Era asquerosamente amable y muy..."para nada el target de Jason" que no podía creer como estaban juntos. Bueno realmente si lo sabía.

Él muy desgraciado la tenía en la palma de su mano.

Yo le iba a abrir los ojos.

-¿Hace mucho están juntos?-

-No hace mucho. Un año. Lo conocí cuando terminaba la secundaria. Íbamos a la misma escuela pero no a la misma aula. Muchas estaban detrás de él pero nunca imagine que al final...en la fiesta de fin de año me invitaría a mi. No puedes imaginar que feliz me sentí...es algo que creo que no olvidaré jamás.- Tenía ganas de vomitar y no precisamente por lo que paso en el accidente. Las palabras de Valeria me revolvían el estomago.

_Yo como supuesta amiga de siempre. Me tengo que deshacer de ella..._

_-_Eres demasiado buena, Val...Jason es el chico que muchas quisieran tener. Es a veces insoportable y arrogante pero...-

-He tenido muchos novios jamás uno tan apasionado como él, Raven. Es fantástico...-Vi el aparato que contaba mis pulsos. Me saque ese cable. No era conveniente.

-¿Enserio?-

-Es maravilloso. No lo dejaría por nada...-

-Eres muy comprensiva, Val. Como amiga de él estoy muy contenta de que lo aceptes así como es...-Ella sonrió y yo también.

-Se que es una persona difícil. Pero..lo amo demasiado. Soportaría creo que todo por él...-

-Yo no hablaba de su personalidad realmente. Bueno, supongo que ya debes saber...-

-Creo que no entiendo, Raven.- Me senté y la mire a los ojos. Me acerque a ella incitándola a que haga lo mismo.

-Digo que me pareces muy comprensiva. Estás con él a pesar de que haga esas fiestas en casa.-

-¿Fiestas? No sabía que las hacía pero supongo que no pasa nada.-Estaba algo nerviosa pero creo que no había entendido la indirecta.

-Yo hace poco que vivo con él. Ha sido muy "amable" y me dejo vivir en su casa por un tiempo hasta que yo encuentre un apartamento. Un día quede en salir con un amigo. Pensó que esa noche no iba a estar. Llegue temprano. Medianoche masomenos...-Respire hondo porque mi malicia daba para más.

-¿Qué paso, Raven?-

-...Y escuche muchos ruidos. Eran varias personas. Eran mujeres. Varias. Al menos cuatro diferentes.-

-¿Qué...que..-

-Si. Lo estaban haciendo. Definitivamente es muy apasionado. Siempre supe de su fama con las mujeres pero esa noche llego demasiado lejos. A la mañana siguiente inclusive note que no recordaba sus nombres y dos de ellas eran hermanas. A las otras..les había pagado.-

-No pued..e ser.-Estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar.

-Yo soy la amiga y bueno lo que pasa debajo de sus sábanas no me interesa pero pensé que tu lo sabías. Digo, eres su novia y...-

-¿Con cuatro muj..jeres? ¿Hermanas?-

-Si. Una de ellas se llamaba Vanina o algo así...-

-Ella es mi me..jor a..miga..-Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Tomo su cartera.

-Lo siento, Val. Pensé que sabías...tu dijiste que le perdonarías todo y yo pensé que..-

-Perdona, Raven..me tengo que ir...-Casi se cae. Se fue prácticamente corriendo.

Tome el bolso que me dejo y me cambie. Su ropa era horrible. Demasiado colorida. Repugnante.

-Pero es lo único que me queda...-Dije al mirarme al espejo.

-¿Raven?-Detrás mio estaba él.

-Gracias, Jason y no a la vez.-

-¿QUÉ?-Me grito indignado.

-¡FUE TU CULPA QUE TERMINARA RODANDO POR UN ACANTILADO!-Estaba en la puerta y lo empuje para pasar.

-Pero yo..¿Dónde esta Val..?-

-Nunca la vi. ¿De qué hablas?-

-Tenía que estar aquí..-

-Bueno nunca vi a tu novia. Quizás se canso de ti y de que le dieras ordenes como si fuera tu mascota.-Le dije con rudeza.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?-

-¡NO LA VI, TARADO!-Le grite pero el me tiro contra la camilla y me beso. _Bueno, al parecer recupero sus fuerzas._

_-_Suél..ta..ME!-Me seguía besando. No paraba. Era un animal el desgraciado. Estaba sobre mi arriba y yo estaba entre él y la maldita cama de hospital.

-Me debes una..-

-¡ Suéltame o grito!-Le advertí.

-No te atreverías...-Me retó. Estire mi mano y apreté el botón de alarma de mi habitación. Las enfermeras y los médicos iban a estar en mi habitación en cuestión de instantes.

-¿COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?-

-Tienes un minuto para salir de aquí o cuando vengan les diré que TU ME QUISISTE FORZAR.-

-YO PAGUE ESTE HOSPITAL.-

-¿Eso te da derecho a querer tomar a la fuerza a una paciente?-Le pregunte. Fue hacia la puerta.

-Te vendré a buscar en la tarde y está vez prepárate, Raven.- Su amenaza ayer a la noche iba enserio. Pero esta vez era más firme. Estaba enojado pero no a la vez. _¿Qué le hice?_

* * *

E**n una iglesia muy cerca de allí...**

Era mitad humano por mi padre. Mi madre era una híbrida pero en los nietos del mismisimo diablo la sangre con su esencia era fuerte.

Pero aún era humano...

Entre a la capilla. Muchos de mis amigos tomaban comunión y recibían a su "Dios" dentro de ellos. Bueno, yo nunca fui creyente en el Dios de los humanos.

Yo tenía al mio personal.

Gran parte mía era humana así que estando aquí cerca decidí hacer la confesión de mis pecados con el "Dios" humano.

Decían que si lo hacía me iba a sentir mejor.

Quería probar la teoría.

-Hijo mio. Estoy aquí para escuchar tus pecados que no deben ser muchos a tu corta edad. Haz la señal de la cruz y empezaremos con la limpieza de tu alma. Sin mentiras que aquí no serás juzgado..-Dijo una voz detrás de una ventanilla. Podía ver su sombra. Era amable. Asquerosamente amable aunque como dijo seguí sus ordenes.

-He pecado mucho. He robado a ricos y cuando era necesario he matado a jóvenes y ancianos. He venido aquí para confesar mis próximos pecados más que nada. Mataré al padre de mis hermanas y le destrozaré el alma a la perra de Cassandra. Morirá en sus brazos y luego aunque sabiendo que ya no existirán más les entregaré sus pedazos y luego las mataré. Mi mamá y mi padre serán felices de una vez y yo por primera vez tendré algo que nunca tuve una...

-¿FAMILIA..? Conmovedor. Quisiera verlo. La ventana se abrió. No sabía como pudo llegar tan lejos. Pensé que estaba en el departamento planeando algo. Me seguía cada paso a pesar de que...

Le corto el cuello. _Bueno, por eso no hablaba. Ya veo..._

-Hijo eres perdonado por todos tus pecados y BLA BLA BLA. ¿Eso querías escuchar? Eso te lo podría decir en cualquier momento. ¿Acaso no ves? Para ti no hay arreglo. Eres un hijo del mismísimo infierno y esparcirás sangre. Ese es tu designio.-

-No es que me queje pero ¿Tu fuiste quién tuvo que ver en ese cambio de actitud de mi mamá con Cassandra?-

-Puede ser...todo puede ser.-

-Recuperar a mi madre es mi asunto. A ti te interesa que lo elimine a él. Lo haré pero a mi madre no te le acerques.-

-Que miedo, Alex...-Se burlaba.

-Como has dicho. Descendiente de un demonio. Llevo la esencia de Lucifer en mi alma no juegues conmigo o terminarás al fondo de un acantilado.-

-Que curioso. Hace unas horas Jason Todd casi termina su vida en un acantilado. Que curioso es que lo menciones...-Agarré su cuello.

-¡QUÉ LE HAS ECHO!-

-Es una advertencia. Conmigo no se juega. No conoces mis límites. No te salgas del plan o tus sueños serán una utopía que nunca se concretará...-Asentí.

Salimos de la capilla y caminamos hacia afuera. Había una fuente cerca de la entrada. No había nadie.

-Este lugar no me gusta...-

-¡NO DEBERÍA!-Agarre la parte de atrás de su cuello y sumergí su rostro en el agua bendita de la fuente. Intentaba salirse de mi apretón pero no podía.

-SE TUS PUNTOS DÉBILES. ¡ RESPÉTAME Y NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL O NUESTRO PACTO TERMINA AQUÍ!-Había olor a quemado. Salía humo. El agua parecía que estaba hirviendo por el humo que salía. Pero no lo estaba.

-¡LO HARÉ PERO SUÉLTAME!-Lo hice. Nos necesitábamos. Mire su rostro y algo impresionante paso que no me espere nunca.

Su rostro parecía derretido. Era repugnante.

Se había quemado con esa agua. _Dios..._Mire sorprendido como se regenero.

-Audaz. No haría eso si fuera tu de nuevo.-

-Siempre supe que eras una abominación del infierno.-Fingió que le habían dado un puñal en el pecho.

-Cuidado...tu querida hermanita Helena es más fuerte de lo que piensas.-

-No subestimes a Cassandra. Yo solo he conocido sus poderes cuando se descontrola. Es peligrosa.-

-Lo sé. Por eso creo que lo más conveniente es acabar con Grayson primero. Destruirla de la forma correcta sería bastante complicado. Robin ahora...es un frágil humano. Aún no están en el las capacidades que tenía como Nightwing. Se nota que el tiempo lo hizo crecer...-

-Hay un hueco muy grande que dejas en tu plan. TU ¿Qué harás si lo hago?-

-Eso por ahora es un secreto. _No me veas como si fuera el enemigo...creo que si hay alguien que amenazara tu existencia va a ser alguien que no te imaginarás... _-Se rió y me pareció más que una burla ante mi desconcierto que...Hablaba enserio. _¿De quién demonios habla? _Era todo lo que me preguntaba..

* * *

Un capitulo cargado de misterios y de esclarecimientos tambien. jajaja. xD

Largoooo tambien ¿No? Gracias por el apoyo a mi país por cierto ;D

**El título "El señor de la noche" es por la canción de DON OMAR. jaja. Escuchaba esa canción y como verán volví a mi manía de copiar algunas canciones xD**

**Teressa: **Gracias por tus alientos en todos los sentidos y me encanta haber aclarado tus dudas aunque también creo que aca te surgirán muchas. jeje. Hay algun q otro personaje misterioso y cosas "terribles" que todavía no sabemos que son. xD. Se puede sacar si se ve bien. Algunas cosas también se podrían vincular a Sin Limites...depende de cada uno. Me las arregle para que este sea un fic Independiente del otro pero q a su vez tenga que . Besote.

**Crazylove:** jeje. Este es mi verdadero regalo de Halloween. Aunque notese que la trama se vuelve algo escabrosa y oscura. Algo..todavía no tanto jeje. Mucho misterio por develar ahora..jeje. Más que antes seguro..Es para hacer volar la imaginación xD. Siiiii. A Raven nunca le gusta perder..y Cass es consentidaa..mira como la trata el padre. Tiene sus razones.. =D jaja. Besotee!

**Saruko: **Gracias por seguirme. Me encanta que me lo digan. Por cierto..no salio tu mail...=D Besote!

**Hazel K Minleil: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Veo que siempre estás y me encanta. Espero que este cap algo oscuro te haya gustado. Agregue misterio para que les queden picando algunas cosas. **Sobretodo la charla de Raven Y Helena. Algo raro pero que suma. Es la anticipación del algo importante y esas palabras de la canción son MUY justas...te lo aseguro =O. **Por otro lado me encanta torturar y molestar a Jason jajajaja. Pero no se que tan bueno sea..¿por qué lo dire, no? Si me seguis sabes q tiendo a girar 180° las cosas derepente. xD jeje. Besote Hazel! Gracias por tu motivación!

**Bjlauri: **Es es un cap plagadOO de misterios y preguntas, o respuestas mejor dicho inconclusas. Se puede saber lo que va a pasar pero difícil por ahora solo con los datos que di. jeje. Siii el doble sentido de Raven era muy obvio. Trate de hacer las cosas así como leíste para no hacer cosas tan obvias aunque dejo la parte de Jason y Raven que aún se están conociendo en algo más dramático por el accidente aunque queda la duda el "extraño" lo causo...¿Amenaza o quería ver que pasaba? =O. Que locura! xD Besotee!

**Deeestiny: **mmm..Deestiny masomenos en el cap 4 y 5 se deja en claro que Cass, Helena y Alex son hijos de Raven del futuro y que la rivalidad entre ellos se debe a que son hijos de diferentes padres aunque en este cap reforze todo lo anterior más =D. Di mucho misterio en varias cosas también jeje. Para no perder el toque de siempre..Gracias por tu apoyo constante. Un beso grande!

**RXR4EVER:** jeje. Estos reviews largos me fascinan completamente. Lo recibi hace un rato cuando escribía la primera parte y fue como un motor de motivacion. Vi tus preguntas y jajaj. La primera NO fue contestada precisamente todavía jaja. Es más lo terrible es que seguramente encontraras mucho misterio...más que en los 7 caps anteriores seguro xD. Raven sabía...Sabe como se pone. jeje. ;D. Helena es un misterio..y Cass. ¿Tendrá lo suyo? =O. Siii eso es exactamente lo que piensa Jay. Digo el re Macho Latino que todas caen por él y la que tiene justo en su cama lo ignora xD. Se quiere matarr! Yo diría que los 3 están hartos entre ellos. Fijate Cass que en el cap pasado (quizás no parecía tan serio pero menciono algo de ser respetada =O ) Primera persona en mencionarlo. Por eso hice incapie en este cap en ESO...de los demonios. jeje. =D. Adoro esooo..te diste cuenta! Aparte preste atención a cierto review del cap final de sin limites. Ese que se preguntaba.. ¿Que demonio representara Alex? ¿Como será su vida con la familia que tiene? jeje. Creo que voy respondiendo tooodas esas preguntas ;D Muchas gracias por toodoo! Beso muy grande!

**FIc de regalo de Halloween!jajaj =D**


	9. Capitulo IX: Nuestro primer beso

**Capítulo IX: Nuestro primer beso**

03 de Noviembre del 2010

**"..Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción..."**

Joaquín Sabina (1949-?) Cantautor y poeta español.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Fui al hospital a tener una pequeña charla con uno de los guardaespaldas de Sebastian, ese mafioso que había muerto ayer en condiciones extrañas. No llevé el traje de Robin para no llamar la atención.

Según él su jefe como creí trataba con Red X. De echo ese día en el que murio estaba con Red X. Le pregunte si él fue quien lo mato pero me dijo que no. Me tranquilice con esto.

Si, me tranquilice al saber que Raven no estaba con un asesino...al menos.

Le pregunte si sabía quienes eran o si eran gente conocida de Red X y me dijo para mi sorpresa que aparecieron de la nada y que hasta X no entendía lo que sucedía.

Les pregunte como los vencieron a todos. Eran al menos dos decenas de guardaespaldas...necesitaba saber como todos cayeron de la misma manera.

Solo tuve una respuesta. Corta. Pero que decía mucho.

**Magia.**

Inmediatamente comencé a sospechar que el extraño hermano de Cassandra y Helena estaba envuelto en esto.

Mi teoría de que entre Red X y ese tal Alex había una conexión entre ellos se reforzaba aún más. Había una extraña razón que los involucraba a los dos de alguna manera.

Eso era lo que no podía entender. Eso era algo que estaba casi seguro de que Cassandra y Helena me lo podrían aclarar. Pero estaba casi seguro también de que no lo iban a hacer...

Entre al ascensor molesto porque no había manera de que le sacara la verdad a Helena porque definitivamente no le agradaba . Lo bueno era que al menos con la declaración de este tipo muchas cosas se me aclaraban también. Sentía que estaba más cerca de encontrarla.

Me apoye contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Estaba solo hasta que paro en el tercer piso y alguien entro. No le preste mucha atención al principio.

La chica que subió perdió el equilibrio y cayó en mi brazos.

-Disculpa. Aún no estoy bien y...lo siento.-Se excuso. Era.._No puede ser._

-¿Raven?-Le pregunte. Ella estaba sorprendida por la mención del nombre aunque intento ocultarlo. Se reincorporo inmediatamente algo precipitadamente. Estaba incómoda.

-Me confundes con alguien más...-Estaba con los lentes. Me los quite para que me viera mejor.

-No, Raven. Eres tú. Mírame...¿No me reconoces?-Vi que estaba muy pálida. Se llevo una mano a su frente. Parecía que se iba a desmayar. Incluso se sostuvo contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien, Raven?-Puse una mano encima de su hombro. No entendía porque no me reconocía.

-No. Me confundes. Lo siento me duele la cabeza aún creo que no estoy bien del todo.-

-¿Qué paso? Si no estás bien...¿Qué haces saliendo de aquí...?-Le pregunte inmediatamente. Necesitaba saber que le paso. Que fue de ella todos estos días y por sobre todo necesitaba saber porque no me reconocía.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente y se podría decir que me estoy escapando de aquí antes de que venga alguien a buscarme..-Sonrió. La Raven normal no sonreía así.

-¿Quién te viene a buscar, Rav..-El ascensor paro bruscamente al llegar al piso de abajo. Caí muy cerca de su rostro. Nuestras narices casi se rozaban de no ser porque puse mi mano contra la pared para no caer sobre ella.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-Grito un chico bastante molesto y entro solo para tirar a Raven contra él. Salí del ascensor.

-¿ ¡TU QUIÉN ERES! ?-Le grite.

-Él dice que me conoce, Jason. Creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona...¿Lo has visto alguna vez?-

-¿NO TE HE DICHO QUE TE VENÍA A BUSCAR?-Prácticamente le grito. Ella resoplo indignada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me iba a quedar aquí para que tu loco, infeliz, psicópata volvieras a hacer de las tuyas conmigo?-Se peleaban frente a mi. No entendía nada. Sentía que me ignoraban. _Está chica no puede ser Raven...aunque luzca exactamente igual. Así nunca se vestiría Raven...y aparte ¿Quién es él?_

_-_¿Podrías cerrar la boca por una vez en tu vida?-Le pidió. La tome del brazo.

-¿Raven, qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es él y porqué no me reconoces?-

-¡ Suéltame! No se quién demonios eres tu y ya te dije..¡ME CONFUNDES CON ALGUIEN MÁS!-El chico me empujo con fuerza contra una pared. Las enfermeras se asombraron por su reacción. Temían que comenzaramos una pelea.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA OTRA VEZ! ¡ES MI NOVIA Y SU NOMBRE ES RACHEL! ¡YA TE LO HA DICHO LA CONFUNDES CON ALGUIEN MÁS!-Me grito bastante irritado. Ella ni se inmuto aunque vi que frunció el seño.

-¿Novia?-Solo añadió.

-Se qué es Raven. No puede dos personas ser tan parecid...-Me tomo de mi chaqueta pero dos guardias de seguridad a empujones nos sacaron a ambos del hospital.

-¡ESTÁS HACIENDO EL RIDÍCULO, JASON!-Grito ella. ¿Rachel? Había gente que de lejos nos veían y otra directamente evitaba acercarse a nosotros temiendo que en cualquier momentos nos vayamos a las manos.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN DE UNA VEZ, IMBÉCIL.! ELLA ES MI AMIGA Y ME LA LLEVARÉ DE AQUÍ. NO SOPORTARÉ MÁS ESTO...-

-Muy bien. ¡HAZLO!-Me dio un golpe en el estomago y yo le di un golpe en la cara rompiendole la nariz.

-¡PAREN! ¡No se quién eres tu pero no me interesa.! ¡ Déjalo de una vez!-Lo tomo de un hombro a él. ¿Lo protegía?

-Raven. No puede ser que no me recuerdes. ¿Qué pasa conti..-Perdió esta vez la estabilidad por completo cayó al suelo iba a sostenerla pero él lo hizo antes que yo. Me miro fastidiado.

-NO TE ACERQUES MÁS A ELLA...Te advierto que la próxima vez no seré tan gentil...-Si no era Raven y era que simplemente era alguien parecida a ella se entendía su reacción si es que era su novio. Pero eran demasiadas casualidades aparte él...

Se veía tan enfadado que realmente parecía que me metía con su novia. Se veía molesto como si realmente lo fuera y si era mentira...lo único que podía decir era que sabía actuar bien. Bastante bien.

Apesar de todo me llamaba la atención que ella pareciera sorprendida cuando dijo que era su novia.

Lo vi llevársela en sus brazos. Sentía algo extraño dentro mio al ver una persona parecida a Raven en los brazos de un extraño. _Tiene que ser Raven..._

Tomaron un taxi y los seguí con mi motocicleta. Necesitaba saber desesperadamente fuere o no Raven donde vivían.

Bajaron frente a un edificio muy cerca del centro de la ciudad. Era una zona privilegiada de Jump City.

-¿Qué haces Robin por aquí?- Me pregunto Cassandra que se apareció de la nada junto a mi.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo después de que Helena termino de curarte te veías bastante cansada.-Evadí su pregunta. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella no quería que encontrará a Raven por eso no le comente nada.

-Bueno. Ese es mi problema. Helena no está en la Torre. ¿Tienes idea en donde pueda estar?-

-Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Desapareció de la nada. ¿Tienes idea de porque no le agrado? ¿Hice algo para que no le agrade a tu hermana?-

-Estoy segura de que no. Verás. Helena siempre fue algo especial. Creo que su ideal de llegar a la perfección y no cometer errores hicieron que desde muy pequeña sea "distante" con todos los demás. Incluso con mi papá. La única excepción a esto es mi mamá que bueno... siempre compartieron una conexión bastante especial. Ellas siempre compartieron todo en cambio yo siempre fui más cercana a mi papá a diferencia de ..no me cabe ninguna duda de que por dentro mi hermana es como toda pre-adolescente de nuestra edad. Insegura y solo hay que entenderla...

Recuerda. Somos gemelas...y pasamos toda nuestras vidas juntas. No hay nadie mejor que yo que la pueda entender. Se que ella tiene problemas que nadie podría entender...-créeme que realmente los tiene.-Quiso cubrirse la boca porque al parecer hablo demás. _Sabía de que Cass era a quién tenía que "atacar"._

_-_¿Problemas?-

-Bueno. Mis hermanos y yo somos especiales, Robin. Nuestros poderes son una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. A veces creo que yo soy la que tiene más control sobre ellos. Cada uno de nosotros terminamos heredando diferentes capacidades de mi mamá.

Yo controlo la magia blanca, Alex la magia Negra y Helena puede utilizar ambas pero no así controlarlas del todo.

Su poder es controlado por las emociones y si ella no fuera así como es quizás sería peligroso para quienes la rodeamos.

Sinceramente, a veces le tengo envidia, ella con mi edad es tan buena hechicera que cada vez veo que sus barreras para no perder el control se vuelven más y más fuertes al punto que se permite ser más abierta que antes. Su poder realmente es impresionante...-

-¿Sabes? Creo que esto lo he escuchado antes...-El comunicador comenzó a sonar y lo saque. Era Cyborg.

-¿Qué pasa, Cy?-

-He buscado más sobre Sebastian, Robin y hace un rato me llego información de la policía de que apareció muerto su hermano.-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En el puerto de Jump City. Lo acaban de encontrar.-Lo había dejado buscando más información sobre ese mafioso. Lo normal. Transacciones, clientes pero nunca me espere esto. Los dos eran hermanos. Era mucha casualidad de que ambos murieran el mismo día.

-Vuelve a la Torre, Cass. Tengo que ocuparme de esto. -Me puse el casco ante su mirada perpleja y arranque mi motocicleta. Que murieran los dos el mismo día era demasiada casualidad. Iba a ver el todo y de estar en el más remoto caso involucrado el hermano de Helena y Cassandra ellas me iban a tener que responder quieran o no unas cuantas preguntas.

* * *

**Helena POV**

Me teletransporte frente al ventanal de la Torre una vez que volví. Me mire en el reflejo.

-Perfecto.-Suspire y note que no estaba sola. Había alguien más. Me di vuelta y era nada más y nada menos que Starfire preparándose algo en la cocina.

Su aura era gris. Estaba triste por algo. No era necesario ver su aura era solo cuestión de verla a la cara.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Es bueno verte pequeña Helena. ¿Quisieras comer un poco de comida de Tamaran?-Me ofreció. _¿Pequeña? ¿Comida?_ Me era increíble que nunca haya echo algo con ella hasta ahora.

-No. Paso. No como basura.-Sus ánimos cayeron por el piso. Al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir la verdad a la cara.

-Es...esta bien.-Dijo algo vacilante poniendo una estúpida y vana sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunte sabiendo que iba a estar incomoda.

-Nada, pequeña Helena.-Reí.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Tu querido Robin últimamente no te ha echo el mismo caso que siempre, no es así? ¿Acaso temes que se canse de ti de una vez y te deje?-

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?-

-No lo soy. Soy realista. Leo a las personas como leo mis libros. Se que eso es lo que te preocupa porque lo sé y no me lo puedes negar. Ambas sabemos que ocultas algo...-

-Pero..¿Cómo?-Ella palideció. Si. Sabía su maldito secreto. Sabía su maldito y condenado secreto. Ella fue otra de mis razones por las cuales quería viajar en el tiempo. Por las cuales esperaba con ansias estar frente a ella a solas. _Supongo que Cassandra no se percato de que en este momento... en este momento ella...está repugnante alienigena..._

_-_Estás embarazada. Esperas un hijo de Robin y justo ahora que se lo querías decir él no está nunca en está torre como para hacerte caso. ¿Una pena, no?-Se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

-No sabes lo que dices. Robin me ama y se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que ambos seremos padres. Nuestro Morngijd va a ser la luz de nuestras vidas. Se que se pondrá muy feliz al saberlo.-

-Dios mio. Los adolescentes deberían aprender de una vez las consecuencias del sexo casual. No entiendo como pueden ser tan idiotas. Después generan cosas como estás...pueblan el mundo de bastardos. En tu caso sería un bastardo mitad alienigena. Por Leviatan... ¡Que asco...!-Realmente me daba nauseas. No toleraba tenerla frente a mi aunque tampoco alguien como ella me desesperaba lo suficiente como para perder los estribos.

Ella me quiso atacar volando directamente hacia mi pero yo puse un escudo antes de que llegará a mi. No sabía que se iba a precipitar tanto.

-¡ERES MALVADA! ¡Y NUNCA TE PERMITIRÉ QUE HABLES DE MI HIJO ASÍ!-Me ataco con los rayos que salían de sus ojos. Rozó mi hombro. Quemaba como el maldito infierno esa cosa.

-¡HEY PERRA! ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA!-Grito Cassandra tirándole uno de los sofás encima. Ella lo vio venir y lo paro con una de sus manos aunque se lastimo un poco. Me cruce de brazos.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, Cassandra. No con esta vulgar prostituta.-

-Robin sabrá de esto porque ustedes son malvadas. ¡USTEDES NO SON UNAS NIÑAS NORMALES!-Grito realmente enfadada. En sus puños tenía esa energía verde que tanto la caracterizaba. _Realmente nos quiere hacer polvo. _Mi sonrisa creció aún más.

-Bueno creo que hoy llegará tarde. Sigue con la investigación para encontrar a Raven. Tu en este momento eres la última de sus preocupaciones. -

-¡TU CASSANDRA ERES IGUAL A ELLA! ¿PORQUÉ HACEN ESTO?-

-Estás celosa, Starfire. Estás molesta porque Robin no pasa tanto tiempo contigo y desde que vine prefiere estar conmigo. No me he metido contigo hasta ahora pero te aseguro que no te permitire que derrames una gota de mi sangre. A Helena nunca le harás nada frente a mi, maldita alienigena. -Cassandra añadió. A ella tampoco le agradaba. Era la primera vez que estaba contenta de que su instinto demoníaco ante el ataque de un extraño a un miembro de la familia salga a la luz.

O simplemente era quizás que le agradaba menos de lo que pensé. Eso me daba muchas ideas.

-No me compares a Cassandra. Yo puedo ser más creativa...-Pase una de mis uñas sobre mi piel y me hice un gran corte.

-Hasta que venga Robin piensa si le vas a decir algo. Estás tan celosa de que Robin tenga otras preocupaciones que no te envuelven a ti que no sería nada extraño para él que le dijeramos que tu nos atacaste sin razón aparente.-Termine diciéndole. Ella miraba impresionada mi hazaña.

-Robin nunca les creería. Somos amigos hace mucho tiempo y...-Cassandra movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Negando...

-Eso es lo que crees, basura. Mirate, Starfire. Estás frente a dos brujas que quieras o no saben perfectamente como manipular las dóciles mentecillas humanas.-

-Si quieres terminar esto, Koriander. Pelea con nosotras. Pero si fuera tu no arriesgaría a tu pequeña bastarda...-Cassandra abrió los ojos de par a par.

-¿Estás embarazada?-Le pregunto ella a Starfire que tenía sus ojos brillando de luz. Cyborg y el Chico Bestia entraron a la sala. Cerré mi herida. Starfire bajo los brazos y yo mire a Cassandra para que no dijera nada.

-¿ ¡QUÉ RAYOS PASO AQUÍ CHICAS! ?-Pregunto el elfo que entro hablando y riéndose con Cyborg. Paro de reír en la sorpresa que le causo al ver media sala deshecha.

-Cassandra perdió el control de sus poderes por un momento pero la ayudaré a ordenar esto y todo estará como antes. ¿No es así, Starfire?-Se fue ignorando a todos hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Star?-

-Quizás este enferma.-Añadí.

-Helena. Tenemos que hablar...-Cassandra me llevó fuera de la sala. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a escuchar unas cuantas sarazas de índole moral. Me sostuvo del brazo hasta que llegamos a "nuestra" habitación.

-Bueno. ¿Me dirás de una vez cuál es tu problema?-Le dije ya cansada de tanto misterio.

-No sabía que estaba embarazada.-

-¿Y el problema sería...-Le pregunte.

-¡ESTA EMBARAZADA! No se como no lo sentí antes...no le preste nunca tanta atención y la ataque.-¿Estaba algo preocupada o solo era mi parecer?

-Podríamos deshacernos de nuestra "querida" media hermana Mary...y de su madre. -

-¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO DE matar a Starfire?-

-Olvídalo. Dios, Cassandra. Estaba bromeando. ¿No pensarás que hablaba enserio, no es así?-

-Nuestra sangre nos hace como animales, Helena. Una vez que derramamos sangre podríamos caer en la tentación de querer ver más de ella. Estoy segura de que a Alex le debe pasar eso...él así por culpa de su padre.-

-Y también por culpa tuya te recuerdo.-

-Lo que sea. No tengo la culpa de que haya sido tan sensible y que la verdad lo haya puesto tan mal. Su padre lo está utilizando...-

-No hables de cosas que no sabes...-

-¿Qué es lo que no se?-

-Al menos Red X no tiene otros hijos con otras personas y a pesar de todo se perfectamente que a Alex lo ama. No es el mejor de los padres pero los sentimientos hacia su hijo son bastante claros para mi...-

-No digas estupideces.-

-Podría haber sido nuestro padre.-

-¡NO JUEGUES! No lo digas de nuevo...hija de un vulgar ladrón. Me da nauseas la idea...-

-Somos demonesas, Cass. Creo que pronto descubriremos que tan parecidas somos a Red X. Te aseguro que tenemos cosas en común. Más de las que te imaginas...-

-Me gustaría verlo.-

-Lo verás.-

-¿Qué puede tener Todd de parecido con nosotras?-

-Para ser un demonio no necesitas nacer como uno, Cassandra. Hay otras maneras de llegar a serlo.-

-No te entiendo.-

-Si mis cálculos son correctos muy pronto lo verás. Como dijiste una vez que derramas sangre y tienes la herencia demoníaca la sed por ella se vuelve bastante inquietante. Quizás Jason Todd vaya a pasar por algo parecido...-Una oleada de energía recorrió mi espina. Ambas nos dimos vuelta al notar su presencia.

-Alex, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Pregunto Cass sorprendida por su falta de juicio.

-Mamá tuvo un pequeño accidente con mi papá. Ella está bien pero cuando salía del hospital se encontro con Grayson. Mi padre apareció luego...-Cassandra se tapo la boca.

-Estamos cambiando muchísimo todo con nuestra interveción aquí cuando volvamos al futuro no será como lo conocemos. Grayson no se cruzó jamás con Jason. No antes de que tu existieras, Alex.-

-Mamá se desmayo luego. No se porque fue pero dudo que sea por el accidente.-

-Quizás sea que tu ya existes, Alex y no nos dimos cuenta.- Le dijo Cassandra molesta.

-No. Te aseguro que aún no existo, perra. Mi mamá es una persona bastante difícil.-

-Por supuesto. Ni perdiendo la memoria se regalaría a un INSECTO COMO TU PADRE. ¡ESTOY CASI SEGURA DE QUE ÉL LA VA A DROGAR O ALGO!-

-¿Ah, si? Bien. Entonces..¿Por qué mi mamá a pesar de todos estos años sigue con él? ¿No entiendes? Jamás se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza. ¡Porqué mi padre la hizo mujer! ¡Mi padre y ella establecerán una conexión que jamás pase lo que pase se romperá!-

-LO QUE SEA. AHORA DIME. ¿POR QUÉ TERMINARON? ¿POR QUÉ ELLA TERMINO CON MI PAPÁ? Me pregunto QUE HABRÁ ECHO el maldito DROGADICTO DE TU PADRE...-

-¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS, ESTUPIDA!-

-¡ESTÁ VEZ ESTOY LISTA!-No tenía sentido de que se estén peleando de está manera. Me daban vergüenza. Lancé energía sobre ellos. Los deje tumbados en el suelo. Era una especie de energía eléctrica que no vieron venir porque estaban muy entretenidos amenazándose entre ellos.

-¡DIOS!-Cassandra tenía una mano en el pecho.

-¡BRUJA!-Gritó Alex que respiraba algo agitadamente.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA! Cassandra. Usa la cabeza. Aquí nos estamos olvidando algo muy importante para nosotras. Si ALEX NO ES ENGENDRADO PUEDE SER QUE NOSOTRAS NUNCA EXISTAMOS. Lo que paso entre Grayson y mamá fue una vez que Alex ya existía. No sabemos que fue lo que paso entre Jason y ella pero se que Alex tiene que ser engendrado para que nuestros terminen juntos.-

-¿INTENTAS DECIR QUE NUESTRA EXISTENCIA DEPENDE DE ESTE BASTARDO?-Me pregunto molesta mi "hermanita".

-Hay cosas que deben pasar. Tiene que existir. Aunque me duela decirlo creo que me podré deshacer de ti, Alex, recién después de que me asegure de que respiras.-

-Perfecto. Mantengan a Grayson al margen y hasta que exista estaremos en una tregua. Por el bien de los tres tenemos que proteger a mamá. Luego, me encantaría hacerle una visita a tu querido papi, Cassandra.-

-Mientras YO ESTE AQUÍ NO TE LE ACERCARÁS.-Gruñí ante su comentario.

-En este momento no habría nada que me gustaría más que no depender tanto de Grayson. Si asegurara mi existencia realmente _no me importaría que lo matarás.-_Dije muy por lo bajo. Ninguno lo escucho porque me dí vuelta al decirlo. Realmente necesitaba dormir y tranquilizarme. _Si se encontraron podría poner por en riesgo mi vida. Las cosas tienen que suceder como tienen que pasar. Como si nunca hubiéramos venido acá. Nada puede cambiar. Al menos hasta que encuentre ese maldito libro que me podría resguardarme de esa clase de problemas. _

Respire hondo.

_-_¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Otra vez perdiendo el control? ¿Hace cuanto estás sin una dosis..?-Alex estaba comenzando a hablar de más. Cassandra no sabía del tranquilizante. Era un trato solo entre nosotros y se supone que nunca nadie más lo debía saber.

-¿De qué habla, Helena?-

-Basta. No me provoques, Alex.-En sus manos apareció una capsula. Realmente me andaba manejando bien sin ellas todos estos días. Me la tiro.

-Me debo ir, princesa. Espero que le pongas una correa a esa perra de allí. Se acerca a mi padre y aniquilo al suyo.- Desapareció frente a nosotras.

-¿Helena?-Le mostré la capsula.

-Esto que ves aquí es la única razón por la cual en este momento puedo tener control de misma. Todd me lo envió una vez y desde ese entonces no me tengo preocupar por tener que vivir de la meditación. Esto que ves aquí realmente es la solución a mis problemas, Cassandra.-

-¿Trataste con Jason Todd? ¿El maldito asesino que intento matar a papá y lo dejo en coma?-

-Lamento recordarte que para mi. Mi vida siempre está primero que todo. Por sobre todas...absolutamente todas las cosas.-La deje sola.

-Helena. Te estás convirtiendo en un...-

-_Monstruo. Lo sé, Cassandra. Lo sé.-_Llevé una cápsula a mi boca. Sabía que la necesitaba.

Necesitaba pasar el sello de magia que rodeaba la habitación de mi madre.

El sello estaba echo de energía blanca.

Demasiada luz para mi.

Necesitaba encontrar la manera de entrar. Necesitaba ese libro y así finalmente iba a poder hacer lo que quisiera sin estar atada de pies a cabeza.

_La destroce antes, Starfire. Seguro...La niñita me trajo problemas pero me encantaría destrozarla otra vez. Si ella no existe a mi no me afectaría en nada. Verte llorar a ti es algo que definitivamente el dinero no puede comprar._

_Otra vez...la basura de Mary Grayson está en mis manos. Otra vez...y está vez voy a terminar lo que no pude terminar gracias a ti...papá._

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

No podía creer que Robin finalmente encontró a Raven. Quede paralizado por un instante pero tenía una ventaja sobre él. Él a mi no me conocía y yo a él si. Raven aparte perdió la memoria así que ni remotamente lo logro reconocer.

Admito que me salí algo de control pero tuve una tarde difícil y verlo a él intentando llevársela después de todos los problemas que tuve por ella era algo que definitivamente no iba a dejar que sucediera.

Me rompió la nariz y la verdad que dolía bastante aunque lo soporte. Algo me preocupaba más.

Raven.

Se desmayo y no entendía porque. Si, seguro. La vi débil pero me preocupaba que después de todo el trayecto del taxi aún no se levantará.

Ya estabamos en mi departamento. Me senté en mi sofá y recoste su cabeza contra mis piernas.

Me recosté contra el respaldo del sofá. Hoy fui un día largo y definitivamente uno que quería olvidar. _Robin era obvio que nos siguió y ahora sabía donde vivía. Lo bueno es que no tenía pruebas de que yo era Red X y Raven...Bueno, podía ser aún alguien parecida a ella y punto. Raven ahora Rachel por suerte no le dio indicios de conocerlo tampoco._

_-Qué pasa bonita que no te despiertas...-_Casi susurré mientras miraba al techo y enredaba una de mis manos en su cabello.

-Jason...eres un idiota.-Me dijo algo vacilante abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?-

-Si. No me mientas...¿Quién era él?-Me pregunto aún con algo de esfuerzo.

-Un desquiciado.-Le respondí secamente.

-Ese desquiciado sabía mi nombre. ¿Qué me ocultas?-

-¿Por qué debería ser honesto contigo cuando tu nunca lo fuiste conmigo?-

-¿De qué hablas?-Se intento reincorporar para estar a mi altura.

-Cuando caímos por el acantilado. Usaste tus poderes. No me mientas que lo sé. Si no lo hubieras echo no estaríamos vivos.-

-No creí conveniente decirtelo.-

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunte. Me enfadaba que me haya ocultado algo tan importante como eso.

-¿Por qué? Bueno seguramente tu sabes perfectamente que poderes tengo. Siempre lo sentí. Siempre sentí que tu me querías utilizar. Siempre sentí mentiras y más mentiras de tu parte. ¿Por qué yo te lo tenía que decir?- Estaba algo exaltada pero aún se controlaba. _Tiene un buen punto. Un momento..._

-¿Siempre supiste lo que pensaba?-Ya estaba nervioso. Si sabía todas las cosas que pensaba estaba en problemas.

-Si. Se que piensas que soy una niña. Se que te encanta acostarte con muchas chicas solo para pasar el rato. Se que nunca encontraste a alguien especial y por ello me das pena. También se que soñaste que nosotros...lo hacíamos. Eso nunca va a pasar. Nunca. Nunca estaría con un cínico infeliz que solo me ve como un pedazo de carne.-

-TU FUISTE ENTONCES QUIEN LE METIÓ TODO ESO EN LA CABEZA A VAL. ¿NO?-Sonrió.

-Y SI LO HICE. ¿QUÉ?-

-Estas celosa. Estas celosa porque sabes que a Val medianamente la tomaba enserio y que no era como las otras. Inventaste todo ese cuento. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué terminara conmigo y me arañara el cuello? Bien. Felicitaciones, terminamos Raven gracias a ti. Pero admite que estás celosa porque...PORQUE TE GUSTO.-

-DIOS. ¡NO! Estás delirando, Jason.-Iba a pararse pero me levante yo también.

-No te acerques a mi.-Me empujo con sus poderes más fuerte de lo que pensé que iba a hacer.

-Agggr..-Ahí tenía una herida reciente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto.

-Nada.-Tenía una mano en mi estomago. Camino hacia mi y me desabotono la camisa. No la pare nunca.

Ahí estaba. Un hematoma reciente.

-¿Una tarde ocupada? ¿Fuiste a buscar al hermano de ese mafioso con el que te metiste la otra noche, no?-

-Nos intento matar. Fallo. Yo no lo hice...-Me miro sorprendida. Puso una mano en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo vibro ante su contacto.

-Nunca pensé que serías capaz de matar a alguien. Pensé que solo eras un ladrón.- Estaba algo shockeada.

-Yo tampoco pensé que sería capaz. Pero..nos quiso matar. Te quiso matar. Lo tenía que hacer o en cualquier momento se podía aparecer aquí cuando menos lo esperáramos y sorprendernos.-

-Realmente...¿Te preocupo tanto?-

-No es eso...-Su mano comenzó a brillar y el hematoma se comenzó a descolorear. El dolor comenzó a formar parte del pasado. _Está curándome..._

_-_Siento miedo, Jason Todd. Siento que está mal que pensemos lo que estamos pensando.-

-¿Me tienes miedo, Raven?-

-A veces.-

-Deberías tener miedo ahora.-

-¿Porque...?-Me acerque a ella despacio. Mis labios rozaron la comisura de los suyos. Ella me tomo del cuello...

-No me hagas esto..-Me dio un beso. Por primera vez ella lo empezó. No era agresiva. Estaba tranquila y realmente me gustaba sentir que Raven quería besarme tanto como yo a ella.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella se alejo de mi.

-Atiende.-

-No me interesa.-

-Pero..-La tire contra el sofá y segui con nuestro beso.

Que era...realmente el primero. Uno dulce, largo. El primero...de muchos tantos.

* * *

**Starfire POV (AKA Koriander de Tamaran)**

_¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de lo que realmente eran?_

Ellas no eran simples niñas. Tenían algo oscuro dentro de ellas. Lo sentía. Sentía que podían hacerle daño a mi hija.

_Tengo que decirle esto a Robin. Como sea..._

_Al menos tengo que decirle que producto de esa noche de amor entre nosotros dos vamos a tener una hija no dentro de mucho. Una fruto de nuestro amor..._

Abrieron la puerta.

-Star. Me dijeron que te sentías mal. ¿Pasa algo?-Era Robin. Fui tras él y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo Robin. Tengo miedo...-

-Estás temblando, Star. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que..es que..-No sabía como decirle. Veía la cara de esas niñas por todas partes. Nunca sentí tanta oscuridad inundando mi corazón.

Me sentía perseguida. Acechada. Sentía que mi hija estaba en peligro y no estaba segura de que Robin pudiera hacer algo por ello.

* * *

Hii! Hace calor! Damn tiempo! Prefiero el frío. Que buena canción esa Danza KADURO! JAJAJAJAJA. Que buen día. Confirmado Checho como DT de la seleccion que por cierto dice que llegamos a la final del 2014 y ganamos la copa america (si lo hace le hago una estatua) jajaj xD. Empieza la nueva fecha de la copa sudamericanaaa! EAEAEAEA. y el viernes empiezan los partidos aca...EAEAEAEA. Que buen finde. A apostar otra vez jaja

**Jinx**. Tu comentario a pesar de todo es muy acertado. Pareciera que el futuro de Robin es negro. Pero todo a su tiempo. Yo creo que el de Raven es peor gracias a...(suspenso) jeje. Espero que te guste está inclusión de Starfire a todo esto. xD

**Hazel K Minleil:** A que esto...¡NO TE LO ESPERABAS! jajaja. El primer beso! xD. Que raro decir eso...xD Como verás los hermanos están loquitos pero entre ellos se defienden de los demás. Pero cuando están solos se quieren matar. xD. mmm...Helena está rara y Cassandra más..¿Malvada? =O. Pobre Starfire ¿? jajaj. Cada palo recibió en este ! Mary grayson otra vez! jajaja

**Bjlauri**: Las gemelas tienen 13 confirmado. Les llaman niñas a comparación con ellos. xD. (Qué mal eso) Alex tiene un año más que . Las escenas de iglesia me encantan. De echo alguna vez lo dije. Disfrute demasiado escribir el último cap de SIn limites con esa escena de Raven. Sentía que no podía terminar la historia sin incluir algo de eso está celosa...pero ¿Será también instinto?. Mira las hijas. Se mueven mucho por los instintos que no pueden controlar. =O Esto va a marcar mucho la historia.

Bueno. No se mucho de Sebastian. Él resucito no hace mucho. Poco antes de que Raven lo volviera a hacer. Tiene un año menos que Raven. Su principal poder es que cuando logra probar de la sangre de alguien adquiere todas sus cualidades. O sea...imaginate una vez mordió a Wondergirl y un caos porque era re fuerte y todo. Les costo mucho detenerlo. Encima tiene acumulación de poderes. Cada gota diferente que prueba. Más poderes va adquiriendo. Quiso casarse con Raven otra vez. (segundo intento) para traer otra vez a Trigon a la tierra. No pudo gracias a los Teen Titans. Aún sigue vagando por ahi. Siempre se busca una madre que lo sigue a todos lados. SI muere una, toma poder de una mujer cualquiera y la hace su madre. (no se porque pasa esto, tenía que haber leído las primeras apariciones de él).Yo creo que en cualquier momento se aparece otra vez. En el ultimo de los teen titans introdujeron a unos vampiros raros y hay un "spoiler" de enero que pone como protagonista a Raven. No decía mucho. mmm...la verdad que no se que onda con esto. Esos spoilers te dejan con muchas ansias e imaginando que puede pasar. xD Besoteee! Mary grayson otra vez! jajaja

**RXR4EVER**.: La pregunta de porque el "misterioso" quiere a Grayson muerto es un secreto por ahora jaja. Pero aca dije el motivo aunque nunca te vas a poder dar cuenta. xD. Donde lo abre dicho ¿No? Bue...realmente lo dije muy sutilmente y casi imperceptiblemente. Faltan caps para eso. Creo xD. A tutto mundo le gusta más Helena jaja. xD hice más de ella por eso. Aparte tengo mis dudas con ese porcentaje de "humanidad" de Alex. Creo que es más humano de lo que parece ehh!Aunque si. Como está manipulado cae más en lado oscuro que otra cosa. xD . En mi opinión como bien vos lo dijiste. El que está más en peligro es Alex. ¿Porque será no? =O Besote!

**Lilith Grayson:**Al ver tu review decidí tratar mejor a Cassandra (algo más mejor, aunque con alex cerca no se puede mucho xD). Me da gusto saber que te gusta y por eso espero que te haya sido un cap más comprensible y directo que otros =). Como verás un gran "POV" de Robin jeje. Para vos ..igualmente ya lo necesitaba hace mucho =P Gracias por lo de las frases. SOn dificiles encontrarlas a veces. y a veces las invento xD. jeje. Beso grande!

**Espero que les guste besote a todos!**


	10. Capitulo X: Algo diferente en mi

**Capitulo X: Algo diferente en mi**

_10 de noviembre del 2010_

**_Para manipular eficazmente a la gente, es necesario hacer creer a todos que nadie les manipula._**

_John Kenneth Galbraith (1908-2006) Econonista estadounidense._

* * *

**********************Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Realmente estaba anonadado con todo lo que había descubierto. Dos hermanos asesinados. De diferentes maneras.

Lo seguro era que fueron diferentes personas sus asesinos. Según los testigos encontrados no había magia envuelta en el último asesinato.

Solo había un asesino despiadado enmascarado según algunos. No tenía mucha información...

Lo que si sabía era que el tal Alex esta vez no tenía que ver en esto. Volví a la Torre pensando en la chica del ascensor inevitablemente. Era Raven. Algo dentro mio lo decía. _Raven...Es Raven. Tiene que ser ella. Pero..¿Cómo se explica que al parecer no me reconocía? Y..¿Ese chico? ¿Es Red X? Y si es Red X..¿Qué fue lo que hizo con ella? _Miles de preguntas tenía y lo peor era que lo que me faltaba era una fuente de respuestas.

Me sentía impotente. Me sentía totalmente frustrado y...molesto.

No me gustaba ver a esa chica fuera o no Raven con ese hombre. No me gustaba para nada.

Al entrar a la Torre vi al Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugando a los videos juegos en la sala. Dejaron lo que hacían al verme.

-Hola Rob. ¿Tuviste suerte?-Me pregunto el Chico Bestia.

-No, nada. ¿Dónde está Star?-Mentí. Decidí no contarles nada hasta estar seguro.

-Es bueno que preguntes por ella. Está realmente molesta al parecer. Creo que discutió con las niñas. Deberías ir a verla...quizás se sienta un poco sola y este celosa por tu atención sobre Cassandra sobre todo. Ya sabes...la has dejado de lado estos últimos días con la búsqueda de Raven.-

-Tienes razón. Iré con ella. De casualidad..¿Tienen idea donde están las niñas?-

-Deben estar durmiendo. Comieron algo con nosotros y se fueron. Tuvieron que utilizar sus poderes para volver a la normalidad todo esto. Lo destruyeron completamente. Pero como verás son buenas con la magia y no hay rastro de lo que paso. Helena fue considerada y te guardo algo de comida. Esta sobre la mesa.-Me dijo señalando el plato. Lo descubrí y era una pizza. Tome una rebanada por la consideración de...¿Helena?. Había algo extraño.

Fui a la habitación de Star. Realmente la había dejado de lado. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de que pensará cosas sin sentido.

-Star.-No había respuesta. Sabía el código de su puerta. La abrí y la vi mirando por la ventana. Estaba dura. Al parecer no noto mi presencia. Me acerque a ella y se dio vuelta.

Para mi sorpresa había estado llorando. Era obvio.

-¿Star? ¿Qué pasa?-No me respondía. Insistí otra vez.

-Star. Me dijeron que te sentías mal. ¿Pasa algo?-Sentía que estaba temblando pero evitaba hacerlo muy evidente.

-Tengo miedo Robin. Tengo miedo...-

-Estás temblando, Star. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que..es que..-La abrace.

-No quiero verte así. Dime que pasa y se que te podré ayudar. En lo que sea...-

-Es horrible..-Me dijo vacilante. Su rostro estaba contra mi pecho.

-¿Qué es horrible?-

-Tendremos...tendremos un bebé, Robin.-

-¿QUÉ?-No quería sonar rudo pero no podía evitarlo. Una tormenta de emociones sucumbieron en mi cabeza en un instante. Sentía que no era posible que...había escuchado mal.

-Sabía que no lo ibas a tomar bien. Ellas...no. Nada. Por favor, Robin. Vete. - Limpie sus lágrimas con mi mano. Me saque uno de mis guantes.

-Es fantástico. Dios..no caí en un primer momento. Es decir...era algo que no me esperaba. Para nada..-

-¿No me odias?-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo crees que podría estar enojado por algo tan hermoso, Star?-Ahora que había caído en lo que había dicho en mi mente una voz resonaba que me decía... "_Papá". _Realmente se sentía muy bien. Tenía solo diecinueve años pero se sentía bien.

Nunca tuve una familia y el echo de poder formar una era...

Un sueño.

Un sueño echo realidad.

-Robin. Te quiero. Prometeme que nunca nos dejarás...-Me apreto fuerte una de mis manos.-Prometeme que nunca lo harás.-No le respondí nada. Solo le dí un beso.

Uno tierno. Uno sincero.

Nos recostamos en su cama. Ambos estabamos ahí abrazados...pensando. Pensando en el futuro. Pensando en todo lo que cambiaría nuestras vidas con un hijo. Star me hizo unas cuantas preguntas.

Le respondí pero sentía que con cada minutó que pasaba la entendía cada vez menos.

Sentía que casi le respondía sin pensar en lo que decía.

-Robin..¿Me escuchas?-Si. Eso fue lo último que escuche. Tenía un sueño insoportable. Mi ojos se cerraban sin que yo quisiera hacerlo. En sus brazos me vi profundamente ya entrando en un sueño. Uno profundo. Uno obligadamente necesario.

* * *

**********************Helena POV (AKA Helena Grayson)**

Todos en la Torre estaban durmiendo. Conseguí un par de velas y arena para formar el circulo. Tenía que comenzar con el hechizo en un lugar seguro. No podía dejar que nadie me encontrara e interrumpiera el ritual.

A la hora de la comida le puse somníferos a todos menos a Starfire. Ella no bajo a comer y la verdad que dudaba que la alienigena fuera capaz de interrumpirme. Estaba casi segura de que estaba llorando en su habitación después de lo que paso hoy.

-Bueno. Todo cubierto. Es hora de visitar a mi sacerdotisa favorita. _Arella, esa bruja...-_

_-Nandaros nenderes tu Azarath. Nandaros nenderes tu Azarath, Azarath, Azarath...-_Nunca había echo esto antes. Era la primera vez que tenía la necesidad de hacer un viaje interdimensional al lugar que vio crecer a mi mamá.

Un vórtice se abrió y yo entre en él. Frío. Si, frío era lo que sentía mientras estaba en ese túnel a lo desconocido. Vi una luz.

Vole hacia ella más rápido. Pronto pude vislumbrar un paraiso. Una ciudad flotando junto a las nubes.

Era una ciudad que resplandecía como el oro.

Fui a una de las torres más altas.

No había gente a la vista.

-Esto es extraño. Creí que las personas con oscuridad en su corazón no podían entrar aquí.- Me dí vuelta y allí estaba ella.

-Arella. Hace mucho que no te veo. Es decir, hace mucho que no me arruinas los sueños.-

-Me es imposible ir a la Tierra. Yo no gozo de poderes como mi hija y ustedes. La única forma de comunicarme contigo es mediante tus sueños. Realmente...No entiendo como pudiste entrar aquí. Esta dimensión esta rodeada de energía blanca. Un ser como tu no debería...-Me comencé a reír y ella me miro extrañada.

-Ustedes realmente saben como remodelar lugares. Pensé que esta dimensión estaba destruida luego de que Trigon decidió darle una visita. Pero esto es impresionante. Dime, si Trigon pudo entrar aquí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no podría?-

-Veo que tu magia ha mejorado peligrosamente, Helena. ¿Cuál es la razón de está visita?-

-Necesito respuestas. Sabes que Alex, Cassandra y yo viajamos por el tiempo. No puedo estar aquí sin saber unas cuantas cosas. Espero que seas lo suficientemente amable como para decirme lo que quiero.- No podía evitar tirar un poco de veneno en lo que decía. No me agradaba. Su tranquilidad era exasperante.

-Pregúntame y yo te responderé. Prefiero darte yo las respuestas antes de que tu las busques a tu manera. Aparte creo que ya es hora de que sepas más aún acerca de tu herencia.-

-¿Herencia?-

-La herencia de Trigon corre por las venas de los tres sin importar que sus padres sean humanos. La sangre pudo más que el amor de mi hija veo. Veo que la bendición de tener poderes para ayudar a los demás se ha convertido en ustedes en una verdadera maldición y me siento culpable por no poder ir allí, a la Tierra a ayudar a Raven.-

-No me vengas con esa basura. Necesito saber porque mi madre no se puede olvidar de Jason Todd aún después de que se pelearon.

Se que al estar con mi padre nunca se pudo olvidar de él. Algo hizo ese maldito ladrón para que ella decidiera separarse de él. Algo que aún no sé. Mi mamá nunca me lo dijo. - Miro al horizonte y se bajo la capucha dejandome ver ese cabello tan celestial. Todo lo que se asociaba a ella era casi divino. Prácticamente era una mujer angelical.

Definitavemente eramos dos polos opuestos.

-Te diré lo que quieres saber simplemente porque ya paso y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedir la unión de ellos dos. Hace un rato nació otro demonio en la Tierra deberías saber.-

-¿Otro demonio? Que yo sepa los únicos demonios que hay en la Tierra somos mis hermanos, mi mamá y yo. Trigon está muerto. ¿De quién estás hablando?-No entendía lo que me decía. Un demonio nacía por nacimiento. La única demonesa en está línea temporal era mi mamá y nadie más.

-Estás equivocada. Un demonio no solo nace de esa manera. Jason Todd hizo a mi hija, mujer. Ella lo ha echo su compañero para toda la vida. Ha echo que la unión entre ellos dos sea eterna. Ha echo que sus dos almas se fundieran en una sola. Helena, tienes que entenderlo, así como ustedes conservan la sangre de Trigon dentro haciéndolos parte de su familia. De la familia del mal... Jason Todd ahora forma parte también de la familia de Trigon desde el momento que se convirtió en el primer compañero de mi hija.-

-¡MI MAMÁ NO PUDO HABER ECHO ESO! ¡ MI MAMÁ NO SE PUDO ENAMORAR DE ÉL TAN RÁPIDO! ¿PORQUÉ NO HICISTE ALGO PARA EVITARLO?-

-No puedo interferir en el destino de mi hija. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar y sencillamente creo que ella encontro a su alma gemela.-

-¿Alma gemela? Si es SU MALDITA ALMA GEMELA ¿POR QUÉ JASON TODD Y MI MAMÁ EN EL FUTURO NO ESTÁN JUNTOS? ¿POR QUÉ APARECE MI PADRE EN SU VIDA? Maldita sea...¡No entiendo!-Ya me estaba comenzando a exaltar aunque sabía muy bien que si eran "almas gemelas" eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-Es diferente el amor que hay entre Jason y mi hija con el que habrá entre ella y Robin. Raven siempre, desde que lo conoció en el fondo quedo maravillada con ese chico tan decidido y valiente que termino siendo su líder. Lastimosamente ella nunca fue lo suficientemente segura de si misma como para admitir el amor que sentía por él. Alex intervino y le borró la memoria. Se olvido de Richard Grayson. Su amor platónico de toda la vida y apareció de un segundo para el otro Red X.

Para ella ese hombre dejo de ser un ladrón y comenzó a convertirse en un compañero. Luego en un amigo y después en algo más. Creo yo que el amor a primera vista existe y lo que paso entre mi hija y él fue un ejemplo de eso. Creo yo también que ella no quería admitirlo pero esa personalidad tan especial que tiene él siempre realmente le atrajo a Raven y a su mismísimo lado maligno. Todo lo que hace a mi hija se sintió atraído por él.

Realmente el destino los unió. Y una vez unidos nunca se volverán a separar. Estarán juntos para siempre. Sus almas siempre serán una no importa lo que suceda. -

-No fui deseada. Entonces...¿Cassandra y yo fuimos fruto de un POLVO PASAJERO?-Si lo que Arella decía era verdad y casi no dudaba de que lo fuera ...eso significaba que entre Grayson y mamá realmente nunca hubo nada más que un...

-No. No me malentiendas. Hay distintos tipos de amor, Helena. No puedo decirte que sucederá pero tu papá es una persona fantástica no deberías...-

-¡ PÚDRETE! No necesito que me des otro de tus discursos acerca de como tengo que comportarme con mi padre o con...-

-No puedo creer que no hayas echo nada para impedirlo. Has echo mucho mal, Helena. Mar´i no tiene ni tendrá la culpa de que seas un ser con tanta envidia en el alma.-

-Ni que la hubiera matado. ¡Grayson no tenía porque HABERME INTENTADO MATAR A MI! A su hija...-

-Hiciste mucho mal desde las sombras, mi querida Helena. Mi hija incluso ha sido victima de tu magia.-

-Todo lo que hice, hago y haré es por el bien de mi madre. Amo a mi mamá, Arella y ella a mi también. No sabes lo que es tener una familia, bruja.-

-Helena...por favor. No más sangre. No más...Mary no merece morir por envidia. Ella es una niña muy...-

-¡SUFICIENTE! Para mi lejos estas de ser mi "abuelita" predilecta. No tienes autoridad para recomendarme o decirme que hacer. Haré lo que me plazca y tu no me detendrás.- Iba a abrir un portal.

-Alex. Por favor, ten piedad de tu hermano. Se que lo quieres a pesar de todo más de lo que demuestras. Se que hay humanidad en ti, Helena. Estás rodeada de gente que te ama. Por el amor que todas esas personas te trasmitieron siempre..ayuda a Alex y a tu mamá. Raven pasará por momentos difíciles y necesita de apoyo...-

-Creo que estoy entendiendo que va a pasar. Haré lo que me convenga. Arella, no pretendas saber todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza...ni se te ocurra entrar a ella. _Te asustarías si lo hicieras..-_Abrí el portal. Me tomo de un hombro.

-No juegues con fuego. Tus hermanos pueden ser más peligrosos que tu si los buscas.-Lancé una oleada para alejarla de mi.

-No necesito de tus advertencias para seguir respirando. No te metas en mi camino. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR CON ALEX O ÉL ME LAS PAGARÁ!-

-Hablo enserio. No quisiera que ninguno salga lastimado. Mi hija sufriría muchísimo, Helena. Se que no te gustaría que tu mamá sufriera por un arrebato de ustedes...por un arrebato tuyo. Si algo le pasará a alguno...Raven no se si resistiría. Por favor, no se hagan daño.-Una lágrima incontenible se me escapo humedeciendo una de mis mejillas.

Entre al portal sin mirar atrás.

******************__****Lo siento.**

* * *

**********************Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me levante sintiendo los brazos de alguien envueltos en mi cintura. Mis pómulos tomaron color repentinamente recordando la noche anterior. _Maldita sea..._

Me tomaba con fuerza y su rostro estaba enterrado en mi piel. Imagenes de como empezamos todo en el sillón y luego llegamos hasta aquí se me cruzaban por mi mente...

Lo único que lograba era ponerme aún más nerviosa.

No entendía como todo comenzó con palabras tan dulces y termino con palabras tan vulgares por ambas partes.

Me dolía la cabeza. Demasiado...

Saque sus brazos de encima mio y levante un par de cosas del suelo. Solo escuche un resoplido pero aún seguía durmiendo.

Entre al baño. Me mire al espejo. Era un maldito desastre.

Mi cuello estaba lleno de contusiones horribles. Grandes...¡Enormes!...demasiado rojizas.

Mi cabello estaba terrible y mis piernas estaban algo entumidas.

-¿Qué me hizo?- Entre a la bañadera y me sumergí en ella. Necesitaba sacarme todo eso de encima y refrescarme. Me dolía la cabeza.

_Fue genial pero Jason cambio en un momento. Me daba gracia al principio pero por momentos sentí miedo._

_A pesar de todo...confiaba en él. No sé porque. _

_Algo dentro mio se sentía totalmente atraída por él. Sentía que estaba a su completa disposición..._

_ A la completa disposición de un animal que realmente me comenzaba a gustar...o quizás más._

Esa disposición de todo mi ser hacia todo lo que quería él era lo que realmente me daba miedo.

Sentía que esa "disposición" había crecido tremendamente después de que lo hicimos. No se porque. Era una sensación.

No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Salí de la tina y me vestí.

Toda mi piel estaba caliente...llena de sus marcas. Extrañaba su piel. Necesitaba estar con él.

Salí del baño y mire a la cama. Estaba durmiendo aún envuelto en una sabana.

Se veía tranquilo, dócil. Relajado...tierno. Lo veía como todo lo que no era cuando estaba despierto.

Era peligrosamente fantástico en todo sentido. Su cabello rubio oscuro, sus facciones varoniles tan perfectas...su nariz respingada con sus labios carnosos..

Sencillamente entendía como muchas cayeron debajo de sus sábanas teniendolo cerca era casi imposible resistirse a sus "encantos".

Igualmente creo que eso no fue lo que me hizo "caer". Su personalidad me era lo más atractivo de él aunque no lo admitiera nunca en voz alta.

Por lo menos de mi parte con Jason no tuvimos solo relaciones casuales. Para mi lo que tuvimos era algo con muchísimo más significado.

**_Esperaba desde el fondo de mi alma que para él también lo fuera. Que para él no solo fuera una aventura de una noche. Un momento..¿Desde cuando tan sentimental?_**

-Rae..Raven. Ven, Raven.-Me llamó. Me busco al principio sin abrir los ojos y al no sentirme comenzó a llamarme.

Abrió sus ojos y me miro de frente. Sonrió. Su sonrisa era amplia. No le iba a seguir el juego. Saque la misma sonrisa de idiota que tenía antes de que despertará y lo mire también...pero a diferencia de él estaba seria.

-Me gusta verte más sin toda esa ropa encima...definitivamente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan seria?-Me pregunto juguetonamente. Era el mismo Jason de todos los días. Era un Jason diferente al de ayer a la noche. Uno más tranquilo y divertido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Eres bipolar o qué?-Le pregunte cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué?-Se sentó frunciendo el seño. Ahora si me quería reír y lo hice. No pude evitarlo. No era una risa muy emotiva pero me reía.

-¿Estás jugando? ¿Acaso no recuerdas como me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿No recuerdas lo que...me hiciste hacer?-

-Ahhh, no. No me vengas con eso Raven. Tu fuiste la que comenzó a insinuar cosas y comenzó a actuar "anormal".Tu fuiste la que se hizo la inocente y se agacho hasta..- Con mis poderes tire una almohada sobre él.

-No entiendes. Paso algo extraño. Sentí como que al principio sabía lo que hacía y derepente era como si algo me controlara y tu te aprovechaste.-

-UN MOMENTO. A mi también me paso exactamente lo mismo y realmente no es que me queje. Para nada. Realmente ¿Era tu pr...-

-Perdí la memoria pero se que fue la primera vez que lo hice con alguien. Es un presentimiento...- Sabía que no lo había echo jamás con nadie. Al principio era como si NO supiera lo que hacía. Me sentía una total inexperta en sus brazos pero de repente fue como si todo hubiera cambiado...

-Entonces..¿Fui el primero?-Sentía un orgullo en su voz y satisfacción personal evidente en la pregunta.

-Pensé que los hombres eran capaces de darse cuenta de algo como eso.- Realmente me esforzaba por no caer en su juego.

-Quería solo reconfirmarlo. Ya sabes...ahora los dos estamos más despejados.-Iba a venir hacia mi pero vi que la sabana la iba dejando y se iba comenzando a verlo más y más...más de lo necesario.

-¡Espera!-Le grite y le tire sus pantalones en su cara.

-Eso realmente no era necesario.-

-¡ Cúbrete!- Estaba indignada.

-Ya me viste. Me viste demasiado. ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-No estoy acostumbrada.-

-Si no quieres que me levante...ven aquí.- Lo mire con desconfianza pero fui. No me podía hacer nada malo después de todo.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Le dije mientras me senté en la cama. No quitaba mi vista de su rostro. Realmente no quería perder la cabeza si veía otras cosas. No como ayer.

-Creo que ya no eres más una niña, Rae-Rae.-

-Por favor. Sin burlas. Sin juegos. Sin estúpidas conversaciones con doble sentido o no me volverás a tocar un pelo. Te lo advierto...-Me tomo desprevenida y me estampo contra la cama.

-Eso no es lo que decías ayer...-Me comenzó a besar el cuello sin piedad. Al principio me reí porque hacía cosquillas pero...

-No. Espera...duele.-Paro después de lo que dije por suerte.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Las marcas...en mi cuello me duelen. Maldito..desgraciado.-Estaba molesta. Eran contusiones horribles.

-Ah. Era eso. Bueno...eso significa que eres mía, Raven y escúchame bien. No quiero que te acerques a nadie más. A nadie...-

-Por Dios. ¡No me vengas con amenazas! Sería lo único que te falta. No soy tuya y de nadie. Olvídalo...¡ Suéltame!-Le pedí entredientes.

-¿No sientes algo diferente?-Aún trataba de zafarme de su apretón. Pero luego de un rato me calme sabiendo que era ridículo seguir. _Por lo menos sin utilizar mis poderes..._

_-¿_A qué te refieres con "diferente"?-No sabía como decirlo. Por unos segundos ambos estuvimos en silencio sin decir nada.

-Siento que te necesito. Es algo extraño y que no se como explicarlo.-Vacilo un poco antes de decirlo. _Al menos no estoy loca. No soy la única que se siente rara._

_-_Estas loco. Yo no siento nada extraño.-

-Ese es el punto. Lo extraño es que estoy seguro de que mientes. Es una sensación...no me digas que no te gusto porque también sabría que es una mentira.-Lo mire con curiosidad. Me estaba comenzando a dar miedo otra vez para variar.

-Me esta comenzando a doler la cabeza otra vez. Voy a tomar algo...-Me lo quite de encima y fui a la cocina sin mirar detrás. Esquive su pregunta y cuando tome un vaso me mire en el reflejo.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-Alguien más estaba detrás mio. Lo vi por el reflejo. Iba a gritar pero me cubrió la boca con algo. Luego me desmaye en sus brazos.

******************_Pero...es él..._**

* * *

**********************Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Estaba aún algo dormido y debía admitirlo. No se si es porque ella tenía sus poderes o que pero me impresionaba que pudiera estar de pie como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al contrario de ella estaba realmente cansado. Agotado.

Fue demasiado.

Toda la noche con ella fue...Demasiado bueno.

Pero realmente me sentía extraño. Tenía límites. Si, los tenía. Sabía que era un desgraciado pero sabía que tenía límites y note que justo con ella los cruce... ¿Porqué?

No lo entendía. No entendía como pude dejarme llevar tan mal por el momento. Estaba como en otro mundo en ese momento.

El mundo del placer.

Me sentía poseído por un ser ajeno a mi cuerpo. Que quería más y más. Lo peor era que ella soportaba todo.

Ella también se dejo llevar y estaba igual de incontrolable que yo.

Después de recordar todo lo que hicimos daba gracias a Dios de que yo no fui él único desenfrenado a noche. Me sentía algo así como "menos mal".

Aunque algo de remordimientos tenía debía admitir.

Busque mi ropa y me la puse. Necesitaba algunas respuestas y...

Besarla. Si, necesitaba besarla y sentirla en mis brazos.

La necesitaba. Por eso me cambie en casi un segundo y fui tras ella.

La puerta del departamento estaba abierta.

Ella no estaba.

-¡ ¿RAVEN? !-Grite incrédulo. Ella no se pudo haber ido porque si. No tenía razones. No tenía motivos.

_No puede ser..._

* * *

**********************Quería subir si o si un capitulo. Este es corto. Bueno, che...¡El otro fue largo! jaja. Estoy apretadisima con los tiempos. Tengo prueba el viernes. Una muy importante así que no puedo responder los reviews como siempre (extendidamente). Así que sepan disculpar si soy demasiado breve.**

**********************Teressa**: jajaj =O.¿Sabes? no sos las unica que pide lo mismo con el "engendro" de Kori. xD jaja. Pobreee! xD Como veras Helena hara de las suyas en el futuro igual jaja. Gracias por el review. Me da gusto saber que seguir leyendo la historia =D. Besoteee!

**********************Bjlauri**: Sebastian tuvo más suerte la primera vez. Raven ahi si que estuvo realmente cegada de amor por él y él por otro lado la trataba muy tiernamente. Pero cuando digo "tierno" es tierno de verdad. Como un verdadero caballero. No era nada sexual. Si, la necesitaba pero la trataba bien..como si fuera de cristal. Eso si...Raven lucho contra los Titanes por defenderlo a él y fue cuando Robin la salvo. Si, sobre todo él. AHi es cuando ella se enamora justamente de él. =D. (Fui breve realmente) Gracias por el review amiga! Cualquier cosa podes conseguir mi mail en el profile con tu cuenta. Agregame y listo. Besote ;D

**********************Mel Raven:** Me dejan super emocionadisima tus reviews. Me re inspiran para seguir y seguir. Me gusto leer uno de nuevo. Tus comentarios acerca de cada personaje me hacen feliz porque veo que los comprendes perfectamente! Me gusto el comentario del perro. jajaja. Me hizo reir cuando lei por primera tu review. Espero que este cap haya dicho mucho ;D. Quien sera el del final del pov de Raven ¿No?..Continuara...Besoooo Mel!

**********************Crazylove**: Como veras yo tmb estoy en examenes así que justamente ando muy apurada. Ahora el teclado está que echa fuego. Lo estoy sobreexplotando xD. Besoteee y la verdad...sinceramente...significa muchiiiiiisimo cada review que dejan. Asi que...GRACIAS!

**********************RXR4EVER**:La verdad que jamas vi "Vampire diaries" pero jeje...ahora me dan ganas de verlo así que lo buscare por youtube (cuando tenga más tiempo) y lo vere. Despues de lo que contaste y aparte de que de por si se que los personajes principales son unos PAPIS! jajaja. Lo voy a ver sin lugar a dudas...jajajaaj- Quinto review que no quiere a MARY jajajaja. Como veras no le depara un futuro muy agradable con la bruja cerca. jaja. xD. Ya veremos que pasa. =D Cassandra es envidiosa. Soberbia y sobretodo tiene arranques de IRA que la sacan de sus casillas. Por ende es un conjunto de cosas (aparte de que para ella un medio hermano NO es de la familia) que la hacen ser tan perra con Alex. ;D. Besoooo y una vez más..GRACIAS POR TUS ALIENTOS!

**********************Hazel**:Ultimo review y veo que alguien tiene "corazón" jajaja. Sos la única que siente pena por Mary. jaja. Me guio por los reviews (y por lo quele depara a Starfire en los comics)..así que un futuro negro le espera parece..¿O no?..Quien sabe...a Raven no le viene precisamente muy luminico tampoco XD. jaja. No te preocupes Hazel. Esto va a ser un .../Raven. Solo va a terminar con una persona. ¿Quien será?...¿QUIEN SABE? ..jajaja. No va a ser un triangulo TAN triangulo como SIn limites. Sería reiterativo y este es..."como un final alternativo" si se lo quiere pensar así. ;D Besoteee grande Hazel y gracias!

******************Un record de escritura. Estoy que vuelo xD. Besote grande a todos los que lean y sepan que un review es muy alentador ;D.**

******************Arrivederci!**


	11. Capitulo XI: Desenfrenada pasión

Alerta. **Citrus content. ** (No mucho)

**Encuesta:** ¿Helena cuánto soporta a Jason Todd del 1 al 10? ¿La relación entre ellos dos es muy mala según lo que ven hasta ahora?

Del 1 al 10...¿Nivel de maldad de Cassandra?

* * *

**Capitulo XI: Desenfrenada pasión**

**17 de Noviembre del 2010**

"Sin el animal que habita dentro de nosostros somos ángeles castrados."

Hermann Hesse (1877-1962) Escritor suizo, de origen alemán.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Me levante con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Parecía que hubiese bebido y ese no era el caso. Estaba como drogado.

Fui al laboratorio después de que Star me dijo que prácticamente me desmaye en sus brazos.

Me hice un análisis de sangre y descubrí lo que sospechaba.

Somníferos. Una alta dosis de residuos de somnífero quedaron corriendo por mis venas. Sabía que había sido Helena. Su "buen" gesto de guardarme algo de comida tenía segundas intenciones como sospeche desde un principio.

Fui a buscarla pero las vi a ambas durmiendo. Por alguna extraña razón no quería levantarlas.

Decidí aprovechar e ir a buscar a Raven en ese departamento. Tenía que saber de ella. Eran las 6 de la mañana pero era lo mejor ir ahora. Probablemente ella estaba durmiendo y tenía que ver todos sus movimientos. Tenía que asegurarme primero de que justamente era nuestra Raven...nuestra amiga. Fui al garage a buscar mi motocicleta.

-Sabía que eras tu Robin. La comida...-

-¿Te diste cuenta, Cy?-

-Soy una persona mitad máquina, Rob. Cualquier anomalía es detectada por el supercomputador. ¿Quién nos enveneno? ¿Cassandra, Helena o ambas? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, Cy. Busca en las cámaras de seguridad movimientos extraños de cualquiera de las dos durante la noche.-

-¿Tu dónde te vas a está hora?-

-A buscar a Rae.-No le dije nada más. Prefería aprovechar que esas dos estaban durmiendo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no querían que me encontrará con Rae.

A toda velocidad fui al departamento gracias al poco tránsito. Estaba fuera de mi uniforme para no llamar la atención. Tenía una placa. Sabía que lo iba a necesitar.

Entre al lobby del edificio y vi a un encargado. Era un joven de no mas de 24 años. Estaba algo dormido.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Soy del departamento de policía. Busco a alguien que vive en este edificio.-

-¿Porqué motivos?-

-Pienso que aquí se encuentra una mujer que fue secuestrada. -

-¿Y cómo es ella?-

-Tiene 17 años y por ende es menor aún. Cabello oscuro, piel pálida, ojos azules con tintes violetas. ¿Cuántas mujeres así pueden haber aquí?-

-Muchas. Bueno realmente no se. Trabajo hace muy poco aquí pero creo que mi hermano lo podrá ayudar. Él se encarga de las cámaras de seguridad. Si hubiera una mujer secuestrada creo que él lo sabría..pero vamos a buscarlo. Es temprano, no pasa nada a esta hora.- Era demasiado agradable. Realmente se notaba que era joven y que definitivamente no trabajaba hace mucho en este lugar. Me llevo al cuarto de cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Y siguen con eso o ya terminaron? ¿Cuánto fue? ¿2 horas? Fue un polvo maratonico...-No entendía de que hablaba pero los tres de seguridad se rieron por su comentario.

-No se si terminaron. Fueron a una habitación y lastimosamente no hay cámaras en las habitaciones. ¿Quién es él?-

-Un oficial. Creé que hay una mujer secuestrada en el edificio.- Uno de ellos se rió.

-Es imposible, hombre. Todos los departamentos tienen una cámara en un punto ciego en el living. Si pasará algo extraño lo sabríamos.-

-¿CAMARÁS EN LOS DEPARTAMENTOS? ¡ESO ES VIOLACIÓN A LA PRIVACIDAD...!-Grite asombrado por como se manejaba este edificio.

-No. Es cuidar a nuestros huéspedes. Aparte ellos saben de la cámara. No podemos escuchar lo que dicen y en sus habitaciones privadas hay total privacidad. No así en las salas..en los sofás...-Se comenzaron a reír otra vez. Parecía que habían bebido por como lo hacían.

-¿Me están tomando el pelo?-Les pregunte directamente. Estaba harto de las risas.

-Perdona, niño. Pero en nuestro trabajo cada día se ven cosas más inusuales.-El "mayor" de ellos comento. Tenía unos veinticinco años.

-Estoy buscando a alguien por secuestro. ¿PODRÍAN TOMARSELO MÁS ENSERIO?-Gruñí prácticamente. Me estaban volviendo loco.

-¿Cómo es la persona a quién buscas?-

-El secuestrador es un poco más alto que yo. Rubio, ojos verdes, piel algo bronceada. La chica tiene cabello oscuro, ojos celestes-violáceos y piel pálida. Es menor y por ende SI es secuestro. Estoy seguro de que ESTÁN AQUÍ.- Los tres se rieron aún más de lo que ya de por si lo hacían. El joven que me atendió en recepción también parecía no entender nada.

-Chicos está hablando enserio. Es policía y hace su trabajo. ¿Qué les sucede?-Pregunto extrañado por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-Pero venga hombre. No bromees. Esa niña no está secuestrada por nadie.- Me dijo uno de ellos burlándose con marcado acento español.

-¡ ¿CÓMO RAYOS ESTÁ TAN SEGURO? !-Insistí.

-Esos dos tienen algo. Me gustaría saber que tanto se gritan. Desde hace tres días que andan gritándose por los pasillos...-

-¿Tres días? ¿Qué tienen qué...?-Balbuceé.

-¿Qué tienen algo, Diego? Menudo POLVO SE ECHARON EN ESE SOFA HOY.-Se comenzaron a reír más aún.

-Me debes 50 dolares. Sabía que eran más que amigos.-Bromeo uno.

-¿Entonces tu hablabas de la parejita del cuarto piso?-Ahora el recepcionista se reía de mi.

-¿A qué se refieren con.."polvo"?-Tenía algo de idea pero quería reconfirmar lo que pensaba. Raven y "polvo" no encajaban en una misma oración. Debía haber una confusión.

-¿Estás bromeando?-Pregunto uno. Yo no dije nada.

-¡JODER!. JODIERON TODA LA NOCHE EN EL SOFA, CABRÓN.-No sabía mucho de las expresiones que utilizaban pero definitivamente me quedo claro el mensaje. Pero algo era simple...

AUN NO LO CREÍA.

-No estamos hablando de la misma persona. AHORA...¡ TÓMENSE LO QUE LES DIGO ENSERIO!-Les exigí seriedad.

-Eres policía. No hay problema que te mostremos esto.-Era un video.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunté.

-La prueba de que esa niña no esta secuestrada.-

-Ponlo.-Se lo dí de nuevo.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto otro.-Ya lo vimos varias veces..-Recibió un codazo.

-Una vez más no le hace daño a nadie, tío.-Le sugirió de un guiño. Puso la cinta. La cámara al parecer estaba detrás de una planta pero se veía todo el living del departamento perfectamente. La imagen era blanco y negro.

Ese chico llego con Raven en brazos y la recostó en el sofá. Bueno, realmente no. Él se sentó en el sofa y luego apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas. La acaricio por un rato hasta que se levanto. _Esto es..esta mal. ¿Qué rayos le hizo a Raven?_

Discutieron por un rato y en cuestión de segundos ambos terminaron riendo. Se acercaron para...

Apreté mis puños.

Se besaron. No podía creer que Raven BESO A UN EXTRAÑO. Todo parecía una pesadilla.

-No puede ser...-

-No seas tonto hombre. Esto recién comienza. ¿No me vas a decir que no te gustaría saber que se estaban diciendo?-Me pregunto. Tenía razón. Quería saber también que se dijeron pero lastimosamente el video no tenía audio. Se pelearon y en un minuto se reconciliaron. Se estaban besando tan...tan mal.

-¿Recién comienza?-Pregunte.

-Lo adelanto diez minutos donde hablan y verás a lo que me refiero.-Lo hizo. Adelanto la cinta.

Raven le abrió la camisa lentamente. Él desgraciado se saco los pantalones.

Le pregunto algo que al parecer ella ignoro. Lo miraba...miraba su...

_Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño._

Ella a algo asintió. Se veía apenada y dócil frente a esa...ESA BESTIA.

Le beso el cuello con "dulzura" si es que eso para ese malnacido era dulzura. Le quito su Bracier con rapidez y comenzó a succionar su...pecho. Mis pómulos estaban rojos de la rabia.

-Hombre. ¿Es una supuesta niña secuestrada o tu novia? Si lo es no deberías seguir viendo...lo digo por ti más que nada.-Tenía una de mis manos en el asiento de él. Prácticamente rompía la madera del apretón. Tenía los dientes apretados. Quería romper algo.

-¡NO ES MI MALDITA NOVIA!-Grite con rabia.

-Hey solo parecía. Bueno. Mira como empieza entonces. Diego..¿Crees que era virgen?-

-Parecía...pero después de eso compenso el tiempo perdido si lo era.-Se rió el otro.

-¡CALLENSE!..-Grite y lo hicieron. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el video.

Ella tenía sus pequeñas manos en su cintura mientras él vaya saber en cuanto tiempo ya estaba preparado para...

-¡NO PUEDE SER! NO LO PUDO HABER ECHO ...NO PUDO..-Golpeé la mesa.

Hable demasiado. Él entro en ella con violencia. Las uñas de ellas se clavaron en su espalda dejando una gran marca. Rae sufría...

-¡LA ESTA TOMANDO A LA FUERZA!- Grite como un loco.

-No lo creo. Espera un minuto.-Y así lo hice. Sus movimientos eran bastantes rápidos. Besaba su cuello mientras tanto.

Raven dijo algo y él fue mucho más rápido. Era como si ella lo hubiera retado o algo...

La cuestión es que ella reía.

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más lentos pero más "duros" contra su cadera.

Raven dejo marcas enormes en su espalda.

-¿Enserio piensas que era virgen?-Pregunto el recepcionista que estaba anonadado.

-Si. Tardo un poco en adaptarse pero no se si lo era..digo...MIRA ESTO, TÍO. Esta TIA ES DE LO MÁS GUARRA.-Mire atentamente el video y note que en el brazo izquierdo de Raven había un tatuaje que no había visto minutos atrás y misteriosamente las cicatrices enormes de él en su espalda ya no era tan enormes como antes. Era como si se hubieran...curado.

Había algo diferente en ella.

-Hay algo extraño en Raven.-Susurré.

-Si su mirada es de más guarra. Es como si hubiera echo un curso acelerado de como follar...-Uno de ellos le dio un codazo. Mi cara demostraba todo menos "tranquilidad". Quería matar a alguien y estos cretinos eran candidatos perfectos para el sacrificio. Hablaban demasiado.

Raven se sentó frente a él y descaradamente se la...

Le di un puñetazo a la pantalla rompiéndola. Era demasiado. Saque el video de la casettera y lo pise.

-¿HACE CUÁNTO PASO ESTO? ¡¿EN QUÉ DEPARTAMENTO ESTÁN? !- Mis nervios estaban acabando conmigo.

-Empezaron a las nueve y se fueron a su habitación a medianoche. Hey hombre...¿Estás bien?-Me pregunto vacilante uno de ellos.

-¿En ...qué ...cuarto?-Dije entredientes.

-Cuarto piso departamento 79.-

-Bien.-Arranque el cable que mostraba el pasillo del cuarto piso. No quería ser observado y antes de que dijeran algo ya estaba fuera de esa habitación. Habían bebido era obvio pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se quedaran con el video.

Me subí al ascensor. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

Saque una tarjeta y abrí la puerta sigilosamente. Sin hacer ruido. Toda la sala estaba llena de ropa tirada por todos lados.

La forzo. De alguna manera sentía que forzo a Raven.

Ella era Raven. Solo tenía que averiguar que rayos fue lo que hizo con ella.

Él tenía que ser Red X sin dudas.

Era un departamento amplio con un pasillo donde habían varias puertas. Eran cuatro.

Camine por el pasillo. Casi todas las puertas estaban abiertas excepto una.

Una estaba entreabierta.

Abrí más la puerta para ver. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ver algo que no me iba a gustar.

Y efectivamente tome el marco de la puerta de la impotencia. Tenía ganas de gritar y decirle a ese infeliz que quite sus manos de encima de ella.

-_Rae..-_Susurre. Estaban dormidos. Él la tomaba por la cintura. Estaban debajo de las sabanas.

Raven siempre fue tan..."distante". No podía creer que estaba pasando esto. Raven..la Raven que yo conocía nunca lo hubiera echo. Algo le hizo. Lo sabía.

Pero sabía también que tenía que tomarme las cosas con cautela.

Salí de la habitación al ver que se comenzó a mover.

Ella se quedo viéndolo un rato y sonrió... ¡SONRIÓ!.

_Ella..ella no puede estar enamorada de él. Ella no puede..¿No?_

Entro al baño. Un rato después salió y él se levanto.

La llamo..la LLAMO RAVEN!

Sabía que era Raven. La llamo Raven entresueños al ver que no estaba junto a él.

El bromeo con ella pero Raven no lo dejo.

No había dudas. La forma de hablar fría era única. Era nuestra Raven pero más..

Era diferente también.

Le dio pena porque el infeliz no se quiso cubrir. De un instante a otro él termino sobre ella. La estampo contra la cama valiéndose de su fuerza.

Él le susurró algo y ella al parecer se sintió incomoda y camino hacia mi. Quiso huir de él sin dudas. _Quizás este...drogada. Quizás Red X se alió con Jinx o con ese tal Alex y le hicieron algo. Rae esta confundida._

_Tiene diecisiete años aún. Es como si hubiera perdido la cordura de un día para el otro. Se comporta como una...una adolescente._

_Si, una adolescente y ese pervertido se está aprovechando de ella. No hay dudas..._

Entro a la cocina y se miro a través del reflejo de una taza.

Sus pómulos estaban rojizos y su piel se veía suave...su cuello estaba...

Tenía un pañuelo con alcohol en las manos y a mi pesar sabía que si no la dejaba inconsciente iba a gritar.

La dormí.

Se dio cuenta de que era yo. Estaba seguro.

La cargue y baje con ella por la escalera de emergencia rápido antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Me daba pena ver a Rae así.

Su cuello estaba destrozado. Era como si hubiera intentado literalmente comersela.

Tenía arañazos en su delicada piel y chupones por todos lados.

La tomo a la fuerza. De alguna manera él hizo algo con ella.

Con las niñas en la Torre no me podía aparecer ahí.

Fui a un departamento de un conocido y le dije que era una amiga.

No hubo problemas. Él sabía quien era.

La acosté en el sofá. Acaricie su mejilla. Se veía débil y desprotegida.

Él abuso de ella.

Le quito su inocencia y me las iba a pagar.

Red X, Jason y todo aquel que estaba involucrado en esto me las iba a pagar.

Raven al ser una de las más pequeñas del equipo era mi responsabilidad como realmente lo eran todos pero ella...

Ella era diferente.

-_Rae despierta...-_Susurré.Ella comenzó a toser y abrió los ojos súbitamente al notar que no estaba sola.

-¡ ALÉJATE DE MI!-Grito y me empujo ante mi proximidad.

-Rae. Quiero ayudarte.-

-No se quien demonios eres. ¡NO TE CONOZCO!-

-¿Perdiste la memoria? ¿Qué te hicieron Rae?-Le pregunte. No podía dejar de sentir pena por ella. Estaba muy confundida.

-¡ERES UN ENFERMO! JASON TE PARTIRÁ LA CARA, IMBÉCIL.-Ahora se levanto y me comenzó a empujar. Estaba muy alterada. Parecía poseída. Nunca ella se mostró tan molesta. Nunca dejo sus emociones ir tan lejos.

La detuve. Con una mano tome sus dos muñecas y la obligue a sentarse.

-Soy Robin, Raven. ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te tomo a la fuerza, te obligo no es así?-Quería que me diga que todo lo que vi era una mentira. Quería que me diga que estaba siendo controlada por algo.

**_Quiero que me mientas, Rae._**

**_-_**¡SI ERES UN TITAN..¿PORQUÉ ME SECUESTRASTE?-Me grito. Intentaba salirse de mi apretón.

-NO TE SECUESTRE. ¡TU TAMBIÉN FORMAS PARTE DEL EQUIPO, RAVEN! -

-Estas loco. ¡ERES UN PSICOPATA...!-Me tiro contra otro sillón con sus poderes. Sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Piensas que yo podría ser una heroína, Robin?-Sus ojos brillaban color añil. _Su lado demoníaco..._

-¡TIENES MÁS CONTROL QUE ESO! ¡LA RAVEN QUE YO CONOZCO NO SE HUBIERA REVOLCADO CON UN LADRÓN COMO UNA PROSTITUTA! DIME QUE TE HIZO...-Me tiro una lámpara y yo me cubrí el rostro.

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO!. ¡No SABES LO QUE DICES!-Quería atacarme otra vez pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para levantar su mano. Se cayó en el sillón.

Parecía débil.

Sus pómulos estaban muy rojos.

-Necesito volver con Jay...-Tenía sus uñas clavadas en sus propios brazos. Estaba nerviosa y pedía por él como si realmente lo necesitará.

-¿Estás bromeando? OLVIDALO. Ese tipo es peligroso para ti. Te forzo, Rae.-Se comenzó a reír y me miro con una mirada algo extraña. Familiar...

Tenía la mirada de cuando..

-¿Acaso te gusto, Robin?-Se paro a mi altura y me miro de una manera tan extraña que casi me sentí apaleado emocionalmente. Literalmente..."casi me derrito" por lo que me insinuaba con tan pocas palabras. Sacudí la cabeza un poco.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Jason no está a mi lado por tu causa. Ahora tu me tienes que servir...Besame...-Me pidió. Se acerco a mi peligrosamente. Su cuerpo casi estaba pegado con el mio.

-Star. Estoy con Star, Raven. ¿Por qué me pides algo como eso?-Le pregunte. A pesar de que mi cabeza se rendía a sus palabras yo tenía la obligación de no ceder.

Star estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un hijo mio y no podía traicionarla. No se lo merecía. Aparte...

Raven era solo una amiga, ¿No?

-No soy celosa. Mírame a los ojos y atrévete a decirme que no me quieres besar, Robin.- Había algo muy extraño en ella. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rosaseo que me hechizaban de alguna manera.

-No se que decir...Raven, Star es tu amiga. Star va a tener un hijo mio...-

-No la recuerdo. No me niegues un beso, Robin. Si soy tu amiga ¿Como puedes negarte a darme tan solo un beso? No se que me pasa...Necesito que me besen. Necesito que..-Me dijo lo último al oído. Ahora yo estaba casi tan sudado como ella.

Algo me estaba haciendo. Estaba muy nervioso con lo que me decía. No era la Raven que conocía. Era como si...

Como si algo hubiera tomado control de ella.

-No...no..-Sus labios comenzaron a rozar los mios. No podía resistirme a solo un beso. Ahora yo era el débil.

La tome de la nuca y la tire contra mi.

Su boca era suave. Su saliva humedecía mis labios y se sentía muy bien.

Realmente...muy bien.

Lo terrible del caso era que quería más.

* * *

**Alex POV (AKA Alex Todd)**

Estaba en el mismo edificio que mis papas para controlarlos más. Me levante porque me sentía algo molesto. Algo diferente había.

El aura de mi mamá cambio terriblemente. Parecía otra persona.

No, realmente era diferente a ayer. Pero mi mamá era más parecida ahora a quien iba a ser.

A pesar de todo el cambio más drástico estaba en mi papá. Su aura era muy oscura para ser un humano. Estaba alterado al parecer.

Me teletransporte frente a su puerta. Estaba abierta.

Pase y cerré. Era todo un desastre.

Estaba tan distraído que no note la presencia extraña detrás mio.

Tenía un gatillo en la cabeza.

-Te llevaste a Raven otra vez tu ¿No es así? ¿DONDE ESTÁ?-Me grito. Estaba muy enojado. Obviamente alguien se llevo a mamá.

-Yo no la tengo. Puedo ayudarte...-

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-Preparo el gatillo. Estaba mucho más violento que de costumbre. Como dije...algo cambio en él terriblemente. Hasta ayer era mucho más tranquilo pero ahora...hasta su voz estaba un poco más gruesa.

-ESTÁS MAL, JASON. ¡ CONTRÓLATE!-Le grite y de un golpe hice que tirara el revolver. Respiraba forzosamente. Estaba en su traje pero sin la máscara.

-¡DEVUELVEMELA!-Perdió la razón.

-Puedo ayudarte. Puedo sentir su presencia pero cierra la BOCA Y TRANQUILIZATE. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?-Me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Me rompió la mandíbula. Mi papá nunca me hizo eso antes. Bueno, no directamente.

-¡HEY! ¿Por qué..fue..eso?-

-¿ME PREGUNTAS PORQUÉ? TU PEDAZO DE INFELIZ ME TRAJISTE TODOS ESTOS PROBLEMAS. LE HICISTE PERDER LA MEMORIA QUIEN SABE PORQUE Y AHORA...TENGO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA Y DE...MEJOR NI DECIRLO.-Golpeo una pared.

-Jason. Lo hicieron anoche ¿No?-

-¡MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR! ¡MIRA ESTE DESASTRE! ¿QUÉ TE PARECE?-Eso explicaba mucho. Ambos estaban diferentes desde ayer. Mi mamá tenía un aura casi completamente demoníaca en este momento y papá...

Papá estaba muy alterado y ya dudaba de su humanidad. Estaba extraño.

No pase mucho tiempo con los libros como Helena. No sabía mucho del mundo de los demonios.

Solo sabía que era uno. No más.

-Almas gemelas.-Susurré. Una vez mi mamá cuando era pequeño me dijo algo de eso. Tener un alma gemela te une a otra persona de por vida. _Quizás..mi mamá lo haya echo formar parte de nuestra familia. Yo nunca había visto a papá tan tranquilo como todos estos días. Mi papá en el futuro, si, hacía bromas pero era mucho más sombrio. Este Jason que está frente a mi.._

_Es más parecido a él. Mamá lo cambio. De alguna manera lo cambio. Está más violento y la verdad creo que hubiera sido capaz de gatillarme. No es que me hubiera dejado pero..._

_-¿_Almas..QUÉ?-Me pregunto. Lo escucho.

-Nada. Me llamo Alex. Utiliza más mi nombre.-

-Bien. Alex. ¿PORQUÉ ME METISTE EN ESTO A MI? ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO CON ELLA? ¿QUÉ PRETENDES?-

-Todo lo que hago es por su bien. Quiero verla lejos de los Titanes. Prefiero verla contigo...es mejor.-

-¿Mejor? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir. Bueno, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Mi teoría es que Raven quizás este igual que tu en este preciso momento...-

-Dices que..¿Raven ESTA PASANDO POR LO MISMO QUE YO EN ESTE MOMENTO?-

-Si. Probablemente también este con Robin.-

-Prefiero pensar que se escapo por esa puerta y que me dejo.-

-No lo hizo. No tiene memoria. Me asegure de que olvidará completamente todo.¿Con quién iría? Robin está metido en esto..después de todo ayer la vio contigo. Quizás los siguió. Es lo más probable...-

-¿NOS SIGUES? ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?-

-Cuido de Raven. Bueno, dejémonos de palabrerías. Robin está con ella y si ella está pasando por lo mismo que tú...SUMA DOS MAS DOS, JASON.-Le dije indirectamente lo obvio. Quería probarlo. Quería ver cuanto le preocupaba que mamá estuviera con él.

Me tomo de mi chaqueta.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-Me reí y me teletransporte junto con él al techo del edificio donde sentí la presencia de mamá.

Él me soltó al ver que no estábamos más en su departamento.

-Está aquí abajo con él. Apresúrate o te quitarán a tu querida Rae-Rae.-Así era como la llamaba. Lo escuche varias veces llamándola así cuando estaban de "cariñosos".

-La próxima vez que nos veamos Alex me darás unas cuantas explicaciones.- Corrió tras ella. Me reí por la manera en que me dijo lo último. Era una advertencia muy familiar.

De echo...

La escuchaba seguido.

-Papá. Me aseguraré de que mamá se quede contigo. Tu te la mereces más que él.-

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Estaba algo asustado por dos cosas.

Primero. La advertencia que le dí al niño me hizo recordar a las amenazas que recibía de mi papá. A quién le robe y me vine a vivir acá. Claro, hasta que acabe su dinero y tuve que comenzar a ganármelo a mi manera.

Segundo. Si Raven estaba como yo ahora...

Si Robin ponía sus manos en ella...

Lo iba a destrozar.

Raven es mia y punto. Se lo advertí ayer y ella me prometió no acercase a nadie más.

A nadie.

Ni que hablar del infeliz ese.

Tire la puerta abajo.

No veía nada pero si escuche algo antes de entrar.

-¡JASON!-Raven estaba en el sillón. Se levanto de súbito. Luego se levantó Robin.

Su cabello era un desastre. Se atrevió a tocarla.

-RAVEN TU..-

-¿Ahora la llamas Raven, no?-Se arreglo un poco. Los ojos de Raven se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia mi. Me sorprendió.

-Me beso y yo no quería...solo te quería a ti.-

-¡LA SECUESTRASTE INFELIZ!-

-NO. ¡TU LA SECUESTRASTE ESE DÍA EN LA FÁBRICA Y ALGO LE HICISTE. ELLA ES MENOR. ES PARTE DE MI EQUIPO Y ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD, RED X.- Lo sabía. Bueno...no me robe nada últimamente más que a Raven. Aparte no me la robe tecnicamente. Ella cayó en mis brazos.

Yo fui la víctima de alguna manera.

Una víctima de ese niño extraño.

-ELLA TUVO UN ACCIDENTE Y YO LA AYUDE. TU Y TUS AMIGOS NO ESTUVIERON PARA AYUDARLA. NO ME ECHES LA CULPA DE TU NEGLIGENCIA PAJÁRITO.-

-TE APROVECHASTE DE RAVEN, IMBÉCIL. LA VIOLASTE...-Ahora me comencé a reír.

-Ella al parecer no piensa lo mismo. POR EL CONTRARIO ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE TU LA BESASTE.-

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-Raven se reía. Me abrazó y miro a Robin. Estaba extraña también.

Realmente...¡ ESTÁBAMOS AMBOS EXTRAÑOS! Parecía que era él único que lo notaba...y eso me asustaba. No era bueno que yo sea el único sensato.

Estaba muy alterado pero con su toque me tranquilice impresionantemente.

La necesitaba cerca.

-Robin. Déjanos en paz. No tengo ningún interés en formar parte de "tu equipo".-

-¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN CÍNICA?-A mi también me impresionaba ver hablando a Raven así con su líder. No era que no me gustará...

-Me aburres. Debemos irnos, Chico Maravilla. Tenemos asuntos de que ocuparnos. Más importantes, ¿No?-Me miro a mi está vez.

-Creo que gane, Robin. Otra vez...-

-Eso jamás..-Dijo entredientes.

**-Robin. Besarte a ti fue como besar a un hermano. Besas horrible.**-Sentenció Raven para mi asombro. Tenía ganas de reírme en su cara pero cuando parpadeé ya estábamos en el departamento de nuevo.

-¡LO HICISTE DE NUEVO! ¡HICISTE LO MISMO QUE CON SCOTT!-Le grite y la tome de los hombros.

-Me gusta cuando eres salvaje...-Me advirtió. No estaba para nada asustada. Me daba rabia su tranquilidad.

-¡TE DEMOSTRARE ..QUE TANTO PUEDO SER!-Le dije entredientes mirándola a los ojos. Se tiro contra una pared.

-Ven Jay. Demuéstrame lo que me demostraste anoche. Quiero jugar un rato.-

-¡NO SOY TU JUGUETE!-

-Desde que te vi allí note que estás algo exaltado, Jay.-Se acerco a mi al ver que no me moví de mi lugar. Tenía razón. Esos ojos...

No quería verla a la cara. Esos ojos me hacían pensar cosas que...que me iban a terminar llevando a ser su juguete.

Y yo..¡NO SOY EL JUGUETE DE NADIE!

-No se de que hablas.-

-Eres como un animal. Tu amigo quieren que se ocupen de él. Déjame hacerte el favor.-

-No digas esas cosas. Te puedo hacer daño...-Otra vez comenzaba a sudar. Puso una de sus manos en mi cinturón. Jugaba con el. Quería tan mal eso.

Lo sabía.

Alex tenía razón. Estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo.

Pero ahora estaba conmigo...

No había problema que se vuelva loca conmigo, ¿No?

-Hazme lo que quieras. Por hoy...-

-Te vas a arrepentir.-

-No me importa. Te extrañe...-La tire de espaldas contra la pared y besé su cuello.

-**Yo también. Pero creo que más enserio que tu..-**Me quite mis pantalones y ella hizo lo mismo.

Era algo nuevo lo que ibamos a hacer. Pero ella quería que le demuestren quien manda.

Y lo iba a hacer.

Algo dentro de mi no me permitía bajo ningún motivo decepcionarla.

_Algo me está pasando. No tengo control de mi..._

_-_Hazlo bebé...-Respiraba agitadamente. Entre en ella con fuerza. Esta vez recordé que no usaba protección. Los termine todos ayer.

Me lamente un poco hasta que lo olvide en unos segundos.

Era maravillosa.

Sus quejidos y sus gritos eran...

Música. Una de la que necesitaba escuchar...mi cuerpo realmente la necesitaba muy mal.

* * *

**Cassandra POV (AKA Cassandra Grayson)**

Me levante un poco desorientada. Me quede dormida muy temprano. Es lo único que recuerdo.

Algo raro me paso que dormí como nunca antes.

Bostece y vi a un lado.

Helena dormía tranquilamente. Abrazaba una almohada.

-Que raro...-

Aprovechando que dormía decidí hacerle una pequeña sorpresa a Star.

Robin no estaba en la Torre. Probablemente estaba buscando a mamá pero sabía que Alex por nuestro trato no le iba a hacer daño por el momento así que no me preocupe.

Fui a la cocina y prepare un té. Un rico y dulce té como los que me solía preparar mamá.

Starfire siempre fue muy afortunada.

Mary siempre fue también muy afortunada. Era muy agradable, su cabello rojizo era largo y perfecto. Su vida era perfecta hasta que tuvo ese terrible accidente.

_La vida es injusta._

Toque la puerta de la alienigena.

Ella abrió. Estaba despierta al parecer. No me extrañaba. Me levante tarde. Ya eran las diez de la mañana.

-Starfire. Quiero hablar contigo.-

-Vete de aquí. No te quiero cerca mio ni de mi hija.-

-Mírame a los ojos Star. Realmente no le quería hacer daño a Mar...tu hija.-Puse mi mirada más sincera. Sabía que funcionaba con ella.

* * *

**Starfire POV (AKA Koriand´er de Tamaran)**

Cassandra hipocritamente golpeo a mi puerta. Abrí pensando que era Robin...o al menos Cy o hasta el Chico Bestia.

Mi voz salió espontáneamente distante. Realmente me daba algo de miedo. Era una bruja a pesar de su edad.

Aunque sabía que en Helena había más maldad. La mirada de las personas para mi eran el reflejo de su alma.

Me pidió que la mirara bien. Era como si supiera cual era mi truco.

Lo peor era que tenía razón.

Parecía totalmente sincera y arrepentida.

-Entra.-Susurré. Ella asintió y me sente en mi cama. La invite a que hiciera lo mismo.

-Perdona, Starfire. Entre a la sala. Te vi atacando a Helena y es mi hermana...

Se que debí haber contemplado que ella pudo haberte provocado. Aparte no sabía que estabas esperando un bebé de...de Ro..Robin.-No le salía de la boca su nombre. No podía pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás temblando..-Efectivamente lo hacía. Un poco de su té se cayó al suelo.

-No te preocupes solo prométeme que me perdonas. No quiero que me veas como si fuera un monstruo. Mi papá hubiera estado muy avergonzado de mi si supiera lo que te hice. Por él te pido que me perdones...-Era una niña dulce. Como la que conocí el primer día. Muy diferente a como cuando me ataco.

Era honesta.

Era difícil pero tenía que entender que ella no era Helena y que efectivamente ella entro al salón justo cuando yo atacaba a su hermana.

-No te preocupes. Mi hija y yo estamos bien. Olvidaré todo y haré como si fuera que no paso nada. No quiero que peleemos entre nosotras en la Torre. Se que Robin te aprecia mucho y me gustaría que me consideres una amiga como a él...-Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por tus palabras. Hace mucho que no escuchaba algo como eso, Starfire.-Me tomo de una de mis manos.

-Toma este té. Le hará bien al bebé. Tomalo como un gesto de disculpas. Me lo preparaba mi mamá de pequeña. Es muy dulce..pruebalo Star.-

-Muchas gracias pequeña Cassandra.-Su sonrisa era suave. Se paro.

-Tengo que hablar con Helena. Fue demasiado lejos. Toma mis disculpas por parte de las dos. No volverá a pasar. Nos vemos luego, Star.-El té estaba riquísimo. Era muy dulce. Asentí.

Me dejo sola y aliviada. Me sentía tranquila ahora. Sus disculpas, el té...

Era una buena niña después de todo.

Me toque mi estomago.

Me preguntaba como iba a ser mi hija.

Nuestra hija. Mia y de Robin.

-¿Dónde estás Richard?-Me gustaba llamarlo así...con su verdadero nombre.

-Si mi bebé es un varón quiero que se llame Richard y si es una niña...me gustaría que se llame Mary.-Mire una fotografía de Robin y yo juntos en el parque.

-Si, Mary. Como su madre.- Sabía que Robin iba a ser el mejor padre. Era el hombre más honesto y bueno que conocí. Sabía que me amaba tanto como yo a él.

Por eso estaba segura de que ibamos a formar una bonita familia como tanto soñe-

Solo esperaba que encontrará a Raven a salvo para...

Para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

* * *

-Mira vos. Que perra desgraciada.- Solo una risa se escucho.

* * *

**Hiiii! Perdon por la tardanza. Por eso solamente el cap es más largoo! jeje.**

**Teressa**: jaja. Lo de almas gemelas es muy importante. ;D. Es verdad. Eso es muy buen dato. Helena AMA demasiado a su mamá. La considera ejemplo a seguir. Por eso te aseguro que a ella no le haría nunca nada =D. Lo de Jason y Raven subió a otra temperatura. Pero..¿Quién es el culpable? ¿Hay culpables? xD Beso Teressa! Sos lo mas! Siempre primera!

**Deestiny**: Gracias deestiny por tu review. Me alientan mucho y es bueno saber que todavía me seguis. Por cierto...como veras se esta tornando "más"como Sin Limites jeje. Mas que nada por los HoT moments xD Espero recibir otro review tuyo girl ;D Grazie!

**Jinx**: Tu review me dejo anonadada. XD. Tenes razón y ..tambien (en mi opinion) creo que no. Porque si. Como dijo Helena en el cap anterior...Al parecer Robin se dió cuenta de que algo le hizo a Mary y "el la intento matar" =O. Pero..¡No lo hizo! ¿Qué habra pasado ese día? Eso lo veremos proximamente ;D. Gracias por tu comentario y si...Star ama a Robin. Y Robin también la ama a ella. De eso no hay dudas. Star no hizo nada para ganarse su odio ni nada.

**Bjlauri**: Buen punto. Dick sea hace el "muy mayor" con respecto a todos. XD. Tienen 13 y el 19...pero ¿Jason? El trata a su hijo de 15 como si fuera un...¿Mocoso? ¿Niño?..¿UN HIJO? =O te respondí cuantos años tiene Rae jeje ;D jeje Bjllauri..ya hablamos por chat. (por cierto me encanto conocerte mas!) jeje. Como verás hablo como escribo xD. Soy muy hiperactiva..WIIIIIII. por el spicy momment. Era necesario. Igual creo que..no fue too much. ¿O si? Bueno...para Robin SI XD jajaja.

Hazel: Sos una alentadora genial. Aca por eso dejo un cap mucho más largo que el anterior. jeje. Estoy re happy. Lo voy a comentar abajo el motivo jeje ;D. El fic esta tomando temperatura. Me di cuenta que en el otro tambien hice lo mismo alrededor del cap 11. Igual..no es tan fuerte como Sin Limites, ¿No?..Bue..ya veremos que se me ocurre xD Gracias Hazel yo tambien espero que te vaya en todo de 10! =D

**RXR4EVER:** Contestando tu pregunta va a depender desde el punto de vista de cada uno. Para Robin solo tuvieron sexo. Bue..para él fue una"violación" porque segun el Rae no quería y para Jason y Rae...te lo dejo a tu criterio xD.

Remarque en negrita un par de cosillas. Quizás eso te diga algo ;D Tenias razon! jeje. Era Robin. Aunque...mmm..me gustaría saber en quien andas pensando como candidato para el "misterioso". ¿Hombre o mujer decis que es? Aca hable un poco más desde el punto de vista de Cass jajajajajajjaja. For you! =D Veremos que pasa. Como veras tambien Helena quedo muy dormida despues del viaje interdimensional...aunque como verás Robin y Cy se dieron cuenta. Muy mal Heleniiiita. Ahora te van a tener MAS desconfianza xD.

**Crazylove**: Muchas gracias por tus alientos. jaja. Me desocupe un poquito para escribir esto jeje. Tenes razón con la frase ;D. Lo voy a tener en cuenta. Besoo Crazylove!

**R-AND-R**:Espero que te vaya genial en la prueba. Dsp me contas ;DMe da gusto que te sumes y mandes review. Y leer todo de una es un gran merito. GRACIAS POR HACERTE TIEMPO! =D que malaaa Cassandra. Para desilusion de mis lectoras ella defiende a Star ahora xD jajajajaj Ya veremos que pasa. Con respecto a lo que te cuestionabas.

Diría que quizás sea despiste :D Beso enorme!

**GANAMOS A BRASIL JAJAJAJAJJAJA**

**- Vamos vamos Argentina, vamos vamos a ganar, que esta banda quilombera no te deja, no te deja de alentar.**

**-Y YA LO VEEE..Y YA LO VEEE..ES PARA PELE QUE LO MIRA POR TV (jajajaja)**  
- Volveremos volveremos, volveremos otra vez, volveremos a ser campeones, como en el '86.

- Ole ole ole, ole ole ole ola, ole ole ole, cada día te quiero más, soy argentino, es un sentimiento, no puedo parar.

- Vamos vamos Argentina vamos a ganar, vamos vamos Argentina vamos a ganar, yo te sigo a todas partes a donde vas, cada vez te quiero más.

**- Vení vení, cantá conmigo, que un amigo vas a encontrar, que de la mano de Maradona todos la vuelta vamos a dar.**

- Y ya lo ve, y ya lo ve, el que no salta es un Inglés.

Che...¿Nuestros canticos la rompen,no? JAJAJA. Tenemos una imaginacioooon xD JAJAJ..naahhh enserio. Estan buenos. Igual admito que los brasileños se la rebancan. Si no hubiera sido por Romero (Arquero) nos metian unos cuantos goles xD y nos hacian dunga dunga


	12. Capitulo XII:Complejo de Electra

**Capítulo XII: Complejo de ELECTRA**

20 de Noviembre del 2010

"El **Complejo de Electra** es algo muy común a todas las niñas en algún momento de la infancia aunque, en algunas ocasiones, va más allá. **La fijación afectiva o enamoramiento hacia el padre **puede generar una situación de **rivalidad con la madre o pretendiente del padre**. Se supone que es una dinámica normal en el desarrollo de las pequeñas, que puede observarse a partir de los 3 años y puede perdurar convirtiéndose en una verdadera enfermedad."

* * *

**Helena POV (AKA Helena Grayson)**

Luego de volver de Azarath y sentirme un poco débil por el uso tan abusivo de mi magia decidí que era hora de dormir. Después de todo ya eran las tres de la mañana.

Cautelosamente entre a la habitación y me quede dormida. Cassandra estaba totalmente sedada note antes de cerrar los ojos.

El sedante la dejo totalmente fuera de juego como probablemente a todos los demás.

Cerré mis ojos intentando recuperar mis fuerzas lo más que pudiera.

* * *

_Un recuerdo...otra vez un recuerdo que me perturbaba resurgió en mis sueños. Este recuerdo...era uno de los que más me perturbaban. Tenía muchas preguntas sin responder..._

_Las respuestas que quería solo me las podía dar él._

Ese día estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente en el sofá. Mamá llevó a Cassandra a unas clases de ballet. Creí que estaba sola.

Creía.

Esa semana fue muy movilizada para todos.

La "queridita" de Grayson quedo fuera de juego. Es decir...mi hermana, la hija de Grayson y la alienigena tuvo un terrible accidente.

Como buen padre que siempre fue se la pasaba en el hospital últimamente.

Si, tuvo un accidente pero no murió. Como siempre dije...

"La perrita siempre fue una suertuda."

...Para mi desgracia.

Escuche unos truenos.

Vi a la ventana y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar las cortinas. Esa maldita ventana estaba abierta.

Fui a cerrarla pero algo me llamo la atención.

Una presencia. Levante mi mirada y vi el techo del edificio de enfrente.

Me pareció ver a alguien que me observaba. Cuando parpadee otra vez ya no estaba.

Esa presencia era de...de Grayson. Había algo extraño...

No era lógico que estuviera observándome desde la cornisa de otro edificio.

Cabía la posibilidad de que fuere solamente mi imaginación por la oscuridad propia de la hora.

Eran las siete de la noche pero estábamos en invierno por eso oscurecía más temprano.

-No hay dudas. Tiene que ser él pero... ¿Qué hace allí?- Mi curiosidad me llevó a teletransportarme allí. No perdía nada en echar un vistazo.

-¿Grayson?-Susurré. Un golpe en mi espalda me hizo volar como dos metros. Caí al suelo golpeandome el rostro de lleno.

-¡MALDITA!-Me grito. Si, era él. Tiro su máscara al suelo dejandome verlo a los ojos. Estaba furioso como pocas veces lo había visto antes.

-¿Que..qu..QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE? ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME ATACAS?-Le grite. Al principio no podía emitir mi voz. Sentía mi mandíbula arder. Sentía sangre en mi boca después del impacto contra el suelo.

Me tiro con fuerza un libro en la cara.

Estaba muy violento debía admitir. Yo aún estaba en el suelo dando pena.

Vi el libro. Era uno de los libros de posiones que utilice para...

Había un señalador donde estaba ESA posion.

Lo mire. Grayson ya lo sabía.

-¡LE QUITASTE SUS PODERES! LE QUITASTE LOS PODERES A MARY Y AHORA POR ESO ESTÁ ALLÍ. ¡POSTRADA EN UNA MALDITA CAMA POR TU CULPA!-Estaba demasiado alterado. Me hacía doler la cabeza sus gritos. _Mary..siempre pensando en la lisiada._

_-_No está muerta. Aún esta viva...demasiada suerte tiene tu "queridita". -Repliqué. Escupí una bocanada de sangre. Parecía como si me hubiese roto un diente o tal vez algo más.

Me tomo de mi chaqueta y me levanto a su altura. Parecía que se iba atrever a golpearme de nuevo. Me reí de su desesperación. Dudaba. No sabía que hacer.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA! ¿CÓMO PUEDES HABLAR A SI DE TU HERMANA? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?- Me canse del drama. Utilice mis poderes y lo aleje de mi. Estaba harta de ser manejada como una muñeca de trapo.

-Porque nunca la soporte. Admito que he intentado matarla muchas veces y de alguna manera siempre se salvaba. Te detesto. Eres un estorbo y nunca me dejaste terminar con ella. Te detesto por siempre obligarme a convivir con esa basura y a respetar a la alienigena de su madre. No habría nada que me pudiera hacer más feliz que verlas muertas. ¿Sabes por qué? Por el simple placer de poder pintar mis paredes con su sangre.-Me pego una cachetada.

Lo empuje con fuerza con mis propias manos.

-¡YO NUNCA FUI NADA PARA TI! ¡SIEMPRE LAS DEFIENDES A ELLAS..!-Se tranquilizo un poco con mis palabras.

-Ambas son mis hijas. YO SIEMPRE SOPORTE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS "PAPÁ" AUNQUE SEA UNA VEZ. SIEMPRE RAVEN TE MALCRIÓ Y YO SIEMPRE FUI EL IDIOTA QUE NUNCA TE PUSO LIMITES.-

-¿Dices que me malcriaste a mi? ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO! Y..¿Cassandra y Mary? ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN IMBECIL. YO NO FUI LA NIÑITA DE PAPÁ PRIVILEGIADA TODOS ESTOS AÑOS. YO NUNCA TE PEDÍ NADA INFELIZ. SOMOS DOS PERSONAS DIFERENTES. NO SOY CASSANDRA. NO SOY MARY. APRENDE A ACEPTARLO. ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ...-

-No sabes lo que dices. Esto es culpa de Raven. Siempre le advertí que te dejaba hacer muchas cosas sin supervisión. Bruce siempre tuvo razón. Te tenía que haber puesto los puntos de pequeña. Eres..eres...-

-¿Un monstruo? Lo sé. Se que debería ser más comprensiva con la basura. Pero...no puedo con mi genio. Personas como Mary deben morir. Es débil, patética y se atreve a pensar que es mejor que yo. **Es rídicula como su madre como...TU.-**

Me pego otra bofetada.

-¿Cómo alguien de mi sangre puede hablar de esa manera? ¿Por qué eres así?-

-Realmente eres patético..-Me iba a atacar otra vez pero esta vez me protegí con un escudo.

-¡VUELVE A DEJAR A MARY COMO ANTES!-Me ordeno entre dientes. Me comencé a reír por lo que me pidió. Realmente era estúpido.

-Dan asco tus ideales, tu sentido de la justicia, tu moral. Das pena por ser un ser tan patético que realmente no le llega ni a los pies a Bruce; Eres una copia repugnante. Pero más asco da que puedas ser tan estúpido de pensar que me tome tantas molestias para acabar con ella y que por una simple orden tuya me echaría para atrás. Eres un idiota.-Con gran habilidad me golpeo en los tobillos tirándome al suelo. Rápidamente puso su brazo en mi cuello y me apretó.

-Ten humanidad una vez en tu vida y deja de pensar en esos malditos libros de brujería. Te lo pediré una vez más. Ayuda a Mary..-Me dijo entredientes.

-¿Qué harás Grayson si no lo hago?-

-Te juro que te mataré.-Parecía hablar enserio. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia. Veía sus venas bien enmarcadas en su frente.

-No te atreverías. No tienes las agallas y si las tuvieras cosa que no digo que las tengas...sabrías que mi mamá no solo te dejaría. Si no que también te mataría.-

-Raven comprendera. Has ido demasiado lejos. Me has demostrado que no te importa la vida de los demás. Eres cínica, cruel y realmente eres malvada.-

-¿Qué mi mamá te entenderá? Mi mamá se anduvo viendo con Jason Todd otra vez. Durante años siempre pensó en él mientras estaba contigo. Nunca lo olvidara. **Es algo que parece ser que Cassandra y tu nunca entenderán**. -Me apretó más fuerte el cuello. Me estaba haciendo daño.

-Es..¡ES MENTIRA! ¡TU SIEMPRE MIENTES!-Me comencé a reír porque aún tenía un As bajo la manga.

-No soy mortal. No soy humana. A mi no me podrás matar como a cualquier otro. Te mancharas las manos, te arrepentirás...y realmente lo harás todo en vano.-

-Al igual que tu a veces puedo agarrar los libros si me lo propongo. Se como matarte bruja.-Sin quitarme el brazo de encima quito de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco con...

-No puede ser...no te atrevas a hacerlo.-Balbuceé. No podía usar mis poderes porque la falta de aire no me dejaba concentrarme. Tome su brazo ante la desesperación pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Puedes hacerle daño a los demás. Por favor, Helena. No me hagas hacer esto. Ríndete de una vez...por favor...-Comenzó a llorar. Realmente no quería hacerlo pero parecía a la misma vez decidido.

-No me...arrepiento de naa..nada.-Abrió el frasco. Mi boca estaba abierta. Su apretón me estaba asfixiando y ya estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento.

-Grays..on no lo..hag..as. _Ayuda.._-Una lágrima cayo del miedo que tenía. Del dolor que sentía.

Le tiraron algo que lo quito de encima mio.

-¡CON ELLA NO GRAYSON!-Grito. Era una voz muy familiar. Naturalmente comencé a tomar todo el aire que podía. El frasco se le cayo y se partió en mil pedazos. Para mi suerte su contenido ya era historia.

Comencé a toser terriblemente. Realmente estuvo muy cerca.

No podía creer que se atrevió a llegar tan lejos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que él se hubiera atrevido a hacerme algo como eso por...

Levante la mirada al estabilizarme. Era Jason._ ¿Qué demonios-..?_

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ JASON?- Grité como pude.

-Finalmente, Grayson. Me has dado una buena razón para matarte.-

-Helena..¿Estás involucrada con este tipo?-Me miro enfadado ese maniático.

-¡PUDRANSE AMBOS!-Las marcas que me dejo en mi cuello ardían sin contar que me costaba gritar teniendo mi mandíbula destrozada. Necesitaba curarme. Por ende necesitaba concentrarme.

Jason lo ataco demostrandome que algo raro ocultaba. Era muy extraño. Él siempre me ayudaba de alguna manera u otra. Siempre estaba en algún lado sin que lo llamará.

-No solo salve a Helena si no que ahora si acabo contigo de una vez Raven volverá conmigo.-Le dijo logrando darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar. Paso su mano..

-¡LE HAS ECHO MUCHO DAÑO Y LO SABES! ¡JAMÁS VOLVERÍA CONTIGO!-

-¡ESO ES LO QUE CREES!-Grayson le arrojo uno de sus birdangs. No pudo esquivarlo. Quedo herido.

Jason se quito eso y comenzó a sangrar. Aún tenía esa risa cínica. A pesar de estar malherido no podía sacar de su cara esa sonrisa infame. Le agradaba ver a Grayson fuera de control.

-¿Qué pasa, Grayson? Después de todos estos años...¿Recién ahora serías capaz de matarme? ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué me he vuelto a acostar con tu mujer a tus espaldas? ¿Por qué ambos nos seguimos riendo de ti?-En mi opinión se estaba burlando de él. Quería provocarlo por algún motivo.

Sentía que Jason mentía. Sabía que mi mamá y él se volvieron a ver y que se besaron una vez pero..No..no pudieron haber llegado tan lejos.  
Grayson se le tiro encima y saco una navaja.

-Nunca es tarde para acabar con la basura. Es tu fin, Todd.- No podía dejar que lo hiciera. No podía dejar que lo matará después de que me salvo.

-¡TE DETESTO...PAPÁ!- Reuní una gran cantidad de magia y lo quite de encima de Jason. Voló muy cerca del borde de la cornisa.

-Bien...-Susurró Jason. Estaba concentrada. Aún utilizaba mi magia para curarme yo misma y para hacerle sentir a Grayson el dolor que me causo a mi.

Todd camino hacia él.

Con mis poderes lo destrozaba por dentro y solo se escuchaban sus quejidos y alguna que otra risilla de Jason.

Todd lo agarro de su traje y lo hizo pararse a su altura

Un trueno ilumino nuestras caras.

Presentía que iba a hacer algo que..._No.._

-¡Te veré en el INFIERNO!- Lo empujo del edificio.

-¡JASON!-Grite y corrí hacia Grayson. Vi hacia abajo y lo vi tendido en el suelo. Debajo de él se veía un charco de sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron de par a par.

-Lo mataste..-Susurre con voz tomada. Me era imposible hacerme la fuerte ante semejante escena. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me cayeron pero no se veían porque se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían.

-No princesa. Lo matamos..-

-¿Mate a Gray..son?-Me dije casi a mi misma entrecortadamente. Me senté en el suelo. Sentía que el mundo se me venía abajo.

-Princesa. Si no llegaba te iba a matar a ti. Sabía como hacerlo.-Estaba bloqueada. Solo veía hacia abajo.

-Papá...¡PAPÁ!-Golpeé el suelo de la impotencia. Si mamá descubría lo que hice me iba a matar. Mi llanto ahora era irrefrenable. Me sentía más débil que nunca. Me sentía desprotegida. Me sentía por primera vez una completa asesina.

Jason envolvió sus brazos en mi. Quede con el rostro en su pecho. Oía los latidos de su corazón. Estaba tranquilo. Tenía que obligarme a mi misma a hacer lo mismo.

Necesitaba tomar las cosas con más traquilidad. Necesitaba ser fría, distante a todo lo que me rodeaba como siempre. Lo abrace también. Maldición realmente me sentía muy débil. Tanto que mi apretón era muy fuerte. Realmente necesitaba un abrazo. Necesitaba pensar que no me iban a culpar por esto. Necesitaba convencerme de que no era una asesina tan cruel capaz de matar a alguien con su mismísima sangre.

Me sentía sucia.

...Asqueada conmigo misma.

-Tranquila. Ya paso. Lo que ya esta echo está echo, princesa.-

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué siem..pre me ayu..das, Jason? ¿Por qué te empeñas en no dejarme odiar...te como debería hacer..lo?-Le pregunte entrecortadamente entre sollozos.

-Te lo diré un día...hoy no. ¿Sabes? Viéndote así me haces recordar a Raven. Me haces recordar a tu mamá, Helena. Pocas veces la he visto así. Confundida...pero creo que siempre fui bueno para tranquilizarla. Siempre supe como. La primera vez que mate a alguien no me causo mucho impacto. Era una basura. Una rata de la ciudad pero cuando conoces a la persona a la que matas se que es duro pero...-

-...Pero MARY TENÍA QUE MORIR NO ÉL. ¡NO ÉL!. Ahora soy...-

-..una bastarda, Helena. Finalmente papá de deshiciste de él. Lastima Helena...ahora tu y tu hermana son bastardas. Da muchas vueltas la vida.-Era Alex que se apareció frente a nosotros. Gruñí fastidiada. Tenía razón iba a gritarle con todas mis fuerzas y hasta a intentar matarlo pero...

-¡ALEX CIERRA LA BOCA!-Le grito Jason con firmeza. Era serio. Lo podía ver. Sus emociones eran claras. Estaba enfadado por el comentario.

-Porque Todd me defiendes. ¿Qué pretendes conmigo?-

-Si. ¿Qué pretendes con Helena, papá? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Solo estaba bromeando..-Alex se comportaba como un infante. Se veía indignado.

-No es momento para eso. Alex..¿Dónde está Raven ahora?-

-Para eso venía. Viene con Cassandra hacia aquí. Llegaran en diez minutos supongo en taxi. Salieron de un salón de ballet. Cassandra cada vez es más patética por cierto.-

-Mi mamá me culpara de esto. Me culparan a mi de matar a Grayson y encima seré una..¡UNA BASTARDA!. ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LO HICISTE? ¿POR QUÉ TE METISTE? ¿POR QUÉ?-Le grite desesperada. Lo empuje.

-No te hagas tanto problema. Rae-Rae entenderá tarde o temprano. Casi te mata te princesa. Sabía como hacerlo.-

-¿Sabía como?-Preguntó Alex anonadado.

-Si lo sabía. Creo que tenía que haber tenido una charla con Grayson antes de esto..-Resoplo. Se hacía el gracioso el infeliz.-¿Qué hiciste para hacerlo enfadar tanto? ¿Le has echo todas las cosas posibles de tus libros, como lo has vuelto loco?-

-Fallé en liquidar a su niñita predilecta. Me descubrió.-Casi dije de un gruñido.

-Niños. Las cosas no son fáciles a pesar de tener el AS de la magia bajo la manga.-

-Es verdad. Ahora si ensuciaron todo. Papá, este no es tu estilo. Grayson ensució todo el piso. ¿Cómo nos desharemos de él?-Le preguntó Alex a su padre. Hablan de mi papá como si fuera un costal de verduras.

-No será necesario limpiar el desastre.-Camino atrás mio. Luego me cubrió la boca con un pañuelo que tenía algo. Luche para sacarme su mano de encima pero no podía. Perdía cada vez más la conciencia.

Hasta que finalmente caí en sus brazos.

Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente la luz me cegó casi completamente. Las paredes eran blancas y el techo también. Todo era luz y blanco.

-Helena...¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Estás bien?-Era mi mamá. Si, era mamá.

_-Papá.._papá. ¿Qué sucedió con papá?-Pregunte al recordar que paso la otra noche. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. _Está muerto.._Pensé.

-Te encontre a ti desmayada y a Richard...muy mal herido. Lo encontré casi agonizando. Pensé que estaba muerto pero no...aún respiraba. Lo traje aquí rápidamente y hace un rato Cassandra entro en una crisis al enterarse que..- _No puede ser. Aún vive...eso significa que.._

_No soy una bastarda todavía._

_-_¿Por qué le agarro una crisis a Cass? ¿Qué sucede con papá?- Me miro extrañada.

-Está muy mal. Dick, está en coma Helena. Su cerebro está muerto. Su corazón es lo único que lo mantiene con vida...Rich..Richard está muy mal, princesa.-Comenzó a llorar. Se comenzó a trabar su voz. Estaba devastada. Sus ojos me decían que había llorado por horas.

_Maldita sea. Mamá...¿Por qué?_

_-_Pero está vivo mamá. Eso es lo que importa...-Ella abrió los ojos de par a par. Tomo una cadenita que tenía en mi cuello que nunca antes había visto y sentí su mano temblar mientras la sostenía.

-¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESTO?-Estaba nerviosa.

-Nunca antes lo había visto. No lo tenía antes de perder la conciencia. ¿Por qué mamá?-Tenía curiosidad de saber porque se alarmo tanto por una cadenita.

-Jay.-Se sacudió un poco al notar que lo llamo cariñosamente.-Jason. Esto es de la madre de Jason. Quiso hacerme saber que estuvo involucrado en esto. ¡FUE ÉL QUIEN HIZO ESTO!-Estaba muy alterada. Iba a hablar pero tocaron a la puerta. Luego abrieron y...

-¿Bruce?-Mi mamá lo dijo primero.

-Me llevare a Richard a un lugar seguro. Obviamente lo han intentado asesinar. Fue más de una persona seguramente. ¿Qué recuerdas Helena?-Fruncí el seño. _No lo veo hace cuatro años y cuando lo veo no es capaz de saludar primero...¡Genial es el abuelo!_

-No sabe absolutamente nada, Bruce. Ella no recuerda lo que paso. Fue atacada también. No está para un interrogatorio y se lo que se te cruza por la mente. Olvidalo. Es nuestra hija...ella nunca haría nada en contra de Richard. Lo tienes que entender..-La voz de mamá era firme.

-Ocultas algo Raven.-Su mirada era de hielo.

-Nunca te he caído bien. No intentare convencerte de que no miento está vez. Piensa lo que quieras. Mi hija también fue atacada y si para tu tranquilidad te lo quieres llevar...hazlo.-Yo solo escuchaba. Mi mamá ya ni lo veía a la cara. Me miraba a mi. Estaba sentada junto a mi cama. Una sonrisa se me escapo.

-Perfecto.-Camino hacia la puerta pero antes de cerrar...

-_Me lo llevare y el lugar donde estará sera confidencial.-_Susurró. Luego cerro la puerta. Mi mamá casi un segundo después tiro un florero que estaba en la mesa de junto contra la puerta. Lo partió en mil pedazos.

-No confía en ti.-

-Nunca lo hizo. Nunca lo hará. No me interesa y nunca me intereso su confianza.-Me quito de un tirón la cadenita tan rápido que ni sentí dolor.

-Te dejaré con Cassandra aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer...-

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Bruce sobre Jason..?-

-Él es mi problema...-Desapareció frente a mi.

Ese fue solo el comienzo...

* * *

Me desperté. El despertador comenzó a sonar y al parecer por tercera vez.

Eran las 12 del mediodía.

Bostecé y me dí cuenta que abrazaba mi almohada. La tire al suelo.

Vi a un lado y note que Cassandra ya no estaba. Toque mi cuello y...

Mire la cadenita.

Era hermosa debía admitir.

Era de plata brillante. No era de lo más costosa pero se veía bien.

Nunca entendí el significado de ella. Nunca entendí tampoco la importancia que tenía la cadenita para Jason y mamá.

Era algo importante y realmente planeaba descubrirlo aquí.

Donde comenzó todo.

Me bañe y cambie. Inevitablemente tenía que hablar con Jason Todd. Él de este presente.

Con suerte este no puede más misterioso y cretino que el del futuro. _Se que me dirá todo lo que quiero saber y si no lo hace..lo obligaré._

Entre a la sala donde note que había una reunión de Titanes para mi sorpresa.

Estaban todos menos "Robin" que probablemente aún vagaba por ahí buscando a mi mamá.

Todos miraban a Starfire pero cuando me vieron entrar las miradas giraron hacia mi. Incluso Cassandra estaba ahí y...

A ese otro chico lo conocía.

Pero no vestido así...

-Helena. No te quise levantar.-

-Gracias, Cass. ¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Él es Speedy. Es otro titán. Es de los Titanes Este y ha venido a ayudar en la investigación de Raven al parecer.-Mi hermana tenía una sonrisilla de estúpida. Fruncí el seño. Se intentaba meter a mi mente y baje mis barreras para que lo hiciera. Quería decirme algo en privado.

_"Es Arsenal. Roy Harper antes se hacía llamar Speedy!"_

_"Cassandra...no me digas que ese es el drogadicto. Su mirada..Realmente pensé que no podía ser más detestable que en nuestro tiempo. Se ve que maduro después de todo. Algo...Bueno, al menos drogado se ve menos patético."_

Ella se rió un poco y Cyborg lo noto. Se puso seria otra vez. Cassandra no tenía filtros.

-Es un gusto conocerte Speedy. Mi nombre es Helena. Ya te lo habrán dicho...-Me dio la mano en gesto de saludo. Tenía una gran sonrisa que me hacía querer golpearlo.

-Mio también lo es. Vengo por unos días. Solo de visita. Pero chicos...nunca me dijeron que reclutaron nuevos miembros. ¿Qué poderes tienes?¿O peleas?-

-Primero. No soy una Titan. Por consideración de Robin estamos aquí pero pronto nos iremos. Segundo magia. Ambas somos hechiceras.-

-¿Cómo Raven? ¿Lo heredaron o lo aprendieron?-Me pregunto curioso.

-Speedy. Star nos iba a decir algo importante al parecer. ¿Por qué no esperas a que nos diga que pasa y luego sigues con el interrogatorio?-Se paso la mano por su cabello.

-Lo lamento, Star.-

-No hay problema, Speedy. Ahora estamos todos.-

-Bueno...falta Robin.-Añadió el Chico Bestia.

-Si pero él ya lo sabe así que no hay problema. En este momento busca a Raven y no hay necesidad de que interrumpa su busqueda.-Estaba tranquila a pesar de verme. Lo peor era que estaba sentada junto a Cassandra quien le sonría amistosamente.

-Bueno, Star te escuchamos.-

-Hace un tiempo que Robin y yo salimos juntos. Hace muy poco note que había algo distinto en mi y hace solo unas semanas atrás me di cuenta que lo que pasaba era que...estoy esperando un bebé de Robin, chicos.-Ella dijo lo último algo nerviosa.

Necesitaba una bolsa de papel madera.

De esas que dan en los aviones.

Necesitaba vomitar urgente. Starfire y su imagen de Virgen María incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien me enfermaba a límites insospechados.

Esta alienigena está gestando el ser más codicioso, detestable y vulgar que el mundo allá conocido._ Aún no entiendo como no le rebano el cuello._

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde el aura de ella se sentía tensa hasta que la sala estallo en gritos de felicitaciones y blablabla. Incluso Cassandra la felicitaba.

_¿Qué demonios le sucede?_

Yo no dije nada a pesar de que recibía miradas extrañas de los otros. Para mi suerte alguien entro por la sala y todos desviaron su atención a él.

Era Robin.

No era tan obvio pero en su mente habían una gran cantidad de emociones que querían tomar control.

Sentía enfado, confusión, desilusión, ¿Excitación?. _Bueno, se encontró con mamá no hay dudas. Al parecer algo quiere decir pero no sabe como._

-¡Hey Robin FELICITACIONES, HOMBRE!-Cyborg le dió un palmazo en su hombro.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado eh. Solo trata de controlarte y de no llenar la torre de niños..-Speedy se reía pero era obvio que bromeaba. Robin seguía algo confundido. Aún pensaba en algo y realmente ignoraba lo que decían.

-Seré un Tio. Me va a tocar a mi malcriar al niño de ustedes dos.-Bromeo el Chico Bestia. Ante esto último Robin sonrió pero no mucho.

-¿Cómo estás Robin? ¿Estás mejor? Ayer me dejaste asustada...-Starfire se colgó en su brazo.

-No te preocupes, Star. Solo creo que la comida me hizo mal...-Me miro a mi con una mirada extraña. Fruncí el seño. Algo insinuaba. _No pudo haberse dado cuenta..._

-Eso es maravilloso.-

-Felicitaciones, Robin. Me da mucho gusto que tu y Star hayan sido bendecidos con un hijo. Se que serás un gran padre. Lo presiento..-Cassandra dijo con suavidad. Otra vez necesitaba urgente una bolsa para vomitar.

-Gracias, Cass.-

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Robin? ¿Encontraste a Raven?-Fue lo único que pregunte sin decir nada acerca del embarazo. Quería saber que era lo que lo perturbaba. Estaba realmente alterado.

-Es verdad. ¿Qué paso con Raven?-Speedy se dio por aludido de su ausencia.

-Fue secuestrada por Red X, Speedy.-

-¿Y has sabido algo de ella, Robin?-Pregunto el Chico Bestia sabiendo que por su cara algo sabía.

-Si.-

-¿Dónde está? No me digas que algo le paso a nuestra amiga...¿Qué pasa?-Starfire se veía preocupada. Todos estaban atentos a él y yo también.

-Vamos, Rob. Dinos que sucede..-Speedy también se veía preocupado.

-Raven perdió la memoria.-Sentenció. Todos abrieron los ojos de par a par y no sabían que decir.

-¿Por qué no está contigo?-Pregunto Cassandra y no sabía porque lo hizo si sabía perfectamente porque. _Quizás tenía la esperanza de que se la saque a Jason. Creo que aún no entiende que Grayson nunca tuvo las agallas para competir de par a par con Jason..._

_Aún me pregunto que fue lo que paso con mi mamá y él para que se pelearan si todo iba tan ...relativamente bien._

_-_¿Qué hay de Red X, Robin?- Pregunto Cyborg que sabía que había algo raro en su corto relato. Tomo aire y se lleno de valor para decir lo que sabía que iba a terminar diciendo.

-Raven está con Red X. Viven juntos. Recuerden que ella perdió la memoria y de alguna manera Red X se las ingenio para lavarle el cerebro y hacer que ella...-Su voz era más baja cada vez.

-¿Qué ella qué?-Pregunte.

-Le lavo el cerebro y ahora ella está enamorada de él.-Speedy lanzó una corta carcajada.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿No es así? Estamos hablando de Raven. Raven no se "enamora" Robin.-

-No juegues. Si se enamorara de alguien no sería de un ladrón. No sería de Red X.-Chico Bestia dijo algo entrecortado. Probablemente se estaba intentando imaginar la situación en su pequeña cabeza.

-¿Por qué no la has traído contigo, Robin? Puede se peligroso que nuestra amiga este con ese ladrón. Es un villano y podría hacerle daño.-Starfire lo tomo de su mano. Él se rasco el cuello en señal de nerviosismo. Note que tenía una marca colorada en el. Una marca circular y un rasguño.

Me quede fijamente observándolo y note que Speedy también.

Al darse cuenta se cubrió disimuladamente.

_Infeliz. No puede ser..._

_...entonces...¿Si soy producto de un POLVO PASAJERO? _Sentía que mis mejillas se enrojecían en la cólera. Las palabras de Alex hacia Cassandra zumbaban en mi cabeza.

-¿Has visto a Raven, Robin?-Dije algo molesta pero intentando evitar sonar muy obvia.

-No..bueno si.-Estaba nervioso y note que evadía la mirada de Starfire. Reí por esto.

-¿Si o no?-Pregunto el Chico Bestia.

-Si.-

-¿Y por qué no está contigo?-Starfire intervino.

-¿"HABLARON" Robin?-Le pregunte con algo de veneno.

-Ella quiere estar con él. Intente entrar en razón con Raven pero está confundida. Dice cosas sin sentido y cree que es lo mejor estar con él.-

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR A NUESTRA RAE CON UN LADRÓN, ROBIN!-

-¡NO SE LA DEJARE JAMÁS! Pero..Esta realmente confundida y...-

-Si ha perdido la memoria. ¿Cómo controla sus poderes? Digo si no recuerda su entrenamiento para tener control de ellos.-

-Créeme que los controla a la perfección.-

-¿Cómo, Robin?-Pregunto la Alienigena.

-Podemos decir que está tranquila. Red X al parecer la hace sentir "cómoda"...-Había veneno en su voz.

-¿Cómoda? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Pregunte no pudiendo borrar una sonrisa que se me escapaba de los labios.

-Es que...-Speedy lo interrumpió.

-¿NO ME DIGAS QUE LO HICIERON?-Grito Speedy conmocionado. Cyborg le dio un palmazo en la espalda. Se lamento. Robin estaba más pálido.

-¡No es hora de bromas,Speedy!- Notaron el silencio de Robin.

-¿No me digas que es verdad?.-Pregunto Starfire realmente shockeada.

-No. Solo vi que se be...Solo los vi abrazados. Bueno. Hay que hacer algo para recuperarla.-Ahora si lo veía enfadado de verdad. Sus ojos se enrojecían un poco cuando pasaba. Su aura se hacía más oscura en esos momentos. Los demás suspiraron aliviados.

-Hay que hacer algo es obvio. Pero hay algo que no me cierra. ¿Cómo hizo Red X para hacer que ella pierda la memoria? Raven se puede defender bien. Hay algo que nos perdemos. Aparte ¿Qué nos detiene ahora para no ir tras él y patearle el trasero?- Buenas preguntas. Era Cyborg.

-Dijo que tuvo un accidente en la fábrica. Se proclama su salvador y si hacemos eso. Si nos precipitamos ella podría no solo no tenernenos en su mente si no que tenernos y odiarnos. Eso sería peor. Les dije está completamente perdida, confundida y haré algo solo que no se que.-

-TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA BRUJA...-Resoplo bastante alto Cassandra.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-Pregunte molesta.

-Te advertí Robin que tarde o temprano los iba a traicionar. Está involucrada con un ladrón ahora...-Casssandra murmuro. Muchos en la sala quedaron atónitos.

-Basta. No lo digas más. Es nuestra amiga y no la conoces tanto como nosotros.-

-_Quizás la conozca más de lo que creen...-_Murmuró entre dientes y se fue enojada de la sala. Todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se fue. Nadie la detuvo. _En esta sala hay gente que desconfía de Raven pero no quiere decirlo. Es por eso que no dicen nada los demás..._

_-_Perdonen a Cassandra. Me contó que Raven no la recibió muy bien al principio. Solo está enfadada. Entiendo que es su amiga y me daría gusto ayudarlos con lo que pueda con mi magia.-Les dije cálidamente. Tan cálida y certera fui que me impresione de mi misma.

-Gracias.-Replico Robin.

-Es sencillo. Lo que debemos hacer es esperar que cometa un delito. Lo atrapamos y le damos 20 años de cárcel y luego recuperamos a Raven.-Cyborg dijo en tono de obviedad.

-Podríamos. Tenemos que entrenar más. Se ha vuelto más fuerte y astuto.-

-Venga Robin. Para ayudarlos estoy aquí. Cuentan conmigo para recuperar a Rae-Rae.-Dijo Speedy. Ante el apodo que le dio a mi madre naturalmente arqueé una ceja.

-Si te escuchara llamándola así te mandaría a otro mundo, Roy.-Bromeo el Chico Bestia para dar un poco de humor a la conversación. Starfire sonrió pero comenzó a toser.

A toser bastante.

-¿Estás bien, Star?-Pregunto Robin preocupado.

-Si. Es solo que me ahogue. Tengo algo de sueño amigos. Iré a dormir un rato perdonen.-Ella dijo con una sonrisa.-Robin si necesitas ayuda para lo que sea sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo. Ella también es mi amiga y la quiero mucho también.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él asintió.

Otra vez necesitaba la bolsa para vomitar.

Dejo la sala.

-Bueno, Robin. Yo también tengo que irme. Recuerda que tengo que buscar a mi hermano. No quisiera pensar que está poniendo en peligro a alguien. Mientras más rápido lo encontremos más rápido nos iremos...-

-¿Buscando a tu hermano?-Pregunto Speedy de curioso.

-Es una larga historia, Speedy. Él hermano de ellas es peligroso solo puedo decir. Está bien, ten cuidado...-Levante mi mano para teletransportarme a la ciudad.

-Helena, luego necesitamos hablar.-Me dijo con un tono muy serio Robin antes de teletransporte. _Menciono antes que la comida le cayo mal y ahora una ¿Advertencia?...¿Sabrá de los..? No. No puede saberlo. Se supone que solo quedo dormido..._

Me daba curiosidad pero no tanto. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. No podía dejar a Alex describiendo el camino de la vida de mi mamá. Tenía que ver en que andaba Jason.

-Esa lacra algo tuvo que haber echo para hacerla enfadar tanto. Solo tengo que saber que se propone...tengo que descubrirlo. También necesito saber que significa está cadenita.-La tome en mi mano y la aprete.

Sentía que significaba algo ía que si descubría el misterio iba a tener algunas respuestas que quería.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Pasaron seis horas ya desde que les dije a todos a medias lo que pasaba con Raven. Fue difícil evitar no convercer a los demás para que vayamos y le rompamos la cara a ese tal Jason. Pero era verdad mi punto. Si lo hacíamos esta Raven sin memoria no nos lo perdonaría jamás.

La idea de Cyborg era buena. Teníamos que encontrarlo comentiendo algún delito. Así podríamos mandarlo a la cárcel.

Yo ya tenía dos casos donde él estaba envuelto.

El asesinato de los dos mafiosos. Necesitaba pruebas que lo culparan. Pruebas certeras que lo culparan directamente de sus muertes.

Investigue e investigue y nada.

Comencé a sentir la necesidad de tomar algo y por eso fui a la cocina.

Cuando entre pensé que no iba a encontrar a nadie porque sabía que se habían ido todos a una pequeña misión a excepción de Starfire y yo.

Era Cassandra que se dio vuelta al verme entrar.

-Lo siento, Robin. Se que debo entender que es tu amiga. Lo siento...enserio.-Me pidió disculpas. Era honesta.

-No hay problema.-

-¿Estás preocupado no es así?-

-Si. Raven está en peligro y Star...al parecer se sentía mal.- Me tomo de una mano cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes. Se que hacer para ella.-Saco algo del mueble y le preparo un...¿Té?.

-Este es un té que me solía preparar mi mamá. Es muy dulce y se que la hará sentir mejor, Robin.-

-Gracias, Cass. No debiste molestarte..-Sonrió.

-Se lo llevaré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Sabes que en gran parte lo hago por ti. Te tengo mucho aprecio y ella te va a dar un hijo. Solo te quiero ver feliz, Robin. Por eso no me gusta cuando te enfadas conmigo. Me hace sentir verdaderamente culpable...-

-Cass, eres muy dulce. Tu papá te ha criado muy bien. Son tan diferentes con...bueno, es realmente muy extraño.-

-**Helena es más dulce que yo. Créeme que la prejuzgas mal. Solo que a veces no controla su genio. Ella realmente te aprecia también, Robin. Enserio..no creas lo contrario.-**Y así se fue con el té a la habitación de Starfire.

_¿Por qué no le agrada, Raven? Hay algo mal en todo esto. Tiene algo contra Raven que va más allá de un mal recibimiento._

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

El paraíso. Fantástico. Subliminal.

Nirvana...

Eran las palabras que se me venían a la mente.

-Para..por favor..no sigas. Controla..te.-Me suplico. Sus uñas estaban clavadas contra la pared y yo aún seguía en ella. No podía parar estaba donde quería.

-Querías. esto. Pediste por esto y te lo estoy dando. Me lo debes, bebé.-

-No hagamos ..estu..pideces, Jay.-Enterré mi rostro contra su cuello.

-Convenceme de que realmente no quieres que acabemos como se debe y con lo que me queda de lucidez te juro que no lo haré. Solo pídemelo y convenceme..-

-Eres una persona verdader..amente despre..ciable..-Tenía una de mis manos en su pecho la otra estaba en su cintura y estaba dentro de ella. Su rostro estaba contra la pared.

-¿Es eso un "Sigue"?-

-Haz ..lo.-Sus palpitaciones eran aceleradas.

-Bien.-Seguí en lo que estaba. Ya estaba en mi límite en el momento que le pregunte. Mis mejillas ardían en la calentura.

-Ohh mi Di..os, Jason..Lo amo..sigue..-Y lo hice más fuerte. Pensé por un momento que iba a escuchar un "Te amo" pero luego me di cuenta que no se refería precisamente a mi.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-La tome de su cabello. Rió.

-Eres ...despreciable. Eres un sujeto intolera..ble.- Me corrí en ella y tire de su cabello con fuerza en la furia que me provocaba sentirme tan...

Salí y ella pego un gran alarido.

Cayo al suelo lentamente. Escuchaba su risa.

-¿Piensas que juegas conmigo?-Le pregunte. Yo estaba parado frente a ella que estaba en el suelo. Clavo su mirada en mi.

-Quizás..-Sus ojos estaban muy brillosos y sus labios hinchados. _Realmente piensa que me está usando.._

_-_Conmigo no juegues. Puedo ser muy peligroso.-Le advertí.

-En este momento no te ves para nada peligroso y creo que tengo tu mejor vista.-Bromeo.-Tengo mis poderes. Ya lo sabes. Puedo defenderme de ti cuando quiera. Yo también puedo ser peligrosa.-Iba a darle una bofetada pero sentí que mi mano no me respondía. Sentía que mi mano quedo entumida por arte de magia.

Raven no era. Ella estaba esperando que haga algo.

Gruñí.

-Me las pagarás, Raven.-

-Cuando quieras...-Me subí mis pantalones y la deje sola. Camine al gimnasio. Necesitaba romper algo. Necesitaba destruir algo para sentirme mejor.

Ahora mi impotencia era por otra cosa.

Quería matarla pero no podía.

Mi mano no respondió en el momento.

Alguien la protegía.

_Y siento que ya se quien está detrás de esto...Pero...¿Por qué lo hace?_

* * *

**Hiiii! Buenos reviews capitulo subido rápidamente wiii! El titulo es x Cass obvio xD**

**Artemisa: **Vos lo dijiste. Tus palabras fueron concretas y la pura realidad. jaja..No solo Raven está fuera de control como verás. La verdad que como dije. Los buenos Reviews alientan y maquinan a mi imaginación por eso espero que te guste este Cap. Besote! =)

**Crazylove:** Hablaran enserio Jay y Rae cuando se pelean? ¿Seran almas gemelas? jaja..ese era el punto. Robin aún en este cap está desorientado, mareado..y como verás. ¡AUN NO LO CREE! jajajaj...Se encierra en su mundo..(como dice Helena cot cot) jaja

**Deeestiny: **Más pervert que Sin Limites ahora que lo releí NO creo que sea pero que ahora estoy más entrenada seguro jajaj Es decir, creo que ahora puedo plasmas mucho mejor mis ideas con el tiempo que tengo de carrera.. jajajaja "5 meses" jajaja xD Graciaaaaas! Es bueno saber que mejoro y no retrocedo. Momento Spicy en honor a tu pedido ;D ... =O jaja Besooote!

**Hazel**: Como verás aca hay más acción Solo que no en la línea temporal real. Si no que en el presente de Helena y sus hermanos jeje. Igual ya tramo algo para el presente verdadero. Igual creo que era necesario ese largo recuerdo. jeje. ;D. ¿No lo crees? Estoy de acuerdo con tus puntajes. Quería saber que pensaban y veo que transmiti bien lo que quería jaja. Una bien hice! wiiii Cassandra es extraña luego se verá que trama o que no trama quizás. Quizás simplemente desconfiemos demasiado..quizás no ..wiiii..hay que esperar. Por lo menos ahora se sabe más de Helena que era bastante misteriosa. =D Un beso enorme Hazel!

**Bjlauri**: Ya creo que la mayoría de las cosas te las dije por chat y repito..cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes que estoy aca para "Help" =D. Por cierto...Ya te lo había dicho que el POV de Jason iba a a ser subido de tono jaja. xD. No fue tanto..¿O si? Muy sado? xD xD. nO Puedo conmigo misma jaja. Un besote enormeeee! Tus reviews y comentarios acerca del fic me son de muchisiiiiima ayuda.

**MelRaven**: Cuando no te leo te extraño muchoooo!NO es insignificante. Me alegra que estes mejor ;D jaja..No había POV de Helena ahora ella se robo todo este chap..CREO que tu REVIEW me llego MUCHISIIIIIMO! jaja. Solo te puedo decir..Cassandra MIAKA MIAKA MIAKA JAJAJJA. (Sorpresa o desilución te llevaras jaja. quizas sea buena quizas no, jaja) Bueno, el Sofa era lo que tenian en mano jajaj xD igual dsp fueron a la habitación ¿No? Bueno despues de 3 horas jajajaja Dick como dijo HELENA esta encerrado en su mundo xD. Raven ahora paso a un estado de Bitch despues de usarlo xD. jaja. No te preocupes está no se va a pasar TAAAANTO como la de Sin Limites pero si va a tener sus deslices =P...Jeje. Un beso enorme y cuidate Mel!

Saludos a tods! CAP ENORMEEE como les gusta y con algo de Cytrus ! Wiiiiii =D


	13. Capitulo XIII: Obsesión ANIMAL

**Capitulo XIII: Obsesión animal**

29 de Noviembre del 2010

**El amor es un estado mágico que ayuda a vivir, la obsesión en cambio puede llegar a ser mortal.**  
**(Anónimo)**

* * *

**Una semana después...**

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Me levante con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Sentía como si dos mil toros hubieran pasado por sobre mi. Era horrible la sensación.

Sentí que no estaba en mi cama solo.

Era Raven de seguro.

No recordaba lo que había pasado anoche.

Aún no habría mis ojos. No era necesario.

La tome de la cintura y me puse contra su piel.

Comencé a besar su espalda pero algo se sentía extraño.

-Mon amour. Ti amo, bello uomo. Eres genial..-Esa voz molesta...

Abrí mis ojos de súbito en el espanto.

-¡AMANDA!-Grite. Ella abrió los ojos también y me miro frunciendo el seño.

-No grites mi mon amour. Si, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?-No entendía y me miraba como si yo fuera el loco.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ RAVEN?-Necesitaba recordar porque tenía un dolor de cabeza tan horrendo y como termine con Amanda en mi..¿Cuarto?

Ahora si necesitaba respuestas de inmediato. No había otro cuarto, entonces...¿Dónde estaba, Raven?

-¿Hablas de la piccolina ragazza que estaba enfadada, Mon amour?-

-See. La piccolina Ragazza. ¿Donde rayos está Amanda? Y por segunda vez, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-¿No lo recuerdas mi amor? Tu me llamaste anoche y estabas algo alterado. Admito que me diste algo de miedo cuando le gritaste así pero ella parecía tan...tan dura. Si hubiera sido yo no lo hubiera soportado. ¿Era tu novia? ¿Hubo algo entre ustedes, no? ¿Vive aquí?-

-¿Qué hice? _Demonios...tome..-_Me tome de la cabeza intentando recordar lo que hice anoche. ¿La trate mal?

-¿Dónde está?-

-Tu le dijiste que fuera donde quisiera pero que no entrará aquí.-

-¡VETE! ¡VETE YA MISMO QUE NO TE QUIERO VER CUANDO SALGA DE BAÑARME...!-Le grite y me fui a duchar. Necesitaba recordar lo que hice. La vi solo asentir asustada antes de cerrar mi puerta.

Las gotas de agua frías caían por mi rostro.

Recordar. Necesitaba recordar no más.

**Necesitaba recordar lo que sucedió ayer...**

* * *

**Una noche antes...**

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Estaba tranquilamente sentada tomando un jugo de naranja. Jason estaba fuera comprando algo.

Y para ser honesta se estaba tardando demasiado.

Escuche pasos en el pasillo y luego la puerta se abrió.

Era él que tenía unas bolsas con botellas.

Sin saludarme puso la bolsa sobre la mesa que estaba frente a mi y la abrió.

Era cerveza.

-Qué asco. ¿No era que tu no solías beber?-Le pregunte algo fastidiada por su actitud. Prendió la tele y se puso hacer que veía un partido de fútbol. Me ignoro.

Lo mire de mala manera por un rato hasta que no soporto más.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER!-Me grito fastidiado y dio otro sorbo.

-No me tienes que gritar. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Estás más molesto que de costumbre...-

-PIENSAS QUE ME USASTE... ESTÚPIDA...-

-SI. LO HICE. ¿POR QUÉ NO? Tu siempre has usado a las mujeres como si fueran de tu propiedad.- Dejo la botella sobre la mesa y se levanto. Puso su mano en mi cuello y estando yo sentada se subió arriba mio.

-Es diferente, princesa. Se que yo estoy clavado aquí. -Me toco mi pecho sin pudor. Mi mejilla tomo color al sentir su toque ahí.

-Soy una bruja sin corazón Red X. Pero si lo tuviera. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me podría fijar realmente en alguien como tu?-Le dije con frialdad. Por su aura sabía que su enfado iba en ascenso.

-Siento que mientes. No me preguntes como pero últimamente es como si supiera que mientes sin siquiera mirarte. Es extraño pero te odio tanto que no entiendo como no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.-Parecía como si estuviera en la etapa de decir sus penas. Estaba tomado. Lo sabía. Cambiaba de ánimo terriblemente.

-Estas borracho. ¡ ALÉJATE DE MI QUE ME DAS ASCO!.-

-TE ODIO MALDITA BRUJA. TE DETESTO REALMENTE PORQUE HAS ECHO ALGO QUE NO ME DEJA SACARTE DE AQUÍ...-Se tomo de la cabeza con sus dos manos. Él seguía sentado en mi cintura.

-Me das asco. Aún más en este estado..-Me tomo de mis mejillas y me beso con fuerza. Me estaba dejando sin aire y sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi ropa. Quería que saliera de mi boca.

Estaba siendo cruel como nunca antes.

No era pasión.

No.

Mucho menos era amor.

Ese beso era puramente un castigo por no decirle lo que quería.

Estaba enfadado conmigo porque yo no le decía que...

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora ...¿Quisieras que fuera más amable? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuando a una perra le gusta la amabilidad?-Le dí un golpe en la nariz aprovechandome de que estaba desorientado y sus reflejos eran torpes.

-¡ ALÉJATE DE MI JASON!-

-¡ERES TERCA! TU REALMENTE ME QUIERES A MI. ¡PORQUÉ NO LO DICES!-

-¡BASTA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! ¡ME DA ASCO CUANDO ME TOCAS ESTANDO ASÍ TAN...-

-¿Sabes? No me importa. Ya te use. Te quite la virginidad y fuiste mía. Perdiste la memoria y quieras o no solo me tienes a mi ahora. Estás sola y yo tengo todas las de ganar. Se que te arrastraras a mi. Por el momento tengo tu reemplazo. Se que hay muchas mejores que ti en la cama.-

-¿Qué?-No podía creer que dijo eso. Tomo el teléfono y le pidió a alguien que viniera.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-No pienses que lo hago para ponerte celosa. No me importas una mierda como yo a ti no te importo. Es simple. Tengo ganas de cojer y ya que tu no estás dispuesta se que hay muchas otras que si.-

-¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!-

-¿Quién eres tu en mi vida para considerarte con más derechos que cualquier otra puta?-Su voz era horriblemente fría. Una parte de mi sabía que quería llorar. Pero había otra parte que...

Quería acabar con él.

Lo enfrente a pesar de todo. Camine hacia él y puse una mano en su hombro.

-Tu sientes cosas por mi. No soy como cualquiera. Estás lleno de rabia porque me amas... y yo no a ti. Das pena, Todd. Porque yo puedo hacer esto...-Le di un beso en su cuello y otro.

Y otro.

Me gustaba su olor.

Su piel.

Pero no me gustaba verlo así tampoco.

No me gustaba que me tratara como a una prostituta.

Quería que me dijera que tan loco estaba por mi.

Porque sabía que lo estaba.

Él puso sus manos en mis hombros en señal de que le agradaba lo que hacía.

El timbre sonó.

Él de manera muy ruda me saco de su camino empujandome.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Mi Amour! ¡Sabía que no te habías olvidado de mi!-Grito una mujer de cabello castaño que al parecer tenía la edad de Jason. Inmediatamente me pregunte si tenía debilidad por las europeas sin cerebro como esas.

Él no le dijo ni "hola" que la trajo para si y la beso con pasión desenfrenada.

Ella estaba anonadada. Por un segundo no respondió. Jason sin dejar de besarla la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta.

Yo estaba allí.

Frente a ellos.

-Esper...espera, Jay. ¿Qui..quién es esa chic...chica?-Ella le pregunto al verme entre sus besos como podía. No le agradaba mucho ser observada por mi. Supuse que era porque...estaba roja.

Roja de la ira que me consumía al verlo a él haciendo ESO frente a mi.

Sencillamente...

Tenía ganas de matarlo.

-No te...preocupes. Tu sigue..-La apreto contra él y la siguió besando apoyándola contra la pared. Una parte de mi quería llorar y otra quería hacer estallar el departamento.

-¡ SUÉLTALA DE UNA VEZ HIJO DE PUTA!-Le grite golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas con mis propias manos para alejarlo de ella.

Se paso una mano por la boca para quitarse la saliva de ella de sus labios.

Tenía una sonrisa cínica horrible.

Se acerco a mi y con fuerza me hizo terminar de rodillas en el piso frente a él.

-¿No quieres que este con ella? ¡BIEN! Entonces ya que no soy nada para ti como buena PUTA has desde donde estás ahora tu trabajo.-Mis ojos se abrieron de par a par por lo que dijo.

Lleve una mano a mi boca en la incredulidad.

-¡TE ODIO!-Me levante rápidamente y le quise pegar una cachetada pero me detuvo. Me tiro contra una pared sin importar que esa chica lo veía.

-Supuse que dirías eso. Si me disculpas bebé..._Tengo a otra puta más que complacer. Con gusto te atenderé después...- _Me dijo lo último al oído. Sentí un frío horrendo recorriendo mi espina con esas palabras.

Ahora ya no tenía tanta ira.

No.

Ese no era el caso.

Ahora quería llorar por sus palabras.

Realmente me importaba lo suficiente como para no aguantar lo que me dijo.

-Jas...-Él la tomo del brazo y la llevó a su habitación. Quedé helada por unos segundos pero cuando entre en sí fui tras él.

Abrió la puerta antes de que llegará y solo saco su rostro.

-Hoy no dormirás aquí, princesa. A menos que quieras ver. ¿Ese es el caso? Supongo que no. Mira mi amabilidad. Toma esto y vete a dormir donde sea. No me molestes.-Su voz era cruda. Me tiro en el suelo una almohada y una sábana.

Me lo tiro despiadadamente y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Me caí al suelo y abracé la almohada lo más que podía.

Aún estaba frente la puerta.

Gemidos.

Esa chica pidiendo por más.

Él gritándole.

Escuche solo aberraciones por más de una hora.

Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Una de mis manos tenía clavadas las uñas sobre mi otro brazo.

Apretaba con tanta fuerza que sangre comenzó a salir.

No paraban después de una hora...

Hasta que escuche un golpe en la mismísima puerta que estaba frente a mi.

Comenzó a retumbar al compás de la acción que tenían. Golpee con el puño el mismisimo suelo y casi estaba segura que me rompi los huesos de mi mano.

No me importo el dolor. Me levante y me fui al sofá. Me tire y espere a que pudiera dormir.

Frente a mi estaba el gran ventanal.

Llore como nunca antes en mi vida.

-Te odio, Jason. Te amo, Jason. Te amo y odio tanto que creo que terminaremos matándonos entre nosotros...- Y así fui como intente dormir.

Pensando.

Pensaba en que haría mañana.

Que sería de mi mañana.

Escuche más ruidos.

El sonido de esa puerta hacía eco en toda la casa.

Clave mi rostro contra la almohada y grite tan fuerte como pude...

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO MALDITO MALNACIDO! AGRRRRR...-

* * *

**Presente...**

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Salí de la ducha ya fresco y recordando todo lo que hice.

Todo lo que dije.

Si bien habré sido cruel con ella no me sentía culpable.

Los sorbos que tome me hicieron decirle la verdad. Realmente quería muy mal que me lo dijera.

Que me dijera que...

Amanda ya no estaba.

_Bien.._

Salí a buscar a Raven.

Escuche ruidos en la cocina y entre.

Era ella. Era Rae...

Su olor a lavanda era inconfundible para mi. Su piel blanca de porcelana la podía ver claramente porque su remera dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombros.

Estaba solo para mi.

Parecía que me invitaba a probarla.

La sujete de la cintura le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Me dio un golpe bien fuerte en la nariz aprovechándose de mi desorientación por la resaca.

-¡ PÚDRETE EN EL MALDITO INFIERNO, INFELIZ!-Me sostuve la nariz y ella aprovecho para desaparecerse frente a mi.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Camine por una playa desierta. Lejos de Jump City.

Lejos de él.

Si seguía un minuto más ahí iba a intentar matarlo. Estaba segura.

Me senté en la arena y enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas.

Lloraba de la impotencia de no poder matarlo.

No sabía porque pero...

No podía hacerle daño. Realmente no podía.

-Raven..-Me asuste al escucharlo. Esa voz me era familiar pero no..

Me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente y lo mire.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Le pregunte inmediatamente. Quería sonar ruda pero no pude.

No pude porque quede deslumbrada por lo lindo que era. Tenía ganas de llorar aún más.

Porque...

Me recordaba a él.

Su cabello rubio. Su rostro. La forma de sus ojos.

Su aura...

-No llores, por favor.-Se sentó en la arena junto a mi. Estaba extrañada por su actitud. Su voz era muy suave. Estaba preocupado por mi ese chico extraño.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?-

-Alex. Me llamo Alex y solo te puedo decir que nadie vale la pena tanto. Por favor, no lo hagas, no me gusta verte así.No llores, Raven.-Me tomo una mano.

-Tienes poderes. Eres como yo, Alex. Siento que te conozco y no..no tengo memoria. No puedo recordar nada. Lo único que recuerdo es a ese maldito, ayer a la noche...-Mi voz cada vez estaba más quebrada. Él no me dejo continuar y me abrazó.

-¿No lo sientes, Raven? ¿No sientes nada extraño en ti con tus poderes?-

-No se lo que me hace estar así. Tan...tan sensible. Es una sensación horrible sentirme tan débil, Alex. No se que me pasa...-Con su pulgar limpio una de las lágrimas de mi mejilla.

-Otra vida. Hay otra vida en ti, Raven. Ya no estás sola. Lo que sucede es que estás esperando un hijo de él. La impotencia que tienes es que tu quisieras golpearlo para desahogarte pero...

Pero el hijo que llevas dentro no dejaría que le hagas daño a su padre.-Abrí los ojos de par a par.

-¿Hijo? ¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Cómo demonios es que sa..-

-Te ama. Tu lo sabes. Tu lo amas...-

-No...ni yo entiendo que hago de mi vida. Tengo que irme. Tengo que desaparecer...No puedo decírselo...no puedo...-

-Te ama. Se que te quiere con su vida. Solo debes entender que...está pasando por un momento difícil. Un humano, una demonesa...lo cambiaste tu Raven.-

-Sabía que había algo extraño desde ese momento...Fue culpa mia..-

-Tu no lo sabías. Ni tu ni él tienen la culpa. El destino los junto, ma..Rae.-

-¿QUIÉN ERES T..-Grite y cuando levante la mirada estaba en la cornisa del departamento.

Ya no estaba él.

Pero sentía a alguien cerca.

En la puerta de la terraza estaba él apoyado.

Era como si hubiera estado esperándome.

-Siempre vienes aquí. Ya no me sorprendes para nada...-Su voz seguía siendo helada.

-Basta. Basta, por favor. No ahora...- Camine hacia la puerta donde estaba él. Quería volver al departamento para tirarme en la cama y dormir.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que reconfirme con ese tal Alex.

No podía creer que dentro de poco iba a tener un bebé mio en mis brazos.

Era algo que no me lo podía imaginar.

Era demasiado.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿AHORA TU TE CREES EN EL DERECHO DE ESTAR OFENDIDA?-

-Basta..-Susurré.

-No. No soy el malo de la película esta vez. Tu eres una perra. Tu tienes la culpa de todo esto. Tu. Solo TU...-Me sostenía del brazo con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza.

-No sigas..-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería tratarte de otra manera? Solo eres una pu...-Le pegue otra bofetada en el fastidio.

-¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO JASON TODD!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas. No quería decírselo pero el quería una respuesta a esa pregunta y yo la tenía. Alex tenía razón. No tenía porque ocultarselo.

Jason no era malvado por dentro. No era como yo.

Bueno eso suponía.

Un silencio de unos segundos atermentadores se puso entre nosotros dos.

Ambos nos mirabamos a los ojos.

Él miraba mis orbes azules y yo las suyas. Que eran esmeraldas.

No veía brillo en sus ojos.

Seguía viendo esa lamina de hielo que algo. Solo algo me intimidaba.

Quede parada esperando una respuesta. Algo...

Algo tenía que decir tarde o temprano.

Tenía miedo.

-Deshazte de él. No quiero un hijo, Raven.-Lo único bueno que tenía lo que decía era el hecho de que uso mi nombre.

Mordí mi labio inferior y mis ojos hacían fuerza para no darle paso a una catarata de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sin cesar.

No podía creer la crudeza de su voz.

Realmente quería que..

Llevé una mano a mi boca.

Me quería morir en ese instante.

Fue mi culpa es cierto.

Pero también fue suya.

Un hijo se hace entre dos..¿No?.

Pensé que me amaba. Pensé que lo tenía en la palma de mi mano.

No entendía que paso para que dijera algo como eso.

No entendía como esto dejo de ser un juego y termino así..

_Un bebé. No, no puedo hacerle eso a un bebé. **No importa si es de ese malnacido...**_

-No puedo, Jason. No sé que hacer...-

-Tienes que **abortarlo.**-Al decir esas palabras realmente me comencé a preguntar si de verdad tanto me odiaba.

Me comencé a preguntar si realmente fui solo una "puta de una noche".

-Es tu hijo..¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?-Le pregunte gritando como una desquiciada.

-Nunca. Nunca voy a tener una hijo con una mujer que no me respete. Que no..._que no me ame.-_Lo último lo susurró casi en un tono más humano. Ese era Jason. Ese era la voz del Jason que conocí. Él otro que dijo esa palabra. Era alguien...

Alguien como yo.

Me di vuelta y me abrace. Camine hacia la cornisa y vi el horizonte. Pensé unos segundos antes de decir lo que iba a decir.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón. No quiero tener este hijo. No si lleva tu sangre. Nunca me perdonaría dar a luz a una basura que tu ayudaste a crear.-Realmente diciendo eso me sentía muy bien conmigo misma.

Satisfecha.

Muy satisfecha al notar que su aura me demostraba una profunda decepción y devastación.

-¡REALMENTE ME DAS ASCO, JASON!-Me teletransporte al lugar más lejano al que podía ir. Necesitaba con desesperación alejarme de él...

Era mi perdición.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que...

_Lo siento. Pero es lo mínimo que se merece..._

_Lo siento niño pero no voy a darle vida a algo que más de él que mio._

_No lo haré._

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Salimos inmediatamente ante una llamada. Era Cinderblock.

Nada que con Chico Bestia, Speedy y Cyborg no podíamos acabar en cuestión de un rato.

Llamaron al comunicador. Deje a Cyborg terminar todo el asunto con los policías.

-¿Star? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo muchas nauseas, Robin. Estoy muy débil. Necesito tu ayuda, por favor...ven..-Me dijo muy débilmente pero al parecer no pudo más. Perdió el conocimiento frente a la pantalla.

-¡STAR!-Grite. Todos me miraron.

-¿Qué sucede, Rob?-

-Star está mal. Tengo que ir a la Torre. Ustedes encárguense de esto...-Tome mi motocicleta.

-¡VOY CONTIGO, ROB!-Grito Speedy. Yo asentí y fui tan rápido como pude a la Torre. No sabía si las niñas estaban ahí. No sabía si Star estaba sola. No sabía que pensar. No sabía precisamente si era peor que este con las niñas o sola. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Starfire estaba extrañamente mal.

_Helena..._

Entre en la habitación rápidamente. Star estaba en su cama como sin vida.

La tome entre mis brazos.

Estaba con algo de temperatura.

-Robin. No podemos atenderla aquí. Necesitamos a Cy...lo mejor sería llevarla al hospital.-Me dijo Speedy y asentí porque tenía razón. Estaba tan shockeado que él estaba más lúcido que yo.

Tomamos uno de los autos del garage y entramos por la guardia del hospital de Jump.

Los médicos me atendieron con rapidez. Me dijeron que le iban a hacer unos analisis.

Tome el comunicador e intente localizar a Helena y Cassandra.

Nada. No había señal de ellas.

Justo ahora que Starfire estaba mal mis dos sospechosas desaparecieron.

Cada día que pasaba confiaba menos en ellas.

Igual mucho más desconfiaba de Helena.

Más que nada desde que nos drogo a todos por algún motivo esa noche...

-Robin.-Era el Dr. Thompson. Con él hable personalmente para que le hiciera a Star unos cuantos chequeos más.

-¿Encontraron algo?-Suspiro y su rostro era serio. Pensé que me iba a decir lo que tanto sospechaba. Ya estaba preparado.

-Nada. Es una descompensación normal. No hay rastro de alguna droga o veneno extraño. Ella estará bien. Es solo cuestión de que le baje la temperatura...-

-¿El bebé?-

-Es muy grande. Recién tiene 4 meses y es...grande. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?-

-Starfire es una alienigena. Es de otra raza diferente. Me ha dicho que su embarazo es de 5 meses y medio solamente.

-Ya veo, Robin. Pero...no debes preocuparte. He verificado muestras de la sangre de Starfire y no hay nada anormal. No debes preocuparte...-

-¿Arsénico, belladonna? ¿Enserio, nada?-Insistí.

-Absolutamente nada. Esta limpia. Robin, estás muy alterado. No deberías seguir aquí. ¿Por qué no das una vuelta? Sería lo mejor...-

-No. No puedo dejar sola a Star en un momento como este.- Speedy se acerco y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Estás muy alterado. Seriamente pienso que el Doc tiene razón. Sal un rato y vuelve después. Será lo mejor. No estaría bien que Star te vea así. Podría pensar que su hijo está mal y que no le quieres decir...eso sería peor.-Lo mire a los ojos y sabía que tenía razón. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Sentía que había algo mal.

No podía dejar de pensar en las niñas.

Tenía que encontrarlas.

-Esta bien. Iré a buscar a Cassandra y a Helena por la ciudad. Llama por cualquier cosa que vendré, Roy.- Él asintió.

Prendí otro localizador que tenía en mi bolsillo.

Con cautela puse unos diapositivos ayer por la noche en las ropas de ellas dos.

Ambas estaban en un lugar diferente.

Las señales me mostraban de que estaban en lugares totalmente opuestos.

Una estaba al sur, otra al norte.

No sabía quien estaba donde.

Fui al norte. Me llamaba más la atención esa señal.

Sea quien sea que estaba allí. Estaba casi fuera de la ciudad.

Muy cerca o quizás en el mismísimo Lago Córdoba.

Fui allí.

Estaba nublado.

No había mucha gente como podría haber un fin de semana.

El lago estaba muy movido. No sabía precisamente donde estaba. Sabía que estaba cerca. Pero no donde.

Eche un vistazo alrededor.

Me llamo la atención los relámpagos que se formaban justo arriba del lago.

Había alguien.

En el acantilado había alguien.

Era una mujer.

Estaba sentada en una roca.

Parecía que sobre ella era donde el cielo estaba más enfadado.

Era como si ella causará todo.

Levanto su rostro que descansaba en sus rodillas.

Era...

Raven.

Estaba llorando.

Mire el comunicador porque comenzó a sonar.

La señal que estaba sobre el lago desapareció. Fuera quien fuere que andaba por aquí me vio y decidió huir.

Corrí rápidamente tras ella. Me asustaba la manera en que sus poderes se manifestaban.

Había algo muy mal con ella.

-Rae...-Susurré al estar justo tras de ella.

-Quiero morir. Quiero deshacerme de esto...¡QUIERO DESHACERME DE ÉL MALDITA SEA, ROBIN!-Grito con fuerza y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Estaba muy mal. Como nunca antes la había visto.

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Rae?-Fue lo único que podía decir al verla así.

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

No me arrepentía. Realmente era lo que sentía. No quería saber nada de un niño.

No podía imaginarme a mi con uno teniendo tan solo diecinueve años. Aparte...

No podía pensar en la idea de tener un hijo con una puta que decía no sentir nada por mi.

Todas sentían algo por mi.

No entendía como ella no.

Ella mentía.

Pero ella no admitía.

Me frustraba su actitud.

Realmente me alteraba su forma de ser. Extrañamente me sentía con menos control de mi mismo. Era insoportable el dolor de cabeza que sentía cuando no decía lo que realmente quería.

-Jason...-Alguien gruñó mi nombre. Era esa persona con capucha y con la voz distorsionada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS, HIJO DE PUTA!-Se tiro sobre mi. No era Alex. Era otra persona.

Tenía una fuerza brutal.

Tenía magia.

Se valía de las dos cosas para no dejarme mover.

-¿POR QUÉ HACES...ESTO?-Gruñí alterado. Sabía que una pelea iba a comenzar.

Y...Sabía perfectamente que mi cuello corría peligro.

_Genial..._

* * *

Hiii!

**Puntos a ACLARAR: (jejeje) YA LE LLEGO LA NOCHE AL FIC. (ME REFIERO AL DRAMA OSCURO, MIAKA MIAKA MIAKA)**

-Primer hijo de Raven: Alex (15 años).

Helena y Cassandra son gemelas por lo tanto nacieron juntas XD. Tienen 13-14 años.

-El complejo de Electra es de Cassandra que lo demostro en su preocupacion por su papá cuando se entera que está en coma y cuando hace... COT COT COT. Realmente ese titulo sirve para otro cap jajjaja xD

**LEAN EL COMENTARIO QUE DEJE REMARCADO A R-AND-R Lo tenia que haber escrito en la lista de aclaraciones xD.**

**Jinx**: jajajajaj. Creo que tenes un problema con Helena, Cassandra y hasta con Raven XD pero esta bien. Es mi culpa! jajaja. Es que a cada uno le pinto la forma más cruel que pueden tener. Este fue el turno de Jason. ¿Obsesivo? mmm..¡QUE LOCO!. Ojala no se agregue a tu lista ;D. Aunque parezca raro a mi me gustan leer tus reviews. =) Beso!

**Gris96**: Me da muchisimo gusto leer un review como el tuyo jajaja. ¿Tuviste que leer todos esos caps de una? WOW. jajaja. Considerando que son largos...¡QUE HAZAÑA! jaja. Perdon por no subir esto antes pero las pruebas me matan xD. A mi me encanta escribir a Helena. Yo soy la Helena de mi familia y me es facil escribirla. Debe ser por eso...porque...¡LAS FRASES DE HELENA SON MIAS! JAJAJAJAJJAJA XD. Entendiste de 10 el fic! Si, Mary es la hija que tiene en este momento Starfire dentro =P (UNA TRISTEZA) Pero...ahi aparece ROBIN muaka muaka muaka. jojojoj..q pasara..?Continuaraaa... Besazo enorme!

**RXR4VER:** ¿Pobre Jay? =O ...Ahora respondeme please...¿Seguis sintiendo pena por Jay? xD Robin en el cap anterior dio pena POR IDIOTA de si Helena es mala o no lo veremos en otro momento. Quizas en el prox cap jajaj xD. =P..Esa chica es misteriosa...y creo que SI. Muy en el fondo aprecia a Robin. Pero ...¿Porqué? Por ser su papá? Porque no le queda otra? ¿Porqué? xD

**Usagi:** jajajajajaj. Me hiciste reir con tu comentario para BIEN. Sos muy directa y ...sos lo MAS! Gracias amiga. Me encanto tu comentario enserio. Me dejaste así =O Con algo que dijiste. mmm...Me dejaste con la boca cerrada. xD..¿Porque sera, no? jaja. Esas ideas tuyas... =O jejeejejejejej..miaka miaka. Misteriooooo! misteriooooso sera el futuro de las hijas de Raven considerando el rumbo que va teniendo el de Alex.. grande!

**R-and-R:** No, Jason no es hermano en este fic de Richard. Si lo hubiera sido cuando se encontro con él en el hospital la primera vez lo hubiera matado a apesar de ser tan bueno, Rich, xD IMAGINATE VER A RAVEN Y A SU HERMANO...BOMBA BOMBA Y BOMBA XD XD XD XD **Mira. Yo creo que el tema con Richard y Helena es algo parecido a lo que pasa con Raven y Jason de alguna manera. Mira...sería asi. Richard se siente frustrado de que una de sus hijas que justamente es quien se parece más a Raven NO lo quiera.**

**Para Richard es como perder a Rae de alguna manera. Aparte Helena no ayuda mucho. Se la pasa diciendo que su mama esta enamorada de Jay..asi que...a veces (unas cuantas) la quiere matar pero nunca hizo nada. Cuando se entero que quiso matar a su otra hija. Sencillamente. EXPLOTO! **Con respecto a mi prueba se que aprobe porque eso lo mandan por mail. La nota no la se. La prueba la dejan ver el 2 de diciembre. Aca en esta materia y en esta facultad es así. Pero por lo menos con el mail te dejan mas tranquilo xD jeje xD Besazo enorme ! =D

**Crazylove**: Tu nick por cierto te lo tenia que haber mencionado antes pero es...¡PRECIOSO! Me resulta sweet! Ahora..gracias por lo de imaginativa. Intento hacer esto lo mejor que puedo siendo que tambien tengo la cabeza quemada con tantas pruebas que tengo a esta altura del año xD. Besote grandisimo ragazza!

**Bjlauri**: EA EA EA EA jajajjaa. Odias a Mary jajajajaj! Creo que Jinx es la unica que la quiere viva xD y a Helena muerta xD. Yo no se que hacer"! xD =O Como dije antes. Respondo que pasa con Richard en el comentario que le deje a R-and-R. Siiiiiiiiiiii Bjlauri. Fueron los dos. **Pero Helena realmente no tenía planeado hacerlo. Pero ese hecho hizo que algo cambiara en Helena. Algo cambio en ella...la pregunta es.**

**¿Para bien o para mal?**

Otra cosa. El tecito, Habra sido para bien o para mal? jajaajajjaa opinas? **Roy va a ser importante! **Lo desarrollare más proximamente. La visita de Helena fue a escondidas. La pregunta es...¿QUIEN REACCIONARIA MAS MAL POR LO QUE HIZO JASON CON RAVEN? Helena, Alex o Cassandra. ¿? mmm..jejjeje Besote!

**MelRaven:** Helena es insensible. Se parece a su...¿A Raven? xD. JAJAJAJA. Raven tambien es insensible! La Raven de los comics tuvo varias actitudes insensibles y me gusta escribirlas..jaja. XD Si Helena es insensible al querer matar a su media hermana. ¿QUÉ PENSAS DE RAVEN? mmm... ¡LAS TRAVESURILLAS CON ROBIN YA SE VIENEN ! jajaja. Gracias por la palabra. Despues de pensarlo decidí incluir la palabra "obsesión" que mencionaste en el titulo y rodear al cap basandome en esa palabrilla. ¡VES COMO AYUDAS!

Me sos elemental Mel! Te super quiero. Cuando quieras busca mi mail en mi profile y agregame. Espero algun dia encontrarme en msn con una genia de los reviews! wiiii...Beso grandote!

**Artemisa**: Helena creo que si no quiere decirselo. SE LO VA A SACAR A GOLPES jajaja. xD. jeje. Helena es mitad humana tambien. No es tan insensible. Pero lo q conte el cap pasado es por algo. La pregunta es...Ese hecho. ...¿Hizo a Helena más mala o más buena? mmm..

Ya verás como es la hija de Rob y Starfire. ESA ES MAS PEGOTA QUE CASSANDRA MISMA JAJAJAJAAJAJA XD XD XD-. Tanto que te va a asustar jajaj xD Besasooo! Por cierto. Gran Nick...Artemisa...que lindo nombre ese ! =D

**PREGUNTAS:**

**¿QUÉ OPINAN DE JASON AHORA? ¿VICTIMA O VILLANO? mmm...**

**¿Quién será el más indignado con la actitud de Jason? CASSANDRA, HELENA O ALEX ¿? ¿QUIÉN ATACA A JASON?mmm...Wiiii**

Continuara...REVIEWS PLEASE..

Y...EN MI PROFILE ESTÁ LA IMAGEN DE RAVEN DE LOS COMICS ACTUAL JAJAJ. ESTA MUY BUENO ESE PIC. ME ENCANTAN COMO DIBUJAN SUS OJOS! CELESTES-CLAROS! WIIII...COMO DIAMONDS! =)


	14. Capitulo XIV: Un futuro siniestro

**Aclaración**.: **Damian Wayne** es el Robin del FUTURO. Es el Hijo LEGITIMO (O sea de sangre y no adoptado) de Bruce Wayne. Es todo lo opuesto a Bruce ya que fue criado por su madre (Talia) quien era una asesina psicopata muy muy...astuta que logro engatusar a Batman. Convirtió a su hijo Damian en un asesino tambien desde que tenía 6 años pero a los 10 conoció a Batman y...él está intentando "enderezarlo". ¿Se entiende?

Esto es de los comics. Dato de los comics pero lo que tiene que quedar claro es que "SERA EL ROBIN (malvado o cínico) del futuro. Porque el Robin que conocemos de los Teen Titans CRECERA y se convertirá en NIGHTWING. ¿Capiche? XD...Los superheroes crecen tambien!

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Un futuro siniestro**

04 de Diciembre del 2010

**"El que no tiene celos no está enamorado..."**

San Agustín(354-439) Obispo y filósofo.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Sollozaba. Estaba alterada.

-No entiendes. No..no puede ser que haya dejado que pase esto. No puede ser...-Me sente junto a ella. Lloraba pero a la misma vez me transmitía enfado con su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hizo algo?-Sabía que Red X le iba a hacer algo tarde o temprano pero nunca supuse que ella iba a quedar así...tan...tan..

Mal.

-¿Qué si me hizo algo? JA.-

-¿Eh?-No entendía su pregunta.

-No preguntes cosas estúpidas. Tu nos viste. ¿Por qué te haces él que no has visto nada?-Se refería a esa...a esa noche. _El maldito video. Un momento. Eso quiere decir que..._

_-_Eres un libro abierto. Si, te estoy leyendo la mente. ¿Algún problema?-Me pregunto con seriedad. Fruncí el seño al ver que ya no lloraba más y tenía una sonrisa **pícara.**

**-**Por supuesto que tengo un problema. No..¡No lo hagas!- Se comportaba de una manera tan extraña que me era difícil aún pensar que la persona que tenía enfrente era nuestra Raven.

-Se que te pone incomodo saber que tu "ex-amiga titan" sin memoria se haya acostado con un do-nadie y verlo por video...supongo que habrá sido demasiado.

Pero dime...¿Te gusto lo que viste?- Su mirada dejo de ser pícara y paso a tener ahora un tinte de perversidad.

-¿Perdón?-

-Extrañaba jugar con un hombre. Es solo eso. Eres tan diferente a él...

Verte sonrojado así...

Así era Jay antes...-

-¿Me estás comparando con Red X? ¿Con un ladrón?-

-Si. Por cierto...Estás equivocado. Lo nuestro no es amor. Nunca hubo amor entre nosotros.

De echo...lo detesto. Lo detesto tanto que quiero poner fin a este error.- Se toco su estomago y vi fugazmente un gesto que demostraba melancolía pero casi un segundo después esa mirada fría volvió a endurecer sus rasgos.

-¿A qué te refieres con "error"?-

-Estoy esperando un hijo de él. Pero no será por mucho tiempo...-Quedé helado con su confesión aunque más helado aún con la segunda oración que pronunció.

Sus ojos destilaban amargura y...maldad.

-¿No estás hablando enserio, no es así?-La tome de los hombros y la mire fijamente. Me quite la máscara antes.

-Tus ojos son hermosos, Richard Grayson. Dime...

¿Por qué estás aquí preocupado por mi cuando yo te he tratado tan mal?-

-Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga. Se que estás confundida. Se que algún día volverás a ser como antes y todo volverá a la normalidad...-Se rió.

-Quiero destruir a mi propio hijo, Robin. ¿Qué te hace pensar que después de algo así algún día volveré a hacer la de antes?-

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? ¿CÓMO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ, RAVEN?-

-¡TIENE SU SANGRE! ¡NO LO QUIERO! Y JURO POR DIOS QUE ME DESHARÉ DE ÉL...de alguna forma...- Le dí una bofetada que fue algo que creí que nunca le iba a dar a una mujer.

Que nunca creí que le iba a dar una a...

A Rae.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y la abrace.

Estaba muy confundida. Estaba perdida y sabía que lo que sucedía era que se sentía sola.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Jason tenía algo que ver en su actitud.

-Lo siento, Raven. Pero...yo también tendré un hijo. No puedo creer que tu. Que tu hables así del tuyo. ¿Qué dijo él sobre esto? ¿Qué te dijo para que lo odies tanto?

Para que lo odies...al punto de querer matar a tu bebé por tener la sangre de él...-Me abrazó de la cintura y lloró sobre mi pecho durante un rato.

Se quebró.

Se quebró como nunca antes la había visto.

**Red X en tan solo unos días logro destruir a nuestra Raven y en cambio transformarla en un ser frío, malicioso, perverso y luego...**

**Simplemente le destrozo el corazón.**

**-Quiere que lo aborte, Robin. Tiene razón. Jay tiene razón. No podemos terminar lo nuestro por un...**

**Por un bebé.- La tome del rostro con algo de fuerza por impulso.**

-Lo que dijo. Pero escúchame bien...Lo que dijo Red X es una estupidez y juro que no harás la estupidez que dijo. Nunca. Nunca te permitiré hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué te preocupa este bebé que es de él? Se que lo odias. No entiendo..-

-Me preocupas tu. Se que si algo le pasa a ese bebé algún día te arrepentirás. Raven. Te quiero demasiado como para soportar verte sufrir por algo que yo pude haber evitado.-

-Lo único que te puedo pedir es que te alejes de mi. Podría hacerte daño.-

-No me importa. Necesitas ayuda y él no te merece. No dejaré que se te acerque a ti de nuevo. No dejaré que te haga daño otra vez.-

-Robin. Enserio. Enserio no te quiero hacer daño..-Cortó lo que decía al oír mi localizador haciendo ruido.

Otro movimiento de una de ellas.

Una de esas niñas estaba en el departamento de Jason.

_Mierda..._

* * *

**Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

Lo mejor era que Robin se de una vuelta. Estaba muy alterado como para ver a Star en este momento.

El doctor de acerco a mi después de notar que Robin ya no estaba más conmigo. Fruncí el seño ante su actitud.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Doc?-Le pregunte sin vacilaciones.

-Los doctores de mi Staff estamos de acuerdo en que no hay ningún agente extraño como supuso Robin. No hay signos de envenenamiento, ni de Belladonna. Hicimos controles exhaustivos en ella. -

-No de vueltas. Digame que sucede, por favor. Es mi amiga y si...-

-Uno de los especialistas de neonatología, cree que...Creé que quizás Starfire no sea la afectada. Piensa que podría haber algo anormal en el bebé pero debido a que tanto la madre como el bebé son tan diferentes a...-

-¿Está intentando decir que no puede saber con seguridad lo que le sucede a Starfire y a su hijo porque son..Extraterrestres?-

-Bueno, si.-

-¿Usted es consciente de que le ha mentido a mi amigo?-

-No le hemos mentido. Le hemos echo todos los chequeos que le hacemos a cualquier humano. Todo es normal según nuestros estudios. Bueno, realmente es una chica anormalmente fuerte pero...el embarazo de una extraterrestre es algo que...

No aprendemos en los libros de texto. Entienda que estos casos son aislados. Esto no se ve todos los dí..- Ese Doc tenía suerte.

-Tiene suerte de que no se le ocurrió comentarle esto a Robin. Ya no estaría parado. Eso téngalo por seguro...- Unos doctores comenzaron a correr hacia...

-¡ES LA TITAN, DOCTOR!-Grito una doctora desesperada que corría a su habitación. Iba a seguirlos pero el comunicador sonó en mal momento. _No puede ser..._

_-_Speedy. ¿Las cosas estan bien?- No sabía que decirle. Si, le decía que Starfire estaba.._No puedo. Menos ahora que lo veo tranquilo._

-Si. Emm..¿Qué sucede?-

-Encontré a Raven y sigue algo confundida. Volveré a la Torre con ella. Necesito que vayas a ver que hacen las niñas en el edificio del Central Park. Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Podrías echar un vistazo?- No podía perder el tiempo como niñera cuando Star estaba en peligro. Todo tenía que volver a la normalidad cuando Robin llegará.

-No hay problema, Rob. Te tengo que dejar. Fuera.-Corte la comunicación sin decir nada sobre Raven aunque tuviera curiosidad. No podía perder el tiempo.

Tenía que apresurarme. Tenía que buscar a esas niñas de inmediato asegurarme de que están bien y volver con Star urgente.

* * *

**Helena POV (AKA Helena Grayson)**

-¡MALDITO! ¡PSICOPATA! ¡ENFERMO!-Le di tantos golpes como pude pero él lograba esquivarmelos a todos. No me importaba ser considerada una "tramposa". Realmente poco me importaba lo que pensara ese desgraciado. Poco me importaba ya que pensaba de mi.

-¿QUÉ...QUE DEMONIOS...TE ...SUCEDE?-Le costaba esquivar mis puñetazos hasta que logre darle un golpe en la cara porque lo inmovilice con mis poderes.

-ERES UN PERRO MALDITO. ¡ CONFIÉ EN TI...!-Realmente lo hice. Y no solo confié en él. Si no que preferí ayudar a esa maldita rata sin importar que la vida de Grayson estuviera en juego.

-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? ¿RAVEN TIENE A ALGUIEN MÁS QUIEN LA DEFIENDE O QUÉ?- Me quite la estúpida máscara que encontré en la torre. Cassandra salía a escondidas con ella por la noche. No sabía donde. Pero eso ahora no importaba...

-No tienes idea cuanto más vale la vida de Raven en comparación con la tuya...¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ALGO ASÍ? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A ALE..x...?-Titubeé al decir lo último. No podía creer que en la cólera haya estado apunto de decir todo.

-¿Alex?-Con mis poderes lo estampe contra una pared.

-¡TE ODIO, JASON! Realmente ese un enfermo... ¡USASTE A RAVEN, PSICÓPATA!- Me sacaba de quicio su insensibilidad para con ella. Él siempre clamo amarla y escuchar eso...

Hacerle eso.

No tenía nombre lo que hacía.

Sentí que los ojos se me humedecían.

Esa vez. Esa vez cuando decidí elegir a Jason por sobre Grayson realmente él...me hechizo.

Me conmovió. Causo algo dentro de mi que me hizo...que me hizo confiar en él. Creer en él.

Yo nunca antes vi a este Jason.

A este Jason capaz de clavarle un puñal por la espalda a mi mamá.

Ahora entendía porque ella lo odiaba. Aunque sabía...

Sabía que había algo más.

Sabía que algo más le faltaba hacer.

Por eso también sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era..

Eliminarlo.

Si. Eliminarlo de la vida de mi mamá de una vez por todas para que no le hiciera más daño.

No podía dejar que la humillará otra vez así. Tragué saliva.

Recordé como ayer por la noche lo vi humillandola frente a esa puta. La puso de rodillas y...

Me dio un golpe aprovechando mi distracción.

Fue un golpe tan certero que casi me hace perder el sentido.

Fue en el estomago.

Me quede sin aire.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE UNA NIÑITA ME HUMILLE!-Me sostuvo de la chaqueta elevandome por encima del suelo por donde quede tendida. Escupí sangre.

Me perforo el estomago el muy hijo de put..

-Vamos. Hazlo... infeliz.. Si no lo haces...me harás pensar que no tienes las agallas. _No me...defraudes...-_Me iba a dar un golpe pero alguien lo ataco con unos birdangs._ Robin..._Pensé_._

_-_Preciosa. ¿Estás bien?-Me sonroje inmediatamente. Esa voz tan...tan...encantadora.

-**¿Damian? ¿Cómo ... demonios llegaste... aquí**?-Es por él que era tan extraño llamar a Grayson, Robin.

Damian era el único hijo verdadero de Bruce. No era un miserable adoptado como mi padre.

Ambos eran diferentes.

Damian para mis ojos era...

Celestial. Era...sencillamente perfecto.

**-Te lo diré después. Un momento..¿Ese es Todd?-**

**-¿Me vieron cara de niñera o que? ¿Por qué últimamente se me acercan niños tan extraños?-Dijo Jason al levantarse.**

-¿Pegandole a una mujer?-Grito Damian sacando su Vara BO. Sonreí por su actitud. Me encantaba, solo a veces, verlo comportarse como un héroe.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Dónde está? Que yo sepa aquí no hay ninguna. Tu eres solo una niña desquiciada que me ha venido a atacar sin motivos y..-Me señalo a mi pero Damian no lo dejo seguir. Lo ataco.

Fue muy precipitado. Jason saco no se de donde un aparatejo que lo coloco en su espalda.

Ondas de electricidad.

Lo dejaron tendido en el suelo.

Me levante como pude pero necesitaba unos segundos de concentración para recuperar mis energías. Él no me los daba y sencillamente no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-**Nunca te amará. Nunca amará a una rata como tu, Red X. Olvídate de ella porque Raven encontrará a alguien mejor que tu...Te olvidará, infeliz.**-Dije lo último utilizando todas mis fuerzas.

Me dio un golpe que me dejo tumbada contra la pared.

Mi cabeza...estaba echa añicos.

A pesar de todo seguía consciente. Me importaba Damian más allá del dolor.

Tenía que terminar de jugar...

Me tomo de mis mejillas antes de que pronunciará algo.

-Te pareces a Raven... ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tu y ese tal Alex se empe...-Paro de súbito al ver que algo brillaba debajo de mi ropa.

Lo saco.

**Era ese colgante de plata que él me mismo me había dado ese día.**

**-¿Quién te dio esto?-Me pregunto sorprendido. Juro que vi que sus ojos brillaron un poco...**

Sus rasgos se suavizaron notablemente. No sabía que responderle.

Decirle la verdad no era una opción.

Menos podía tomarme la libertad de perder el tiempo cuando Damian estaba en problemas.

-Me lo dio un cretino. Un desgraciado que no quiero volver a ver...-Me retenía contra la pared tan solo con una mano.

Se saco un colgante también él.

Me lo mostro.

Tenía el mismo dije extraño con ese símbolo tan peculiar.

-Esto es mio. Pero esto también es mio y no lo es al mismo tiempo...-

-¿Que rayos estás diciendo?-Me hice la desentendida.

-No juegues conmigo. ¿Quién eres niña?-Lo mire extrañada. Realmente por dentro estaba agobiada. Agobiada porque realmente estaba atando cabos de lo que sucedía.

Aunque...

Aunque por otro lado quería saber que significaba ese colgante.

Negué con la cabeza levemente.

-No puedo...-No podía decirle nada.

-Lo siento. Siento haberte atacado.-Me toco mi frente suavemente. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Al ver ese colgante simplemente cambio de repente.

Sencillamente no entendía nada. Me tocaba la frente con tanta dulzura, si se tenía en cuenta que era Jason Todd. En un punto desconfiaba tanto de lo que hacía que le tenía algo de miedo.

-¡No la toques!-Damian logro safarse de ese aparato y vino a ayudarme. Aunque en mal momento. Casi estaba segura que Jason me iba a decir lo que quería pero...

Pero yo jamás iba a culpar a Damian de nada.

Jason no se veía nada feliz. Se levanto y al parecer muy decidido a acabar con él.

No lo iba a permitir.

-Te has metido con el hombre equivocado, chiquitin.-Le dijo burlandose. Otra vez tenía esa sonrisa siniestra.

Damian se preparo para atacar pero no podía dejar que pelearan. Lo tome de la mano y me teletransporte con Damian a una gruta algo lejos de la Torre para que nadie nos molestará.

* * *

**Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

Fui a buscar a las niñas como dijo Robin. Efectivamente estaba una de ellas pero no había rastro de la otra. Estaba junto a un chico contra un hombre muy habilidoso. Pensé en interceder en la pelea.

Pero no lo hice.

Decidí que lo mejor era esperar y ver que era lo que sucedía. Por eso me quede en el edificio de junto observando.

Todos estaban exasperados. Hablaban como si se conocieran desde hace mucho.

Era Helena. Estaba seguro.

Llamo Red X a ese joven con el que peleaban. Realmente no podía creer que ese chico con ojos verdes y con pinta de modelo era el villano que conocía.

Él ladrón que secuestro a Raven.

Vi que le estaba haciendo demasiado daño a Helena. Iba a ayudarla pero de pronto...

Cuando pensé que Red X le iba a dar un golpe final vio algo que lo hizo parar.

Le quito un colgante a Helena y sus rasgos se suavizaron notablemente.

La miro con sorpresa.

La acaricio con dulzura para mi extrañeza...hablaban entre ellos pero no podía oír nada desde donde estaba.

El otro chico que estaba abatido por un aparatejo extraño lo alejo de Helena. Cuando iba a comenzar otra pelea Helena se teletranporto con el niño.

Estaba confundido. No entendía porque Red X la trato tan "Cariñosamente" después de ver ese colgante en ella.

Su actitud cambio tan radicalmente que ver ese colgante en ella fue como tocar un switch que lo hizo cambiar totalmente de personalidad.

_Esa niña nos esconde algo. Me pregunto si Robin sabe todo esto..._

* * *

**Helena POV (AKA Helena Grayson)**

-Bonito lugar.-

-Tenemos cosas de que hablar, Damian. Me da gusto verte y lo sabes pero..¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?-Estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Mi padre no confia en Raven ni en ti. Me envió a investigarlas y me las arregle para descubrir los planes de Alex y sus ganas de venir aquí al pasado. No entiendo..¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué te has tomado las molestias de venir aquí? ¿Desde cuando tanto amor por Grayson, Helena?-

-Es mi padre después de todo, Damian. ¿No dejaste a tu mamá por Bruce antes?-

-Sabes perfectamente que no es lo mismo. Tu no quieres ni querrás a Grayson jamás. A mi no me vengas con que has venido aquí para salvarlo. ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? ¿Dónde esta Cass, Helena?-

-¿Cuál es tu interés en Cassandra, Damian?-No podía evitar sentir celos. No me gustaba siquiera escuchar el nombre de mi "hermanita" en boca de él.

-Tengo mucho interés en tu hermanita, princesa.-Comencé a sentir nauseas al captar el doble sentido de su declaración.

-Cassandra tendrá mi misma edad pero...es una niña. Soy mejor que ella en todos los sentidos.-

-Algún día me lo tendrás que demostrar...-

-Cuando quieras pero ahora...Me gustaría saber como es que llegaste aquí.-Era importante. **Necesitaba saber como estaban las cosas en el futuro desde que nos fuimos. Quería saber si las cosas cambiaron mucho o no.**

-Tu madre. Raven me ha ayudado.-

-¿Cómo está ella? ¿Sabes algo de Grayson?-

-Raven ayudo a Todd a encontrar a tu padre. Bruce estaba ahí. No vio a Raven. Estoy seguro pero...decidí tener una charla con ella antes de que se metiera en problemas. Dime..¿Qué le sucede a tu madre? No es ella. Perdió la razón. ¡QUISO MATAR A GRAYSON, HELENA!-

-Quizás mi madre ya no lo quiera más..-

-Ese no es el caso. Vi a tu madre hace tres semanas atrás y podría jurar que amaba a Grayson. ¿Qué cambio en este tiempo? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Qué hace con Todd por Dios! ? -

-No me mires a mi. ¿Cuál fue la orden de tu padre? ¿Qué investigues y metas a la carcel a su propia nieta? Lo respeto pero debería confiar más en mi...-Se rió.

-¿Porqué alguien como Batman confiaría en una niña que tiene menos sangre de heroína que yo?-

-Tienes razón. En fin. No me importa lo que piense Bat y si estás en el plan de seguir las ordenes de tu padre...Realmente me decepcionas. Dime..¿Por qué mi madre te envió a ti aquí?- Ya estaba fastidiada. Sentía que no vino aquí por mi. Si no que solo por ordenes de Batman...eso me irritaba aún más.

-La tuve que hacer entrar en razón a mi manera.-

-¿Qué hiciste con mi madre, Damian?- Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba del lado de Batman. De ser el caso mi querido Damian era una amenaza.

-Te lo diré cuando me digas si tuviste que ver en el accidente de Mary y de Grayson.-

-No me hagas esto. No me puedes hacer esto. ¿Qué le has echo a mi madre?-

-Estaba fuera de control e intento matarme. Yo solo intente protegerla. Si Batman la veía en la habitación de Grayson iba a considerarlo un ataque y estaría encerrada en Arkham. Aparte me cruce con ella antes y la vi apunto de acabar con Mary. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme que está sucediendo? ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Todd? ¿Qué planeas?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy de acuerdo con Todd o que tengo algo que ver con él?-

**-Tengo la teoría de que las mujeres de tu familia tienen debilidad por él.-**

**-Detesto cuando dices estupideces. Aparte...Yo nunca le haría daño a mi propio padre. ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy?-**

-Una astuta y falsa demonesa. Para mi eres eso. Ahora ¿Eres capaz de mentirme a mi? Me siento insultado. Pensé que significaba más para ti.-Me reí por su exceso de dramatismo sobreactuado.

-No me insultes TU a mi. Me gustas y tu lo sabes. Soy honesta pero sigo siendo la misma Helena Grayson que siempre has conocido. No soy ninguna estúpida. Tus intenciones para conmigo no son claras aún. No tienes mi confianza. Tu alma es díficil de leer. Estás en dos lados al mismo tiempo. Eso tiene que acabar. Tienes que elegir.

¿Estás de mi lado, del lado de tu madre, Talia o del de tu padre, del de Batman? Esperare tu respuesta pero no por mucho.-Tome sus manos y le di un poco de mi energía para que se recuperará de las heridas que tenía.

Acaricie su mejilla. Sus ojos azules me eran cautivantes.

Él se acerco a mi. Al parecer me iba a besar.

Estabamos tan cerca que ya sentía su aliento...

-¿INTERRUMPO ALGO, HELENA?-Crack. Crack. Mi hermanita hablo y Damian se alejo de mi.

Me iba a besar. Me iba a besar por primera vez.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estábamos solos y sin que nadie nos molestará y Cassandra...

-Estúpida..-Gruñí fastidiada. Me cruce de brazos y recompuse mi postura.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-Cassandra me ignoró. Quede boquiabierta al verla pasar al lado mio ignorándome totalmente.

Abrazó a Damian con fuerza y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Damian la tomo de la cintura y la cargo.

Ella lo abrazaba del cuello y reía.

Lejos estaba de importarle a Cassandra el motivo por el cual Damian estaba aquí.

Solo le importaba él como a mi también pero...

A diferencia de ella yo razonaba. Era un ser pensante y sabía que Damian con su carisma a ambas nos traía idiotas hace bastante tiempo.

-Ehhmm... ¿Podrías soltarlo?-

-Pero estoy segura de que Damian no quiere. Aparte...soy casi su novia. ¿No es así?-

-Tu eres mi pequeña princesa, Cass...-Sonrió y ella también. Quería matarla. Quería cometer FRATICIDIO en este momento.

Me estaba sobreviniendo un dolor de cabeza.

De esos que me agarran solo cuando estoy apunto de perder los estribos.

-¡SIGUE SOÑANDO!-La tome de su camiseta y la tire al suelo con fuerza. Fui brusca pero no me importo.

Me daba una sensación muy repugnante verlos juntos así.

-¡HEY! Si eres insegura es tu problema.-Gruñí pero intente tranquilizarme. Respire hondo.

-Se supone que tu vigilarías a mamá. Se supone que ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON MAMÁ, CASSANDRA!-

-No es necesario, Helena. Ella está con papá en este momento. Mamá...volverá a la Torre. No quiere saber nada con Jason Todd.-

-No te lo creeré hasta verlo. Volvamos a la torre. Quiero verla cara a cara. Ya paso mucho tiempo...-

-Mamá de joven es insoportable, Helena.-

-Sigues enfadada con ella porque cambio contigo. Sigues enfadada con mamá porque ya no eres la princesita de la casa. ¡Superalo, Cassandra!-

-Lo que sea.-Bufó fastidiada.

-¿Me podrían explicar de que están hablando?-

-Mi mamá en este momento ha terminado con Jason Todd. Está embarazada para variar. Robin, mi padre en el afán de querer verla lejos de un vulgar ladrón está en este momento llevándola a la torre de los Titanes. ¿Soy clara?-Le resumi los últimos acontecimientos en simples palabras.

-Esto va a ser divertido. ¿Qué edad dices que tiene Grayson ahora?-

-Tan solo cuatro años más que tu supongo. ¿Por qué el interés, Damian?-Le respondió Cass desconfiando de él.

-No me hagan caso. Simplemente digo que las cosas se ven interesantes. ¿Y Alex?-

-¿Quién sabe? Supongo que ya dará alguna señal de vida tarde o temprano...-

-No esperaré a que lo haga. Echaré un vistazo por la ciudad.-

-¿No vendrás con nosotras?-

-Me verán pronto. Por cierto, Helena... a mi no me engañas.-Se tiro al agua sin decir más.

-Olvídalo, Helena. Damian me ama a mi.-Negué.

-Por ahora Damian es incapaz de amar a alguien más que así mismo. Volvamos a la Torre. No podemos descuidar a mamá.- Le dije.

-Tienes razón. Tengo un mal presentimiento.-Asentí. Pensábamos lo mismo.

Algo estaba mal.

Pero cada vez me era más curiosa la actitud de Jason. Al ver ese colgante cambio su actitud totalmente. Se lo llevo es verdad pero ahora tenía más ansiedad por respuestas.

Definitivamente eso era algo importante para él.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Raven a pesar de todo era mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga y sea lo que sea que le estaba sucediendo no me importaba.

Tenía que cuidarla en especial ahora.

Simplemente no podía creer que nuestra Rae estuviera embarazada.

Menos de esa lacra. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tan rápido que aún me parece increíble...

_Esto es como un mal sueño..Solo me tengo que despertar y Raven estará leyendo un libro en el sofa como siempre. Nada de videos...todo eso tiene que ser mi imaginación. Tiene que serlo._

-¿Tanto te gusto el video que sigues pensando en eso?-Raven prácticamente me ronroneo al oído. Estabamos en el R-Cycle rumbo a la Torre. Frene de súbito. Estaba extremadamente nervioso como para seguir así.

-No lo hagas.-

-¿Por qué?-Me pregunto con algo de inocencia.

-Estoy con...-

-Olvídalo. Lo siento. Lo hago por impulso. En realidad, no quiero nada contigo.-Ya me dijo algo molesta. _Entonces..¿Realmente le desagrado? _Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme.

Arranque nuevamente.

Llegamos a la torre en cuestión de unos minutos.

Entre nosotros dos tan solo imperaba un silencio incomodo.

Ya había comenzado a sudar. Durante todo el viaje si bien ella no me hablaba me sujetaba con fuerza y masajeaba mi espalda con su pecho.

Juro que pensé que lo hacia al propósito. Aparte me obligaba a recordar que ella no era más nuestra Raven.

Ella era sencillamente una versión de ella más perversa.

Entramos a la torre. Deje mi R-Cycle en el garage y subimos por el ascensor.

-No puedo ser una Titan, Robin. ¿Por qué insistes?-

-No te pido que seas una Titan por ahora. Solo quiero que estés cerca mio. Te quiero cuidar y quiero cuidar también a tu bebé. Se que si haces algo ahora contra él, tarde o temprano cuando vuelvas a ser la misma de antes no te lo perdonarás.- La tome de un hombro y le dije cada palabra suavemente.

_Tengo que encontrar a Red X. Tiene que pagar por esto..._

Me abrazo dudando al principio.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y casi frente a nosotros estaban el Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

-¿Robin? ¿Raven?-Fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular Cyborg al vernos así.

Solté a Raven empujándola levemente.

-Ella volverá a la Torre pero no esta en condiciones de ser un Titan.-

-¡RAE!-Grito el Chico Bestia y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Alej..¡ ALÉJATE DE MI!-Grito ella empujándolo sin contemplación. _Bueno, eso es algo que nuestra Rae pudo haber echo. Sin dudas...afortunadamente._

_-_Wow. ¡Es Raven!- Frunció el seño por su grito. Lo miraba como si realmente le desagradara.

-Rob. Entonces..¿Raven ya recupero la memoria? Es un alivio que...-

-No. No recupero la memoria aún pero quizás si pasa tiempo con nosotros aquí los recuerdos volverán...no se que más podemos hacer. Quizás las niñas puedan ayudar con sus poderes. ¿Aún no llegaron?-

-Speedy llamo hace un rato. Dijo que se quedará con Star y que las niñas volverán en cualquier momento. Al parecer las vio o algo..-Hizo lo que le pedí. Las fue a ver en la cornisa del edificio de Jason. _Entonces..¿Fue casualidad de que una de ellas estuviera justamente allí?_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¡CHICOS, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!-Una correntada de viento fue como si se solidifico para dejarnos ver a Kid Flash justo frente a nosotros.

-¿Kid Flash? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Hey viejo. ¡El cabello!-Grito Chico Bestia que tenía la cabellera revuelta por la pequeña tormenta de aire. Wally rió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento. Pase por la Torre de los Titanes del Este y tienen serios problemas con sus sistemas. Al parecer un intruso saboteo su computadora principal y ha echo de esa Torre un verdadero caos. Cuando venía para aquí me encontré con la patrulla. Tienen problemas con la hermandad del mal otra vez. Querían saber si Chico Bestia podría unirseles por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que se termine el problema.-Raven bufó una risilla. Kid Flash casi se quedo sin aliento después de decir todo lo que sucedía sin casi respirar.

-¿Qué eres tu? ¿Una paloma mensajera?-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede contigo?-Intercedí. El humor de Raven era muy especial en este momento y sencillamente estaba en el plan de atacar a todo el mundo.

-Nada. Chico Bestia, Cyborg...es su decisión ahora. Aunque no sabría que haremos sin ustedes aunque sea un corto tiempo. Seremos solo dos titanes. Starfire no esta en posición de luchar junto con nosotros y Raven...-

-Entiendo, Rob. Pero..la patrulla también es mi familia y...-

-¡QUÉ NO SE DIGA MÁS! Me quedare con ustedes, Rob. Podre serles de ayuda aunque sea mientras ellos dos vuelvan.-

-¿Estás seguro, Kid Flash? Pensé que tu eras del tipo que no se puede quedar en un solo lugar.-Cyborg añadió.

-Es verdad. Pero...termine con Jinx y la verdad que en este momento me gustaría poder ayudar más como un titan. Me gustaría formar parte de un equipo aunque sea un tiempo.-

-Wally. No hay problema. Serás de gran ayuda. Chico Bestia, Cy...vayan a ayudarlos que aquí los esperaremos.-Ellos asintieron y fueron a preparar todo.

Al cabo de una media hora estaban en las naves listos para partir.

No les mencione nada acerca del embarazo de Raven.

Sencillamente no era conveniente.

Los despedimos y les desee buena suerte en sus misiones.

Realmente los necesitabamos.

Suspire.

La Patrulla era la familia de Chico Bestia también y Cyborg sabía que en el fondo sentía algo fuerte hacia Bee así que simplemente no podía prohibirle nada. Él prácticamente fue el fundador de los Titanes del Este.

Sabía que se sentía responsable.

-El duende es un idiota. -Bufó Raven que estaba al lado mio mirando el cielo. Hacia el lugar donde se fueron.

-Robin. ¿Qué rayos le sucede?-Vacile en responderle a Wally. Tenía razón. Él no sabía nada acerca de la perdida de memoria y el tema con Red X. Ni mucho menos todo lo referido al embarazo.

-Supongo que nada. Solo dice lo que ve. Es un idiota en realidad.-Era la voz de Helena. Estaba junto con Cassandra detrás nuestro.

Realmente odiaba esa teletranportación.

Las hacía ver como fantasmas a los cuales era imposible detectar.

Podían aparecer y desaparecer de cualquier lado.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?-

-Robin. Sabes que te aprecio verdaderamente pero no tolero este tipo de cosas.-Cassandra arrojo al suelo el diapositivo sin el localizador. Helena se agacho al suelo y lo tomo.

-Un momento. ¿Pusiste esto en mi también, tarado?-Me empujo. Ya esa niña me estaba fastidiando con sus actitudes. Estaba siempre malhumorada.

-Helena. Nunca me has dado razones para confiar en ti.-

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar? Me están exasperando.-Raven intercedió y Helena se reincorporo de inmediato.

-Me trata como si fuera una criminal. Ni siquiera me conoce.-

-¿Eres muy desconfiado no lo crees? Aparte esa otra niña me parece muy sospechosa. Cassandra fue quien me estuvo acechando últimamente ¿No es así? ¿Fue orden tuya, Robin? -Mire a Cassandra en busca de una explicación. Helena mostró una sonrisa siniestra. Algo me hacía pensar que le gustaba ver a su hermana en aprietos.

-Robin no tuvo nada que ver Raven. Yo solo intentaba ayudar. Quiero que recuperes la memoria...es solo eso.-Ella vacilo un poco. Estaba nerviosa y obviamente esa no era la verdad. Estaba nerviosa frente a Raven y no sabía como defenderse de su acusación.

No me agradaba verla así.

-Cass. No te preocupes. Te agradezco tu ayuda. Raven. ¿Podrías calmarte? Con o sin memoria pareciera que te gusta atacar a Cass. Ella siempre fue considerada contigo. Deberías serlo también.-

-Tu y esa niña son demasiado sensibles. Solo dije un hecho. Nunca ataque a nadie. Cuando quiera atacar a alguien te aseguro que te darás cuenta.-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-¿Qué te sucede, Raven?-Pregunto Kid Flash. Ella suavizo sus rasgos y se calmo. Le dio una sonrisa.

-Lo que sucede es que Robin me hace ver como la mala de la pelicula cuando es a mi a quien beso teniendo novia y un hijo ahora. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Es que le gusto besarme y no se puede sacar de la cabeza a mi haciendolo con otro. ¿No es así, Grayson?-Me pregunto. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Inclusive yo. Su osadía era demasiada.

-Eso no es...-

-Lo que sea. No me molestes. Como te dije. Besas horrible y no me produces nada. Ahora..¿Podrías decirme donde esta mi habitación?-Le pregunto a Helena. Ella asintió y camino hacia la puerta. Raven la siguió.

Wally, Cass y yo quedamos en la terraza helados.

-¿Podrías explicarme que está sucediendo aquí, Robin?-Tuve que contarle todo lo que sucedió. Entendía su confusión. Suspire exageradamente y comencé con mi relato.

* * *

**Helena POV (AKA Helena Grayson)**

Mi mamá era simplemente genial. Puso a ambos en su lugar. Es verdad, estaba descontrolada atacando a Cassandra por casi nada pero...

Realmente odiaba ver a Damian con ella. Era horrible. Me daba asco verlos juntos.

Me deshice de Mary para que no se acercara a él y ahora mi hermana...

Era el colmo. Simplemente estaba maldita.

-Helena. A diferencia de Cassandra en este preciso momento tu mente es un lugar al que fácilmente puedo entrar. Un hombre.

Un hombre esta en tu cabeza.

No te enamores nunca. Si te enamoras él podrá hacer lo que quiera contigo y sería una pena que una niña como tu sea controlada por un lastre. Todos los hombres son ratas que compiten entre si por ver a cuantas mujeres tienen bajo su dominio. No caigas en el amor.

Enamoraló tu a él. Dile lo que quiere. Dile palabras bonitas. Hazlo sentir que él tiene el poder sobre ti y luego usalo. Usalo como él te usaría a ti. No tengas contemplación con un hombre.-

-Mi mamá me decía lo mismo. Damian es una obsesión para mi desde hace mucho tiempo. Me siento débil frente a él. Pierdo la cabeza.-Ya estábamos frente a su habitación.

Ella la abrió con sus poderes.

Me dejo pasar. Prendí las velas para iluminarnos. Cerro la puerta para mi conmoción.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunte. Ella miraba los libros de la biblioteca.

-Tengo que deshacerme de esto. Tengo que deshacerme de este niño. Jason Todd me las tiene que pagar. Va a llorar cuando le muestre los pedazos del hijo que me hizo. Lo hare sufrir por tratarme de esa manera.-La sujete del brazo con fuerza.

-No le hagas daño a un hijo tuyo. Realmente podrías arrepentirte. Gracias por la recomendación. Ahora yo tengo otras para decirte. A mi me los dio mi madre. La única diferencia que ella tiene contigo con unos cuantos años más de experiencia. Jason es una lacra. Pero no es como nosotras. Es humano.

Se rige por los sentimientos aún y no tanto por la razón. Hay muchas formas de doblegarlo.

-Me gustaría conocer a tu madre niña. -

-Viéndote a ti frente a mi me hace no extrañarla tanto. Pero dime...¿Qué planeas con Robin? ¿Qué te sucede con él? ¿Sientes algo por Grayson?-

-Eso es un secreto. Robin ya está advertido. No escucho mi advertencia ahora todo lo que suceda de aquí en más será su propia culpa.-La mire con desconfianza. El demonio dentro de mi mamá hablaba conmigo.

Es verdad. Tenía momentos de debilidad. Pero eran por el embarazo.

Por ahora mi única preocupación debía ser proteger a Alex y ...

_¿Dónde estará Damian?_

* * *

**Damian Wayne POV (AKA Robin)**

Robe una motocicleta y anduve por las calles para ver si había rastro de él. Pero nada.

Alex era sencillamente peligroso en el pasado.

El futuro sencillamente podía cambiar demasiado por alguna de sus locuras.

Tenía una misión. Por un lado mi padre tenía razón.

Los hijos de Raven y ella misma eran peligrosos.

_**Me pregunto si Helena tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de Mary. ¿Pudo llegar tan lejos? Siempre supe que desde que se entero que eramos novios algo cambio en ella. Me trataba de otra manera. **_

_**Los celos de ella...¿Pudieron hacerla cruzar el límite?**_

Perdí el control de la motocicleta y tuve que saltar.

Estaba muy oscuro por donde andaba. Eran los suburbios de Jump.

-Has venido hasta aquí y veo que sigues jugando con mis hermanas, Damian.-Me tiro contra una pared utilizando sus poderes.

-Pense que eramos amigos, Alex. Si quieres pelear solo porque las princesas se mueren por mi al menos hazlo de frente y sin esos poderes.-Lo provoque.

Sabía que él siempre estaba pendiente de ellas.

-¡TE MATARÉ SI SIGUES JUGANDO CON MI HERMANA TARADO!-

-¡Tu hermana no es precisamente UNA MALDITA MONJA DE CONVENTO, ALEX! Estoy seguro que ella tiene que ver en el cambio de tu madre. ¿Tu también estas en esto? ¿Tu también eres el responsable de que tu madre ande en el futuro como una asesina?

¿TANTO ES TU DESEO DE VERLA CON TODD?-Le di un puñetazo. Aún no entendía quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Lo seguro era que aquí había alguien que tiraba de las cuerdas.

Los demás eran puras marionetas.

Batman no se equivoco nunca.

Ya en este momento ni en Cassandra se puede confiar.

* * *

Holaaa!Escuchen. **SUPER NOTICION! CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Por cierto. RAVEN tendra un SHOW en reemplazo de la serie SMALLVILLE.! Me pregunto ya a que actriz pondran para representarla. El show va a ser echo por los creadores de Buffy la cazadora de vampiros. Si quieren ver el articulo donde aparece este NOTICION esta en mi profile. WIIIIII...QUE EMOCIÓN! Ellos se caracterizan por conseguir actrices muy lindas! Wiiiiii!**

**Hazel_: **jajaja..Extrañe esos reviews tuyos. jajaja..A Bruce no creo que lo use pero en cuanto a lo que dijiste de Damian y Helena tenes razón. jeje..pense en hacer q Raven recupere la memoria pero..pero...por ahora la necesito malvada jajajaja. Jason es un forro con todas las letras pero como bien dijeron esta en una etapa de asimilar su cabeza que está perdiendo la cordura y se esta dejando llevar más por los impulsos. Aparte...Raven tampoco es un pan de DIos ehh..lo provoco siempre! Alex es fuerte...ya veremos q pasa por él. Besote y como verás..si! Helena fue la mas indignada! wiiiiii

**Crazylove:** Muchisimas gracias por tus alientos. Ahora con el ingreso de 2 personajes y con la ida de otros 2 espero q la cosa se haga mas interesante por cierto. ¿No es fantastico que Raven haya ganado un Show por sobre la mujer maravilla? wiiiii!

**Bjlauri: **Ya veremos el tema del tecito. Ya veremos que pasa con Starfire que por ahora al parecer Robin se olvido de ella XD jajajja..Tiene otros problemas parece! Ojala te haya gustado la noticia que deje en mi profile! Raven y su showwww live action! wiiiiii...que buenisimoooo!

**RXR 4EVER: **Mira..Cassandra se dio cuenta del localizador y lo destrozo cuando vio a Robin llegar al Lago donde estaba Raven. La que no se dio cuenta fue Helena. (aunque parezca raro jaja) Exacto. Esas son las palabras justas. Tiene un desequilibrio mental jajaj Robin esta representado como un heroe que puede enojarse y enfadarse como cualquiera pero como en comic tambien es SENSIBLE. Es totalmente el opuesto a Jason. (Quizas sea eso lo que le terminara agradando a Rae wiii)

"encuanto al maz indignado: HELENA, como ya te dije a mi parecer ze kieren matar, "ze odian", Ze envidean, ze "deteztan", pero pobre de kien loz toq fuera de elloz y Lena parece la maz indicada para hacerle entrar en razon aparte ze lo debe:) " TENES MUCHA RAZON. jaja. Me comprendiste perfectamente lo que queria transmitir! Tipo...como dijiste (me parece q vos lo dijiste) Vampire Diaries!

**MelRaven: **La insensibilidad me encanta. Yo soy insensible. jajaja. Pero como veras no se que tanto sufre Raven. Me parece que ya lo supero y ahora esta en la fase de "venganza" aparte, Helena no ayuda mucho xD La desconfianza hacia Cass esta bien. Mira Damian! Las conoce hace mucho y sabe que estan mal esas chicas...esa familia!jejeje...Helena y más aun Cass estan raras. Pero..¿Que trama Alex? y...EL COLGANTEEEE? Grandes preguntas son...

**Artemisa**: Helena se siente traicionada. Raven se siente traicionada. Damian se siente burlado. Cassandra ¿? mmm..Esa nenita..mmm.¿Quién sabe? Encima ahora le quiere sacar a Damian ! jajajaj..Creo que si Helena se vuelve loca es por Damian! jajaja..Realmente esta obsesionada.

Ahora..¿Se entiende no porque el título "Traicionera"..."obsesión" jajajaja.

**Beso grande a todos! Jajaja..vere que más sale acerca del show y se los transmitire. Imaginense...Los productores de Buffy! Wiiiiiiii! Estoy tan happy happy! Piensan hacerla con sus conflictos con sus hermanos. O sea que andaran con el tema de los pecados capitales y tambien ira al colegio. Porque como ella es la mas joven de los titanes...tendra unos 17 años! y crecera a lo largo de la serie. El show sera de ella..no de los titanes. jaja..A los productores les llamo su lado de Demonesa justamente!**


	15. Capitulo XV: Manipulación mental

**Capitulo XV: Manipulación mental**

15 de Diciembre del 2010.

**"Para manipular eficazmente a la gente, es necesario hacer creer a todos que nadie les manipula."**

John Kenneth Galbraith (1908-2006) Econonista estadounidense

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Ese niño se veía decidido a provocarme. Quería morir joven. De eso no había dudas. _Su nombre era Damian. Así lo llamo esa otra niña..._

Saque ambos colgantes de mi bolsillo al recordarla a ella.

Los colgantes era iguales. Eran exactamente iguales.

Es más..

Ambos tenían la misma inscripción.

**_"Natalia Knight"_**

Era el nombre de mi madre. También la llamaban Nocturna.

¿Quién lo iba decir? Era tan dulce, comprensiva conmigo que nunca iba a imaginar que era una asesina despiadada que mientras yo dormía tenía hábitos que desconocía...

La llamaban "Mistress of the night"...La "Dama de la noche".

Una ladrona profesional.

_Supongo que saque sus habilidades..._

Saque una fotografía de ella de uno de los cajones de mi cuarto.

Hace mucho que no veía su fotografía. Su piel era pálidisima por un problema que tenía con la luz solar. Era intolerante a ella y por eso siempre pasaba el día en casa.

Era hermosa también. "Hermosa y letal como pocas."

Así es como la definía mi padre al menos. Antony Knight.

Lisa y llanamente mi padre no era más que un jefe de una compañía internacional que lucraba con vidas. Era una lacra...

No quería ser como él pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que la sangre es fuerte.

Un día al cumplir unos dieciséis años algo cambio en mi.

Y para variar fue culpa de una mujer...

De la primera novia seria que tuve en mi vida.

Era un buen chico. Era el hijo de una persona influyente y a pesar de tener todas las comodidas a mi alcance nunca fui alguien que se creyó mejor que otro por eso.

Tenía amigos y lo extraño es que yo era "él más bueno de los buenos". ¿Paradojico, no?

Mi novia se llamaba Julieta. Aunque todos la llamábamos "Shuliet".

Era linda pero no tanto. Lo importante era que yo realmente la amaba.

_Un patético amor adolescente..._

Ella tenía diecisiete. Era solo un año mayor que yo e íbamos a diferentes clases.

De noche casi nunca estaba en su casa cuando la llamaba.

Cuando le preguntaba porque no estaba me decía siempre lo mismo "Pase la noche en casa de una amiga"

Yo le creía. Siempre le creí.

_Estúpidamente realmente lo hacía..._

Sentía que mis amigos se burlaban de mi. Lo notaba cuando iba a deportes. Jugaba al rugby.

Tenía la sensación de escuchar risas a mis espaldas.

Al principio las ignore y luego ya fue imposible...

Eran muy claras. Iban dirigidas hacia mi.

Decidí espiarlos. Me fui del vestuario despidiéndome de todos algo fastidiado.

Los espié por una ventana. Necesitaba saber de que hablaban. Para mi incredulidad hablaban de...

"Shuliet". Hablaban de ella como si fuera una mera ramera. Hablaban de como ella bailaba sobre una mesa los fin de semanas luego de tomar unas copas en el sector VIP de un antro de la ciudad.

Me sentí mal...humillado. Aunque seguía sumido en la incredulidad. Así que no se me ocurrió mejor idea que confirmar lo que decían.

No podía terminar con alguien a la que "supuestamente amaba" por puras habladurías de vestuario. Mi "alma bondadosa" de aquel entonces no me lo permitía.

_Era un idiota._

Fui al antro ese. A esa Discoteca tan famosa en el medio de la ciudad y al ver a los guardias note que definitivamente por la manera convencional no iba a poder entrar.

Hice uso de mis habilidades acrobáticas que fueron siempre explotadas gracias al afán de mi padre y madre de convertirme en un buen luchador.

Entre por el techo y prácticamente al bajar termine en el sector donde sabía que mis compañeros del instituto se reunían.

Allí estaba. Estaba ella.

**Estaba "mi Shuliet" besándose como la más perra de las perras con mi mejor amigo de aquel entonces. Franco Tavernelli.**

**_Creo que nunca lo olvidare..._**

En la furia la sangre se me subió a la cabeza. Aprete mis puños y me acerque a ella. Sentía tanta..tanta impotencia.

Me sentía traicionado. Me sentía humillado y pisoteado.

Es verdad que era adoptado. Fui adoptado por una familia de millonarios cuando tenía solo diez años y conserve mi apellido..."Todd".

Lo único que me quedaba de mi verdadera familia era un recuerdo. Uno de cuando tenía cinco años.

Mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mi. Las últimas palabras de mi padre fueron..._ "Nunca dejes que nuestro apellido sea pisoteado, Jason. Nunca te doblegues ante nadie, hijo...Jason"_

Exacto. Mi padre me dijo eso. Quizás por eso me sentía aún más humillado.

Sentía que le falle a mi padre dejando que una **perra mujerzuela se burlara de mi de esta manera.**

**Dejando que todos se burlen de mi a mis espaldas.**

No deje ni reaccionar a Franco que lo tire contra una pared. Recuerdo solo que dijo... **"Jason..Amigo. No es lo que parece.."** No lo escuche.

Le di tantos golpes como pude. No paraba a pesar de estar rodeado de mis amigos que no podía creer en el demonio irrefrenable que me había convertido.

Ella me pidió que lo soltara y eso me enojo aún más.

Con fuerza le tire a mi ex amigo ensangrentado a ella. Ya que tanto lo quería...

La odiaba. Odiaba a esa mujer que se atrevió a burlarse de mi. _Todas son iguales pensé. Lo recuerdo bien. Creo que por eso nunca más a partir de eso pude confiar en una..._

No camine ni diez pasos que tenía a dos guardias enormes que me llevaban a la puerta de la discoteca. Me dijeron de todo. No recuerdo precisamente sus palabras.

No las recuerdo realmente...

Lo único claro fue que me llevaron detenido esa noche.

_Por intento de homicidio..._Reí. Era un niño. Era un adolescente que siempre fue "correcto" y que termino explotando porque los demás se aprovecharon de él.

Era simple. No había nada complicado que entender.

Mis padres me fueron a buscar.

Es decir...Mi madre me fue a buscar. Mi padre estaba muy ocupado en sus "negocios" que paradojicamente se realizaban a las tres de la mañana que esa noche solo fue ella.

Mi madre adoptiva. **Natalia...**

No me reto. No me dijo nada hasta que llegamos a casa. Dejo su chaqueta en manos de un sirviente y solo camino hacia arriba. Al parecer rumbo a mi cuarto.

Yo la seguí. Ya sabía lo que quería.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y cerro una vez que yo entre.

Recuerdo sus palabras con claridad. "Seré concreta y directa, Jason. Moriré más temprano que tarde. Tu padre se encontrará otra ramera de su grandisimo Harén y se casara con ella. Es bueno saber que estás madurando y dejando de ser un niño. Para serte sincera ya estaba preocupada. He investigado a esa mujercita que era novia tuya. Es una pequeña prostituta. Fuiste un ciego hijo mio pero gracias a los dioses te diste cuenta de lo que realmente era...

...la gente es cínica. Tu padre es un cínico y yo nunca he sido una mujer ejemplar tampoco. La verdad que me dio gusto haber tenido un hijo como tu. Se que eres digno heredero de nuestra compañía. Se que eres el niño que hubiera querido tener...

Jason. Algún día espero que encuentres una mujer a la cual realmente llegues a amar. Se que algún día tendrán un hijo o más tal vez...y en fin. Quiero darte algo especial..."

Ese fue el momento en que me dio ese colgante. Ese era el legado más preciado que ella me podía dar. Según palabras de ella, claro.

Era de su madre. Era el legado de su madre y ahora me lo daba a mi. Lo sorprendente era que me lo daba para que...

-Jason Toooood.-Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos. Me di vuelta y esa niña estaba tirada en mi cama y se reía de manera divertida. _Es..._

_-_¿Helena? ¿Eres tu? ¿Qué haces...-Su risilla era molesta. No podía creer que esa niña con la que luche hace un rato era ella.

-No me confundas, Jason Todd. No soy Helena. Ella es mi hermana gemela. Mi nombre es Cassandra y yo vengo en paz. No deseo pelear contigo para nada. Así que si no te molesta que te lo pida..Baja la guardia conmigo. No me gusta hablar con alguien en esos términos.-Estaba en pose de pelea y ella me miraba aún recostada ahí.

Realmente jugaba como una niña. Su sonrisa era radiante aunque había en ella una perversidad casi imperceptible y sus palabras...su forma de ser...Era infantil.

Y estaba jugando.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que no tenía que seguirle su juego por más de que se pareciera a esa otra niña...

La del colgante. _Helena.._

-Por Dios. No desconfíes de mi. Soy solo una niña. ¿Qué daño puedo hacerte? Jason solo he venido hasta aquí a ponerte al tanto...-Ahora miraba hacia el techo y jugaba con su cabello.

Me exasperaba su actitud.

-Magia. Tienes magia y difícilmente te etiquetaría como una niña indefensa. No juegues conmigo y dime de una vez para que has venido. ¿A ponerme al tanto de que?-

-Bueno. Tu querida Raven está en la Torre de los Titanes en este momento. Has sido muy..¿Cómo sería la palabra? ¿Descortés? Si. Por supuesto, has sido muy descortés con ella y ahora está allí dando pena estando embarazada...-

-¿Ha vuelto con los Titanes?-Pensé en voz alta. Robin tenía que ver en eso. Estaba seguro.

Ella asintió.

-Es diferente. Lo sabes, Jason. No es la tímida Titan que antes solía ser. Ha estado con un amigo tuyo antes ¿No? Scott. Si. Ese era su nombre...-La tome del brazo y la obligue a sentarse.

-No entres a mi mente. No me creas un juguete, niña.-

-Cassandra. Llámame Cass si quieres pero no me trates de esa manera cuando solo intento ayudarte. Deberías saber agradecer. Te estoy intentando abrir los ojos. Raven...Ella te traiciono con tu amigo una vez...-

-Se que Scott no era nada para ella. No me hagas pensar cosas que no son. No me hagas pensar que no...-

-Lo más probable es que no sea tu hijo. Y si lo fuera...¿Tendrías un hijo a los diecinueve años? ¿Con ella? ¿Con una zorra que lo único que ha echo a sido jugar contigo todo este tiempo como esa mujer...-La tome otra vez y la tire al suelo. Ella cayó y comenzó a sonreír para mi disgusto.

-Te crees fuerte pero aún sigues pensando en la traición de esa mujer y por eso te crees con el derecho de tratar a todas como a ti se te plazca.

¿Sabes? La verdad no me importa pero lo que si te debería importar a ti es ese niño. No puedes dejarlo nacer. No puedes no hacer nada. Eres muy joven para cargar con un hijo y ella no te ama. ¿Es así como querías tener una familia?-

-_Raven.._. Para ella soy todo. Lo sé. Se que...-Me sentía confundido. Sentía que mi seguridad sobre mi mismo iba desapareciendo. Me sentía inestable...

Incluso débil.

-¿Piensas que te ama? ¿Piensas que después de haberte acostado con ella eres lo más importante de su vida? No lo creo. Pero si no me crees es tu problema. Yo cumpli al advertirte.

Ya veremos cuanto tiempo se tardará en conseguir un reemplazo. Conseguirá a alguien mejor que tu y se olvidará de ti. Tenlo por seguro...-

-Se que es mi hijo. No me harás pensar lo contrario. No me harás pensar lo que tu quieres con tus juegos mentales, niña.-Su sonrisa dejo de ser tan brillante y me miro seria. Su mirada transmitía reprobación.

Suspiro exageradamente y se llevó su cabello hacia atrás.

-Esta bien. Suponiendo que es tu hijo. ¿Dejarías que sea criado por otro hombre? ¿Dejarías que un hijo tuyo trate de padre a un extraño...a alguien que no eres tu?-

-Raven no lo hará. No se atrevería...-

-Por supuesto que lo haría. Por supuesto que lo hará...-Su voz ya no era juguetona. Ahora era seria.

-No la dejaría.-

-Es astuta. Está con los Titanes en este momento y es claro que no te ama porque si no estaría aquí. A tu lado..y ese no es el caso.-

-¿Qué eres?-

-Soy tu amiga, Jason Todd. No soy como mi hermana que esta cegada por ella. Yo veo claramente. Se lo que es y se como te la sacarás de la mente de una vez.

Se como podrás librarte de ella...-La mire para que prosiguiera.

Ella se levanto y se fue a uno de mis muebles. Abrió la tercera cajonera y saco de allí como si supiera donde estaba...

Un arma.

-Acaba con ese niño antes de que nazca. Una vez vivo se que no tendrás las agallas para deshacerte de él. Hazlo de una vez antes que ella consiga a otro. Quítate de encima a ese bebé que aún puedes hacerlo y no tendrás porque sentirte culpable luego. Es lo mejor para ti...incluso para ese niño. - Tome el arma y la mire por unos instantes.

Pensé en sus palabras...y pensé.

-Sabes que es lo mejor. Tu, realmente lo sabes...-Se agacho elegantemente dando un ademán de despedida al gran estilo de una bailarina que terminaba un acto.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles.

_¿Seré capaz de matar a un niño? A..¿Mi hijo?._

_No. Raven no puede traicionarme con nadie. Ella dijo que no lo haría..._

_Ella no es como Juliet._

* * *

**Damian Wayne POV (AKA Robin del Futuro)**

Alex estaba enfermo. Algo le hizo a su madre. Sabía perfectamente que tan inmenso era su afan de reunir a sus padres pero haber echo algo para que Raven termine así...

* * *

Buscaba más pistas para descubrir lo que le sucedio a Mary. Era un caso particular y...

¡POR TODOS LO CIELOS SABÍA QUE FUE HELENA PERO...Sencillamente necesitaba pruebas!

Era todo un desafió para mi.

Robe de los laboratorios del hospital donde estaba ella sus muestras de sangre y su historial clínico para saber todo sobre su estado.

No fue difícil. Hice los estudios pertinentes y nada. No tenía nada en su cuerpo extraño.

Fui al lugar donde le ocurrió el accidente y note que no estaba solo.

-Raven. ¿Me estás siguiendo?-Pregunte. Tenía la sensación de que era ella.

Raven no advertía solo dejaba notar su presencia. Siempre fue así...

Como Helena.

-Te has atrevido a interponerte en mi camino, Damian. Tu y Bruce Wayne no me dejaron acabar con él. Perfecto, era lo mínimo que esperaba de ustedes pero ahora..¿Acusas a mi hija de haber intentado matar a la bastarda de Mary?-

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? Detesto a Grayson pero tu...Se supone que lo amabas, Raven. Conozco a la gente perfectamente. Se cuando una persona miente y tu antes no mentías. Pero ahora tampoco.

Algo hicieron contigo...Aprendiste a odiar al padre de Alex. Jason Todd formaba parte de tu pasado. ¿Qué cambio?-Me acerque a ella. La respetaba muchísimo. Solo por eso le daba una oportunidad de explicarse.

Aparte estaba 99% seguro de que todo esto no era su culpa. Alguien más estaba detrás de todo esto.

-No me conoces. No sabes nada de mi, Damian Wayne. Eres un niño que lo único que busca es estorbarme. Me quiero deshacer de Grayson de una maldita vez. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser mi obstáculo justamente TU?-

-Estoy del lado de mi padre, Raven. Soy un Wayne. Mi madre está completamente loca y ya lo he asumido. Pero tu..claramente estás confundida. Para serte sincero pienso que te lavaron el cerebro.-

-No. Ahora veo claramente y aprendí a aceptarlo como es. Es la persona más importante para mi. Tu no lo entenderías. Eres un niño...-Siempre me decían lo mismo. Siempre entraban con el tema de mi edad para demostrarme que aún "me faltaba mucho" y me enfermaba.

-Formaste una familia con Nightwing. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué ahora intentaste deshacerte de él?-

-Porque sin la presencia de Grayson en este mundo Jason Todd y yo podremos ser felices. Tendremos más hijos y él no se interpondrá más entre nosotros. Él tiene que morir. Jason tiene razón. Él siempre tiene razón. Lo amo. Haré todo...cualquier cosa que me pida, Damian. Incluso si me tengo que deshacer de ti lo haré.- Hablaba enserio. Por su mirada sentía que no me quería hacer daño..

Pero si tenía que hacerlo lo iba a hacer.

Reí.

-Haz perdido completamente la razón, Rae-Rae. Pero..¿Piensas que podrás llegar a Grayson estando mi padre protegiéndolo?-

-Tenemos todo cubierto. No me creas estúpida, Damian. Siempre hay un plan B en Jason. Mis hijos están en este momento en el pasado. Si no lo puedo destruir aquí y ahora lo harán ellos por mi.-

-¿Cómo pudiste utilizarlos a ellos? Cassandra no sería capaz...-

-Cass. Mi pequeña y dulce Cass es un caso perdida. Una vergüenza para los de nuestra raza. Esta enamorada de ti...Es una ilusa.-

-¿No te preocupa que juegue con tu propia hija?-

-Nunca me pudo importar algo menos. Ella es una arpía traidora. No es mi hija...Ya no más. -

-La Raven que yo conozco no hablaría así...estás confundida.-Levanto una mano lista para atacarme.

-Lo siento, Cariño...-Iba a hacerlo pero mi padre le dio un golpe en el cuello y cayó sobre mis brazos.

-Raven está mal. Está bajo un hechizo. Se que no es una persona que gozo siempre de mi confianza pero ...Está no es la Raven que conozco.-

-¿De quién sospechas?-

-Tengo actualmente tres sospechosos. Aunque creo que ahora es prioritario buscarlos. Tenemos que evitar que lleguen a...Richard.-

-Raven nos va a llevar ahí. Nos mandará al pasado y los detendremos.-

-Lo hará pero no puedo irme de aquí. Jason Todd está aliado con tu madre. No me sorprendería que Raven también sea parte de la Liga de Asesinos. No puedo dejar el presente desprotegido. Debes ir tu. Sabes como encargarte de sus hijas. Alex es tu amigo...

Conoces a los tres perfectamente bien.- Asentí. Entendía su punto. Quería quedar bien ante él. Si tenía que hacerlo iba a hacerlo. Con mis quince años mis ansias por llevar de una vez la capa de Batman eran tan grandes como mi EGO. Debía demostrarle a mi padre que era capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Lo que sea.

Esa misma noche Jason fue capturado en condiciones extrañas.

Raven recupero la conciencia y me vi obligado a amenazarla con la vida de él.

Lo hice sin que mi padre lo supiera. Era mi propio estilo de manejarme con los "enemigos".

Realmente me costaba considerar a Raven una enemiga. Aunque realmente lo fuera.

Sabía que ella estaba tan confundida como para dar la vida por ese lastre de Todd...así que use su miedo de perder a "su amorcito" para que me mandará aquí.

* * *

Alex se levantaba del suelo después de haberse acomodado la quijada. La verdad era que le dí un golpe más fuerte del que hubiera querido...

Aunque si fue él quien causo tantos problemas era lo mínimo que se merecía.

-¡TIENEN TRECE AÑOS DAMIAN! Te has burlado de muchas niñas pero jamás dejare que uses a mis hermanas para quedar bien con tu padre.-

-Pero no seas tan anticuado. ¿Qué te sucede? Aparte tus hermanas tienen prácticamente catorce.-

-Y tu imbécil tienes prácticamente dieciséis. ¡ Aléjate de Helena y Cassandra!-

-¿Desde cuándo tan buen hermano, Alex?- Ya me asqueaba su lastimera escena. Nunca vi a Alex en ese plan antes.

-Son tus sobrinas. No debes acercarte a ellas...-

-¿Sobrinas? ¿Sigues con eso...? Grayson será su padre pero...Él no es hijo de Bruce. Nosotros no somos hermanos. No soy el tío de nadie. Grayson es una rata adoptada simplemente.-

-Exacto. Detestas a Richard Grayson. Entonces..¿Cuál es tu problema con que lo elimine?-

-Digamos que mi padre lo prefiere vivo.-

-Tu lo has dicho. Desde que te conozco intentas siempre quedar bien con tu padre porque crees que algún día serás Batman. Pero..¿Sabes? Eso no ocurrirá JAMAS. Tienes que sacarte esa idea de la cabeza. Bruce Wayne desconfió de ti siempre. Prefiere a Richard Grayson y a Tim Drake para sucederle antes que a ti.

Sabe que eres cambiante... Esa confusión que aún queda en tu mente lo hace desconfiar de ti.-

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que piensa mi padre?-

-No soy tan buen telepata como luchador pero puedo ver lo obvio. Hay otra opción para ti Damian...-

-¿Cuál sería?-

-Ayúdame a deshacerme de Richard Grayson aquí. En ESTE presente y no tendrás competencia. Por ser su hijo legítimo Bruce Wayne te elegirá a ti sin lugar a dudas.-

-Hablas como mi madre, Alex...-

-Talia siempre quiso lo mejor para ti. Tu la estás faltando. Te advirtió que si seguías junto a tu padre con el traje de Robin terminarías siendo un lastimoso Titan. Ella siempre quiso más para ti. Ella espera que seas el próximo Batman. Ya has pasado años intentando ganarte su confianza.

Olvídalo y hazlo de la manera más efectiva.

Deshazte de la competencia.-

Me quede mirándolo por un rato sin decir nada.

-¿Qué le hicieron a su madre? ¿O has sido tu solo?-

-Mi madre ve ahora con claridad. Es simple...-

-¡RAVEN SE HA CONVERTIDO EN EL JUGUETE DE TU PADRE, ALEX! ¿Le lavaron el cerebro o qué?-

-Eso es un secreto. Hemos dejado de ser amigos desde el momento en que has empezado a jugar con mis hermanas. Te alejas de ellas o te mato..-

-¿Enserio?-Lo desafié.

-Nunca hable tan enserio. Has sido un buen amigo pero no mereces a ninguna de ellas. Menos cuando te has relacionado con esa estúpida.-

-Mary ya pago suficiente me parece. Está lisiada en una cama de hospital de por vida. Incluso siento que en cualquier momento perderá la razón...-

-Al menos está viva esa Zorra. Yo mismo hubiera acabado con ella...-

-Hablas como si..como si hubieras tenido algo con ella. Espera..¿Te gusta Mary?-

-Decídete de que lado estás. Tenemos tiempo. Yo no me iré de aquí hasta acudir a su entierro...-Desapareció sin responderme.

-¿Deshacerme de Grayson?...-La idea sobrevolaba mi cabeza. Eso es algo que me planteo mi madre antes. Era la primera misión que ella me había impuesto pero...

_Damian. Eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Eso sería arriesgar demasiado aunque..._

* * *

**Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

Al ver desaparecer a esos dos niños. A Helena y a ese tal Damian me quede por unos instantes escondido en las sombras del techo de un edificio lindero.

Red X...Jason Todd estaba ahí paralizado. Molesto porque su contrincante había desaparecido frente a él pero al mismo tiempo anonadado aún por los colgantes que aún tenía en su mano. Se quedo viéndolos...idiotizado.

Me fui luego de un rato al ver que bajo a su departamento. Todo era más que extraño.

La familiaridad con la cual la miro a esa niña era imposible de no ver.

Es verdad que la ataco pero luego pareció simplemente ser que se arrepintió. No entendía nada..

..y tampoco pude quedarme a pensar mucho. Star estaba en el hospital aún.

Fui rápidamente para verla. Esa niña con aquel otro chico fuera donde fuera que estaban...

Estaban bien. De eso estaba seguro.

Al entrar el hospital vi al doctor casi por milagro caminando frente a mi.

-¿Cómo está Starfire?-Le pregunte de inmediato.

-Se ha levantado un poco exaltada pero se le explico que estaba en este hospital porque sufrió una descompensación y se calmo. Ahora le hemos dado unos tranquilizantes pero esta consciente. Te estaba buscando...Estaba buscando a algún Titan. Ella necesita hablar con alguno de ustedes. Más precisamente con Robin.-

-Robin esta con unos asuntos importantes ahora. Iré yo...¿Dónde está?-

-Habitación 22.-Asentí y fui para allá. Abrí la puerta sin meditar demasiado.

Para mi sorpresa Starfire estaba parada mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Star?- Estaba preocupado por ella. No entendía que hacía fuera de la cama.

-Estoy bien, Speedy. Pero dime...¿Dónde está, Robin? ¿Por qué él no está conmigo aquí?-

-Estuvo siempre a tu lado, Star. Es que..Raven ha regresado con nosotros. Es eso.-

-¿Enserio? Nuestra amiga..¿Recupero la memoria?-Me impresionaba verla tan feliz por que ella haya vuelto. Realmente su mirada de preocupación cambio al enterarse de la "gran noticia".

-No creo que haya recuperado la memoria pero lo importante es que ha vuelto al equipo y no está con Red X ¿No?-Lo dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tienes razón. Se que su memoria volverá tarde o temprano. Con nosotros a su lado recordará...¿Qué me paso, Speedy?-

-Perdiste la conciencia y junto con Robin te trajimos aquí.-Me tomo de las manos.

-Speedy. No me mientas..¿Pasa algo con mi bebé?-Me puse nervioso inmediatamente por su pregunta.

-No. El doctor dijo que puede ser algo normal por el embarazo. Cyborg te hará un chequeo en la enfermería de la torre de seguro pero no te preocupes que todo estará bien. Pero dime..¿Sientes algo extraño?-

-Si. No me siento nada bien. Pero como tu has dicho supongo que es el embarazo...los nervios. -Ya no me miraba de frente.

-¿Nervios? Star...¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ¿A qué le temes? - Ahora palideció.

-No es nada importante. Es...Son cosas mías solamente. No me hagas caso, Speedy.-

-Starfire. No seremos muy cercanos pero se que hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Es alguna de esas niñas, no?-

-¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes?-Tartamudeo un poco.

-No confio en ellas. Acabo de ver a esa tal Helena junto con un niño luchando contra Red X. Luego de un segundo para el otro él trato a Helena como si fuera una muñeca de cristal. Inclusive se veía arrepentido de haberla atacado. Pienso que se conocen...

Nos oculta algo.-

-Me ataco, Speedy. Helena me ataco e intento matar a mi bebé. Ella me odia. No se porque pero desde que ambas niñas llegaron Robin...no me habla como antes. A veces siento que no le preocupo más. Siento que ya no me quiere.-

-Robin te ama y mientras estuviste aquí estuvo muy preocupado por ti. No se de donde sacas eso.-

-Quiero volver a la Torre. Estoy bien ahora y no me gusta este lugar. Quiero ver a Raven...a Robin. Pero al mismo tiempo...-

-¿Tienes miedo, no?-

-No por mi. Por mi hijo, Speedy. Él esta indefenso dentro mio. Aparte si es una aliada de Red X tenemos la obligación de avisarle a Robin...-

-No vi una alianza entre ellos clara, Star. Solo digo que no me agrada lo que vi. Es peligrosa junto con su hermana. Quizás estén planeando algo contra nosotros...-

-No. Cassandra no es como Helena aunque si creo que el poder de Helena tiene algo que ver en el cambio de actitud de Robin. Siento que lo está manipulando de alguna manera.-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Cassandra no es igual a la hermana?-

-Me lo demostró, Speedy. Ella realmente se preocupa muchísimo por Robin. No hay falsedad en su admiración por él. Aparte estos días ha cuidado de mi a pesar de que no tuvimos un buen comienzo. Esos té que me hace la verdad que me hacen sentir mucho mejor. Se los preparaba su madre. ¿Cómo puede ser una niña tan dulce malvada?-

-Quisiera conocerla más. Por lo pronto me reservo mis comentarios.- Ella me dio una sonrisa para que me tranquilizara pero mi desconfianza hacia ellas no se iba a disipar con eso. Starfire era muy buena para ver verdaderamente las intenciones ocultas de ciertas personas.

Yo personalmente veía algo parecido en la mirada de ambas.

-No te preocupes. Ahora Raven está con nosotros y se que si hay magia detrás del comportamiento de Robin ella nos ayudará. Es nuestra amiga.-

-Es verdad. Debemos hablar con Raven. Ella sabrá si hay brujería en todo esto. ¿Segura qué estás bien?-

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Quiero volver a la Torre. Prefiero estar allí junto con ustedes.-Asentí y salimos de esa habitación.

_Raven. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de Rae?_

* * *

**Kid Flash POV (AKA Wally West)**

Robin fue a descansar un rato. Dijo que lo necesitaba.

Me contó a grandes rasgos todo lo que sucedió.

Me contó sobre la perdida de memoria de Raven y de su pequeña relación con el ladrón, Red X. No podía creer que todo eso allá pasado en tan poco tiempo y mucho menos también que Starfire estuviera embarazada.

Robin me ocultaba algo importante de la historia. Lo sabía pero preferí no preguntar nada. Me contó más que suficiente como para entender ese cambio tan radical de actitud en ella.

Fui al gimnasio a entrenar un poco. Hace mucho que no estaba en un lugar estable. Hace mucho que no gozaba de las comodidades de estar en una Torre Titan.

-Lo siento, Kid Flash. Siento haberme comportado de esa manera tan grosera frente a ti. A esta altura Robin ya te debió contar todo. Estoy confundida. Es eso, Wally...-Era Raven quien entro al gimnasio y cerro la puerta. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Era como un fantasma cuando se movía.

No había ruidos de pisadas ni nada a su paso. Ella caminaba como una grácil bailarina.

-¿Raven? Te entiendo. No hay problema. Es solo que me sorprende verte tan diferente.-

-Estoy dolida. Es eso. Realmente cuando me vi en una habitación desconocida sin memoria me asuste al ver a ese chico que no conocía. Él aseguro que era mi amigo y yo le creí. No me quedo otra.

Luego el me sedujo comportandosé muy bien conmigo. Lo que siempre quiso fue jugar conmigo y lograr aco...-

-Entiendo, Raven. Tranquila...-Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se veían humedecidos. Realmente se sentía mal al recordarlo.

-Me uso, Wally. Él me uso y se aprovecho de mi falta de memoria para manipularme a su gusto. Soy una estúpida...soy una estúpida hasta por estar llorando por él.- La abrace contra mi pecho porque la verdad que no podía ver a una persona como ella en ese estado.

-Me siento sola. Aún no recuerdo nada y la verdad que me temo que esto sea permanente. Aparte...esa niña Cassandra es peligrosa. No me agrada. Siento que no es digna de confianza. Me ha estado siguiendo desde el principio y nunca le dijo a Robin sobre mi. ¿Por qué? ¿No te parece extraño?-

-¿Crees que es una enemiga, Raven?-

-Casi no lo dudo, Kid Flash pero ¿Qué puedo decir yo? Robin no confía en mi. Sólo me tiene lástima por mi condición. Creé que estoy de acuerdo con Red X aún y es por eso que me siento sola.-

-¿Sola? No puedes sentirte sola. Yo estoy aquí contigo ¿No?-

-¿Cómo se que no es lástima, Wally?-

-Me preocupas. Eres una amiga y contigo he contado innumerable cantidad de veces.-Descansó su rostro tímidamente en mi cuello e hizo vibrar mi espina.

-Gracias...-

* * *

**Alex POV**

-Alex. Enserio...¿Desde cuándo tan buen hermano?-Helena estaba sentada en el sofá de mi departamento. Tranquila y me hablaba con voz aburrida.

-Te estás regalando a Damian Wayne, Helena. ¿Dónde está tu sensatez?- Le dije sin reparos.

-**La perdí junto con mi alma el día en que nací. Por favor, Alex. Tranquilízate y déjame hacer mi vida. No soy ninguna idiota y lo sabes. No me subestimes tanto.-**

-Te subestimo porque se perfectamente que él es tu punto débil.-

**-No querido. Estás equivocado. Helena Grayson no tiene puntos débiles.-**

**-No me hagas recordar ese apellido. Me da asco pensar que una persona como tu se identifique con ese imbécil. Aparte al contrario de lo que piensas yo creo que tienes varios puntos débiles.-**

-¿Enserio? Y según tú...¿Cuáles serían, hermanito?-

**-Mamá, Damian Wayne y yo.-**Le dije sin rodeos. Ella rió por un rato enserio. Jugaba con su cabello que era largo y liso.

Negro como la noche.

-Tu realmente me haces reír. Hablando de mamá...Ella ya está en la Torre Titan. ¿Sabes por qué?-

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi padre está vez?-

**-Creo que te sorprenderás de lo que es capaz de hacer ese hijo de puta.-**

-No hables así de mi padre. No frente a mi.-Le advertí.

-Dirás lo mismo de él cuando sepas que hizo está vez.-Tiro su cabeza contra el respaldo y se reincorporo nuevamente suspirando profundamente.

-Dilo de una vez.-

-¿Estás listo?-La mire pidiéndole que dejará de jugar. Ella asintió con una sonrisa misteriosa. Me iba a decir algo que no me iba a gustar para nada...

Estaba preparado. Eso era seguro.

Estando en esta familia vi todo.

**Asesinatos. Traiciones. Intentos de parricidio. Complejos de niñas locas con su padre.**

**De todo.**

_¿Qué cosa tan terrible me puede decir Helena?_

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Vi a Raven entrar al gimnasio y eso me pareció muy extraño.

La seguí y cerro la puerta rápidamente. Iba a entrar pero no lo hice al escucharla hablando con alguien.

Era Kid Flash.

Escuche como ella le contó lo que paso con Jason. Sentí algo de hipocresía en su voz aunque me sentí terriblemente mal al saber que Raven pensaba que sentía solo lástima.

Eso no era verdad.

-Robin. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Me di vuelta y era Starfire con Speedy detrás mio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Fue lo único que atine a decir.

-¿Estabas escuchando, Robin?-Abrieron la puerta del gimnasio. Kid Flash me pregunto algo molesto.

Estaba en medio de ellos cuatro. Raven me miraba con inocencia.

_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_

* * *

Al finnnnn termineeee este cap xD-

Perdon por la tardanza pero hace mucho calor. Comencé a trabajar y todo junto hace que cuando vuelvo del trabajo quiera solo dormir o mirar la tele xD jajajaja

Hay mucho trabajo ahora que se acerca la bendita Navidad...por suerte xD. Igual prometo subir el otro rápido como acostumbro cuando me siento mal por no haber subido algo más rápido =D

**Crazylove**: Lo que decia con la mujer maravilla es que primero la compañía que hace las series pensó hacer una SERIE DE ELLA. Porque es más famosa y da a que Batman se aparezca en la serie tambien porque hay una relación cercana entre ellos. Apesar de que ella es más famosa Raven por otro lado resulto ser más atractiva por su toque oscuro. ¿Por qué? Porque es simple. Las series como Crepusculo, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries venden! Por ende la compañía supone que Raven al ser un ser oscuro como ellos también venderá. jeje. Beso..espero haberte aclarado la duda. Gracias por siempre estar!

**Hazel:**Aca se menciona lo de las cadenas pero se ahondara más en ese tema importantisimo después . xD..Cassandra interrumpió a Jason cuando iba a decir que significaba xD..Que tontuela! =P jaja En el comic Batman desconfiaba de ella porque Raven en su faceta oscura mato a varios inocentes y heroés. Varias veces. VARIAS veces ella fluctuó entre ser una tímida titán, una adolescente normal y una mujer que mata sin piedad. Eso es lo que produce desconfianza en Batman. (Mira la imagen de mi profile donde se ve que Batman desconfia de Raven claramente).

Robin, Nighting..como sea que se llame siempre peco de bobo pero bue. Es importante ..siempre lo fue tanto en la serie como en comic que..ahora en este momento es Batman. xD. (siii..pero ya Bruce volvió y va a volver a ser Nightwing. xD ) JEJE...Me parece que Raven tiene sus planes =) Gracias por tu esmero en el review. De verdad te lo agradezco Hazel. jeje. Besote!

**Bjlauri: **Prometo que a todas voy a decirles cuando sale al aire el show. Por ahora es bueno saber que saldrá y que Raven competía con personajes importantisimos como Zatanna y la mujer Maravilla. Ellas primeramente iban a tener el show pero como le explique a Crazylove Raven es atractiva por el toque oscuro que tiene y del cual carecen las dos que mencione xD- Espero hablar en el chat con vos pronto. Gracias por tutti Bjlauriii!

**Jugo de limon: **No. jeje. Es SOLO de Raven porque quieren hacer una serie al gran estilo. Buffy la cazadora de Vampiros. En el caso de Raven (no es que no le haya pasado a Buffy) se enfrentaría (supongo yo y por lo que decian en el blog de DC oficial) con demonios malignos e incluso vampiros (que como verás ultimamente esto rinde y muchOOO xD ) Con respecto a lo de las vulgaridades. No te pongas triste porque ni en Sin Limites escribi nada vulgar vinculado a las niñas (y eso que personalmente creo yo que el otro fic tenia MUCHAS más vulgaridades. De echo aca cuando Raven lo hace por primera vez con Jason es un Lemon muy por arriba. Lo que ve Robin tambien fue algo censurado xD ) Tambien fue pedido de Bjlauri =D. Aparte..aún no escribi nada vulgar sobre Damian con alguna de ellas. xD. De echo Helena recalco en el capitulo pasado que ellos NUNCA se dieron un beso y penso que esa vez se lo iba a dar..pero NO fue xD..jeje..Beso! Saludos!

**RXR4EVER**: Jason está en un período de transición. Esta cambiando y se está convirtiendo en un ser oscuro. Lo primero que lo hizo cambiar fue una traición. Lo segundo es haberse echo el alma gemela de Raven . y lo que probablemente lo va a hacer explotar es si pasa lo que Cassandra le predijo xD IMAGINATE! Wiiii jaja . Sep. Helena es la hija predilecta de mamá. jaja..¿De que habrán hablado tanto, no? ¿La ves rara a Raven? jajaajajajajajaa Muaka muaka muaka. Cassandra esta mostrando las uñas! o...¿Las garras? jaja. Los hermanos de Raven aparecieron relativamente hace poco. En el Comic Titans #3 , #4, #5 ,#18. Esos comic estan en las paginas que señale en mi profile para descargar online gratis y en español. jaja. Yo traduzco algunos comic de esa pagina. Por cierto...los hermanos son 7 (junto con ella) son los 7 pecados capitales. Todos hijos de Trigon con DIFERENTES madres. El comic Titans #18 fue genial porque Raven lucha con "Envidia" que quiere que se una a sus hermanos y controlar a la raza humana pero ella deja en claro que es una Titan. Al principio la confundio porque Envidia tomo la forma de su madre Arella pero Raven es mucho más fuerte que sus hermanos (por eso ellos la quieren tanto) y lo derroto (aunque no lo mato xD)- Saludos y cualquier cosa preguntame. Te pido que leas lo que dejo marcado en negrita en otro comentario.

**Mel**: Raven es una maldita definitivamente xD. Es una bruja pero...PERO...tengo mis dudas. Creo que las hijas salieron igual a ella (pero sin los limites que ella tiene al haber convivido con los Titanes - y en el caso de Cassandra con el PLUS de ser una macriada xD) Con respecto a Show yo tambien ando al pendiente porque me meto a los foros oficiales y hablo con gente Yankee que me mantiene al dia con los comics (como dije me gustan pero otros aparte de los Teen Titans o Titans. Supergirl, Batwoman, Gotham Sirens (Harley Quinn, Hiedra venenosa y Catwoman juntas) tambien son mi perdición xD. jaja..Como te dije traduzco esos comic al español asi que ando seguido por esos foros. Bueno al menos cuando tengo tiempo y estoy tranqui...y libre del TRABAJO XD XD. Saludos Mel! Besoo grande mi gran motivadora!

**Artemisa**: jaja..veremos si sigue el consejo. Helena es misteriosa hasta cuando tiene su POV. xD. Podemos saber que piensa dentro de su mente cuando hablo desde su punto de vista PERO...a pesar de eso nunca sabemos que hará xD. Que locoo! wiii...Gracias por tus alientos..(que siempre los necesito) Por cierto..Gracias por hacerme acordar de Starfire xD. La olvide totalmente supongo...Nadie la menciono y aparte...cuando la mencionan la quieren ver muerta a la pobre =P jaja..Beso Artemisaa! Suerte con todo!

**Gesy**.: Directa. Espontanea. Genial! Gracias por tu comentario corto pero claro. Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta ;D. Beso grande y que andes bien!

**VaniRaven**: Como verás dudo que Raven sea LA GRAN villana. Creo que hay alguien más detrás de todo. mmm...Hay gente que se aprovecha de su magia me parece y de sus poderes mentales xD. jajaj. No te preocupes. Raven tiene corazón. Solo que su falta de memoria y eso que también ella se olvide de que lo tiene. =D. Ya veremos que pasa. Besoteee y bue..espero que me sigas. Gracias por tomarte las molestias de dejar un review. Lo aprecio mucho =)

**Stefi**: Quería escribir rápido el cap para escribirte. jaja. **Tu pregunta no es tonta. ¿Sabes porque? Porque Raven aparece en DOS series a la vez. Una se llama "Teen Titans" y otra se llama "Titans". Raven mientras no aparecia en Teen TItans aparecía en Titans. Los Teen Titans actuales son (Raven, Chico Bestia, Wondergirl, superboy, Kid Flash, Ravenger y Damian Wayne) que pasa? Bueno Raven se une a este grupo de jovenes ACTUALMENTE porque ella a sido convertida en una adolescente de 16 años luego de su resurrección (porque había muerto). Aunque tambien participa desde el #1 hasta el tomo #18 en la serie Titans. Los Titans estan formados por Starfire, Dick Grayson, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Flash (Wally), Speedy (Roy Harper) y Raven. Raven aca quedaba como la MAS joven de este grupo pero estaba aca tambien porque ella recordaba cuando tenia la misma edad que los otros. Perdio años pero su memoria sigue intacta. **

**Te recomiendo que leas los Titans(serie 2009 y sigue igual) desde el comic 1 hasta el 18. En especial el Titans #17 y #18. Porque son especiales de Raven y los mejores (aunque del 1 al 7 Raven es protagonista xD )**

**Actualmente Raven esta en los Teen titans donde esta Damian Wayne ahora en el equipo. Te recomiendo que leas esta serie desde el #76 hasta el actual (#88. el 89 sale dentro de 10 dias).**

**¿De donde los saco? De la pagina Ladroncorps (la pagina esta en MI profile) y en ESA PAGINA traduzco series al español yo tambien. Como ser: Supergirl, Batwoman, Batman europa, Gotham Sirens, Tiny Titans y hasta hice un especial de halloween el mes pasado.** xD. Bajalas de ahi gratuitamente. Todo esta detallado en mi profile. ;D (Espero haberte ayudado). Yo NO traduzco ni Titans ni Teen Titans pero lo hacen unos chicos geniales. Son muy buenas las traducciones y esos numeros que te dije. En especial Titans#18 y #17. Son GENIALES!. Gracias por tu review. uff..me canse de escribir xD **Por cierto podes comentar en la pagina pero lo unico que no se puede hacer es hacer publicidad. Por ende no menciones la pag de Fanfiction xD. Solo eso. xD jeje Como todos los blogs solo lo unico que no se puede hacer es mencionar OTRAS paginas xD. **

**Usagi**: JAJAJA. Helena está en plan de mala. Raven en plan de buena y Cassandra esta volviendose más perversa. Damian esta siendo seducido por una propuesta interesante y Jason se va a volver loco parece si Raven se atreve a... xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo grande. Muchas gracias Usagi por tu comentario. Me sirvió para acordarme de develar más sobre Cass. La misteriosa niña inocente y buena =P jajaja Bso!

**Gris**:Creo que la dulce Cass ya no es tan inocente jojojojo. Feliz navidad! jajaja xD Helena la intento matar pero no pudo. Igual Mary esta en una cama paralitica porque Helena la hechizo en medio de una pelea con un villano y ella salió perjudicada xD. Es mala pero quien sabe cuanto..lo veremos más adelante. Veremos quien es el peor de los 3. o sera Jason? =O Me encanta cuando citas una frase de Helena. No se pero me hace sentir muy bien jajaj. Gracias! Beso grande. no te conozco pero adoro tus reviews. Son refrescantes. Es bueno saber que ando por buen camino ! =D

**Me canse. Lo escribi rápido pero premeditadamente. Ya lo andaba pensando mientras trabajaba xD jajaja**

**Gracias por los reviews! La verdad estoy MUY agradecida.**


	16. Capitulo XVI:Fraternidad

**Alerta de limonada cuando Raven y Jason se encuentran xD. Estan advertidos! BEWARE!**

* * *

**Capitulo XVI: Fraternidad**

30 de Diciembre del 2010

**"La fraternidad de los hombres no puede tener más fundamento que la conciencia de la común paternidad de Dios."**

Ramiro De Maeztu

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Estaba encasillado por todos los demás. Al principio me costo emitir una palabra coherente pero casi al instante recorde que no me podía cohibir ante ellos.

Mis amigos...

Mi equipo.

Yo era el líder de ellos.

-Estaba apunto de entrar al gimnasio y los escuche. No quería interrumpirlos. Fue solo eso. Pero Star..¿Tu qué haces aquí?-Desvie la conversación inmediatamente. Después de todo realmente no sabía como es que ella podía estar ahí.

Parada frente a mi como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Claro...-Solo bufó Kid Flash.

-Robin. Estoy bien y no hay nada de que preocuparse. Fue solo una recaída normal del embarazo. Igual eso ya no importa porque nuestra compañera Raven ya esta aquí con nosotros y todo volverá a ser como antes. ¿No lo crees Raven?-

-Y...¿Tu eres...?-Raven pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Mi novia. Tu amiga. Starfire. -Tres frases certeras y directas. Sin rodeos le lance. Quería dejarle bien en claro quien era Star para mi y que ese beso realmente no significo nada.

-Oh. Starfire. La verdad que es un gusto al fin conocer a la novia de Robin y la verdad que es terrible que no recuerde nuestra amistad pero se que podremos volver a construirla. ¿No es así?-Ella le pregunto amistosamente y con una muy leve sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto, Raven! Haremos de todo juntas. Se que me ayudaras con mi bebé y que esta Torre volverá a ser como antes. Pronto te olvidarás de Re...-La mire a Star para que no siguiera. Para que ni lo mencionara.

-¿Red X ibas a decir? No se preocupen. Él es mi pasado y no crean que entre nosotros hubo algo. Él no es importante para ni yo para él. Quiero hacer un punto y aparte de este tiempo que estuve con él y comenzar a construir recuerdos con ustedes. Mis..mis amigos.-Kid Flash la tomo del hombro y se acerco a ella.

-Estamos para lo que necesites. Ya lo sabes.-

-A pesar de todo. Siempre seremos amigas.-

-Contigo otra vez, Rae. Espero que la torre vuelva ser como antes lo era.-

-Por supuesto. Espero que lo sea.-Ella respondió. No podía creer su positivismo. Su buena predisposición. Era como si...

Como si hubiera recobrado la memoria y hasta se hubiera vuelto amistosa.

-¿Dónde están las niñas?-Pregunte.

-Debes deshacerte de ellas, Robin. Son un peligro para la torre.-Inmediatamente dijo Speedy.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-En esta torre se siente la magia negra. Es tan poderosa...-Dijo Raven con voz un tanto, sutilmente, soñadora.

-Quizás sea el hermano de esas niñas. Quizás haya venido aquí.-Kid Flash añadió mientras note que paso su brazo por detrás de ella hasta que su mano se logro posar sobre su cadera.

-¿Hablas de...Alex, Wally?- Él asintió.

-¿Wally?.Kid Flash..¿Qué hace tu mano ahí?-Estúpidamente pregunte en voz alta algo que solo debía ser una pregunta que quedara encerrada entre las paredes de mi mente.

-Es un abrazo. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Robin? Perdió la memoria pero..NO es una niña. Acaso, Raven...¿Te molesta?-

-Molesta pero...¿Somos amigos,no?- Él le guiño un ojo y le regalo una sonrisa enorme.

-EXACTO. Amigos. Solo amigos. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-Enfrente mio estaban concretando una..

Una...¿Cita?

-No puede. Raven estuvo mal hace unos instantes. Raven..TU lo sabes. No estás en condiciones.-

-Por supuesto que puedo. Estoy bien. Quiero salir un rato con él. Tu me has dicho que estando con mis "amigos" iba a recordar. Bueno, creo que empezar con Kid Flash es buena idea.-

-Eh..Ehh..Rav..-

-Nos vemos a las...Es decir, Nos vemos chicos.-Kid Flash la tomo entre sus brazos frente a nuestros ojos. Luego prácticamente desapareció haciendo uso de su supervelocidad.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre llevarla de esa manera estando..-Pare de súbito.

-¿Estando qué.., Robin?-Pregunto Speedy curioso.

-Estando tan frágil. Sin memoria ella esta confundida. Es eso lo que pasa.-Preferí esperar a que lo dijera ella. No era yo el indicado.

-Robin. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar cosas para vestir a nuestro bebé?-

-No puedo. Tengo que...entrenar.-

-Pero Robin...Tu no vas a entrenar. ¿Cómo puede ser entrenar más importante que nuestro bebé?-

-No digo que sea más importante. ¿Sabes? En realidad voy a buscar a las niñas. Tengo que saber a donde están. No puedo quedarme aquí sin saber nada de ellas.-

-Pero nuestro hijo es prioridad, Rob..-

-Star. Te acompañare si Robin no puede. No te hagas tanto problema. Es mejor que él sepa donde están esas niñas. ¿Quién sabe lo que podrían estar haciendo?-

-¿Podrías dejar de insinuar cosas contra ellas?-

-¿Me estás hablando enserio? ¿No es obvio que hay algo mal con ellas? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Dejen de hablar mal de las niñas. Se quienes son y hagan lo que quieran. Me voy.-Me fui al garage a tomar mi motocicleta dejando a Star y a Speedy estupefactos.

Tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Necesitaba ahora respuestas. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Tenía que encontrar a Helena para saber más acerca de ella.

Tenía que encontrar a Raven para convencerme de que ella era mía y por sobre todo necesitaba convencerme de que Cassandra estaba mal.

-Jason. Jason. Tranquilo. Tranquilo. No debes precipitarte. Ella es tuya. Ese bebé es tuyo. No puedes hacerle daño a un niño. No debes...-Tenía en mis manos el arma.

Esta fría. Helada...

La tire contra la pared. No podía hacer algo como eso. Era demasiado inhumano hasta para una persona como yo.

_Ella me quiere. Ella solo piensa en mi. Es solo que...está confundida. _

_Le está sucediendo lo mismo que a mi. Ambos estamos confundidos. Tenemos que afrontar esto juntos. _

_Raven tiene que deshacerse de ese niño. Con él solo arruinaríamos nuestras vidas. _

_Soy muy...joven. No soy del tipo de persona capaz de ser un padre. Mucho menos si se trata de un niño que probablemente nacería con poderes sobrenaturales._

-Es demasiado para mi. Esa perra maldita debe volver conmigo y abortar al niño. Una vez que lo haga todo volverá a ser como antes y más adelante tal vez...pensaremos en eso más detenidamente.- Respiraba algo agitado. Tenía muchos planes en mi mente. Demasiados...

Eso si. Ninguno incluía un bastardo.

Fui a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama un rato. Todo era un desastre.

No me importo.

Dormí un rato. Solo una hora o tal vez dos.

No podía dormir más. No podía sacarmelas de la cabeza.

¿A quienes?

A las palabras de Cassandra.

Esas palabras...Esas premoniciones de lo que iba a hacer Raven no me dejaban tranquilo.

El fantasma de Shuliet hacía crecer mi desconfianza.

Me levante y me puse el traje de Red X debajo de una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans para nada ostentosos.

Tenía que salir. Tenía que salir a buscarla y ver con mis propios ojos que estaba haciendo.

* * *

**Cassandra POV**

Al salir del departamentucho de Jason Todd decidí que lo mejor era relajarme. Así que camine hasta la plaza.

Estaba lloviznando. Eso era seguro. Pero...no me importaba.

Me fascinaba el clima de Jump City.

Me encantaba la lluvia y los días nublados. Eran...

Divertidos.

Tenía muchos recuerdos bajo la lluvia.

Muchos.

Pero nunca uno tan bueno como el de aquella vez.

* * *

Paso un tiempo antes del accidente de mi papá.

Todo comenzó cuando salí del colegio un día nublado.

-Buenos días hermanita. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperando a Helena?-

-Hoy Helena no tuvo ganas de venir, Mary. ¿Podrías irte?-

-¡Qué malhumor, Cass! Ya comienzas a hablar como tu hermana y ya sabes...eso no es precisamente un cumplido.-

-Es solo que Damian prometió venir a buscarme hoy. En cualquier momento vendrá.- Ella negó con la cabeza riendo.

-Se comunicaron conmigo y ya me advirtieron que mi mamá hoy no vendrá a casa. Batman, Robin y toda la Liga de la Justicia de la cual mi padre y mi madre forman parte fueron a una misión especial en Europa. Volverán en unos días, supongo.-

-¿Mi papá esta en una misión junto a Starfire? ¿Es una broma?-

-Es tu triste realidad. Se que ellos volverán a estar juntos algún día. Es una lastima que Raven no pueda ser una miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Es una lastima que sea una bruja en la que nadie puede confiar.-

-Mi mamá no esta en la Liga de la Justicia porque simplemente no es más una heroína. Eso forma parte del pasado y punto. Mi padre debería dejar su traje de una vez también. Pasa tanto tiempo fuera de casa que ya casi no lo veo..-

-Que pena. A diferencia tuya yo lo veo seguido...-

-Cierra la boca. No caeré en tus trucos.-

-En fin. Lo que sea bastardita. Es decir, futura bastarda...me iré porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.-

-Púdrete.-Dije entredientes y me fui caminando en dirección contraria a la de ella ahora que sabía que Damian no iba a venir. Ella no tenía porque mentir.

Estaba muy cerca de llegar a la esquina cuando escuche un grito.

Una motocicleta casi atropello a una mujer. Ella estaba tendida en el suelo y lo único que vi pasar frente a mi fue un rayo fugaz.

Iba a muy alta velocidad y casi no pude ver al conductor.

Eso si. Pude saber quien estaba detrás de ese casco.

Su presencia era simplemente inconfundible.

Era Alex e iba demasiado rápido como para notarme.

Me llamo poderosamente la atención su apuro. Tire mi cartera sin importar su contenido y levite por la ciudad hasta encontrarlo con la mirada.

Se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad.

A un lago más precisamente.

Quedo parado en la orilla recostado en su motocicleta.

Era un fanfarrón. Le encantaba hacerse el grande con sus recién cumplidos quince años.

La verdad que no entendía porque estaba tan apurado si simplemente iba a contemplar el paisaje.

Era estúpido. No tenía sentido su apuro.

Pensé eso hasta que note otra presencia conocida.

Era...

Me escondí rápidamente al verla a la vista.

Ella aterrizo frente a él y lo abrazó.

Mi boca esta abierta y mis ojos abiertos de par a par. No podía creer lo que veía.

_Mary y Alex... besándose. Esto no puede ser..._

_Esto es.._

_¡Fantástico! _Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa siniestra al ver la escenita. Me teletransporte detrás de unas rocas para escuchar mejor lo que decían.

-Llegué lo más rápido que pude. Pensé que tu eras la que iba a terminar esperándome.-

-Lo lamento, Alex. Me encontré con tu hermanita y...digamos que me entretuve un rato con ella.-La sostuvo del brazo con fuerza y la miro a los ojos fijamente.

-Deja de jugar con Cassandra. Ya no es más una niña. Es peligrosa y puede hacerte más daño del que puedes imaginar.-

-Cassandra es una niña caprichosa. No es peligrosa. No es Helena.-

-Helena piensa. Helena será fría y calculadora como ella sola pero..¡**Pero no esta completamente loca!-**

-¿Podrías dejar la paranoia? Creo que solo la defiendes porque en el fondo algo la quieres.-

- No seas estúpida. Conozco a Cassandra y a Helena. Crecí junto con ellas y las vi convertirse en dos personas completamente diferentes. Ambas son peligrosas de diferentes modos.-Ella sonrió y puso una mano en su pecho.

-Tu también eres peligroso y la verdad que me pareces de lo más tierno, Alex. Yo logre domarte mi "leoncito".-Rasguñaba las piedras. Era totalmente repugnante ese apodo. _¿Cómo se deja llamar así? ¿Esa perra asquerosa...en qué ha convertido a Alex?_

_-_Mary. No me conoces. Cada noche, cada momento, cada segundo tengo que controlar un demonio que se encuentra enjaulado dentro de mi. Él lucha por salir. Si bajará la guardia el tomaría control de mi y ya no sería el mismo. Sería incapaz de amar. Tu eres lo quien me mantiene bien, Mary. Tu y tu dulzura eran algo que necesitaba.

Nunca jamás nadie me dio tanto cariño como tu. Mi madre...mi padre...los quiero pero ellos...-

-Si tu madre supiera de nuestra relación...creo que me mataría. O al menos lo intentaría. Tu padre por otro lado...Esta loco. Debes dejarlo. Debes irte de su lado.-Ella acariciaba su mejilla pero con la última oración Alex quedo shockeado. Tanto que retrocedió un paso.

-No me envenenes contra mi padre. No tu.-

-Es un asesino. Te está manipulando, amor. Tu no puedes ser su hijo. Tu eres demasiado bueno y hermoso de espíritu como para pertenecer a esa familia.-Mis ojos comenzaban a brillar. Me estaba alterando. Esa lacra humano desprestigiaba a mi familia con sus palabras y el tarado ese no hacía nada...

Una bofetada.

Alex la abofeteo tirándola en la arena.

Ella comenzó a llorar. _Tal vez no sea tan tarado. ¿Dónde está mi filmadora?_

_-_No seas como ellos. Por nuestro amor... déjalos mi "leoncito".- Él se arrodillo frente a ella y lloró también. Beso sus manos como un niño pidiendo perdón.

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO?_

_-_Perdona, Mey. Perdona pero no puedo controlarme. Es algo más fuerte que yo. No puedo alejarme de mi familia. Estoy unido a ellos...la sangre me llama, Mary. Lo lamento...-

-Tu eres muy fuerte. Lo he visto. He visto que tan fuerte cuando te atreviste a luchar contra ella.-

-Sabía que Helena es a veces impulsiva pero siempre supe también que es una persona que controla perfectamente sus emociones. Nunca pensé que hubiera sido capaz de matarte frente a mi.-

-Estaba celosa. Se que Helena te ama. Se que eres siempre serás "su querido hermano mayor" a pesar de que jamás lo diga. Se leer a las personas. Siente un cariño inmenso hacia a ti y supone que yo le estoy robando a su hermano.-

-Son estupideces. Helena no es así. Tiene un carácter difícil y complicado. Se encierra mucho en su mundo y aparte...no creo que me considero un hermano. -

-Ustedes se creen de hielo pero son fuego. Cada uno de ustedes son seres muy pasionales. Luchan por lo que quieren y para serte sincera lo único que le agradezco a la bruja de tu madre es que te haya dado la vida. ¿Sabes por qué?-Negó con la cabeza. Parecía su perro más que su "leoncito".

-Porque te amo y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Quiero que tengamos hijos. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Por favor, Alex... aléjate de ellos.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse. El viento se puso más bravo. La arena se comenzo a levantar y los árboles comenzaron a agitarse.

Las olas del mar crecían rápidamente.

La naturaleza estaba inquieta y yo también.

Las rasguñadas que di contra las piedras eran visibles. Mi nivel de irritabilidad estaba cruzando límites insospechados.

Esa mustia se atrevió a insultar a mi familia en innumerables oportunidades y Alex lo único que hacía era besarle las manos. Era inconcebible.

Simplemente inconcebible.

-¡Alex debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Es una tormenta!-Alex estaba parado viendo al cielo. Fruncía el seño.

-¿Desde cuándo las tormentas se originan así de...rápido?-Ella tomo su mano.

-¿Qué te sucede? No es momento de eso. Vamos...-Ellos fueron hacia la motocicleta. Alex parecía querer quedarse pero se fue con ella.

Al no verlos más frente a mi me tranquilice un poco más.

Con cada minuto iba recuperando el control de mi misma.

_Un momento...¿Yo hice eso?_

Mire al cielo por unos instantes. Vi que mientras mi mente recuperaba la calma el cielo, los árboles, el viento también lo hacían.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Mire mis manos y luego al mar. Ya estaba tranquilo y no tan inquieto como hace un rato.

-Ahora se el secreto de Alex. Ahora se que Helena también me oculto esto y por sobre todas las cosas...¿Poderes nuevos?...Genial.-

Es verdad que manipule a Mary. También es verdad que las cosas no me salieron como quería.

¿Por qué?

Bueno. Para ser sincera jamás pensé que Mary con Alex fuera de su mente iría tras Damian.

Tras mi Damian. Admito que me hizo perder la cabeza al principio pero...

Ver sufrir a mi hermano. Verlo sufrir porque su querida y amada Mary andaba tras su mejor amigo...

Era simplemente delicioso.

El bastardo lloraba lágrimas de sangre mientras yo reía.

Mate a dos pájaros de un tiro. Le hice un favor a la familia sin querer también.

Recupere al nieto primogenito de Trigon que ahora esta nuevamente del lado de su familia.

Recuerdo que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que diría el "abuelo" de todo esto.

_Supongo que el abuelo Trigon estaría muy orgulloso y el abuelo Bruce..._

-Lo lamento abuelito.-Me tomaron de mi hombro.

-¿Qué lamentas, Cass?- Era papá. Sonreí al verlo. Era tan hermoso...siempre se veía tan radiante. Mi papá era impresionante.

-Le compre un regalo al abuelo Bruce papá por su cumpleaños pero mira. Lo arruine. Soy un desastre...-Tenía una camisa en mis manos manchada color añil.

-¿Es esto sangre?-Pregunto extrañado. En mis manos tenía un pote de tinta china.

-No. Es tinta. Quería escribirle una carta.-

-Eres muy dulce, Cass.-_Sangre. La verdad no entiendo como no pude haberme limpiado con otra cosa después de haber echo el ritual para lavarle el cerebro a Mary._

-Intento ser la mejor hija...para el mejor de los padres. Hago todo lo que puedo,papi.-Añadí.

-Sabes...¿Dónde demonios se metió Helena?-

-Creo que fue a ver a Damian Wayne. ¿Puedes creerlo? Está detrás de nuestro propio tío. No se lo que le sucede a mi hermana, papá. Está muy extraña. ¿Crees que lo ama?-

-No. Ella no ama a nadie. Cree que se puede burlar de mi pero está vez ha llegado demasiado lejos. Le he dicho y pedido que se alejará de él...-

-Y no te hizo caso.-Balbuceé.

-Exacto.-Gruñó. Se fue muy molesto.

-mmm...Creo que alguien está en problemas...-

-Maldita.-Mi mamá estaba recostada contra una pared mirándome molesta.

-No es lo que parece...-

* * *

-Bueno. Al menos hasta ahí fue un recuerdo feliz.-Me quite una pulsera que tenía en uno de mis brazos. Era un sencillo brazalete algo ancho que solo funcionaba para algo...

Para tapar una herida.

Había un moretón negro. Dolía algo aún.

**_"Cuando atacan a un hechicero con el mismo tipo de magia que él utiliza ese daño que recibe es permanente. Es decir, que no puede ser curado espontaneamente con algún otro hechizo. Solo sanara por gracia de la naturaleza."_**

_Si hubiera sabido eso._

_Estoy muy segura que no hubiera tentado a mi suerte. Por lo menos no con ella de seguro._

Suspire. Me puse la pulsera otra vez.

Sabía que a pesar de esa herida horrenda y colorida era hermosa.

Sabía que mi actitud y mi belleza con mis casi catorce años me hacían una niña casi mujer adorable.

_Damian terminará conmigo. De eso estoy perfectamente segura._

-¿Dónde rayos está Helena ahora?-

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

No sabía como decirselo a la vez. No era algo fácil. Una parte de mi me decía que debía decircelo sin pensarlo mucho. Era sencillo. **Su padre lo quería muerto. Pero...**

Otra parte de mi...Sentía algo. Solo algo de pena por él.

-Alex. Lo que te tengo que decir es algo que seguramente no te esperabas.-Le dije lentamente.

-Somos todos descendientes del amo del infierno, Helena. Pasamos por todas. ¿Qué me puede sorprender?-

-Tu padre es una caja de sorpresas, hermanito.-

-No empieces. No empieces a molestarme con mi papá. Sabes que no me pondrás jamás contra él.-

-Yo confié en tu padre una vez pero me di cuenta que no era el que pensaba. Nos hechizo Alex. Con palabras cariñosas nos destello y nos hizo sentir que nos quería. Que eramos sus hijos. Todo era una mentira. Nos uso. Nunca quiso a nadie...-Me interrumpió.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! Mi papá nos ama. Me ama a mi y a mamá. Tu solo quieres que caiga en tus juegos cuando sabes perfectamente que ese es TU caso. Grayson es a TI a quien jamás trato como UNA HIJA.- Mi corazón se paro en seco por un segundo.

-Puede que sea verdad. Puede que yo no sea su hija predilecta pero...No te estoy mintiendo. Red X es un padre horrible.-

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES ALGO COMO ESO?-

-Porque..¡PORQUE QUIERE QUE MAMÁ ABORTE,ALEX!-

-Papá nunca haría eso.-Balbuceó. Estaba en la negación.

-Sabes que lo haría. Sabes como es. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a ver la realidad?-

-No es negación. Papá me quiere. No pudo haberle dicho algo como eso a mamá. ¡NO PUDO!-Intento darme un golpe pero lo esquive. Le di un golpe en el pecho que lo alejo de mi. Su movimiento fue torpe y poco certero.

-Sabes que no tienes que pelear conmigo. Tu verdadero enemigo está dentro de ti...-

-Y..¿Mamá?-Tenía los ojos algo llorosos. Tenía la sensación de que esa mirada la había visto antes.

-No sé. Estoy aquí contigo pero su actitud... La verdad que es igual a la madre que dejamos en el futuro.-

-Debe estar destrozada. Debe...Si está como cuando la dejamos. Debe estar muy mal. Esta locamente enamorada de mi papá. Debemos ir con ella..-Lo sujete de un brazo.

-Bueno. Tiene la actitud de la madre que dejamos en el futuro pero está "Raven" piensa. No te preocupes.-

-¿A qué te refieres con que "piensa"?-

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Su lado demoníaco la controla. Está echa una hipócrita y no parará hasta hacerle pagar a tu padre por lo que le hizo. Es un ser vengativo aunque...-

-No. No. ¡Esta en brazos de Grayson! ¿No es así? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES SOPORTAR HABER NACIDO FRUTO DE UNA VENGANZA HELENA?-

-Estás equivocado. La verdad que no entiendo como puede ser que aún no haya encontrado como utilizar mi "super velocidad"...-Bromeé.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Está con...Kid Flash?-

-Te está buscando un padre Alex.-

-¿Y tu tan tranquila? ¡VAMOS A BUSCAR A MAMÁ!-Me sujeto del brazo con fuerza. Estaba furibundo. Fue tan rápido que no pude evitar soltarme para no ser teletransportada con él.

_**Oh, Dios. Wally West no estaba tan mal. Ojala...descanse en paz. **_

Reí.

* * *

**Kid Flash POV (AKA Wally West)**

Entramos a un cine inmenso de la ciudad. Antes de entrar a ver la película decidimos comer algo.

Raven no quería comer. Solo pidió un cono de helado mientras yo comía pizza.

Para ser sincero me sentía mal.

Me sentía mal porque no la podía dejar de ver. Lamia la punta de su helado muy lentamente.

Casi sensualmente.

Su helado era de limón.

Una gota blanca de su helado recorrió su un trayecto muy peligroso.

Desde la comisura de sus labios se abrió paso hasta caer en uno de sus pechos.

Esa maldita y dulce gota blanca.

-¡Que tonta!-Iba a tomar una servilleta para limpiarse pero no la deje. Yo fui más rápido.

Tome la servilleta y limpie donde tenía manchado.

Ella puso una mano encima de la mía. Estábamos en público. En un patio de comidas.

Ella presiono mi mano contra su pecho izquierdo.

No había mucho contacto porque la servilleta me impedía tocar directamente su piel pero me sentía extraño.

Me sentía acalorado.

-¿Qué..Qué haces?-

-Tenía frío. Tu mano me da calor Wally. Acaso..¿Te sientes incomodo conmigo?-

-No..no se. Está muy diferente.-Ella saco mi mano de su pecho y se sonrojo.

-Lo lamento. No me malentiendas.-

-No discúlpame a mi.-

-Eres un chico bueno, Wally. ¿Tienes novia?-

-No. Solía estar con Jinx pero no funciono. Fue básicamente mi culpa creo...-

-Gracias por aceptarme así como soy ahora. Siento que en la Torre no soy muy bien aceptada.-

-Es que eres tan diferente que es como...que no eres la misma. Se que eres tu pero no se...-

-La verdad que espero recuperar la memoria para que ustedes vuelvan a confiar en mi. Para que Robin vuelva a confiar en mi.-

-La recuperaras, Ra..-

-¡LA PELICULA!-Grito. Es más casi me asuste.

-¿Qué película es?-

-Una que me parecio interesante. Supongo que te va a gustar. ¡Vamos, Wally!-Parecía una niña. Asentí. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

No sentamos y me di cuenta que habían ...precisamente no muchas personas.

Todas eran parejas.

La película comenzó.

Apta para mayores de 18 años decía.

Mi mal presentimiento incrementaba al compás de cada segundo.

**Black Snake Moan. **

Apareció en los títulos. Gente conocida hacia la pelicula al parecer.

Volaban los nombres de personas como "Christina Ricci" y "Justin Timberlake".

Ni siquiera sabía que ese tipo actuaba. Pensé que lo suyo era solo cantar mal y nada más.

Suspire exageradamente al pensar que iba a ver la película más aburrida de mi vida. Con un mal actor.

-¿De que se trata, **Rae**?-Quede paralizado. Cuando dije "Rae" en la película también lo dijeron.

Christina Ricci se hacía llamar "Rae" en la pelicula. Su novio era Justin Timberlake.

-No lo se, Wally. Creo que sabre de que se trata mientras la veo contigo.-Me dijo tocando mi mano. Reí nerviosamente.

La "Rae" de la película se tiro encima de su novio como una "gata en celo" y lo hicieron con tanta...tanta violencia que no podía creer que una actriz tan conocida y NO porno hiciera eso.

Quede boquiabierto.

Lo peor era que...

La película recién comenzaba.

Raven puso una mano en mi pierna. Parecía al propósito.

-Creo que leí que está película de trata de una ninfomana. ¿Va a ser divertido, no lo crees?-

-¿Ninfomana?-No sabía que era eso. Nunca lo escuche en mi vida ese termino. Ella hizo una sonrisa perversa. Era algo que nunca había visto en ella.

Se acerco a mi y apoyo una de sus manos en el hueco que había entre mis dos piernas. Muy cerca de...

Mi balde de pochoclos prácticamente estalló y salte de mi asiento en el espanto.

Estaba muy sudado. Pase una mano por mi cabello.

-Tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a comprar más de esto. Ahora vuelvo.-Prácticamente salí corriendo. Solo se escuchaban gemidos en la sala. Era la película...o tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?

Salí de la sala lo más rápido que pude y respire agitadamente en el pasillo.

Escuche unos pasos y levante mi cabeza.

-¿ Aprovechándote de una mujer, Kid Flash?- Me pregunto molesto un niño. Un niño bastante alto y rubio.

-¿Quién eres tu y de qué demonios hablas?-Me tiro contra la puerta de "salida de emergencia" y pase de largo porque estaba abierta. Me caí al suelo ya afuera del cine.

-¡HEY!-

-¡Te quitare la sonrisa, hijo de puta!-Se me tiro encima y me intento golpear. Di unas vueltas con mi mano y con una rafaga de viento lo mande a volar como él había echo.

-¡NO TE CONOZCO! ¡ NO SE QUE DEMONIOS HE ECHO PARA ENFADARTE TANTO! ¿QUIÉN ERES?-

-Tu peor pesadilla.-

-¡ALEX!-Grito esa niña. Era esa niña Helena. Lo sabía.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ SI NO VAS A AYUDAR!-Lo sostuvo de un brazo para frenarlo.

-¡No pierdas la razón! Él no hizo nada. ¡ CÁLMATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

-¡WALLY!-La puerta se abrió en un flash pero se volvió a cerrar y nadie entro.

-¡Era Raven!-Grito Helena.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Alex.

-¡La atrapo! ¡Siento la presencia de Jason! ¡Tengo que ir por Rav..-Ataco a Helena tan fuerte que la dejo knockeada.

-No hermanita. Él me está dando la oportunidad de deshacerme de está basura y tu no los interrumpirás. Lo lamento princesa...-

-Al..alex...-Perdió el conocimiento. Le di una trompada tan certera que lo hice sangrar de sus labios. No podía ver como golpeaba a una mujer. No podía entender como le hizo eso a su hermana. Era un desalmado.

-Yo también tengo ganas de jugar, West.-

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Vi a Raven intentando salvar a Kid Flash de esos niños. No la iba a dejar. No cuando esos niños iban a acabar con él y hacer mi trabajo.

La sujete antes de que saliera.

Se asusto. Estaba tan horrorizada que estaba tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

Sonreí al ver lo que le causaba.

Me sentía con el poder.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-¡SUEL..-Le tape la boca y aprovechando que el pasillo estaba vació me puse una cinta para que no gritara. La alce y camine con ella hasta el baño.

Cerre la puerta al ver que estabamos solos y la trabe.

La tire en el suelo.

-Mmmhhppmmppp...-Gritaba. Estaba roja de los gritos que daba con la mordaza.

-Yo también te quiero.-La levante nuevamente y le saque la cinta. Ella grito.

-¡MALDITO!-La tire contra mi y la bese. La bese como si no la hubiera visto por mil años. No pare hasta que mi saliva cubriera completamente sus labios.

-¡ANIMAL!-

-¡PUTA!-

-¿QUÉ?-

-¿Qué crees que haces con Kid Flash?-

-Estoy buscando a alguien que me respete. A un padre para mi hijo. ¡A un HOMBRE...!-La arrastre del brazo hasta uno de los baños y la tire contra una pared.

-¿Qu...qué haces?-Balbuceo algo temerosa.

-¡Quieres un hombre! Te lo daré. Pero lo de padre te lo debo...-La comencé a besar en la espalda. Casi un segundo me tomo quitarle la parte de arriba.

-¡Basta por favor! Basta...-

-Necesitas que tu dueño te tire de la cadena perrita.-La tire al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Te gusta jugar con el helado. Te gusta hechizar a los hombres haciéndote la inocente. Yo también se jugar...-

-¡No lo haré!-Grito. Me baje los pantalones frente a ella y note que sus mejillas se acaloraron.

¡Dios! Increíblemente sentí algo de pudor al verla mirándome así. Tenía una mirada tan cargada de lujuria que por unos segunos me sentí cohibido por ella.

-Te pones caliente con tan solo verme ¿No?-Me pregunto con inocencia parándose frente a mi. Su rostro prácticamente me rozo.

Lo hizo al propósito. Yo sabía sus intenciones.

No entendía porque a veces lo que comenzó como mi juego terminaba siendo el de ella.

Era enfermante aunque era cautivante a la vez.

Era una paradoja la que tenía en mi mente.

-Estamos enfermos los dos. ¿Qué hemos echo?-

-Hemos hecho el amor, Jay.-Me beso tiernamente. Lento...con dulzura. Su beso era...

Azúcar.

Miel.

Su mano se deslizo abajo...

Abrí mis ojos de par a par.

_Cambio..._

_Era veneno._

Me empezó a dar masajes. Por los tres mil infiernos que se sentía bien. Pero no podía dejarla hacerlo.

No cuando yo era el enfadado con ella.

No hoy.

La tome del cabello y con una de mis manos levante su falda. Tome su trasero con fuerza. Con tanta que deje la marca de mis manos en el.

Era mio.

Era mía.

Ese hijo también y no iba a dejar jamás que nadie me la quite.

Antes la mataba. Era simple.

Entre en ella sin consideración. Ella no se quejo. Sabía perfectamente que le gustaba así.

A la fuerza.

Con salvajismo.

Con violencia.

Aunque no lo admitiera sus ojos me lo decían todo.

Eran mi ventana para ver los deseos de su alma.

Enredo una pierna en mi cintura para permitirme más acceso.

-Si fuera...posible. Estoy segura...que así. Me harías otro, Jay...-Estaba agitada. Hacía tanta fuerza que su espalda termino golpeandose en seco con la pared.

No se quejo. Reía.

Reía extasiada.

La montaba como a la perra que era. Como le gustaba pero me sentía algo mal por ella.

-¿Quieres perderlo de está forma?-

-¿Hablas del...niño?-Me pregunto sin mucho interés. Me besaba el pecho. Pasaba su lengua por ellos.

Era la mismísima diosa de la lujuria.

Pero no se comportaba como una madre preocupada.

Eso era seguro.

Mis golpes eran cada vez más lentos aunque seguía moviéndome dentro de ella.

La tome con ambas manos desde sus hombros.

-Si tu lo quieres te puedo llevar a que lo abortes ahora. Vayamos...-Le pedí. Quería terminar con nuestro problema de una vez y seguir con lo nuestro en paz como lo venía haciendo.

Me empujo contra una pared y me miro con una mirada indescifrable. Se agacho frente a mi y me la lamió al igual como si fuera un cono de helado.

No podía evitarlo. Tome su cabeza y la obligue a hacerlo más profundo.

Si lo iba a hacer así. Quería que lo haga bien.

Después de todo era lo mínimo que podía..

Gemí como nunca lo había echo. No solo usaba su boca si no que sus manos eran más osadas que su mismísima lengua.

**-¡Dios! ¿Cómo demonios aprendiste eso?- Clave mis manos en su cabello. Estaban mis dedos enredados en ellos. **

Mi cuerpo era sudor.

Y ella no hacía más que gemir conmigo dentro. Sentía las vibraciones de su paladar ahí.

-mmm...esa película...no me dejo terminar mi helado. ¿Tienes de limón, Jay Jay?-Era loca. Era cínica...

Pero pervertida como ella sola.

Esas palabras con doble sentido me dejaron sin control.

Termine en ella y pensé que iba a empujarme otra vez.

No fue el caso.

Hizo lo que nunca se había atrevido.

-Este estaba más rico mi señor heladero. Vendré por más. Otro día...

Ya sabes..Mi ventana está siempre abierta.- Se levanto y me dio un beso tímido en los labios. Tenía una gota de...

La limpio mirándome pervertidamente.

-¡Raven!-Grito alguien fuera. La puerta...parecía que la iban a tirar abajo. Raven empalideció.

-¡ES ROBIN!- Iba a decir algo pero me cubrió la boca.

-Por favor. Déjame con él..hoy no lo arruines. Hoy no. Necesito un padre. No lo mataré. No tengo las agallas. Entiéndelo.-

-No. ¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje con alguno de ellos?-Me miro y no me contesto nada.

-¿Raven?-La voz de Cassandra resonaba en mi cabeza. Esa niña tenía razón...

-¡RAVEN!-Robin tiro la puerta abajo al parecer. Ambos estábamos dentro de uno de los baños. Ella no sabía que hacer. Yo simplemente esperaba su respuesta.

Nos quedamos mirándonos.

-Mi Dios...-Susurró. Me subió ella los pantalones con rapidez y yo solo quede quieto. Esperando su respuesta. Necesitaba saberla.

Pero la respuesta nunca llego.

* * *

Perdonen por la demora. El prox cap tiene que venir rapido porque me voy a unas minis vacaciones. por eso escribire los caps...q vienen ahora xD.

Perdonen por no responder los reviews pero como veran mucho lo respondi escribiendo el mismisimo cap porque ya saben..yo escribo los caps en base a sus respuestas. por eso me son fundamentales.

Respondere reviews de este cap en el prox. trabajo chics. Estoy hasta las manos y las vacaciones se me vienen. igual..esta vez voy a cumplir mejor..a promise!

Beso grande y..perdonen por el limonadita xD


	17. Capitulo XVII: Desesperación de madre

**Capitulo XVII: Desesperación de madre**

26 de Enero del 2011

**"La maternidad es la clave de bóveda de la felicidad matrimonial."**

Por Thomas Jefferson

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

No era muy difícil encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía. Se me ocurrían muchas para ser sincera. Pero en mi opinión había una que resumía todas las sensaciones que tenía en ese preciso momento.

Desesperación.

La falta de confianza que le tenía a Jason también jugaba un papel importante en mis nervios que amenazaban con acabarme.

Mis palpitos eran lentos. Mi respiración estaba algo agitada aún por la acción que tuvimos hace tan solo unos minutos.

La acción.

No podía dejar de sentirme..locamente cautivada por ese magnifico ser que tenía enfrente.

_Magnifico..pero peligroso, Raven. Deja de pensar así. Hay que deshacerse de él. Ya...o lo arruinara todo._

-Vete. Teletransportate. No puede verme contigo. No ahora...-Por su mirada parecía que no me había escuchado nada. Me miraba fijamente aún.

-¿Realmente quieres que te deje con alguno de ellos?-

-Déjate de estupideces y vete de una vez.-Me tomo de un brazo con fuerza y me susurró al oído.

-¿Piensas que te dejare así de fácil?-_Está en otro mundo. No escucha...Lo lamento, dulzura. _Sonreí.

-¡SI!-Grite lo más fuerte que pude y lo empuje con mis poderes destruyendo tres paredes contiguas con su propio cuerpo. Si. Lo ataque. Era lo único que podía hacer.

-¡RAVEN! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?-Robin estaba ahí. Estupefacto al ver a Jason volando tantos metros. Yo simplemente conserve una cara de poker. Un semblante inexpresivo era lo único que se me podía ver.

_La realidad es que Jason no me importa. Todo siempre fue un juego...¿No? Lo único que me ata a él es tener cada tanto...buen sexo. No me sirve para más._

-Me ha estado siguiendo, Robin. Quiere...-

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar? ¿Porqué no le dices aquí a este idiota de una vez lo que eres? ¿Porqué no le dices que simplemente eres una PUTA?- Sentí un golpe emocional instantáneo. Me lo dijo tan...fríamente que sentí que mi corazón no bombeaba la sangre hacia el resto de mi cuerpo por unos segundos.

Sentía que lo perdía enserio. Sentía que lo perdía y a una parte de mi le desagradaba complementamente la idea.

-¡DEJALA DE UNA VEZ TODD!-Robin grito tirando uno de sus birdangs sobre él.

-No jugaré contigo ahora. Corro con desventaja. El líder de los titanes y un intento de titan contra mi sin el traje que me preparaste Robin...no sería justo. Aunque...que no te quepa la menor duda de que volveré por ti zorra y...acabaré con él. Yo jamás tendré un hijo tuyo. Ja...-

-Jason...-Susurré con voz quebrada. El gruñó por mi forma de comportarme y toco el dispositivo en su cinturón. Se teletransporto no queriéndome escuchar más. Antes claro... haciéndome recordar que no dejaría jamás que nuestro hijo naciera.

-¿Porqué hace esto? ¿Porqué odia tanto a nuestro hijo, Robin?- Mi voz era temblorosa. Ni yo misma sabía si lo hacía fingiendo o no. Estaba segura de solo una cosa acerca de mi.

**Dentro mio habían dos "Ravens". A una le desinteresaba todo. No sentía amor, cariño, amistad ni pena por nadie. Nisiquiera por mi propio hijo. **

**A la otra...prácticamente la desconocía. Pero era quien me frenaba de hacer cosas de las cuales siento que gracias a ella me arrepentiría. **

**No sabía a quién escuchar. **

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Mi razón me decía que está nueva "Raven" mentía el 90% de las veces en las cuales hablaba. Mi cariño hacia la Raven de antes era tanto que hacía que ignore a mi razón la mayoría de las veces que estaba frente a ella.

En este momento me pasaba lo mismo.

Odiaba verla o sentirla triste. Me hacía tener ganas de terminar con Red X por haberla dejado así. De está manera. Tan...vulnerable.

-Te engaño. Él no vale la pena. Ya lo sabes. Tu, Rae, encontrarás a alguien mejor.-

-No quiero tu piedad, Robin. Escucha. Wally está en problemas. Vamos que no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con este melodrama.-Asentí. Si ella lo decía tenía que ser cierto.

La seguí. Ella me guiaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en su frialdad. Parecía que lo que le dijo Todd no le había afectado en nada. Pero si sabía que por dentro lo había echo. Sabía que aun la vieja Raven se encontraba ahí y que con esto...

..Sufría.

Eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Temía que se hiciera daño. Temía que esa Raven que conocía desapareciera y que en su lugar esta nueva tomara control completo de ella.

* * *

**Cassandra Grayson POV**

Lo esperaba. Esperaba a Jason con ansias. Quería verlo devastado frente a mis ojos. Por ello, lo espere en su casa pacientemente hasta que regresará.

Fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Tenía que tomar una dosis de mi poción. En los últimos días perdí el control a menudo.

Eso me asustaba. Me daba risa la paradoja de la vida. Helena también hacía lo mismo.

Yo antes pensaba que era perfecta.

Pero al parecer me equivoque terriblemente.

Y para ser honesta. Por primera vez me gustaba haber estado equivocada.

De niña le tenía miedo. Pero con el tiempo descubrí que eramos iguales. Que estabamos en igualdad de condiciones. De que yo...

..la pequeña Cassandra. Era tan fuerte como ella e inclusive.

Superior a Alex.

Si. Superior al bastardo sin padre.

Escuche unos ruidos y golpes contra una pared que me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos. Eso solo significaba una cosa. El inquilino estaba devuelta en casa.

Y como pensé. Todo salió como yo lo planee.

No toleraba que mi mamá me haya tratado de esa manera. Juré internamente que me las iba a pagar.

Por siempre tratarme como me trato.

Como si fuera...

Nada.

-¡PERRA!. ¿PORQUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ DIABLOS ME ENFADA TANTO QUE ESTE CON OTRO IMBÉCIL? ¿QUÉ ME PASA CON ELLA...?¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO...-

-Estás en una metamorfosis, Jason Todd. Estás dejando de ser humano. Estás perdiendo la razón...-

-¿QUÉ HACES TU OTRA VEZ AQUÍ?-Me pregunto exasperado tirando una lámpara que prácticamente me rozo el hombro. Sabía que no me iba a golpear. Sabía que solo me quería asustar.

Su confusión lo hacía ver patético. De eso no había dudas.

No había dudas de que era mi oportunidad. Me recosté contra una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Desde la primera vez que te uniste con Raven Roth has provocado que comience una metamorfosis dentro de ti. A partir de ese momento has dejado de ser humano para convertirte en un miembro más de la familia de Trigon. Has perdido la razón que caracteriza a los humanos y eso no lo puedes soportar. No soportas no saber controlarte. Te vuelve loco y lo entiendo. Yo toda mi vida tuve que vivir con ello. Gracias a mi madre llevo también esa maldición dentro mio...-

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME PASE ESTO! ¡DAME UNA SOLUCIÓN..-

-No la hay. No existe una manera de volver a ser un simple humano como lo eras antes. Solo podría ayudarte a tener control de ti mismo. Nada más. Deberás aprender a vivir con ello. Te pese o no. Te lo advertí...Te advertí que ella era una maldición y que siempre jugo contigo...-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de Raven? ¿Quiénes son tu y tu hermana?-Sacó un colgante de su bolsillo y lo mire extrañada. Lo apretaba con fuerza.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCULTAN? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HELENA TENÍA ESTO SIENDO QUE EL ÚNICO QUE EXISTE SIEMPRE ESTUVO CONMIGO?- No entendía de que me hablaba. Solo sabía que la única que tenía respuesta para esto era Helena misma.

Sabía que Helena y Jason Todd siempre fueron cercanos a pesar de que ella lo ocultaba bien...

-¿Qué significa esto Jason? ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti ?-Se lo quite de sus manos con dulzura. Necesitaba tranquilizarlo. Con mis poderes me inmiscuí en su mente para armonizar sus emociones.

Necesitaba que la respuesta que quería me la diera el mismo.

-Esto es de mi madre. De mi verdadera..de mi verdadera madre. Cuando era un niño ella me metió en la cabeza de que algún día lograría encontrar a la mujer de mi vida y que con ella...tendría hijos. Me pidió que a la primera de las hijas que tuviera le diera esto. Según ella era una tradición familiar. Era un niño. Le prometí que lo haría. Escucha. Esto es lo único que me quedo de mi verdadera madre. A ella vagamente la recuerdo pero si recuerdo que le hice esa promesa y por eso. No entiendo que hacía esto con tu hermana. No existen replicas. Es algo..único. Lo sé. Aparte..aquí detrás. Estás marcas indican por cuantas manos paso esto.

En el colgante que traía tu hermana hay una marca más que en el mio. Tu sabes algo que yo no sé. ¡Maldición! ¡YA DILO!-

Mucha información. En mi cabeza tenía una sobrecarga de información que como podía la intentaba procesar.

Esto era una oportunidad.

Jason Todd buscaba una respuesta de mi. Necesitaba ganarme su confianza. Necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas tenerlo en mis manos de una vez por todas.

Y con tal de convertirlo en mi marioneta no me importaba para nada arriesgar mi mismísimo futuro. Con tal de que él mismo acabará con su propio querido hijo...

Era capaz de lo que sea. Lo sabía.

-Helena y yo venimos del futuro. Los tres somos hijos de Raven. Mira mis ojos, Jason. ¿No ves acaso aquello que ves en ella en mi?-Lo mire fijamente. Mis ojos eran muy parecidos a los de..."mi madre" infelizmente.

-Eso no es posible. Eso no puede ser...-

-Es posible. Es totalmente posible en el mundo de la magia abrir un vórtice temporal y hacer un paseo en el pasado. En mi caso...yo lo hice para proteger a mi madre. Me he dado cuenta...que yo he sido la causante de que ustedes se separen papá...-Lo último lo dije con toda la firmeza que pude juntar estando frente a él.

-¿Papá? Pero..¿De qué hablas?-

-Helena y yo somos..o mejor dicho seremos tus hijas. Ambas naceremos dentro de exactamente un año año y medio.-Estaba estupefacto.

-Pero..pero Raven está embarazada...ahora. Eso no puede ser posible.-

-Ese niño que Ra...que mi mamá tiene en su vientre ahora no somos nosotras, papá. Tu me has enviado al pasado para que te cuente lo que sucederá si Raven tiene a ese hijo...-

-¿Qué pasaría?-

-La mataría. Tu provocarás su aborto y le salvarás la vida, papá. Ese niño no debe nacer. Ella te perdonará por haberle salvado la vida y nosotras naceremos. Es tu destino. Matar a ese niño. Lo debes hacer lo antes posible porque mi mamá...dentro de quince años sufrirá las consecuencias de este embarazo...-

_Mentira._

_-Tu.._¿Tu mi...hija?-Estaba confundido. Pero sabía que mi historia le cerraba más aún sabiendo que Helena llevaba ese collar. Que por cierto...tenía que averiguar porque lo llevaba...

Pero eso no importa ahora.

Lo importante es que Todd está cayendo en mi truco.

-Papá...lamento no haberte dicho esto antes. Lamento no haberlo echo pero tenía miedo...temor..de ...alterar el futuro. Helena me impedía hablar de nuestra procedencia. Debes entender que aquí hay mucho en juego.

Aparte se que estás confundido y alterado. Pero se también que con mi magia podré calmar la esencia de Trigon que corre en ti y podrás canalizar tu ira en ...otras cosas. Como lo hago yo. Como lo hace Helena e inclusive Raven.

Tienes que deshacerte de ese hijo, papá. Mamá te lo agradecerá tarde o temprano. Está en tu destino...en el de ambos crearnos. A mi y a Helena...o acaso... ¿No querrías tenerme ..papi?-Mire hacia el suelo. Sentí su confusión por sobre todas las emociones que revoloteaban en su mente.

-Raven y yo tendremos ¿Unas hijas tan hermosas..como ustedes?-Cuando le hablaba a mi verdadero papá así nunca dudaba en creerme fuera lo que fuera que le dijera.

-Todos los padres piensan que sus hijas con hermosas...estoy acostumbrada a que me malcries, papá. Pero ahora tienes una misión. Te dejo en tus manos la decisión de salvar a mi mamá. Debes hacer que pierda a ese niño...debes lograr que aborte y cuando lo hagas ella te lo agradecera y me tendrás...-

-Helena...-

-Ella debe estar en la Torre de los Titanes ahora. No puede saber que tu sabes todo esto. Se enfadaría conmigo aparte...hazlo por mi papá. Se que quieres preguntarle muchas cosas...al haber nacido ella primero...seguramente es por eso que le has dado el colgante...se que con ella siempre te llevaste mejor...se que a veces..

Bueno. Muchas veces sentía que no me querías papá.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si. Pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que ya sabes lo que pasará si no detienes ese embarazo. Y...no se si debería...-

-¿Qué?-

-Wally West es peligroso. Siempre...A él siempre le ha gustado mamá...-

-Cass..¡Cassandra!-Fue lo último que escuche antes de irme. Me desaparecí frente a él sin decir más. Todas las estupideces que dije fueron suficientes para ponerlo de parte mía. Sin embargo...me sentía asqueada.

Llamar "papá" a Jason Todd era una de las últimas cosas que hubiera querido hacer en mi vida.

La verdad que si. Yo ya tenía uno. Aquí...y en el futuro mi papá aún seguía con vida.

Si. Yo tenía un papá grandioso.

Richard Grayson no era para nada comparable siquiera con esa basura.

Ese infeliz iba a pagar el sufrimiento de mi padre. Ese hombre abominable tenía relaciones con mi madre mientras ella estaba casada con mi papá.

Eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Ni a él ni a ella.

Seburlaron de nosotros. Mi mamá se burlo de los Titanes. De mi papá..de mí..y hasta de...

No. Helena ya no era más confiable.

Helena algo ocultaba. Algo importante. Pero no podía saber precisamente que..

-Pude haber crecido como cualquier niña normal madre. Tu fuiste la que me ha convertido en esto. **Me has echo crecer en un mundo de perversión junto con Helena que tu has creado alrededor de nosotras. Si hago este tipo de cosas es porque tu siempre me has alentado a hacerlas. **

**Es más...creo que si supieras con la calidad que hago mis actos estarías orgullosa.**

**Es una pena que...**

**Nunca nos vayamos a entender. Es una pena que tu hayas decidido siempre lastimar a mi padre...**

**Con tus amantes...-**

* * *

**Wally West POV (AKA Kid Flash)**

Mis palpitos eran cada vez más acelerados. La ira me inundaba. Era inconcebible lo que hacía ese niño. Necesitaba atacarlo o ...

Era capaz de matarme. Lo sabía.

-Niño. Para vencerme te hace faltan años.-Con una palmada le tire un oleaje de viento directamente a los ojos. Eso era lo que hacía que me quedará inmovilizado. Su contacto visual.

Si no lo tenía estaba libre.

Complementamente libre para defenderme.

-¡MIERDA!-Fui rápidamente hacia él y le dí un golpe en el estomago. El cayó sobre mi pero solo lo hizo para colocarme un dispositivo extraño.

Me lo intente sacar pero nada.

-Sufre idiota.-Apretó algo en su mano y esa cosa que tenía en mi cuello comenzó a darme shockes de electricidad que me dejaban al borde de la inconsciencia. En unos segundos pase a estar de rodillas frente a él.

-¿Por qué..POR QUÉ HACES ESTO DIABLOS?-

-¡PORQUÉ DETESTO QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA!-No entendía porque cuidaba tanto de Raven. Tampoco podía detenerme a pensarlo demasiado. Solo pensaba en esa niña y en como sacarme esto. Necesitaba ayuda.

Mucho más tiempo consciente no iba a soportar.

-¡WALLY!-Raven tiro una oleada de energía sobre el niño para que me dejará de una vez. Ella corrió hacia mi. Caí en sus brazos.

Lo último que vi fue su rostro angelical sonriendo. Diciendome...

_Qué todo estará bien..._

_Rae.._

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Inmediatamente intente atrapar a ese tal Alex aprovechando su vulnerabilidad defensiva después del ataque de Raven.

Fui tras él pero me tope con una muralla invisible a mi vista que no me dejaba acercarme a menos de un metro de él.

-¿QUÉ HAS ECHO CON HELENA, ALEX?-Grito Raven mientras sus ojos brillaban en blanco. La muralla defensiva de Alex cayó al instante. Sus poderes hicieron que cayera fácilmente.

Estaba enfadada y la entendía.

Alex dejo inconsciente a Helena y a Wally...

Ese niño ataco a su propia hermana.

Tire unos birdang contra él pero los atajo con unas muñequeras especiales que tenía en sus brazos.

-Estará bien, Raven. No me haría daño. Ella me obligo a hacerlo...-

-¡SE ACABO ALEX!-Tire un golpe sobre él que al menos le partió la quijada. Con ese golpe me aseguraba que difícilmente pudiera seguir hablando más.

Sonrió para mi conmoción.

-Hace mucho que no recibía un golpe tuyo así, Grayson. Lo nece...lo necesitaba. Lo siento por Helena pero con West...es personal. Robin...Grayson...está vez..no seguiré. Solo porque mi hermana necesita de ayuda. Pero...nos veremos luego. Lo siento también por ti ma...-Se teletransporto frente a mi sin terminar lo que iba a decir.

Mire a Raven que fue hacia Helena.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué tiene Helena, Robin?-Revise su pulso. Era muy bajo. Tenía algo de fiebre y sudaba.

Algo extraño le ocurría.

El pulso de Wally por el contrario era acelerado. Ambos necesitaban asistencia médica urgente o de lo contrario podrían llegar a...

-Niña. Helena. Princesa. Despierta. Soy Raven...¿Qué te sucede?-

-Raven no se levantará. Debemos llevarla rápidamente a la torre. Mi motocicleta esta afuera. Debemos irnos ahora.-

-No. Yo puedo teletransportanos a todos. Solo necesito de toda mi energía.-

-En la condición en la que estás no puedes permitirte hacer algo como eso. No puedo dejart...-Al abrir los ojos otra vez los cuatro aparecimos en la enfermería de la torre.

Raven casi pierde su estabilidad pero se sujeto rápidamente de la pared.

-¡RAVEN ESTÁS BIEN!-Fui por ella. Con uno de sus brazos mantenía en pie a Helena encima.

Se la quite. Era mucho peso para que ella pudiera soportar en su condición.

-No perdamos tiempo, Robin. Estabilicemos sus ritmos vitales. Wally está en un sueño muy profundo y me asusta. Helena por su parte...está en una especie de trance. No es nada grave pero me preocupa que...no despierte.-

-Lo hizo para defender a Wally, Rae. Helena...quizás no sea como pensé. Quizás la juzgue mal...-

-Lo has echo. Pero no es tiempo de hablar de ello. Ocúpate de Wally que yo me ocupare de ella.-Me pidió seria. Asentí. Era lo mejor. El campo de la magia siempre fue de Raven.

Y así estuvimos. Estuve al menos una hora intentando estabilizar a Kid Flash y enfocarme en él. No podía dejar de pensar en Helena...en donde estaría Cassandra también y...¿Star?

Era cierto. Con todo esto la estaba descuidado demasiado pero...

No podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en esas niñas.

No podía dejar de pensar en Cassandra que aún no se había aparecido por ninguna parte.

y..¿Jason?

¿Su amenaza?

Sin lugar a dudas había que detenerlo pero...¿Cómo? No sabía si Raven aún era una víctima o una complice en sus fantasías sádicas.

No sabía aún de que parte estaba Raven aunque una parte de mi confiaba ciegamente en ella...mi raciocinio me decía...me pedía a gritos que no creyera en ninguna de sus palabras.

Vi los signos vitales de Wally.

Era ya normales.

Estaba simplemente durmiendo.

Escuche sollozos.

Fui hacia la cama donde estaban Helena y Raven. Lo que nos separaba era simplemente una cortina de esas de enfermería.

-¿Raven?-

Ella estaba sentada junto al cuerpo inerte de Helena. Sostenía su mano y solo veía energía negra emanar de ella.

Energía.

-Despierta...despierta mi Dios. Le estoy dando..todo lo que tengo. Toda mi energía a ella. Que despierte..que despierte demonios...-Susurraba. Su rostro estaba pegado a la cama.

Su palidez me decía que estaba al borde del colapso. Según la computadora Helena ya estaba considerablemente recuperando un ritmo bastante normal.

Dudaba que hubiera de que preocuparse. Solo había que esperar pero Rae...

Ella no lo entendía.

-Ro..-Cayó. La fui a sostener. Se desmayó en mis brazos como una muñeca.

-Has echo demasiado, Rae. Ella estará bien. Se que te agradecerá cuando despierte.

Besé la mano de Helena con dulzura y tome a Raven en estilo nupcial.

Intenté abrir su habitación con el código de siempre pero note que no podía.

Disque la clave maestra pero nada. La puerta supuestamente estaba abierta pero realmente no lo estaba.

Magia.

No podía entrar a la habitación sin el consentimiento de ella.

_Y ahora..._

La mire por unos segundos.

Mi habitación tenía una cama de dos plazas. Ella podría dormir ahí y yo también manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

No había nada raro en ello.

Para nada.

La recosté con delicadeza.

Me quite mi traje y me metí en mi cama con solo mis boxers.

Me aleje de ella lo más que pude y me dispuse a dormir.

A intentar conciliar el sueño.

Tarde un rato. Estaba algo nervioso. No podía olvidar ese beso. No sabía porque justamente ahora lo tenía que recordar.

Intente con fuerza concentrarme. Conciliar el sueño y cuando note que finalmente podía...se me escapo una risa de mis labios. Por mi pequeña victoria.

* * *

Me desperté en un lugar que no conocía.

Estaba parado en el medio de una habitación más amplia que la de la Torre misma.

Cortinas blancas de gasa. Decoraciones góticas por todos lados. Pinturas de Van gogh algo siniestras. Una cama amplia con sabanas y apliques majestuosos.

Me agradaba el lugar pero no recordaba haber estado en el antes.

La puerta se abrió.

Era...

Era...¿Yo?

Si, era yo. En un traje color oscuro. El único detalle que tenía era un ave azul.

Era el traje de Nightwing del que Star una vez hablo cuando viajo al...

_Futuro._

Yo lo veía a él pero él no a mi.

Era como si estuviera recordando algo...

Algo que aún no ha pasado realmente.

Él gruñía algo.

-Otra vez. OTRA VEZ, MIERDA.-Era algo muy extraño verme a mi mismo tan enfadado por algo. Al parecer volvía de una pelea o misión. El traje estaba algo dañado. Tenía algunos cortes en los pectorales.

Tiro una lámpara muy cerca de mi. Pero él no me veía.

Le dio una patada a la cama y se calmo en un instante. Se escucho un ruido de una puerta abrirse a lo lejos.

Apretó sus puños y salió de la habitación. Fui tras él. Necesitaba saber cual era la razón de su...es decir, de.."mi enfado".

La mujer a la cual esperaba era...

-¿Raven?-Fue lo único que decidió decir él. Paradojicamente iba a decir exactamente lo mismo pero desde la incredulidad.

Raven estaba...¿Alcoholizada?

Lo más terrible del caso es que entraba con Wally por esa puerta.

Él se veía más maduro. Mucho más grande. Pero también estaba en el mismo estado que Raven.

Ella tenía su rostro contra su cuello pero al escuchar su nombre lo levanto de ahí.

-¿Qué haces ...aquí, Richard?-Se reía. No podía evitarlo al parecer.

-Holaa...amigoo...-Wally estaba perdido. Estaban ambos fuera de sí.

La tome del brazo y la tire contra mi. Me veía bastante enfadado.

Inclusive yo mismo lo estaba pero..¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me enfadaba tanto ver a Raven con Wally? Sencillamente no lo entendía.

-Las niñas maldita sea están dormidas en su habitación y tu...¿Has salido con Wally?-

-¿Tu no deberías estar...salvando el día con la GRAAAN Liga de la Justicia,Dulzura? ¿Qué ...qué diablos haces aquí?-No sabía lo que decía.

_Un momento...¿Niñas?_

-Hey, Rich. Somos amigos con Rae-Rae. ¿Estás celoso...acaso? ¿Qué...qué temes?-Wally se reía frenéticamente.

-No estoy para esto.-Abrió la puerta y de un empujón saco a Wally del departamento.

Tomo a Raven prácticamente a rastras y la llevó a la habitación otra vez.

Los seguí. Rápidamente él cerró la habitación. No quería ser escuchado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a los niños solos?-

-Oh, vamos. Mi hijo ya tiene 5 años y podría destrozar a cualquier humano en un par de segundos y las niñas...no necesitan que las cuiden. No seas tan dramático...-

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-

-¡Eres injusto!-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Tu vas a esas misiones...a veces desapareces por una semana, mierda. Vas a ellas con todas tus ex-novias. y yo...¿Quién crees soy? ¿Una niñera que te esperará en esta maldita casa por siempre?-

-¿Crees realmente que eso es excusa para volver a las seis de la mañana aprovechando que no estaba? ¿Cuántas veces has echo esto? ¿Qué tan cercana es tu amistad con Wally, RA-VEN?-

-Yo..yo quiero tener otro hijo solo contigo, Richard. Comprende eso. Wally es...es un amigo que me distrae mientras tu no estás. Siempre pienso en ti. En todo momento...no me gusta estar lejos de ti...¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?-

-Eso no..eso no es excusa. Has ido demasi...-Lo beso. Me beso. Él enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Te amo. ¿Qué no entiendes que tu domas mis dos seres? Tu eres quién controla mis sentidos. Quiero que me des un hijo, Richard. Quiero tener un hijo contigo.¿No lo entiendes? Quiero tener un hijo tuyo porque tu eres mi vida. Quiero recordarte al ver sus ojos cuando tu no estés. Te prometo lo prometo, Richard. Solo...hazlo. Si tuviera un hijo tuyo ya no me sentiría tan sola cuando tu no estás...-

-Yo también te amo, Rae pero...-Lo empujo contra la cama. Ella se montó sobre la cintura de él.

No podía creer que iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer.

Ella abrió el traje con la fuerza de sus propias manos.

-Rae...no estás bien.-

-Lo estoy, mi amor. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. Hace mucho que no pruebo tu piel...-Comenzó a darle besos en los pectorales. Cada vez iba más abajo mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con...

-No digas nada. Solo déjate llevar, Robin...-

-Hace mucho que..no me llamabas así.-Dio un gran alarido al ver como ella bajo la parte de abajo de su traje con la facilidad de una experta.

Lo tomo en su mano y comenzó a apretarlo y exprimirlo sin dejar de mirarlo.

De mirarme.

_Esto no puede ser posible..._

Comencé a sudar en el nerviosismo que me causaba ver eso.

Tenía que despertar.

Despertar...Todo esto era un sueño. Un sueño imposible.

Entre ella y yo nunca podría haber nada...

Nada..

* * *

Al levantarme me toque la frente. Mire a mi alrededor y me vi en mi habitación.

Escuche sollozos.

-¿Raven?-Estaba junto a mi y temblaba. Estaba en un estado de pánico total. Me senté rápidamente en mi cama y la tome de su mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Raven?-

-Helena. Helena tiene que despertar. Ella tiene que hacerlo. ¿Lo hará Robin, no? Ella no puede...ella no se puede morir. ¿Cómo puede ser que con su magia sanadora no haya aún recobrado la consciencia? No entiendo. No entiendo que sucede...-

-Debes calmarte. Ella esta bien. Solo que tuvo una conmoción. Pronto se levantará. No tengas dudas de ello. Escucha. Se que estás alterada por la amenaza de Todd y esto que sucedi...-

-Robin. Robin me siento sola. Siento que Jason vendrá por mi y me matará a mi y a mi hijo por estar aquí...contigo. Con ustedes. Es extraño pero...siento un dolor en el pecho terrible. No siento la energía vital de Helena como siempre y eso me hace sentir...débil. Es una sensación inexplicable...no puedo tranquilizarme..Tengo mie...-La besé suavemente para su conmoción. Tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ese sueño...

Su sabor era único. Ella era diferente a todas las demás mujeres. Era...

Única.

Me gustaba sujetar contra mi su pequeña cintura. Estar junto a ella me hacía sentir.

Grande...

Me empujo con fuerza.

-Helena...-Se levanto de la cama sin prestar atención a mi shock.

-¡Raven!-Rápidamente salió de la habitación. No dude en correr tras ella.

Algo sintió.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería de par a par y fue con la niña.

-Princesa. Estás conmigo ahora. Dime que estás bien... háblame...-Nunca en mi vida había visto a Raven en ese estado de tanta preocupación por otra persona.

Ella siempre controlo no expresar de demasía sus emociones.

Pero...esto era increíble.

Raven...Raven se comportaba como si Helena fuera...

-Ma...mamá. Mamá no me dejes. Mamá no quiero volver a la oscuridad. No quiero volver más allí...-Helena se levantó llorando. Creí todo este tiempo que ella era incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

Nunca creí verlas a ambas en ese estado.

Parecían...

**¿Madre e hija?**

* * *

En la habitación de su hotel...

-Perdona...perdona hermana...no quise hacer eso. Perdí el control...no quise hacer eso...-

* * *

En la cima de un edificio..

-Estás acabado, bastardo. Sin Mary, sin tu madre ni tu padre eres polvo. Hermana..si me estás traicionando...me las pagarás..¿Qué hacías tu involucrada con Todd? ¿Qué hacías tu con ese colgante?-

* * *

-Raven. Pondré fin a esto. Cueste lo que me cueste.-

* * *

Lamento la tardanza...

**Crazylove**: Fuiste mi primer comentario y la verdad que lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes. NUNCA me paso esto. Lo máximo qu eme tardaba eran 10 días...la verdad me siento avergonzada. Perdona. Con respecto a Wally como verás...pareciera que Raven siempre lo va a tener presente jajaj :D Solo espero que al menos a Helena y Cassandra les caiga mejor que a Alex o si no...el pobre Wally va al muere XD =P...Beso grande y gracias por el review !

**RXR4EVER**: Yo creo que Cassandra como dice en un momento en este capitulo. Creo que al principio confiaba en que Helena se pondría de su lado por ser...¡Gemelas! por sobretodas las cosas. Pero al ver que Helena y Jason pareciera que se llevan mejor de lo que ella pensaba ahora ya no confia tanto en su hermana.

Sin contar que aun no sabe que Helena fue la causante de que Nightwing (su papá del futuro terminara en coma). La verdad que será cuestión de unos caps para que se entere. U.U ¿Qué sucederá? :O ... respecto a la relación de Helena y Mary...bueno. Ellas nunca se llevaron bien y desde que tuvo las agallas la a intentado matar. En una de esas veces Alex protege a Mary y Helena se da cuenta de la relación de ellos.

Cuando se separan (gracias al hechizo de Cassandra) aprovecha la oportunidad y el enfado de su hermano para atacarla. Ya que sabe que Alex al sentirse tan traicionado por el amor de su vida...no la pararía.

Es decir, Cassandra provocando la separacion de Alex y Mary ayudo a que nadie le impidiera a Helena llegar a ella. La pregunta es ...¿Cassandra habrá querido que Mary termine como termino? Yo creo...que si jaja XD. Le convenía...jaja...así ella se quedaba con Damian.

jaja. La historia de Shuliet...es si. Parecida a la de Liu pero algo menos patética. Jason desde ese momento le tiene algo de rencor a las mujeres...Richard encambio en la verdadera historia...Llora por ella a pesar de los años. Es el pequeño gran detalle que a Jason menos patetico jaja XD.

Yo creo que Alex hace las cosas sin pensar mucho. Para mi se deja influenciar mucho por sus emociones...no se si pensará tanto que la muerte de Grayson provocaría la muerte de alguna manera de Helena.

Pero..Helena también le tiene rencor a Richard así que...¿Tendrá algo planeado para asegurar su existencia aunque no fuera concebida? =O Ya veremos...

Gracias por tu genial Review. me dejo pensando =D

**Bjlauri: **La verdad que sos una gran inspiradora/alentadora Bjlauri. Perdona por no haber subido esto antes. Yate conte mis problemas u.u jaja..como verás...Raven es una gran pilla y sabe como "safar" de los problemas XD. Espero que este capi te guste. Esperare tu comentario =D

**Kourosagi**: Muchas gracias por el review y una vez más perdona por la demora. U.U Tuve muchos problemas y espero por eso que este cap te agrade =D jaja..Mary ya aparecera en el futuro...Ella es el motivo por el cual...Alex ya no esta del todo cuerdo. Espero que le prestes atención a las preguntas que dejo abajo ..son como pistas =D. Besote grande!

**DevilRoses:**jajaaj..Enserio dejaste de lado a tus amigas por leer el fic? jajaj XD. La verdad que ahora si me siento orgullosa =) Me encanta saber que SIn limites te gusto. Esta como veras en una especie de continuación...o "fic alternativo" jaja..Perdona la demora y espero..que hayas visto el dibujo de Helena que esta en mi profile jaja...No me salió como hubiera querido...pero hice lo que pude XD Muchas gracias y espero...que si podes..y queres..me agregues a mi mail =).

**RavenkataraZuko:**Yo creo que el problema de Jason es que su transformación lo hace relativamente débil y más manipulable. Como verás..quedará en él...confiar en Cassandra o no. Quedará en él...decidir si tendrá las agallas o no de matar a su hijo. La verdad que a mi no me gustaría que lo haga. Alex me cae bien...así que eso..veremos como termina =) jajaja..disfrute escribiendo el lemon anterior jajajaj XD. Ya estoy como "entrenada" despues de Sin Limites jaja XD. Sorry..me extendí demasiado =O. Beso y una vez mas gracias por el review!

**Gris96**:La verdad que tenes toda la razón. Estos fics que hago son la lectores que realmente les gusta el genero Drama-violencia y hasta algo de...erotismo XD Los fics que hago son bastante "oscuros" pero creo que es culpa de tanta pelicula y serie con vampiros o...peliculas de terror con escenas raras que veo XD jaja La verdad que si. Cassandra se pasa pero creo que nunca se ha pasado tanto como esta vez. Pero..Pensalo. Vos si vieras a una chica como Cassandra y a una como Helena...¿En quién confiarías para dejarla dormir en tu misma casa? XD ¿A la mala o a la buena? Eso es lo que le pasa a Robin. Aparte creo yo que...tenes que tener en cuenta que Cassandra cuando le habla a Robin..no lo hace mintiendo. Si no que..realmente lo ama y adora.

Así que Robin..técnicamente y con razones..no puede detectar maldad en ella. Caso diferente es Raven. Cassandra con Raven...frente a ella...es diferente. No le sale tan bien lo actriz. No olvidemos que Raven ...es la madre que la golpeaba de niña por no ser "competente" como ella quería. Si Cass le tiene rencor...creo que ..medianamente algo de razones tiene. XD. Aunque..siiii..se pasa XD jaja- Beso y gracias.

**Artemisa**: Con respecto a mis otros fics intentare escribir algo. Tendre que leerlos otra vez..al menos darles una pasada. Juro que intentare inspirarme para escribir nuevos caps este fin de semana. No sos la única que lo pidió..y la verdad ..."que me debo a mi publico". Gracias por siempre estar presente con tus reviews. Ya sabes..mientras mas..mejor XD. Beso grandissimo y..Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Vaniraven**: La verdad que tu review me halaga mucho =). Veremos si Rae Rae recupera la cordura..es decir...La memoria =D JAJAJ. Ahi puse...otro "sueño". ¿Qué sera ese sueño tan extraño? XD. UUUUhhhhhh...Pobre Richard XD jajaja. Espero tu prox review con ansias. Gracias!

**Mel-Raven: **Mi musaaaa jaja. Yo creo que todas las mujeres tenemos nuestro lado salvaje y sado. jaj XD. Creo que en el fondo a muchas nos gustaria mantener una relación de amor/odio con una pareja. Digo...personalmente pienso que..."el amor" solo es algo aburrido XD jaaj =P.. (Locuras mias) Totalmente Mel. Alex quedo muy idiota...y como verás...si no se despierta pronto...su querida hermanita...

Lo va a hacer polvo XD. Esto parece una competencia..

"de quien mata primero a quien" XD ...Menos mal que son hermanos ¬¬ . jaj. Beso Mel!

**Perdonen mi larga ausencia. Por favor...a la que le interese para ya sea..asesorarse de como bajar los comis de los Teen Titans en español o simplemente para hablar conmigo agregueme a MSN. Asi chateamos ;) Dejo mi mail en mi profile de una vez por todas. Solo que cuando me agreguen ..en lo posible identifiquense con el nombre que usan aca y las agrego al toque. ¿Si?**

Gracias una vez más por la tolerancia. Beso.

No olviden tambien que la imagen de Helena está en el profile tambien...=) Disculpen y ...aca dejo un par de preguntas!

**¿Creen que Jason será capaz?**

**¿Cuál es el más débil de los hermanos? Y...¿El más malvado?**

**¿Qué tan buena madre piensan que será Raven?**

**Fue...¿Un sueño, premonición...habrá visto el futuro? =O**

**¿Qué tan cercana piensan que es esa relación entre Wally y Raven en el futuro? ¿Será por eso que Alex...Será por que a Alex no le agrada tanto?**

**¿Porqué querrá tan desesperadamente un hijo con él?**

**¿Mujer incomprendida o malvada?**

**Próximamente se verán las respuestas...**


	18. Capitulo XVIII:Corazones impuros,almas

**Capitulo XVIII: "Corazones impuros, almas envenenadas y pociones trágicas"**

_23 de Febrero del 2011_

**El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad.**

George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950) Escritor irlandés.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV**

Abrace a Helena con todas mis fuerzas. Mi alma se llenaba de gozo al sentir los latidos de su corazón palpitando normalmente otra vez. Sufría..

_Mi hermosa princesa sufría..._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que a este niña que horas conozco la tuve toda mi vida a mi lado? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué mi corazón dejo de palpitar cuando la vi allí...tirada en el suelo?_

_¿Por qué me hace sentir está felicidad tan inmensa con tan solo verla bien?_

_¿Mamá?_

-¿Me llamaste mamá? ¿Me llamaste mamá a mi Helena?-

-Tu abrazo se siente como el de ella. Lamento haberte llamado así, Raven. Pero en verdad...ese lugar era muy siniestro. Nunca caía en una oscuridad tan infinita como esa. No se que me ha echo Alex.-

-Ha utilizado magia negra sobre ti. ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Tu puedes controlar su magia si te lo propones. Lo sé. ¿Qué paso?-

-Para serte sincera...No creí que ese infeliz me iba a atacar. Pensé que era incapaz de hacerlo..así. Nunca espere ese golpe. No podía despertar con mi magia. Estaba desesperada hasta que vi una luz. Eras tu transmitiéndome tu energía. Eras tu sacándome de esas sombras...Sentí que morí mil veces. Sentí la muerte. Dolor. ¿Qué era ese lugar?-

-Creo..Pienso que tu hermano en su locura te mando al inframundo. La mitad de tu ser es de Luz, Helena. Esa parte te hizo...débil ante la oscuridad del infierno.-

-¿Qué sucedió con Kid Flash?- Por primera vez sentí la presencia de Robin. Estaba detrás nuestro viéndonos estupefacto. No dijo nada mientras hablaba con Helena.

Me separe de ella. Estaba cruzado de brazos analizando nuestra escena.

¿Me beso?

-Estará bien, Helena. Gracias...gracias por arriesgarte por uno de nosotros.-

-Kid Flash...termino así por mi. Soy yo quien le debe agradecer, Gra...Robin. ¿Dónde está Cassandra?-Iba a responder pero sentí una presencia rápidamente. Vi detrás de Robin.

-¿Qué me perdí?-Dijo Cassandra con voz entusiasta apareciendo en la torre nada más y nada menos que a las tres de la mañana. La sangre me subía a la cabeza. Mi ser se sentía perturbado por ese timbre de voz tan molesto.

Se veía radiante mientras su hermana...

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO,NIÑA MALDITA? ¿TU HERMANA SALIÓ DE UN COMA HACE UNOS MINUTOS Y TU GRITAS ASÍ? ¡PUDISTE HABERME AYUDADO CON TU MAGIA! ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTUVISTE?-

-Detente, "Rae-Rae". ¿Qué problema hay? Si mi hermana hubiera estado realmente grave yo lo hubiera sentido y no fue así. Aparte...ella esta bien. ¿No es así, Helena?- Me llamo como...como me llamaba Jason. _¿A qué está jugando?_

-¿Dón...dónde estuviste...Cassandra?-Preguntó Helena que recuperaba la compostura y volvía al semblante normal que generalmente tenía. Ella sabía que su hermana hizo algo...Ambas sabíamos que por su sonrisa cargada de alegría había algo que ocultaba.

-Fui a conocer Jump City. Vi unas películas y para variar...no encuentro a Damian.-Robin tomo a Cassandra de un brazo.

-¿Quién es Damian? ¿Está departe de tu hermano?-Ella puso una mano sobre la de Robin para tranquilizarlo. Ante mis ojos...solo lo estaba manipulando. Fruncí el seño.

-Damian. Damian es un ser incomprendido. Un hijo del caballero de la noche, Robin. Ha vivido en soledad toda su infancia. No tuvo mi suerte ni la de Helena. Es fácilmente manipulable. Es verdad que es volátil pero...Esta de parte nuestra. Lo sé.- En esa respuesta me dejo con más preguntas que otra cosa. "¿Hijo del Caballero de la Noche?"

-¿A quién te refieres con el Caballero de la n...-Robin pregunto inmediatamente pero la alarma misteriosamente tiño nuestras caras de color carmesí. Justo en el momento preciso que Robin iba a sacarle la risa a esa maldita zorra con piel de cordero.

-¿Y AHORA QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE?-Grite golpeando levemente la camilla.

-Un intruso. Alguien activo la alarma del primer piso. Vamos.- Asentí- Helena se quería levantar pero no la deje.

-Tu no irás...-

-Pero..-Me miro suplicante.

-Cassandra tu te quedarás con tu hermana. Resolveremos esto Raven y yo.-Ella asintió pero con una sombra debajo de sus ojos demostrando claramente que no estaba de acuerdo.

Ambos fuimos al comedor.

_Wally está con Helena. No le hará daño frente a ella...¿Por qué desconfió tanto de Cassandra?_

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

-¿Piensas que soy idiota, Cassandra? Fuiste a ver a Todd. ¿Qué has echo?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto, Helenita. ¿ Haciéndote la dormida? ¿Qué buscas ahora? ¿Dar pena?-

-Alex me ataco. Realmente pensé que iba a terminar encerrada en el infierno pero mi mamá me dio la fuerza que necesitaba...para sacarme de ahí..-Le dije honestamente.

-Lo sé. No te ayude solo porque sabía que ibas a poder salir de esa por tu cuenta. ¿Qué paso? ¿Tu querido hermanito se salió de control?-

-¿Querido hermanito? ¿De qué hablas?- Me tomo de mi camisa con fuerza y llevo mi rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo.

_Mierda...¿Qué demonios le sucede?_

Sus ojos brillaban en rojo.

-¡DEJATÉ DE JUEGOS HIJA DE PUTA! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿TE HAS ATREVIDO A TRAICIONAR A NUESTRO PADRE CON JASON TODD MALDITA EMBUSTERA?-Me tiro en la cara mi cadenita. Yo la mire sorprendida.

-Nunca estuve de parte de Jason Todd. Siempre estuve de parte de mi madre. Lo sabes.-

-Es cierto. Por eso mismo lo digo. Tu siempre aceptaste todo lo que ha echo. Todo su mundo.

Sabes perfectamente que el mundo de perversión en el que ella nos metió de pequeñas hizo que crecieramos diferentes. Por ella no hemos vivido nunca una infancia como todos los demás niños. Siempre fue culpa de ella.-

-¿Mundo de perversión? No estoy para exageraciones. ¿Qué ganas haciéndote la víctima conmigo?-

Me tomo del brazo.

-¿Cómo puedes perdonarle todo? ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de aquella noche?-

-Te refieres a...-

-La noche del día que papá se peleo con ella. La noche en la que ella lo echo y le juro vengarse...-

-Tienes que olvidarte de eso. No era mamá. Era su lado maligno. Estaba enfadada con papá y...-

-**¡NO PUEDES SER TAN CIEGA! ¡A TI TAMBIÉN TE ECHO HELENA!-**

* * *

**Alex POV**

Estaba sentado en el sofá. Preocupado por ella. No podía dejar de pensar en que le hice daño. No sabía si lo más conveniente era ir ...y verla.

Escuche un ruido. Alguien entro por la escalera de incendios.

-Esta bien. La princesa de mamá esta bien. No hay nada que lamentar.-

-¿Damian?-

-¿Cuál es tu problema con West? No eres así...-No pude evitar poner cara de asco al escuchar su nombre.

-Es una larga historia, Damian.-

-¿Tiene que ver con Raven y tu padre no es así?-

-Absolutamente. Te juro que me da asco recordar esa noche...-

-Ayúdame a entenderte. No quiero pensar que has perdido la razón.-Le iba a dar el gusto. Ya estaba calmado. Ya sabía que Helena estaba bien después de todo y que aún podía **mantenerle mi promesa a mi madre.**

* * *

Recuerdo muy bien todo. Tenía tan solo doce años cuando sucedió aquello.

Volvía de una misión. Venía de robar un diamante de un museo. Nada muy complicado debo añadir.

-Hey. ¿Dónde está mi padre?-Le pregunte a unos guardaespaldas que merodeaban por un pasillo.

-El señor Jason Todd tuvo un ataque otra vez. Esta en su habitación.-

-¿Un ataque?-Repregunte naturalmente. Ellos asintieron. El panorama se veía mal.

Mi mamá tenía que ver. Lo sabía.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi padre. Estaba a oscuras. Frente al ventanal con una botella.

-¿Ahora qué sucedió?-

-Raven ha discutido con Grayson ayer por la noche. Lo echo de su apartamento.- Fruncí el seño.

-No entiendo que hay de malo con eso.-Tiro la botella. Estallo en una pared cerca mio.

-Esta con Wally West en este momento. En un club nocturno...¡ES UNA MALDITA PUTA DESAGRADABLE! ¡VETE!-Me grito lleno de furia. Como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que sucedía.

Sabía que perdió la razón perfectamente. No pensaba con claridad. Solo por eso di media vuelta sin decir nada y salí de ahí.

Me teletransporte donde estaba mi madre.

Era un antro del infierno realmente. Un bar donde solo se respiraba prostitución y sexo y lo peor era que...

Mi mamá estaba en él.

Sentada en una barra con...West.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de un hombro. Su escaso maquillaje estaba corrido.

-Vamonos de aquí mamá.-Ordene tomándola de un brazo. Ella con brusquedad me empujo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tu Alex para venir a darme ordenes a mi, a tu madre? Por cierto...¿Qué haces aquí, niño?-Mi mamá estaba eufórica.

-Mi padre te ama, mamá. Estás provocandolo...-Wally mostro un celular.

-Rae-Rae. Creo que olvide de decirte que llamo Todd. Es una lástima que haya olvidado colgar el telefono, ¿No lo crees?-Wally dijo con voz de engreído.

-Pero Wally. Que travieso..-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡MAMÁ!-

-No te metas niño. Tu por empezar no deberías estar aquí. Vete..-

-¡TU NO TE METAS CON MI MADRE WE-Me dio un golpe que ni mi padre me dio jamás.

Utilizo sus poderes para darle más potencia a su golpe. Me rompió la cara para resumirlo en pocas palabras.

-No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver ...NI CON JASON NI CON GRAYSON. ESTÁ NOCHE PARA MI ESTÁN TODOS MUERTOS. VETE DE AQUÍ ALEX. VETE O TE HARÉ DAÑO...-Me lo decía con rabia. Pero en sus ojos más allá de ese brillo demoníaco que tenían podía ver...sentir que mi mamá me miraba también. Esa mujer que me dio la vida estaba ahí detrás de la demonesa llena de ira que estaba frente a mi.

No podía dejarla con West. No podía dejar que hiciera algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir después.

-¡LO SIENTO, MAMÁ!-La ataque sin importarme que estaba en público pero una oleada de viento me tiro sobre una mesa. Fue Flash que desvió mi ataque sobre ella.

Sangraba...

-Ma...mamá.-Mi cuello sangraba.

-Mi niño. Quizás mi querido Wally te de un hermanito...quizás Jason podría ser...el padrino.-Se comenzó a reír sádicamente. Estaba completamente loca.

DIOS.

Deliraba.

Iba a levantarme y atacarla enserio. Ya estaba listo. Prefería verla inconciente antes que verla en ese estado.

Pero ella fue astuta. Despidiendosé con su mano...se teletransporto junto a él.

Desapareció su aura. No la sentía.

-Mierda.-Quedé rodeado de ojos que me miraban con horror.

Civiles. Humanos. Imbéciles.

Me levante y fui a buscarla.

Me cure la herida. El dolor me desconcentraba.

_Grayson. Si algo le pasa a mi madre está noche...Será tu responsabilidad._

* * *

_-_¿Eso fue lo que sucedió? Quizás...quizás no sucedió nada.-Se burlaba. Lo tire contra una pared. Era más alto que él.

La sangre se me subió la cabeza en la furia contenida que tenía con tan solo recordar lo que sucedió después.

* * *

**Cassandra Grayson POV**

-Mi madre nunca amo a Richard Grayson, Cassandra.-

-Cada día pienso más que no eres ni la mitad de astuta de lo que solía creer. Tienes que entender que mi madre en definitiva no es más que una maldita PUTA.-

* * *

Sospechaba que mi madre andaba en algo extraño. Era verdad. Tenía solo diez años pero no era ciega. Podía ver que ella tenía intensiones de lastimar a mi papá después de su pelea de ayer con él.

Mi mamá era posesiva con mi papá pero cuando él demostraba serlo con ella...Raven simplemente no lo dejaba.

Ayer justamente algo de lo más extraño sucedió.Ella me cepillo mi cabello como solía hacer siempre. De un segundo para el otro sentí que su aura cambio rotundamente.

Cada vez me comenzó a cepillar más fuerte. "Mamá me lastimas." le grite. Ella no dejo el cepillo. Seguía haciéndolo más fuerte ignorándome. Con insistencia le pedí que pare.

Ella rozo sus labios con mi oído y me dijo con una voz siniestra algo que me dejo helada.

"Tu padre fue a ver a Starfire. Me lo ocultaste. Me faltaste Cassandra." Le explique que papá no quería que se lo contará. La trate de convencer de que a él no le atraía más ella y que solo fue a su casa por Mary. Nada más que por ella.

Pero mamá no me escucho.

Me ignoro completamente. No dijo más nada. Me siguio cepillando.

Me dolía demasiado.

Sentía la presencia de mi papá muy cerca. Ella también al parecer.

Soltó el cepillo. Cayó al piso. Camino a paso rápido dejándome sola recuerdo.

Intenté seguirla pero cuando intente abrir la puerta me vi acorralada en mi propia habitación.

Puso un campo de fuerza para que no intercediera.

Intente salir de mi habitación teletransportandome pero nada.

No era buena haciéndolo aún.

Esa noche escuche solo gritos.

Recuerdo que ellos pelearon y lo más claro que escuche fue un "Vete de aquí. No quiero verte más en mi vida. Te arrepentirás. Buscaré en otro lado lo que tu no me puedes dar."

Recuerdo que mi mano no salió del picaporte. Cada minuto palanqueaba para ver si el campo de fuerza se había ido.

Recién a las doce la puerta se abrió.

Helena. Era Helena quién la abrió desde afuera.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?-Me levante. Estaba algo agotada por haber usado todos los hechizos que recordaba para intentar romper el campo de fuerza.

-Tuvieron una pelea. Mi mamá lo echo de aquí. Escucha...hay que hablar con ella.-Corrí a buscarla empujando a Helena a un lado. Cuando llegue al living todo era un desastre.

-Justamente hermanita te iba a preguntar que había sucedido aquí. Voy a la casa de una amiga y cuando vuelvo mi madre desaparece, tu apareces encerrada y la mitad de los jarrones están destruidos. ¿No pueden vivir sin mi, no es así?-Todo se lo tomaba en broma.

-Escucha. Esto no es broma. Al menos tenemos que buscar a papá...-

-¿Para qué? Dios, Cassandra...Tengo sueño. No molestes. Si lo echo por algo debe ser. Seguro tu querido papi se paso de listo.-

-¡VAMOS!-Grite insistentemente. Ya tenía la presencia de mi madre localizada. Con ayuda de la magia de Helena ibamos a poder usar la teletransportación. Estaba segura.

-No. De ninguna manera i...-Helena paro en seco al escuchar risas y al sentir la presencia de mamá aquí mismo con alguien más.

Fui al sillón. Allí estaba mi mamá debajo de Wally West.

Olían a alcohol y cerveza. Mi madre estaba fuera de control. Esa aura...

-¡MAMÁ!-Grite en el horror. Helena no hacía nada. Estaba petrificada.

-Ve...vete.-Ella no dejaba de besarlo. No me prestaba atención.

-¡WEST SUELTA A MI MADRE!-Helena tomo el brazo de Wally para que la soltará de una vez. Los labios de ambos se separaron al menos por un rato. Helena llamo la atención de él.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que tus hijos nos dejarán de molestar?- Mamá la miró a ella molesta y luego a mi.

-Les dije que se fueran. ¿ACASO NO ME ENTENDIERON?-Los vidrios y espejos estallaron. La energía negativa en el ambiente era abrumadora. El aura de West no era la misma tampoco.

Eso explicaba su cambio de personalidad tan radical pero lo de mamá era..

Abismalmente diferente.

-Princesitas. Quizás termine siendo su nuevo papi...¿Qué les parece la idea?-Lo dijo con sarcasmo. Ese no era el Wally West que conocía.

-¿Qué le has echo Raven? ¿Porqué haces esto? ¿Porqué nos haces esto a nosotras? ¿Cómo puedes dejarnos vivir en este mundo de perversión que has creado alrededor de nosotras? ¿No te das cuenta que...terminaremos siendo unos...-

-Monstruos. Eso es lo que quiere...-Helena completo la frase que tenía en mente.

-Eres patética Cassandra. Hablas como Richard Grayson. Me enfermas...-

-Mamá...no puedes decir eso...-Susurre por lo bajo. Comenzó a darle besos en la comisura de los labios a Wally. Él solo reía.

Me daba tanta rabia.

Nunca tuve tantas ganas de destrozar a Flash como esa vez.

-Llevatela Helena. Vete tu también. De aquí en más no pa..no parare.-Ella se sentó sobre el para mi perplejidad. Helena me tomo de un brazo arrastrandome prácticamente a la habitación. Ella deslizaba sus manos debajo de su camisa.

La abrió con desesperación.

Helena me seguía llevando cada vez más lejos de la escenita sin voltear atrás.

Sin ver mis lágrimas caer en mi conmoción, frustración, rabia...bronca.

-¡TE ODIO MAMÁ! ¡TE ODIO REALMENTE!-Grite. Helena abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y me tiro dentro con rudeza.

-Nuestra mamá dijo que te callarás y calmarás.-Sentenció.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No ves lo que sucede? ¡ELLA ESTA HECHIZANDO A WEST! ¡LO ESTÁ USANDO Y...NO SE ESTA NEGANDO!-Helena no me miraba a los ojos. Sabía algo.

-Claro. Helena lo sabe. Me parece Cassandra que hay cosas que ella no te ha contado. Nuestra madre planea tener otro hijo. Es tan desesperado su anhelo que se canso de esperar a tener uno con Grayson. Por orgullo no quiere ceder con mi padre. Así que... Está con las sobras por que no le queda otra.-

**-Wally la ama pero también es amigo de mi papá. ¿Que hay con eso? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Porqué actúa así?-**

**-Lo está manipulando. Reavivo el fuego que había entre ellos.-Helena veía afuera por la ventana.**

-¿Manipulando? Somos hechiceras, es verdad. Podemos cooperar a que nos amen pero nunca podemos cambiar los valores de una persona. No podemos hacer tal cosa. La amistad de mi papá con Wally siempre bordo la hermandad.-

**-Ahí te equivocas. Nosotros no podemos hacer sentir a una persona algo que "nunca ha sentido". Wally West estuvo en su adolescencia enamorado de ella. Mi madre sabe perfectamente que un amor tan inmenso no se apaga jamás totalmente. Siempre cenizas quedan hermanita...y su lado demoníaco esta valiéndose de eso para hacerlo su perro. Lo está haciendo olvidar inclusive de su esposa. Pobre Linda West. Siempre creí que era muy estúpida. Muy débil. Muy frágil.**

**En fin...humana.-**

**-Hay que destruirlo.-Atine naturalmente a decir. No podía no pensar en mi padre.**

**-**Esa es la actitud que esperaba ver Cass Cass. -

-Te detesto bastardo pero tienes razón. Todos tenemos algún interés en no verlo con West.-

-¿Qué esperamos?-

-No sabes lo que dicen. Mi madre está jugando con los tres. Es solo un juego deben comprender.-

-¿Qué busca, Helena? ¿Qué sabes?-

-Una masacre. Un niño si puede también.-

-No dejare que ponga a mi papá en riesgo.-

-Las paredes escuchan Cassandra. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar en este momento. Lo que dices puede ser considerado una afrenta.-

-Tu y ella son unas brujas, Helena.-

-Gracias, Alex y ¿Sabes qué?...Muy orgullosa de serlo. Ahora vete. Tengo que dormir y por su bien no se acerquen a esa puerta. Podrían escuchar algo no muy agradable.- No pude evitar poner cara de asco con tan solo imaginar...

* * *

Si. Una puta detestable. Repugnante.

Mi madre desde ese preciso momento realmente me comenzó a dar asco.

Todo era muy bizarro...

-Recuerdo esa noche. Sigo pensando lo mismo. Estoy de su lado. No esperes que cambie de parecer. No le haré daño a Wally si eso es lo que te propones ahora.- Iba a responderle pero escuche un grito. Nos miramos ambas como si nos estuvieramos echando la culpa entre nosotras de lo que sucedía ahora.

-¿Qué has echo?-Ambas preguntamos.

Era un grito.

Era papá.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

**Raven Roth POV**

No podía evitarlo. Cassandra me desagradaba. No le creía nada de lo que decía. Desde el principio solo me genero desconfianza.

Y más aún ahora que algo sabía.

No fue a dar una vuelta. Esa solo era una patética excusa improvisada.

En su ropa podía sentir la presencia de Jason impregnada. Eso era lo que más me irritaba.

Esa niña con él.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendía visitándolo? ¿Estará conspirando en contra mía?

No podía dejar de hacerme mil preguntas. Pero Robin...confiaba en ella.

Eso era un problema.

No podía estrangularla frente a él hasta que dijera toda la verdad.

Tenía que hacerlo cautelosamente.

Tenía que poner a Robin de mi lado...

Y eso..

En este momento era algo difícil. No imposible pero si ...complicado.

Seguía intentando llevar el paso de Robin. Corrimos por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudimos.

A medida que nos acercábamos gritos de Speedy llamando a Robin con desesperación eran más claros.

Robin fue más rápido que yo.

Extrañamente o quizás no tanto, me sentía agitada al correr.

_El embarazo._

En momentos como este deseaba vivir en una casa más pequeña. Quizás..._Un departamento. Si. Un apartamento pequeño..._

Deje de pensar en trivialidades una vez que llegue a la sala.

Quede estupefacta. Al igual que Robin. Ambos estábamos petrificados frente a la escena.

Speedy.

Speedy cargaba a Starfire que estaba muy pálida en sus brazos.

Temblaba y respiraba muy mal.

Parecía que estaba...

¿Muriendo?

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-Fue lo único que logre decir. Nunca vi a una persona en un estado tan deplorable.

Nunca estuve frente a una persona...

Que me pudiera importar menos.

Reí para mis adentros.

Speedy destellaba más que tristeza y preocupación...

Ira.

Eso era muy extraño.

-Robin. Caminabamos. Ella se comenzó a sentir mal y...el niño.-

-¡STAR!-Robin fue hacia ella y se la quito a Speedy. No agresivamente si no que...

Protectoramente.

**Linda. Linda imagen. Romeo viendo morir a su Julieta.**

**¡Qué tragedia!**

Bueno. Siempre me gustaron leerlas. Pero gracias a Robin puedo decir que nada se compara a verlas...

En vivo y en directo.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

Era tanto el goce de mi lado demoníaco que sin dudas me podía hacer bailar al compás de una volta de la alegría que sentía. Lastimosamente para él...

Yo era más coherente de lo que parecía.

-Star...¿Qué sucedió? Qué..- Intento responderle Starfire pero no pudo.

Tosió horriblemente y destilo solo...

Sangre.

Era como si estuviera vomitando a su hijo por la boca.

Era una escena justamente...

Vomitiva con todas las letras.

Me daba más asco que de costumbre debía admitir.

-Raven. Debes hacer algo. No se que es lo que precisamente le sucede. Su niño podría estar en peligro. Ella podría mor...-

-Estoy agotada por el embarazo Speedy. Mis poderes son volátiles...

Sin embargo por ella haré lo que pueda.-Le dije lo que creía conveniente. Total...

Nadie jamás iba a saber que tan grandes o pequeños fueron mis esfuerzos.

Me concentre para ver el estado de esa rata. Claro. Necesitaba saber si el niño de la alinigena aún vivía después de semejante ataque que misteriosamente le estaba ocurriendo...

Magia.

Sentí magia envuelta en esto.

Mis poderes me decían que esto era producto de una poción.

_Cassandra._

Esto tenía que ser cosa de ella.

Pero..¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ella haría algo como esto si prácticamente adora a Robin?

Naturalmente mire a Robin. Como buscando una respuesta a mi pregunta en su rostro.

No se lo que habrá pensando él con mi mirada pero la cuestión es que apretó fuerte la mano de ella.

Quería llorar...

El chico maravilla quería llorar. Já.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad como antes Star?-Le preguntó quitándose la máscara.

Ella lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados. Realmente se notaba que se esforzaba por verse "lo mejor posible frente a él".

Pero lo terrible del caso es que...

Fallaba asquerosamente.

-Helena...He_lena no_...-Su voz se apago como nada. Sus latidos se volvieron polvo.

El niño.

Exacto.

Ya estaba en el otro mundo.

Eso era lo que sucedía.

Entre en la mente de ella unos segundos. Suficientes para saber que sabía que dentro suyo tenía un cadáver.

Sin embargo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía opto por no decirle a Robin acerca de esto. Si no que decidió decirle algo sobre Helena.

Curioso.

-¡STAR!-Robin grito desgarradoramente. Llevo el cuerpo de ella contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Speedy curiosamente se fue de la sala. Casi ni me di cuenta.

Fue muy rápido.

_Helena.._

Me tape la boca del espanto.

_Mi niña..._

* * *

**Helena POV**

-Yo no he echo nada. Supongo...-

-Un grito en la torre. ¿Qué hiciste Helena?-Me pregunto inquisidoramente Cassandra. Alex se aparecio detrás de ella y tomándola de un hombro.

Ella salto dando un quejido del susto. No lo noto.

Ni yo tampoco para ser sincera.

-Un corazón ciego de ira Helena. Te pido perdón por lo que he echo y me disculpare haciendo esto...-Abrieron la puerta.

-¡TU!-Speedy abrió la puerta. Se fue sobre mi como un animal.

Puse un escudo antes de que me tocara.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-¡TU HAS ENVENENADO A STAR y...me las PAGARÁS!-Tiro una flecha sobre el escudo partiendolo en mil pedazos como lo supuse.

Helena estaba débil.

Le tire una onda de energía pero la repelió curiosamente con su arco.

-Tu eres el enemigo. Defiendes a esta niña. ¿Quién diablos son todos ustedes? ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A STAR? ¿QUE BRUJERÍA LE HAN ECHO?-Disparo contra Cassandra ahora. Parecía confundido.

No sabía a quien culpar.

Speedy desconfiaba de los tres.

-Tranquilizate. Te lo advierto. Contra nosotros tres no tienes posibilidad.-Le dije con calma. Aún seguía agotada. Ese viaje al infierno me dejo mareada.

-Ustedes. Tu, Helena le has echo algo a Starfire. ¡HAS QUE VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD!-Me sujeto de los hombros con fuerza y me hizo mirarlo a la cara.

-Yo...no...he..echo... nada.-Le respondí entre dientes.

-¡MIENTES!-Me grito en el rostro de cerca. Estaba apunto de estallar. No soportaba su impertinencia. _Speedy..¿De qué demonios hablas?_

_-¡ESTO FUE SUFICIENTE!-_Alex abrió un vórtice. Las cosas empezaron a volar por la ventisca.

Empujo a Speedy dentro y nos grito a ambas.

-¿Vienen o qué? Terminemos con él. Me ayudan o se quedan aquí y se pierden de la acción. Hagan lo que quieran. Yo le tengo ganas a este tipo desde hace mucho.-Alex se tiro en el vórtice. Sea a donde fuere que iba era seguramente a un lugar más abierto como para comenzar una pelea.

O simplemente un lugar que no fuera la Torre de los Titanes...

Cassandra lanzó una carcajada que a simple vista fue natural.

-Tu has intentado eliminar a Starfire, ¿No es así?-Le pregunte suspicaz. Nunca me gusto que me culparan por cosas que no he tenido el placer de siquiera disfrutar.

-No. Ella es objetivo de Raven. No mio. La bastarda ahora esta fuera de nuestro camino. No dejare que ese insecto llegue a papá y me quite su amor.

Antes me bañaré en su sangre. Lo juró.-

-¿Qué?-Cassandra lanzó un golpe de energía para que el vórtice no se cerrara. Entro en el con una risa diabólica equiparable a la del enfermo de Slade...Deathstroke como se lo llamaba en nuestros tiempos.

-Carajo. Pero..¿Qué demonios me sucede?-El vórtice estaba apunto de cerrarse y yo no tenía la suficiente energía como para abrirlo nuevamente. Tenía que saltar ahora o nunca en él.

Iba a hacerlo.

Pero no pude.

Alguien me sujeto de la mano.

_Esa suavidad. Ese cosquilleo en mi estomago..._

_Ese rubor instantáneo que siento en mis mejillas cuando estoy en contacto con él..._

-Damian. Tenemos que ir. Alteraran el futuro y...-Me beso.

Abrí mis ojos de par a par.

Me sentía en las mismísimas nubes.

Esos labios eran miel...caramelo.

En momentos como este no me importaba caer en un coma diabetico.

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que el me besará. Lo soñe muchas veces pero siempre pensé que...no sé.

Que nunca tendría las agallas si yo no era quien lo buscará.

Y yo no lo iba a buscar.

No era mi estilo. Así de simple.

De un momento a otro sentí que no había más viento en la enfermería.

_Damian...Damian..¡El vórtice!_

_-_¿Porqué lo hiciste?-Le grite al separarme angustiosamente de sus labios.

No tenía fuerzas para abrir otro realmente.

-No quiero que te ensucies tus lindas manos con su sangre, Helena. Aparte...

Creo necesario de que hables con Todd. Debemos ir con él. Tengo la ligera...no. La convicción de que Cassandra esta intentando algo con él.-

-¿Algo?-

-No perdamos el tiempo. Abre un portal hacia Todd. Tenemos que ir con él.-

-No tengo las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Mi magia...-Se escucharon pasos desde el pasillo. Era mamá y...Grayson que venían hacia aquí. Esto era un desastre y Speedy para colmo estaba desaparecido.

Prácticamente yo era la única que quedaba en la escena del crimen.

Lo miré como buscando una respuesta. No sabía que hacer realmente.

-Vamos.-Me tomo del brazo y note que corríamos hacia la ventana.

-¿NO INTENTARÁS...-Grite en el espanto mientras corríamos. Él prácticamente me arrastraba.

-Exacto.-Rompimos el vidrio con nuestros propios cuerpos y caímos desde al menos 400 metros de altura al mar.

Era una locura.

Pero caímos vivos.

-¿Qué fue ese beso?-

-Fue algo delicioso y que mejor probaremos de nuevo en otro momento.-Se sumergió en el agua dejándome sola y evadiéndome.

Lo seguí.

Necesitaba respuestas.

_¿Eres tu mi debilidad acaso Damian Wayne?_

* * *

**Cassandra POV**

Perfecto. Magnífico.

Un bosque a las afueras de Jump City. Junto a un lago.

El lugar ideal para una masacre.

-¿Sólo tu has venido?-

-Tengo mis intereses en esto. Este perro inmundo no me alejará de mi padre.-

-¿Te unirás a mi entonces?-Me pregunto Alex empuñando dos sables. Speedy aún seguía en el suelo.

Pero ya estaba recobrando la noción del espacio.

Ya estaba recuperando la lucidez.

-Llamemoslo "tregua". Déjame a mi el cadáver.-

-Y Grayson decía que tu solo emanabas ternura...-

-El amor hace ciego al portador. Es una enfermedad. Yo estoy enferma desde hace mucho tiempo y defenderé el amor que me tiene mi padre.-

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES TU PADRE?-

-Richard Grayson. Mi nombre es Cassandra Grayson Roth. Para servirte, Roy Harper. ¿Qué quieres que grabemos en tu lápida?-

-"Asesinado por entrometido". ¿Qué te parece hermana?-

-"Asesinado por entrometido e imbécil agregaría..". Speedy. **¡ES TU FIN!- **

Iba a arrojarle un ataque que lo quemaría vivo. De pies a cabeza pero un ataque me dejo fuera de combate contra un árbol a almenos 50 metros de donde estaba.

Estaba empapada.

De agua.

-ROBIN NO PUEDE SER TU PADRE NIÑA. TU ESTÁS DEMASIADO ENFERMA PARA SER SU HIJA. NI EN UN UNIVERSO PARALELO LO SERÍAS. Entre a tu mente...

Estás completamente loca.-Se veía furico.

-Así que...¿Aqualad se aparece de la nada para salvar a su amigo de una estadía de que incluye sufrimiento eterno en el infierno? Que ternura de parte tuya debo admitir, Aqua.-

-Solo se que tu madre no estaría contenta con esto, niño.-

-¿Y tu que sabes de mi madre infeliz?-Alex le contesto violentamente. Yo trataba de disminuir el dolor sobre mi por el impacto de la presión del remolino de agua.

-A tu madre la conozco hace años y créeme que cuando digo que la volveré a la normalidad y anulare el hechizo que TU has echo sobre ella.-

-¿DE QUÉ HECHIZO ESTÁ HABLANDO ALEX!-Estaba sorprendida. Aqualad entro a la mente de Alex como si nada.

Sabe sus secretos. Hizo algo que yo nunca he podido hacer...

¿_Que demonios le hizo a mamá?_

* * *

Perdonen por la tardanza. La verdad que me tome unas vacaciones. Recitales ..(Aguante Calle 13 loco! jojo) y trabajo me dejaron imposibilitada. Por eso...escribí un capitulo bastante más largo ! Wiii! jej.. ;D

Espero que les haya gustado realmente.

**Mel Raven**: jajaj..quizas con este cap te termine agradando mas Cassandra o tal vez. no =/ jaja.. Cassandra y Helena en si son malvadas. despues de todo Helena esta nadando con el pequeño Wayne a sabiendas de que sus hermanos podrían estar destrozando literalmente a Speedy XD Dios mio! Pero...a Aqualad seguro nadie se lo esperaba. Y seguro que menos que menos tan astuto jojo...Despues decime que te parece el cap mi musa inspiradora! Wiii! Nos leemos o luego chatearemos jaj..Beso grandote! (al final como veras termino respondiendo reviews que es lo que más tiempo me demanda en si...pero que es lo que mas me gusta a la vez)

**Crazylove**: Totalmente. Todos son bastante malos pero tene en cuenta que me baso en los limites de maldad que presentan los comics. Por ende. No tengo XD. En el comic Damian es tan malo que siendo muy muy joven mata sin que le tiemble el pulso y Raven en su fase demoníaca llego a alimentar de bebés. Asi que ...Imaginate! sin contar que mato a muchas personas riendose siempre. XD. Beso Crazylove! Saludos u.u

**Hazel Minleil.**: Yo diría que más bien Helena es la replica de Raven y Cass =/ Ella es algo muy raro. Esta influenciada por la crianza de Robin pero a la vez dudo que Richard le haya enseñado a deshacerse de quienes se interponen en su camino, no? jaja. Y alex...es algo complejo. Yo creo que a medida que pasa el tiempo se está haciendo más duro. Más...tierno en un sentido (Helena) y más..duro. Pero...¿Qué pasaría si se enterara que Helena fue quien en el futuro dejo así a Mary Grayson? ¿Que sucederá cuando sepa que el niño de Starfire... =O

Muchos interrogantes. Con respecto a Raven y su maternidad..jaja..en Sin Limites era más mala aún pero a Cassandra la tiene entre cejas ya jaja XD Eso de que trae entremanos con el "Anhelo desesperado por tener un cuarto hijo" se vera más adelante. Aca incorpore a Aqualad que tendra una participacion más "productiva" que en Sín Limites XD. De eso no hay dudas. Tuvo un ingreso "más triunfal" ...creo =P. Beso! Y espero que te haya ido bien en tus examenes! =D Por cierto "Jason no sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Raven xD no puede contra el poder de sus encantos." jaja..eso lo veremos jijiji

**RXR 4ever!**: Ese era el punto del capitulo anterior. Era no olvidar que Raven y Helena en si. Son las que tienen una relación más estrecha en el fic. Son en sí tambien las que se comportan más "humanamente" cuando estan juntas. En caps anteriores inclusive tuvieron charlas. Aparte..Raven no lo sabrán aún pero...la siente como su hija a pesar de todo. "Mi princesa". Cass es mala. Veremos si se gana el titulo de "ser la peor".

**Todavia falta que entre los hermanitos se saquen los trapitos al sol. Tengo que decidir varias cosas aún. Alex ignora cosas de lo que ha echo en el futuro su querida Helena. Helena ignora lo que ha echo Cass con Jason y Cass lo que hicieron ambos con Raven. =/ jajajaj **Presiento que me voy a divertir mucho con to jajaj. Cassandra se referia con "Amantes" a Wally y Jason. Pero..¿Habrá otros? =O jajajaja...¿Quién sabe? AAHHH si. Solo yo. Eso lo veremos proximamente. I promise. Como veras en tus preguntas me base para hacer el cap casi en su totalidad. El retorno de Damian! y un nuevo contrincante para los 3!

Por cierto...creo que alguien morira en el prox cap =P jajaj. Seguramente.

Beso y gracias por ayudarme..tanto tanto tanto! Suerte en tus estudios !

**Raven Katara Zuko**:jeje. esperanzadamente espero que este cap te haya sido mucho mas emocionante que el anterior. Por eso incorpore un nuevo desafio muy competente ahora para tratar de calmar las cosas aca. Raven sin memoria y Robin tan enceguecido por el amor a su hija "no nacida aún" no los hacen padres muy competentes para controlar a sus daughters por ahora XD. Gracias por el review! Besote!

**Usagi Kuo:** Le preste atencion a tu "Y Mary muere..." jajajajaj...Espero que este cap te haya abierto más la puertas a tu imaginacion. Me gusto escribirlo muchisiiiimo! ...Aca vuelve ...mi sadismo!...en el prox escenas con Blood seguro y...¡Aqualad! Veremos que le espera y como sabe tanto ¬¬ sera una piedra en el zapato para todos pero...¿Será la solución para Raven? ¿Podrá volverla a la normalidad? =O...Beso grandee!

**Deestiny:** jeje..perdoname por hacer algunas cosas tan confusas. Enserio...no lo quiero hacer tan confuso. Trato de hacer aparte los dialogos más "llevaderos" pero puede que falle miserablemente XD Como verás trato de superarme con respecto a Sin Limites. Trato de esmerarme aun mas. Aunque sigo diciendo que mi ultimo cap de Sin Limites fue genial jaja XD. Gracias por leerme Deeestiny!...

**Gris: **Aiiii! Me hiciste reir mucho con tus palabras dirigidas a cada uno de los personajes jajaj...Fueron muy acertadas! Totalmente. jaja..lo que dijiste para Jason lo voy a tener muy encuenta. Te lo aseguro!...y lo de Wally fue muy gracioso. Mucho mucho mucho! y...perdona muchoooo por la tardanza!...Beso grande. Espero otro de tus reviews..me alegran muchisimo. son muy graciosos y ese tipo de cosas inspira muchisimo!

**Bjlauri: **Te adoro! Adoro nuestras conversaciones. Me haces pensar mucho y la verdad que opiniones como las tuyas ayudan muchisimo a este fic. Gracias a vos como digo siempre crecí bastante a la hora de escribir. y eso no lo olvido. La verdad que para hacer las cosas más emocionantes y no hacer el fic tan "lineal" incorpore a Damian más activamente y a Aqualad que aprovechando (lei series de el ultimamente) que tiene poderes psiquicos me sirve y muchisimo. De echo esos poderes son lo mas destacable de él. Aparte en los comics es de buen caracter como se dejo ver medianamente en la serie de TV tambien así que...me parecio más que conveniente. Espero que el Kiss entre Damian y Helena te haya gustado y ...Maryy! AAAHH! jojojoj Beso enorme!

**VaniRaven: ¬¬ esta nena es misteriosa jaja XD. Suerte y saludos! Gracias por tu review! =D**Prometo que el Romance entre Raven y Robin comenzara más apartir del proximo capitulo! Me tenia que deshacer de Starfire primero y...no podía olvidar de ninguna manera la pocion de Cass Cass. Algún efecto tenía que traer...solo que tardo algo

**Funny Life: **Para mi un final feliz del todo es imposible. Pero tratare de tirarme para eso y depaso..ya que hablas del final voy a hacer una salvedad. Voy a adelantar algo del final (que falta mucho aún por cierto) este fic tendrá mas caps que sin limites. no muchos mas pero masomenos asi. =P

**SPOILER DEL FINAL : Moriran 3 o 4 personajes principales. No dire cuales. Pero moriran... Una vez que termine el fic...inmediatamente subire un epilogo..o decidire seguir con ese final una segunda parte. Vere que será lo más conveniente. y...¡ASI ES COMO LAS MASACRES COMIENZAN. CON ESTE CAP!jaja.**

**Preguntas: **

**¿Lograra Aqualad enfrentarse junto con Speedy a ellos? ¿Lograra vencer? **

**¿Realmente tendrá la solución para todo?**

**¿Será verdad que el hijo de Starfire murió? ¿Qué será de ella?**

**¿Como recibira Jason a Helena y a Damian?**

**¿Cómo seguira la relación entre estos dos?**

**Damian...¿Chico bueno o malvado? ¿Un digno Robin? XD**

**Wally...¿Estará enamorado de Raven?**

**Raven...¿Cómo recibira a Aqualad? ¿Sera una molestia o un amigo?**

**¡Se viene el momento más brillante...Alerta prox cap...Se viene con todo el Rav/Rob!..¡AL FIN!**

**Beso grande! Saludos y perdoooonn!**


	19. Capitulo XIX: Hermano, padre y amante

**Capítulo XIX: Hermano, padre y amante.**

16 de mayo del 2011

_"Protégeme, que yo te protegeré..."_

**Petronio**

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

-¿PODRÍAS SER TAN GENTIL DE ESPERARME DAMIAN?- Sencillamente me era imposible nadar de esa manera. Era resistente. Era muy buena en todo pero...

¿Sin mis poderes?

Era otra cuestión.

Damian estaba a unos diez metros lejos de mi. Casi llegando a la playa de Jump City.

-¿Así que toda esa stamina que demuestras tener niñita es gracias a tus poderes entonces?-

-¿Niñita?-

-Me decepsionas...-Ya estaba caminando sobre la arena mientras yo lo miraba sumergida aún en el agua. No podía evitarlo. Mi sangre se calentaba en la humillación que sentía al escuchar sus palabras.

Sentí energía fluir en mi.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte.

Frente a mi estaba Damian que ya me había dado la espalda y caminaba rumbo a una motocicleta.

Concentre mis poderes sobre ella.

Volo en pedazos. Se incendio frente a el haciendolo caer de espaldas.

Reaparecí en el medio del fuego que había dejado la explosión de la motocicleta.

Estaba envuelta en aura. El fuego lo único que hacia era acariciar mi piel.

Aprovechando que estaba recostado frente a mi me sente sobre su cadera y me acerque a su rostro.

-Te amo y te detesto. No me provoques... Si tengo que tirar del gatillo lo hare de ser necesario. No te tengo tan santificado Wayne.- Pase una de mis manos sobre su cuello. Un hilo de sangre comenzo a caer. Pase una de mis uñas sobre su piel...

Quería asegurarme de que supiera que hablaba enserio.

No podia dejarlo pensar que...

Me tenía en sus manos. Porque ese no era el caso. ¿No?

-Vi los ojos de Raven por un momento sobre mi, Helena.- Yo caminaba hacia la calle sin rumbo. Él ya se había reincoporado y me seguía. No se porque pero sin verlo tenía la impresión de que sonreía.

Lejos estaba de haberse sentido amenazado.

Me enfermaba su indiferencia a mi advertencia.

Wayne. Sin dudas era un Wayne.

-Helena. Tu nunca te enfadarías enserio conmigo. Dejate de estupideces y ya de una vez vayamos con Todd.-

-No se si sería conveniente ir.-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-Ya hemos luchado contra él. ¿Crees que sería conveniente? Es decir...-

-Estás dando muchas vueltas. ¿Le tienes miedo a...Jason Todd?-

-No le tengo miedo a nadie. Es solo que...Temo por lo que Cassandra le haya dicho. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Siento que Cass Cass irá por Alex. Pero no se como.-

-Jason Todd. Hay que hablar con él. -

-Pero...-

-Ven. Si no vienes es porque le temes y no parare hasta averiguar porque.-Era cierto. Lo que decía Damian era cierto. Le tenía miedo. Ante Todd era débil. Mi corazón se contraía como con nadie. ¿Porqué? Nunca lo entendí.

-Esta bien.-Nos envolví en energía y nos teletransporte a la habitación de Todd.

Una vez allí nos encontramos en una habitacion oscura. Sabía que estabamos en el lugar correcto pero...

Damian fue a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Yo fui trás él. A mi paso pise un pedazo de vidrio que estaba en el suelo.

Prendí las luces con mi magia. Era estúpido seguir caminando como un ratón ciego en un laberinto.

-¡Demonios! ¡Este tipo está demente!- Damian dijo al ver a su alrededor. Solo asentí.

Todo el departamento estaba hecho un desastre. Las sillas estaban rotas. Al parecer alguien enfurecido las lanzo contra la pared que estaba con golpes y abolladuras por todas partes.

De la mesa no quedaba ni rastro así como de los sofás.

Fui a la cocina y solo botellas de licor vacias se veían en la mesada de marmol.

-Tenemos...Tenemos que encontrarlo. Damian...Jason...-Mi corazón latía a mil por horas al saber que él no estaba allí. Quise terminar lo que quería decir pero...

No pude.

Alguien se me adelanto.

-...está en problemas. ¿Quién eres tú?-Al parecer la puerta quedo abierta después de todo. Una intrusa estaba frente a nosotros. Nunca la había visto.

Era una mujer.

-No. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Estaba indignada ahora. No estaba para perder el tiempo con una humana.

-Bonita. Si quieres terminar entera vete ahora mismo. No es lugar para civiles. Como verás está no es la convención de "Amas de casa desperadas" a donde ibas.-Inmediatamente presentí que ella haría un movimiento peligroso para..¿Nosotros?

Mi mano por reflejo apunto a su rostro.

Casi tocando la punta de mis dedos estaba un arma. Ella no se como. No se cuando. Saco una de quien sabe donde y ya estaba apuntandonos.

_¿De dónde...saco esta humana esa velocidad?_

-¿QUÉ ERES?-Las dos nos preguntamos al unísono. Nos miramos algo sorprendidas.

-No. ¿Qué son?-Nos pregunto Damian a ambas. Ella sonrió y bajo su arma.

-Ustedes deben ser amigos de mi hermano. Admito que no sabía que él se involucraba con niños..-

-Y yo no sabía que Jason se involucraba con viejas...-Dije con desgano escuchando solo la palabra "niños".

-¿Vieja?-Replico fastidiada.

-¿Hermano?-Fue lo único que añadió Damian. Me llamo la atención está palabra de su boca. No sabía a que se refería. No podía dejar de sobreanalizarla.

Quería saber todo de ella. Quería saber si tenía poderes o algo.

Quería saber si era una amenaza.

-Jason es mi hermano. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Mi cara de sorprensa era indisimulable.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Hermano? ¿Y desde cuándo Jason tiene una hermana?-

-No tengo porque responderle a una niñita debilucha como tu.- Mis dientes rechinaban en la furia. Mi cabello levitaba en la colerá.

"Niñita". Ese adjetivo peyorativo tan fastidioso...

¿Helena Grayson una Niñita?

-¡TE HARE RESPETARME PERR...-Me iba a lanzar sobre ella pero unos brazos me sujetaron desde atrás y una mano suave, perfecta, lisa, tibia me tapo la boca antes de que pudiera recitar la primera palabra de un hechizo.

_Damian..._

Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla. Me sentía con un calor repentino inundando mi cuerpo...

-¿Qué es esto?-Esa mujer pregunto. Por unos instantes me olvide de ella.

-¿Quiénes somos? Bueno mi nombre es Damian y el de ella Helena. Somos grandes conocidos de Todd. ¿Cuál es tu nombre "hermanita"?-

-Nicole Todd. Un gusto niño.-

-Un gusto el mio tambien "señora mayor".- Le dijo Damian extendiéndole la mano la cual rechazo.

-¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano?-

-¿No lo sabes tu que eres su "hermana"? Digo...por algo estás aquí. Justo. En este preciso momento...-Ella no me dejo terminar. Parecía costumbre...

-Tuve un presentimiento. Algo extraño fue. Pero sentí que necesitaba mi ayuda.- Se llevo una mano naturalmente a su corazón. Hasta ella se sorprendió al notarlo.

-¿Tienes magia?- Pregunte.

-No. No creo en eso niña.-Me dijo severamente. Sonreí e hice levitar pedazos de un vaso que se encontraban en el suelo. Cerca mio ellos se fueron uniendo conformando una unidad.

Una vez vuelto el vaso a su forma original termino en mis manos. Nicole algo sorprendida me miro a los ojos sin parpadear. No podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Segura de qué no crees?- Le pregunte otra vez.

-¿Qué fue...-

-Uno de estos días Helena vas a matar a alguien de un susto...-Damian seguía abrazandome. Saque sus brazos de encima mio. Ya estaba cansada de demostrar tanta debilidad frente a él.

Así que groseramente lo hice.

-No es momento. Escucha. Él está en problemas.-

-¿Con quién está vez?-

-Digamos que tiene conflictos consigo mismo. Es difícil de explicar. Tenemos que encontrarlo.-

-¿Por dónde podemos empezar? Mi hermano puede estar en cualquier parte. La ciudad es grande y quizás nisiquiera este en ella.-

-Pero no se preocupen. Esto ya lo tenía previsto. Esta a unos diez kilometros de aquí al sur.- _Le puso un rastreador..._

-Tenemos que ir hacia allí. No siento su presencia, Damian. Puede que este inconsciente.-

-Entonces necesitamos un..¿Vehiculo?-Me pregunto.

-Precisamente.-

-Has hecho volar en pedazos el mio. ¿O es qué te olvidas?- ¡_Maldición! _Dije para mis adentros.

-Abajo está mi auto. Si me dicen a donde tengo que ir, iré. No he venido hasta Jump City desde Londres para no saber nada sobre él.-Aún no entendía como nunca supe nada de esta tal "Nicole Todd" en el futuro. ¿Será qué nunca la conocí porque acabaron con ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad?

¿Será que Todd nunca tuvo afinidad con ella? ¿Será que me lo oculto?

¿Quién es está mujer en su vida?

Sin dudas son hermanos. Algo de parecido tienen pero...

-Esta bien, señora. Pero conduzco yo. Creo que el tiempo no está a nuestro favor y no tengo ganas de esperar a que usted se decida a pensar si cruzar o no cuando la detenga un semaforo..-

-Siganme o pudránse. Yo sola conduzco mi auto. Si no me quieren ayudar lo buscare por mi propia cuenta. No es que nunca allá pasado esto antes después de todo.-

Muy en el fondo me agradaba y no precisamente por SU personalidad si no que era por algo más...

Solo que no sabía que era precisamente.

-De acuerdo. Mujeres...-Bufó Damian. Yo solo los seguí y me subí al auto callada. Examinando a esa mujer tan extraña.

**Tan...**

**¿Parecida a mi?**

* * *

**Cassandra Grayson POV**

**Alex...**

¿Un hechizo?

¿Alex hechizo a Raven?

¿Qué ha hecho con mi madre?

Baje mis brazos que estaban apuntando a Aqualad con magia. Me quede pensando en el medio de un campo de batalla.

Mire a Alex fijamente. Me quede mirando a esos grandes ojos que dejaban a toda mujer rendida a sus pies.

Mire por primera vez a Alex en busca de una explicación que ansiadamente buscaba en el fondo de mi corazón.

Yo siempre creí que Raven era realmente así...

Pero ¿Ahora?

¿A qué se refiere Aqualad?

_**¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hechizar a alguien como Raven...sólo?**_

-Alex. ¿Qué...has..hecho?-

-¡No se de qué demonios habla! ¿Cómo puede una descendiente de Trigon caer en ese verso?-

-No leo signos de mentira en lo que me ha dicho. En cambio de ti nada puedo saber.-

-¡SOY TU HERMANO!-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¡Vete al infierno NIÑA! ¡PUEDO ACABAR CON AQUALAD Y SPEEDY YO SOLO! ¡ERES UNA DÉBIL! NOS QUIEREN PONER A AMBOS EN CONTRA...¡ TE ESTÁN MANIPULANDO Y TU CAES SIEMPRE...CÓMO TU PADRE!- Gruñí ante sus palabras. Aqualad no me mentía. Ese maldito por su padre era capaz de todo. Lo sabía...

-¡Tu oscuridad contra mi luz. Mi dios contra tu dios. Saca tu arma peste del infierno que es hora de que finalmente dancemos y veamos quién es el mejor! ¿O acaso tienes miedo?-Le pregunte con cinismo. Extrañamente nadie en mi familia se podía negar a un reto.

-Bien. Pero lo haremos sin interrupciones perra...-Creo un campo de energía que nos rodeo solo a nosotros. Dejando a Aqualad y a Speedy fuera de esto.

Lo último que pude ver fue a Speedy agonizando en el suelo y al pecesito yendo por él.

_Patetico._

-Me dejaste sin madre Alex.- Le dije empuñando mi espada.

-...Y pronto te dejare sin padre, perrita.-

-Gracioso infeliz. Yo ya te deje sin él.-Me reí en su cara. La presencia de Jason Todd ya no estaba.

-Como verás yo siempre fui más eficaz...-Bufé al notar que el buscaba la presencia de su padre. Estaba impresionado al saber que no jugaba.

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?-

-Un JAQUE-MATE, hermanito.-Mi sonrisa se dibujaba naturalmente en mi.

Me tiro con una ráfaga de viento sobre la pared del campo de fuerza.

-¿Le temes a la oscuridad, Cass Cass?-Una lágrima se escapo por sus ojos. Pensaba en su padre. _Idiota..._

No le respondí. Fruncí el seño.

Me puso una mano en mi frente. Mis ojos dejaron de ver.

Una nube negra cubrió mi visión.

Mi mente ya no estaba en la Tierra. _¿Dónde estoy?_

* * *

**Te hare ver el lado más oscuro de tu ser. Te haré recordar esas cosas que tu misma has elegido olvidar... **Alex a lo lejos me decía. Quería encontrarlo pero no podía. No podía moverme. No podía ver.

Esa nube que no me dejaba ver se fue disipando.

-¡FEA! ¡FEA! ¡FEA! ¡FEA!-

-No sigan por favor. Por favor no sigan más. Paren...-Una pequeña estaba en el centro de un círculo de niñas que la acosaban.

-_Déjenla..¡ DÉJENLA!-Grite desesperadamente y las quise atacar con mis propias manos pero pase a través de ellas como si fuera solo una..._

**_Sombra._**

**¿Cómo se siente Cass Cass no poder hacer nada? **

Impotencia. Eso era lo que se sentía. No se lo iba a decir...

Alex estaba en mi mente también. No podía dejar que me doblegue..

No podía. Él era el débil.

Se lo iba a demostrar.

-¡Hermana!-Grito la pequeña. Al parecer sus gritos fueron escuchados.

_Helena._

Ella se abrió paso entre esas niñas.

Esa era Helena. No había dudas pero...

_¿Por qué teníamos cabello castaño?_

-¿Otra vez ustedes molestando a mi hermana?-

-Disculpenos, señora.-Todas las niñas agacharon sus cabezas._ ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Porqué esto no lo recuerdo?_

**Eso es sencillo. Siempre quisiste demostrar que eras perfecta. Está parte de tu vida es algo que niegas. Igual. Supongo que algo estarás comenzando a recordar...**

-Estás perras son unas simples humanas. ¿Porqué no utilizas tus poderes? ¿Porqué dejas que te hagan esto?-Helena pregunto.

-Papá...Mamá. Eso estaría mal. Controlar a los humanos. No podemos hacer eso, Helena.-

-Qué inocencia. Qué ternura. Bueno. Mamá esta a unas pocas cuadras. Te dejo con tus amigas, hermanita.-

-No. No me dejes...-El hechizo hecho por Helena una vez que se fue desapareció en ellas.

-Tu hermana no está aquí para ayudarte. ¿Qué harás Cass-Cass? ¿Llorarás?-

-Deténganse por favor...-Una de las niñas me agarro de mi trenza. Si. Increíble pero cierto. Usaba una trenza.

-Eres una rarita. Fea y te crees mucho porque tienes esos poderes raros.-

-Marissa...termina con esto. Por favor...-Me tomo de mis pómulos con sus dedos delgados. Me apretó con fuerza.

-Me gustaría tanto destrozarte esa cara que me irrita tanto...- Alguien sostuvo a Marissa del brazo antes de que me hiciera algo.

-Tu no tocas a nadie, niña.-Le dijo muy exaltada la...

-Maestra no es lo que parece. Esto es un...-

-Señorita Nicole para ti. Ahora ve adentro que no te irás hasta que cumplas tu castigo como todas ustedes niñas. ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerle esto a Cassandra?-

-Pero maestra...-

-Sin "peros". Váyanse todas para adentro.-Mis compañeras asintieron y fueron. Yo aún seguía en el piso.

La maestra me levanto del suelo y me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te dejas hacer esto?-

-Son muchas y no creo que sea conveniente que me defienda...-

-Pero tu...-Una presencia conocida se nos acerco.

-¿Nicole?-Le pregunto.

-Raven.-Mi maestra al parecer conocía a mi madre. ¿Pero de dónde conocería mi madre a una maestra?

-¿Qué haces con mi hija?-Me saco de sus brazos y me tomo ella entre sus brazos.

Mi mamá me cuidaba con recelo de mi maestra.

-La protejo. Siendo hija tuya creí que iba a ser de las que se defienden más.-

-En mi familia creemos que el "más fuerte" es quien se controla. Cassandra controla sus impulsos. Controla sus poderes y me siento orgullosa de mi hija.-

-Tu orgullo por Cass terminara cuando esas niñas acaben con ella.-

-Disculpa pero no todos utilizamos la violencia como método de defensa, Nicole. Por gracia de Azar no todo el mundo tiene SUS métodos.-

-No se que planees tu alrededor de mi hija pero te quiero lejos de ella.-

-Helena...no cree en tu filosofía Raven.-

-No calumnies a mi hija.-

-El tiempo me dará la razón. Por cierto. Te extraña...-

-No me importa. No quiero sabes de él.-

-Le has mentido.-

-No se de que hablas.-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Raven...-

-¿A quién he mentido?-

-¡PAPÁ!-Yo grite mirando a mi padre que traía de la mano a Helena. Raven se dio vuelta y casi como por arte de magia a pesar de que yo le preste atención a ella desapareció de la vista de todos cuando Nightwing, mi papá apareció. _¿Se oculto de él? ¿Mi maestra de escuela? ¿Quién es esa Nicole?_

_¿A quién se refería cuando decía "te extraña"?_

La escena fue disipándose. Como si viera una película de mi propia vida me encontré en una clase de gimnasia con esas mismas niñas.

Helena se me acerco.

-No está bien lo que haces con esas niñas, Helena...-Susurré mientras iba camino a uno de los baños. Ella falto a la clase porque se sentía mal.

Me advirtió que si no hacía algo pronto esas niñas me iban a liquidar. Ahora lo recuerdo...

_Recuerdo todo más claramente._

_No.._

**_Este es el momento._**

_No..._

Me mire al espejo. Detrás apareció Marissa con unas tijeras.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte. Ella me tomo de un hombro y las dos eramos reflejadas en el espejo.

-Te ves linda con el pelo suelto Cassandra.-Me susurró. Eso no se escuchaba bien.

-Aléjate de mi...- Me tomo del cabello con fuerza y me corto gran parte de él. Vi mis propios ojos lagrimear.

Me caí al suelo de rodillas. En mis manos tenía mi cabello.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?-

-¿Por qué ustedes "raritas" se creen el centro de este universo?-

-Me tienes cansada...¡ME TIENES HARTA MARISSA!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cabello comenzo a levitar y volvió a crecer con el largo que tenía antes.

-¿Qué que..haces?-

-¡ALGO QUE DEBÍ HACER HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!-Tome la tijera y se la clave en la garganta. La clave lo más profundo que podía. No me importaba lo que hacía en ese momento. Solo quería vengarme de una vez de todo lo que me hacia. De todo lo que me hizo sufrir todo ese tiempo. La odiaba.

-Cass...¡ CASSANDRA!- Grito. Era mi maestra que veía horrorizada esa estaba descontrolada. No medía la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Era una niñita controlada por la mismisima rabia que caracteriza al señor del infierno.

-¡NO TE METAS HUMANA!-Saque las tijeras del cuello de la primera victima en mi vida y ataque con un hechizo mortal a "Nicole".

-¡CASSANDRA!-Ella creyó que iba a soportar mi ataque. Lo recibió de lleno. _Fue una estúpida..._

Mi maestra quedo tendida en el suelo como si estuviera tomando sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Yo recupere la cordura. Mis ojos volvieron a su estado original. Ya no estaba más controlada por la ira.

Ahora al parecer era nuevamente la de siempre.

Mire a mi maestra horrorizada. Fui con ella.

-¿He hecho...yo esto?- Tome su mano esperando que ella se espumara como en un sueño. Era pequeña en ese entonces pero entendía el mal que había hecho. Temía realmente ser juzgada por los mayores.

_Tenía miedo._

-Llego mi hora, Cass. Es solo eso. No tengas miedo. No fue tu culpa...yo debí esquivarlo. ¿Sabes? Eres...una...niña muy fuerte. Toda tu familia ...estaría orgullosa.-

-No creo, maestra.- Aún las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por mis mejillas.

-Eso es porque...aún no...conoces a tu familia, Cassie...-Su voz cada vez era más apagada. Ya no podía respirar lo suficientemente bien.

-Necesita ayuda. Alguien tiene que venir a ayudarla...usted no se puede morir.-Claro. Ella era la única que me defendió de aquellas niñas y ahora yo era la culpable de que se estuviera muriendo.

-Cass...quiero que sepas que a ti y a mi...hermano...los amo...a pesar de...sus errore...-Sus ojos se cerraron. Su vida se apago como si nada. Una niña. Era solo una niña y fui capaz de acabar con...

Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre.

De vida.

Me mire al espejo otra vez.

-Mamá.- Susurre. La llame con mi pensamiento. Ella se materializo frente a mi. Aún estaba en shock, fuera de mi misma.

Era una...

-No eres una asesina. Mi amor...¿Estás bien?-Me pregunto con ternura mi mamá abrazándome fuerte.

-No quise hacerlo. No quise matar a mi maestra...-

-¿Y a aquella niña?-

-Mamá...-

_-No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, Raven.- Una voz sombría se abrió paso entre la oscuridad._

_Era...¿Jason?_

_-_No es lo que parece.-El rostro de mi madre palideció. A simple vista se notaba que no lo veía hace tiempo y justamente esas no eran las mejores circunstancias para un reencuentro.

-**Mi hermana** me llamo aquí antes para decirme que te había visto y que tu me habías ocultado algo. Me dijo que me lo quería decir personalmente y ahora...¿La asesinaste?-

-Pero yo no...-Mi mamá balbuceaba. Nunca la vi tan insegura en mi vida. No podía creer como había olvidado todo esto.

-¡TU LA MATASTE!-Le grito Jason sin piedad. Mi contraparte pequeña salió del shock con ese grito. Salió de los brazos de mi mama y dio unos pasos hacia atrás negando.

-No soy una asesina. ¡YO NO HICE ESTO!- Grite con esa voz tan dulce que me caracterizaba de pequeña y salí corriendo de ese baño.

Pero yo me quede a ver lo que sucedía entre Jason y mi mamá. No entendía lo que sucedía.

¿Desde cuándo Todd tenía una hermana?

Esta parte de mi vida era importante pero no podía creer como fue que la ignore tanto.

-¡HAS METIDO A TU HIJA EN ESTO!-

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD, JASON!-

-¡ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTA!-Tiro a mi mamá contra un espejo.

-¿PORQUÉ TE LLEVASTE A MI HERMANA, ZORRA! ?-

-Lo de Nicole fue un accidente. Jay...Mi hija no quiso hacerlo...- Jason lloraba._¿Jason llora? Si, lo hacía_. Se cayo de rodillas ante el cuerpo de esa mujer. Toco su mano y no había señal de vida.

Sus ojos me demostraban que su dolor era sincero.

-Por favor...detente. No llores, Jay.-

-Nicole...-Mi mamá lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso en la comisura de los labios suavemente. Despacio. Esperando respuesta. Mi estomago comenzó a revolverse ante la escena.

-Te amo..-Jason la tomo de su cabeza y la tiro contra él. La beso con ternura como si nada a su alrededor pasará.

Me fui de ese lugar. No tenía ganas de ver más. Necesitaba desesperadamente tranquilizarme.

Tan pequeña y con sangre en mis manos.

_¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi padre cuándo se entero de esto? ¿Mi mamá se lo contó? ¿Le dijo..."Te amo"?_

Una vez fuera de ese lugar escuche sollozos. Fui a buscar de donde venían y me encontré con una escena que para mi sorpresa me dejo estática.

Estaba yo detrás de un árbol fuera de la vista de todo el mundo en los brazos de...

_Damian. ¿Qué hacía conmigo él...?_

-Cassandra. No llores por favor. Dime ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Es esto sangre? ¿Estás bien?- Damian era un niño como yo. Más grande pero...

_Era muy tierno. _Sentí mi corazón latiendo más rápido. Siempre esto era lo que me provocaba él.

-Hice algo muy malo.-

-Eso no me importa. Dime...¿Estás bien?-

-Si. Pero...-

-Shh...-Se saco su campera y me la puso encima. Me dio la mano para que me levantara y yo la acepte. Le regale una sonrisa.

Nunca nadie me había tratado alguien así. Era la primera vez esa que Damian me hablaba. Nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos.

_Definitivamente él siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba._

_Él y yo caminamos hacia quién sabe donde. _Yo me quede mirándolos.

**Eso es una mentira. Él nunca te amará. Damian desde esa primera vez que te vio siempre fue por interés que se acerco a ti. Mira...**

-Eso es hijo. Ganate la confianza de las hijas de Raven y ellas estarán en tus manos por siempre...- Esa voz. Venía detrás mio. Miraba lo mismo que yo. Me miraba a mi y a Damian.

TALIA AL´GHAUL.

La madre de Damian. _¿Ella fue quién mando a Damian a demostrar pena por mi?_

**Precisamente. ¿Ahora entiendes? Nunca fuiste de importancia para todos ellos.**

**Solo una pieza más en un tablero de ajedrez. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Siempre fuiste la más estúpida en todo este juego. **

-Eso es mentira. Helena...ella también lo ama.-

-¿Enserio eso crees, princesa?-

-Eso no puede ser...-Volví al mundo real y Alex se reía. Tenía sus pulgares aún en mi frente. Mis venas sobresalían de mi rostro. Me estaba trasmitiendo ondas negativas que eran veneno para mi alma.

Si me dejaba corromper un poco más él me...

-¿Serías capaz de matarme?-Tome la forma de Mary ante sus ojos.

-Marie...Mey...Esto no es posible...-Él saco sus manos de encima mio. Tome una bocanada grande de aire. Sentí que la vida volvía a correr por mis venas.

-"Me quisiste matar Alex Todd. A mi...a tu gran amor. ¿Eso es lo que valgo para ti?"-

-Mary. Tu no puedes estar aquí. Esto es una ilusión.-

-No lo es. Tu alma es negra como la oscuridad del infierno. Eres como tu madre. Eres igual o peor que ella. Me quisiste hacer daño. Faltaste a nuestra promesa. Te odio...-

-No. No, Mary. Dime...¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?-

-Toma esto. Acaba con tu vida y purifica tu alma en el otro mundo.-

-Lo haré. Pero perdóname.- Me pidió él. Quería tanto reírme...pero no podía. Si no iba a echar todo a perder.

-Está es la espada del Ángel Gabriel. Atraviesa tu cuello y quedarás libre te todos tus pecados ser maligno.- El asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÁ!-El campo de fuerza cayó como pedazos de vidrio sobre nosotros. Raven tiro sobre mi un hechizo que corto mis poderes.

Abrí los ojos de par a par.

-Maldición.-

-¡ALEX NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!-Él tiro la espada al suelo. Me miro a mi fijamente.

-Está me las pagarás. Ruega que mi padre este bien o te haré pedazos.-Desapareció frente a mi.

-¡TU HAS ECHO ESO OTRA VEZ!-

_Maldición mamá. Todo este tiempo estuviste bajo un hechizo..._

-Raven. Te prometo que volverás a ser como antes...-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-¡RAVEN! ¡SPEEDY NO REACCIONA!-Aqualad gritó a lo lejos. Era verdad. No veía casi signos de vida en él.

_¡Hey! Eso igual sigue siendo más que conveniente._

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

Llegamos a un hospital.

-Según el rastreador está aquí. Pero...-

-Siganme. Mientras le quede a un alma vida podré encontrarla. No está lejos.-Ellos asintieron. Camine hasta llegar a la puerta de un sótano.

Sentía que estaba allí. No necesite usar mis poderes para abrir la puerta porque esta abierta.

-¿Qué haría Jason en un lugar como este?-Pregunto Nicole estúpidamente.

-Pensé que era obvio, señora.-Damian abrió la puerta. Bajamos por las escaleras y él encendió las luces.

-TA-RAN-TA-RAN. ¿Supongo que esto ninguna de las dos se lo esperaba, no?- Nicole quedo en shock y yo seguramente nunca quede tan pálida como en ese momento.

-¡JASON!-Gritamos las dos y corrimos por él. Jason estaba en el suelo casi muerto. Drogas.

Fue a ese hospital por drogas. Tenía una jeringa en su mano y todo el brazo lleno de pinchazos.

-Hermano...hermano...-Nicole lo tomaba de su mano pero él no respondía.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

No podía soportar verlo sin esa gran cuota de vida que siempre irradiaba.

-Jason para mi siempre serás como...mi papá. Vuelve. Por favor vuelve. ¡PAPÁ!-Me caí sobre él. Lo abraze con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Tanto Nicole y Damian me veían estupefactos.

-_Haré lo que sea pero vuelve...-_

* * *

Perdón por mi gran demora. Tuve muchisimos problemas y por sobretodo falta de inspiración. Agradezco los reviews muchisimo que me alentaron a seguir con esta historia que personalmente me encanta. Ahora mismo me pondre a leer la historia de Bjlauri ;)...

Les respondere los reviews en el prox cap que espero que sea subido el 20 o 21 a más tardar. Para esas fechas terminare con mis examenes. Hey hey! eL 22 es mi cumple =D

jaja...Pleasee Reviews y perdon una vez más.

Por cierto anonimo no hay problema con que uses mis ideas ;) todo lo que escribo es público y re-utilizable =)


	20. Capitulo XX: Requiem

**Capitulo XX: Requiem**

_16 de abril del 2013_

"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."

François Mauriac (1905-1970)

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

-Por favor… por favor. No te vayas.- Sentía detrás de mí las miradas atónitas de Damián y Nicole. Yo seguía abrazándolo con fuerza buscando retenerlo en este mundo.

-No lo hagas. ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Damian grito y trato de tomarme pero no lo deje. Repelí a los dos con un campo de energía que los arrojo contra la pared. Ahora nadie se podía acercar a mi.

-No eres perfecto. Lejos estás de serlo. Pero te quiero mucho, te amo Jason. Para mi eres como el padre que nunca tuve. Mi mama te ama y yo también. Sé que sin ti no puede vivir. Hazla feliz…-Unas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y siguieron su camino por el cuello de Jason.

Él ni se inmutaba. Tenía los ojos en blanco. Estaba demasiado mal. Pero vida aún le quedaba.

_Si no hago algo por él en unos minutos más se irá…_

Me reí.

Vi detrás y vi a Damian golpeando el campo de fuerza y le di una sonrisa como despidiéndome.

-Te amo.- Le dije entre sollozos mirándolo a lo lejos. Estaba segura que escucho lo que le dije porque el golpeo aún más fuerte intentando destrozar el escudo que me rodeaba a mi y a Jason.

-Te quiero mucho, Jason. Se que mi madre en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.- Lo apreté contra mi lo más que pude y me desprendí de toda la energía que había en mi ser.

Mi piel perdía el color rápidamente. Mi sangre cada vez circulaba más lentamente y mi corazón cada vez latía más despacio.

-Dile a mi mamá que la amo…-Fue lo último que le dije sabiendo que ya el había abierto sus ojos. Sus ojos esmeraldas.

Me fui dando una sonrisa. Estaba feliz por haber dado mi vida por él.

-¡NO!-

* * *

**Cassandra Grayson POV**

Mi cuerpo se quedo estático. Mi piel se congelo en cuestión de segundos. Me quede inmóvil y mis ojos se abrieron de par a par.

Vi a Alex frente a mi y vi como una lágrima cayo por su rostro.

Nos miramos a los ojos olvidando todo lo que paso.

-¡HELENA!- Gritamos. Ambos nos caímos al suelo de rodillas.

- Dios. Mi hermana. ¡MI HERMANA!...MI HERMANA… HELENA.- Grite desesperadamente mirando para todos lados casi como si hubiera perdido la razón. Sentía que de un segundo para el otro una parte de mi murió.

-No sé donde está. Su presencia no está. Hermana mía. Dios hermana mia donde estás . Dónde estás.. ¡DONDE ESTAS!- Alex gritaba desquiciado.

Raven corrió hacia mi. Me sacudió con violencia.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¡DIME!- Me exigió.

No podía parar de llorar. Mi sangre estaba congelada. Mi respiración era agitada. Estaba desesperada como Alex. Los dos sentíamos que una parte nuestra se moría. Era como si una depresión inimaginable había aterrizado en nuestras mentes de repente y nos impedía hablar y pensar con claridad.

-Hele…Helena no..no está más. Ella no está en…este mundo.-Le respondí sin parar de llorar. De la tristeza… era tan insoportable la tristeza que enterré mis manos en mis cabellos. Me tome de la cabeza con fuerza intentado parar ese dolor tan inmenso que sentía. Estaba fuera de control. No podía controlar mi mente.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ NO PUEDE SER!- Raven gritaba mientras me sacudía con fuerza como si yo fuera responsable. _Mamá ella no está más. No entiendo que esta pasando…_

Estábamos los tres fuera de control.

-¡TU DEBES TENER LA CULPA!- Raven me empujo y preparo un ataque en sus manos.

De pronto vi como un birdang le pego justo en sus muñecas dañándola horriblemente.

-¡NO TE DEJARE!-Grito papá.

-¿Qué demonios HACES, RAVEN?-

-¡TU MALDITA NIÑA MATASTE A TU HERMANA! ¡SE QUE TU ERES LA RESPONSABLE!- Quiso abalanzarse sobre mi pero Robin no la dejo. Yo seguía estupefacta en el suelo sin poder responder nada.

-¡HELENA NO PUDO HABERSE IDO!-Grito Alex lleno de furia y abrió un vórtice y se metió en el. Apenas lo hizo vi como Raven lanzo a unos metros a Robin con una fuerza sobrehumana y corrió dentro de él. Siguió a Alex y apenas lo hizo se cerró. Ella misma lo cerró para que nadie la siguiera.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Dime Cass!- Robin vino hacia mi y me tomo de una mano.

-Mi hermana esta… muerta.- Le dije lentamente. El me abrazo.

-Cass. Tienes que concentrarte y ubicar donde está Raven. Ella fue por Helena. Usa tus poderes y dime donde se localizan.- Me pidió con cautelosidad.

Asentí.

_Estoy terriblemente débil… Mi alma está en shock._

Lo mire por un momento a los ojos mientras tenía una mano en mi corazón.

_Tú me das fuerzas. Por ti haría lo que sea papá… tu me sacas de las sombras y me llevas a la luz._

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Me levante de la muerte y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

En mis brazos estaba Helena. Helada.

_No puede ser. Ella dio su vida por mi. Ella es mi hija… Lo siento. Realmente Cassandra no me mentía. Ellas son mis niñas._

La abrace fuerte.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir, Helena? Yo no valgo más que tú. No te me vayas por favor.-No podía evitar ponerme a llorar. Sentía como ya no estaba conmigo y no sabía que hacer. Estaba desesperado.

_Mi hija murió por mi. _

_Quiero irme con ella. _Mi mente estaba en una nebulosa. No podía pensar bien en tanto dolor.

Mi hermana se acerco con lentitud.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Jason?- Nicole que se apareció de la nada para mi sorpresa me pregunto cuidadosamente.

-Esta niña es mi…- Con la voz entrecortada le decía pero el niño puso una mano sobre el hombro de mi hermana. Tenía un semblante devastado.

Damian.

Mi hija lo amaba a él. Escuche todo lo que dijo mientras me daba su vida. Sus energías.

-Siempre te amo más que a nadie. Tu eras su debilidad Jason Todd. Siempre supe que era tu hija…-

Mi hermana lo mira en shock. No entendía nada.

-He venido del futuro para evitar que estos niños hagan un desastre. Mujer, Jason está abrazando a su hija. A la persona que más lo amaba en este mundo. Siempre supe que esto algún dia pasaría si , ¡SEGUIAN JUGANDO CON ESA MALDITA MAGIA!- Grito entre dientes y golpeo un muro con una fuerza descomunal .

Un portal se abrió a unos metros nuestros. Yo aún seguía enajenado. Solo escuchaba.

-Helena. No, Helena…- Raven dijo incrédula en lo que veía.

-Perdóname por favor. Perdóname por dejar que pasara esto, Rae. No quería… pero ella lo hizo y no pude pararla. Dio todas sus energías para salvarme a mí.-

-Jason, no es tu culpa. No la ibas a poder detener. ¿Quién te llevo a esto?- Me pregunto al ver la sangre que aún escurría por mis brazos. _Cassandra también es mi hija…_

No respondí.

-¿No puedes traerla?-

-No…-Alex tomo el cuerpo de Helena de mis manos. Su pequeño rostro hermoso aun tenía una lágrima. Él beso su rostro.

-Hermosa. Tú eras la más poderosa de los tres. Jason debió estar realmente muy mal como para que tu te hayas tenido que desprender de toda la energía que había en tu cuerpo. _Te prometo que todo lo que querías, tus anhelos, yo los hare realidad…-_

Raven tenía una mano en su frente_._ Se supone que ella no sabía que era su hija sin embargo estaba tan destrozada como si supiera todo.

Me levante y corrí hacia ningún lugar.

No me daba la cara para verlos.

Mi inestabilidad provoco que ella tuviera que sacrificar su vida por mi y eso nunca me lo iba a perdonar.

-¡HERMANO!-Escuche. Nicole iba tras de mi pero no pare. Me fui aún más rápido. Ni ganas de verla a ella tenía.

Sentía mucha vergüenza.

Quería desaparecer.

* * *

**Alex Todd POV**

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que viera que la "princesa de hielo, Helena" diera su vida por alguien más.

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que le debiera tanto. A ella… a su memoria.

_Cassandra. Esa maldita tiene que ver con esto._

_Estoy seguro._

Mire a mi mamá que estaba devastada.

-Estoy seguro que algo podremos hacer. La muerte no es nuestro límite. Podemos transgredirla. Tenemos que hacerla volver.-

-Estoy pensando que hacer pero todo me lleva a lo mismo. Estoy embarazada y mi energía no es la misma que estando sin un bebé dentro. El absorbe parte de mis fuerzas cada segundo. Y aunque estuviera al cien por ciento y uniéramos energías para hacer un ritual no sería suficiente.-

-Cassandra.- Atine a decir.

-Nunca lo hará. Nunca nos ayudara. Esa niña maldita no ayudara a que la volvamos a la vida. Aparte aun si lo hiciera quien hace este hechizo debe tener realmente voluntad, ganas de volverla a ver en este mundo. Aunque te parezca mentira no solo la magia bastara. Se necesita **fé. Esa emoción, sentimiento que va contra nuestra naturaleza. Por eso esto llevara tiempo y necesitamos a alguien además. Alguien poderoso. –**

-Hay que darle sepultura a Helena, Alex.- Damian sentencio. Esa palabra…me estremecía. Me estremecía pensar en sepultar a alguien tan fuerte y poderosa como Helena. Era irreal que no estuviera.

-Jamás. Llevare a Helena a Azarath. A una féretro de suspensión. Su cuerpo permanecerá intacto. Como si estuviera dormida hasta que encuentre la manera de traer su alma a este mundo otra vez.-

-¿Cómo demonios juegan asi con las leyes de la naturaleza?-Pregunto. Me pare frente a él.

-Cuida a esa perra de Cassandra que si la veo le romperé el cuello sin dudarlo.- Sentencie.

Yo seguía teniendo en mis brazos a Helena.

-Nandaros Nenderes Azarath. Azarath. – Mamá oró repetidas veces. El portal se abrió en el suelo a esa dimensión que nunca tuve oportunidad de ir. A ese mundo donde estaba mi abuela. Arella.

-Volveré a la Tierra para vengar a los culpables de su muerte. – Mi madre le dijo a Damian con un tono que asustaba y entro al portal.

La seguí.

Sentía que la madre que deje en el futuro estaba delante mío. Ya no había diferencia. Helena Grayson se fue de este mundo y Raven Roth hoy murió como humana en el mismo momento.

_Cambiamos la historia._

* * *

**Cassandra Grayson POV**

-Robin, no quise atacar a Speedy. Alex tiene la habilidad de joder la mente de las personas a pesar de que posea magia. Raven perdió la memoria porque el la hechizo. El es el responsable de todo esto. Por favor.- Mire a Speedy y a Aqualad. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Por favor les pido disculpas. Por favor. Aqualad. Ella fue hechizada por él. Tú lo sabes. Los ayudare a volverla a la normalidad. ¡AQUALAD TU SABES QUE NO SABÍA QUE RAVEN ESTABA HECHIZADA! Fui...engañada.- Dije lo último en voz baja.

-No miente, Robin. Cassandra no lo sabía.-

Fui hacia Speedy y lo sane.

-Perdóname, por favor. Helena enveneno poco a poco a Starfire. Nunca la quiso. Ahora ella ya murió. Era la única capaz de revertir la poción que le dio porque yo la desconozco.-

-Dios…- Robin apretó los puños.

- Hare lo que pueda para ayudarla, Titanes.- Sentí una sensación extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunto Aqualad.

-Raven no está en este mundo. No murió. Simplemente desapareció.-

-¿Y tú hermano?-

-También. No siento su presencia.-

-Tenemos que encontrarlos.- Speedy grito.

-Hay que encontrar al hijo del demonio. A Damian. El siempre sabe.- Les dije aún pensativa.

_Todo es muy extraño. Helena es un ser muy poderoso. No me es concebible que haya sido derrotada en combate. Ni por mi madre en estos días._

_Jason todd, ¿Qué carajos hizo?_

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

**-****La muerte debe ser mejor que esto.- **Estaba en la Torre más alta de Jump City. El lugar más cercano al cielo de la ciudad.

-No puedes decir eso. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Qué te ha pasado en este tiempo?- Nicole pregunto no entendiendo aún la situación.

-Esa titan, Raven es la madre de esa niña. O al menos lo será. Esa niña es…era hija mia. Lo será y yo en vez de cuidar de ella. En vez de defenderla yo a ella, Helena dio su vida por mi. Por mi…-

-Si eso es así. Ella aún no nació. Tu puedes cambiar eso. Puedes cambiar el futuro e impedir que venga a este tiempo y que le suceda lo que paso.-

-Las cosas pasaran. Puedo cambiar el camino, pero pasara esto. –

-¿Qué dices? Tu serás el mejor padre, Jason. Se que después de esto cuidaras a tu hija, se que lo que paso te ayudara a crecer.- Sentí que algo se materializo en mi cuello.

Era el colgante con una marca. Era el colgante que yo en el futuro le di a Helena.

No lo tenía puesto. Se materializo de la nada en mi.

Nicole me abrazo con fuerza.

-Quizás no se fue.- Dije con suavidad.

-Todo puede ser. El mundo de la magia es algo que nosotros no entendemos.-

Asentí.

Ahora con fe. Con fe de que podía ser que no se haya ido del todo.

_**Mi niña.**_

* * *

Disculpen! En el próximo capitulo responderé Reviews! Espero que les haya gustado! :)


End file.
